Family Ties
by xJaimieP94x
Summary: Its been 40 yrs and Bella is upset after Charlie dies, but things change when Nessie discovers she is pregnant. But the Volturi see her children as a threat. The Cullens are in danger once again, and second chances won't be given to them so easily...
1. Chapter 1 Collapse

**Chapter 1**

Bella's P.O.V

The mountain lion that was pacing underneath the branch I was crouching on had no idea that it was currently living it's last few moments. The burning thirst in the back of my throat was calling for some blood. I got deeper into my crouch and pounced, taking less than a few seconds to break its bones, and then quickly draining its blood; the blood smooth against the back of my throat and satisfying the fire of the blood thirst, cooling it to an ignorable, background feeling.

After disposing of the lion, I stood up and brushed off any dirt that I had got when I attacked it and were fortunately free of any blood. Any excuse for a shopping trip would suffice Alice, even though she has probably restocked my closet more times than I can actually count. I don't think she takes notice when I remind her I am perfectly comfortable in my jeans and a shirt.

The thrist was comfortable enough that I didn't think I needed to hunt another animal. I looked around and checked the air for Edward's scent. He was hunting with me today, but we split up briefly as we each went to our separate kills. I caught his scent on the wind and was about to make my way towards him, when I saw him making his way towards me.

He was running gracefully, his hair windswept and his eyes sparkling from the recent hunt. I marveled at how beautiful he was, and how perfect his features were, but as he got closer to me something wasn't right. It was then that I saw the mask of worry and sadness covering his face, and it confused me as I didn't know what had caused him to be upset.

He slowed down to a walk as I made my way to him, and as soon as we reached each other he wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I was confused by his sudden sadness and comfort. I looked up into his golden eyes, only to see the sadness reflected there as well, so I tried to read the emotions on his face, question what had happened that had upset him. Had something happened back at the house? Was someone hurt?

He held my head between his hands and lifted my head to look at him, his hand brushed gently over my cheek as he said, "We need to go home." The distress and urgency was heard in his voice, his hands moved from my face and reached my hand, pulling me into the direction of our home.

I restrained a little keeping him back, so he turned around and looked back to me, "Edward, what's happened?" He must have understood my tone as he walked back over to me and embraced me again, leaning his head down to rest on my hair and spoke lightly, "I've just heard Nessie, back at the house. Something has happened and she's upset...they're all pretty much upset. We have to go back to the house, it involves you..." I watched as he debated telling me what was wrong, but instead he sighed and said, "I don't think I should tell you. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

He moved away from me but kept hold of my hand, and then pulling me in the direction of the house without me stopping him. After a while I let go of his hand to run separately from me and stepped up the pace to get to the house quicker.

We soon reached our home within a matter of minutes. Both of us crossed the garden and slowed down as we reached the back door. We entered and I walked hastily to the front room where I guessed everyone was waiting.

I don't think they were expecting me to know something was wrong as they were all suddenly looking at me with pity. Nessie was sat, wrapped in a ball with her head buried into Jacob's chest as he comforted her while she cried against him. Jacob saw me walk in and he had the same look of pity as everyone else, but his seemed to show more of the emotion than the other vampires could, he looked back down to Nessie as he rubbed his hand up and down her back in comfort.

Carlisle and Esme stood across the room, along with Rosalie and Emmett, still as always, but there faces were filled with anguish. Alice sat on the floor, with her head between her knees, Jasper alongside her, and I could tell he was trying to calm everyone down, but I think all the emotions in the room were too much for him as the sadness shown by him seemed to be magnified. I turned to Edward who was staring at the floor but was holding my hand within his again.

"Can someone tell me what's happened?" I choked out, looking around the room. Nessie finally looked up at me then ran to my side, grasping me into a hug. My arms automatically wrapped around her and I could feel her shake from sobs, warm tears dripping onto my clothes.

She was crying too hard for her to get her words out, so I looked back up to Jacob. "Jake?" I asked him.

"Renee just called us; she said...she said something's happened back at Forks." I looked to him confused, _back at Forks_, we hadn't been in Forks for forty years, so what was it that had caused everyone to become so upset and suddenly pity me, what was back in Forks that could somehow affect everyone like this...

"Oh no." I whispered out, as I slowly started to understand why everyone was sympathising me, but I didn't want to know this, I wasn't expecting it.

Nessie nodded against me and lifted her head up so she could speak easier, "She called saying that Grandpa was rushed to hospital after he collapsed at home, they said…" She broke down into more sobs and couldn't get her words out, Carlisle moved from where he was standing and moved to me.

"Renee told us that he had a heart attack at home. The Doctors there at the hospital say the attack has damaged him badly and that he's too weak to make a recovery." He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "They're surprised he is managing to fight for this long, but they say that with his age it's likely he won't make it. I'm so sorry Bella"

The words were being told to me, but I wasn't listening to them properly as I didn't want to fully believe them. You don't really think your parents are going to die. A small part of you just secretly imagines that they'll last forever, and never leave you. I knew that by becoming a vampire I would watch the ones I loved disappear before my eyes, and at an expense as I can't even see them before they pass because of what I am now. But I felt that it was too soon for Charlie to go. Yes he was in his eighties, but I still didn't believe this time would come, and I was not expecting it either, being told right now just hit me full force.

I only heardsome of the major, disheartening words Carlisle say like _keep him alive...only two or three weeks left._ My mind was still in shock over it, and a numbness I hadn't felt before started to spread through my body, and making me feel like I could collapse. _Can a vampire even faint?_ I was close to breaking down but the numbness seemed to be stopping that, cutting off the rest of the world as fuzzy human memories started to return to me.

They were re-appearing in my mind, my cherished memories of times with Charlie, from really blurry images of my two weeks every summer I got when I was young, to when I returned back to Forks, my graduation, walking me down the isle and giving me away on my wedding day, and the clearer memories I had after I was turned, all flooding my mind.

I vaguely heard the others in the room trying to get my attention. Nessie was asking for me but she was probably receiving a blank face. I heard Edward calling my name, but I still couldn't focus on him or anything else in the room. My legs collapsed beneath me and my body fell before being grabbed by two arms, and lowered gently to the floor trying to get me to speak to them or get a response.

I heard the worried call of Edward, anxious for something he probably never seen before, but I couldn't respond, my eyes wouldn't close, but he knew I was gone. The world which involved my dad was collapsing around me, I couldn't bear it. Looking up into the room it wasn't the faces of my worried, upset family I saw from my eyes, but instead various images and memories of one of the most important figures in my life.

My dad.


	2. Chapter 2 Decisions

**Chapter 2**

My eyes slowly refocused to the room I was lying in. I lifted my head slowly, but a warm hand pushed me back onto the pillow. I turned my head to see Edward sitting next to me. His face fixed into worry or anger, I couldn't tell which was which. I lifted myself up again, avoiding Edward's hand and sitting myself upright on his seat.

"So I guess vampires can go into shock." I tried to joke, but my emotions were returning after my brain remembered the reason I had fainted. I imagined a tear welling up in my eye, like when I was human, but nothing appeared. The corner of Edward's lip lifted slightly, then returned into a hard line, and looked at me with suspicion.

"I found something out when you were out" Edward said, his voice quiet and soft, "While you were...out of it, I managed to get a few small glimpses of what you were thinking, just small things before your sheild reappeared." He sighed and held my hand, "What you thought mostly of...it can't be done." He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. My mind tried to go over what I had thought? But all I know was I was thinking of Charlie, thinking of his helpless, human body lying in hospital without many visitors. Mum had tried to visit, but she is too old and vulnerable at her age to travel alone, my dad needed comfort of some sort, and not over the phone…

I suddenly remembered what it was that I wanted to do.

"Why can't I visit Charlie? I need to see him incase he doesn't pull through." I winced at the thought of my dad no longer in my life, "I've got to see him, he needs me, he'll be shocked but I'll tell him the truth, he knows something was weird with Renesemee and he accepted that, and he knows about werewolves and he accepted them too, surely he'll accept vampires, accept what I am.

"I've left home and not seen him in forty years; I can't stand me not seeing him in his last few weeks…"

"I understand Bella, but you've got to believe me when I say it wouldn't be safe. And not just visiting Charlie, but Forks in general, it might be too risky."

I sighed knowing Edward was right, but was dissapointed that I wouldn't be able to see my own father when he was possibly lying on his deathbed. "Are you sure there's no way I can see him." I whispered, internally hoping there was some sort of a chance it was possible.

Edward shook his head. But I knew what I wanted to do.

For the next two weeks I had paced around the house, focusing on nothing, barely talking to anyone, thinking solely on what was happeneing miles away on a hospital bed in Forks.

I tried to think of a way to get myself to Forks without anyone realising, but with a future-seeing psychic watching your decisions, it wasn't very easy to do.

Once Alice would have a vision of me running off to Forks, it was like the whole family tried to stop me from seeing him, bar Nessie and Jake.

I understood their reasons for me not wanting to visit Charlie, and I knew they were looking out for me. As Carlisle would constantly remind me, "I'm sure he wouldn't want you to see him in his condition, besides, you don't want your final memories of your father of him suffering, it is best if we can try and contact him by phone."

However, I didn't want my last words to him to be transmitted through a wire. He deserved much more than that from me. He had provided me with so much, supported me, and I knew when I made my decision to be a vampire, he was going to be one of the hardest to say goodbye to. I guess that counts for more ways than one now.

A few weeks had passed and it was now September, close to my birthday.

Even though no one mentioned it, it was clear everyone knew my father only had a few days left to live. And I still wanted to see him.

As the days went by, it was as though they were all wary of me and what I would decide.

Even though it was a human motion, I fidgeted, and I worried, knowing that the seconds were ticking by and time was running out.

A split decision was key for avoiding Alice. Any thought out plan would have them blocking my way out and persuading me that it was for the best. The closest I had got to escaping was reaching the garage, but Emmett had stood infront of my car with a piece of my car's engine in his hand.

It was the 11th. Two days from my birthday, and I'm not even sure how many days it'll be when...when Charlie dies.

I hadn't heard the arguing until Emmett and Rosalie walked in. Well, I guess Rosalie was arguing, but Emmett was switching between laughing to trying to calm her down.

"What happened?" I asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Rose is overreacting." Emmett answered calmly, ignoring Rosalie's glare.

"I'll tell you about it in a minute Bella, could you just do me a quick favour and fetch me my tool kit from the garage, I need to get something from my room. Emmett messed up my car." She scowled at him and made her way upstairs, Emmett following behind her. I headed towards the garage and started looking for Rose's tool kit.

It wasn't until I was walking passed my car keys hanging up on the wall that I stopped frozen.

Within seconds, Rose's tool kit was left on the floor and my keys were in the ignition of my Mercedes.

My ferrari had died out a few years ago. Overuse on the speeding I guess.

I had bought a silver mercedes, it wasn't as conspicuous in a small town like Forks like the Ferrari had been. I slammed my foot hard on the gas pedal and left our garage, speeding towards the highway.

I wasn't surprised if Alice had saw my decision, but right now it was too late for anyone to stop me.

I heard Edward running in the woods besides me, shouting me, telling me to stop. I pressed harder on the pedal, the engine roaring even louder, draining out the voices I could hear telling me to stop. I even think Jacob was in his wolf form following me also, but they couldn't do anything whilst I was on the road.

I looked ahead to the road, where the forest would slowly disappear and be open land against a long, popular road. Both would have to stop eventually, especially Jacob. The forest finally passed and the open land appeared. I could hear the pleading from Edward, begging me to come home, but where I was going, this was originally my home. I ignored the pleas, and headed back to Forks.

It didn't take long before I was driving down the familiar roads towards the hospital, and parking in the hospital's parking lot.

The hospital seemed eerily familiar to me as I walked down the narrow corridors of the building. I didn't want to make my presence much of a fuss so I just listened for something which would lead me to Charlie. His voice, his name, anything…then I found him. Room 207.

I walked quickly down the corridors until I reached his room. I reached for the handle but stopped as I went to turn it.

Was I making a mistake? Could Edward have been right on me seeing Charlie at this time? I knew I wanted to see Charlie but could I cope being in the same room as my dying father?

I sighed and turned to walk away.

"Excuse me ma'am, may I help you?" A young nurse appeared out of the room a few doors down, looking at me with suspicion.

I debated just saying 'no' and then walking away, but instead went against my last decision.

"Yes, erm…is Mr Swan one of your patients by any chance?" I slowly walked to the woman, her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, her eyes were tired, as though she had had too many shifts in the ward.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am, may I ask who you are?"

"Yes, of course I'm... Renesemee Cullen, his granddaughter." I quickly said. Bella might have been too much of a give away, surely someone would recognise my name, hopefully no one would remember what I had looked like 40 years on. "I haven't spoken to any of the Doctors since he came in, and my family keep telling me how bad he is. Is he really that bad?"

She nodded sadly. "His condition has deteriorated rapidly; there is a highly possible chance that he won't make for another day or so. I'm so sorry. I wish we could help him more. Do you happen to have contact with his daughter, Isabella?" Good job I didn't say my name then. "He has been asking whether or not she is coming."

An unexpected lump appeared in my throat, I felt like I was about to cry. I tried to look calm, but the nurse saw it in my face. "I'll try and see if I can get in touch." I choked out, my voice breaking at the end of the sentence. My new decision was final; I wouldn't let my father down, even if the consequences would be shocking. "I just need some time alone with him." I whispered, but I knew the nurse understood, and she walked away leaving me and the unopened door alone.

My hand reached out slowly and turned the handle of the door. I pushed it open slightly and a breeze of air from the room swept through into the hall. Hospital disinfectant, the usual hospital cleaning things, and then the smell of Charlie's scent. The familiar scent mixed in with all the medicines only led me to expect what I was going to see in the room.

Entering the room, my eyes were drawn immediately to the bed. It had been so long.

He lay there on the bed asleep, snoring. His body was so peaceful, but I knew deeply he was in pain. Looking at his body, I could see all the needles and drips that were sticking into him. It hurt me so much to see him like this.

Edward was right. He was always right. This image would remain in my brain forever. I shouldn't have come, and I knew I shouldn't stay.

Charlie shuffled a bit on his bed, and I froze thinking he was waking up. But once he started snoring again I felt that it was best to leave. I had seen him and that was what I sort of wanted, although deeply I hoped to talk with him, get everything out into the open. But I couldn't.

I turned around and headed back to the door, my eyes sweeping the room one last time, and then I reached for the handle.

A low, hoarse voice startled me, and left my hand frozen at the handle. "Bella?"


	3. Chapter 3 Death is Peaceful

**Chapter 3**

"Bella?" I froze at the door. "Bella, is that really you?" I stayed facing the door, not allowing my face to be seen to him. "Please Bella, it's been 40 years, now your gonna leave without saying goodbye to your old man." I breathed in heavily; his scent was mixed with medicines and necessary disinfectants, it smelt totally wrong from what I remember.

"Yeah, it's me dad." I choked out. Edward was totally right, I made a huge mistake in being here. He wasn't in the state of seeing me now, without aging one bit, while he withers on his deathbed.

"Please Bells, just stay; I won't see you ever again." I nodded to myself. But what was I agreeing to, leaving or staying? My body had already made its decision, and I was slowly facing him. I waited anxiously for his reaction. My eyes didn't meet his gaze; I stared at the white floor. He gasped. There it was, forty years of my secret released to another innocent human.

"Bella, I…I don't know what to say, did you get surgery? I mean if you did there's nothing to be ashamed of…"

"Dad, I didn't get surgery. There's something I need to tell you." His old, wrinkled face was confused. How else can someone still look as young as I did without having some sort of surgery? Charlie watched me as I moved over to the chair beside his bed. I sat down and held one of his hands in both of mine. He flinched at the temperature of my skin. I let go but he grabbed my hand and held it tight. He looked at me intently, waiting for me to explain. I sighed then looked up into his eyes.

"Bella, what happened to your eyes? They're not brown anymore!"

"It's part of my explaining dad, and it won't be easy for you to hear." It was bad enough that he was going through so much pain, now to add this pile on him; he'll probably have another heart attack and die from the news. "I will never age. I'll stay eighteen forever." First part was over with, the age concept. Charlie just stared into space, not concentrating on anything in the room. Then a laugh broke the silence between us. Charlie looked straight at me, his mouth curved up into a huge smile. His chest heaved up and down under the laughter, and then grabbed an oxygen mask as his laugh turned into a fit of coughs.

"What's so funny Charlie? I'm serious, what else is there?" My eyes was fixed on his face, couldn't he take me serious?

"Did my daughter ever tell you that you look an awful lot like her when she was your age? Are you my great-granddaughter then? Did she send you to brighten my day? It's quite unfortunate on how we have to meet like this. Here in the hospital, I would have thought more of Nessie…"

"Dad, believe me, it's really me, it's Bella. Don't you believe me?" I was shocked. I was hoping for more of a different reaction, that he would recognise me.

"You better stop this joke, just admit that your Nessie's daughter. Bella is close to her sixties, you can't be…" The anger inside me was uncontrollable, and I didn't know why I was so mad. This was expected; surely he would deny my reasons. I had to explain quickly, and there was only one way to do that.

"Dad," I lifted my hand to stop him from saying anything, "You remember 40 years ago, when you first saw Nessie, and Jacob showed you something unnatural." Charlie looked past me, concentrating on past memories.

"Jacob…when he turned into a wolf?" He shuddered at the memory.

"Yes, well there is more to the supernatural than you actually know. More than werewolves." Charlie looked up at me, "What are you trying to tell me?" I stood up and paced around the room, thinking of something more to say. Something that would make it easier to explain. "Why don't I show you?" I looked up to his face and put together my idea.

I turned around and looked for something to experiment with. At the bottom of his bed were white, metal safe guards. I wasn't sure whether to use this, but he had to find out someway. I walked to the bottom of the bed, and without much force, snapped the first bar off the bed. Charlie's eyes widened in disbelief. I didn't want to scare him but he needed to know. I held the metal bar in both hands, and then snapped it in half as if it was a pencil. I snapped a small piece off one of the ends, and then held it in my hands. I walked back to the head of the bed and clenched my fist, moving my fingers against the metal piece. I held my hand out in front of his face, and then opened my hand. Charlie looked down at my hand, grabbing my wrist to pull it closer to his old eyes. His fingers rubbing against the powdered metal in my hand.

Charlie looked up into my eyes, trying to find the daughter he had missed for forty years. He pushed my hand away from him, and reached out for his alarm button on the other side of the bed. I sped around the bed, ripped it out of his hand and crushed it in my fist. Charlie was whiter than he had ever been, all blood rushed out of his face, his body locked in the same lying motion. He was petrified of me. I stepped back to the far wall, and leaned against it.

"What are you? You are not my Bella?"

"Don't you see why I have been avoiding you for all these years? I've not been able to see you because I wasn't allowed. These supernatural things are real, dad. They're kept as a secret so no one finds out, but I had to come see you dad. After hearing you were ill, I had to come. Edward insisted that-"

"What? Edward? Bella is that really you?" Charlie's voice broke at the end of his question, a small tear rolling down the edge of his cheek. I nodded towards him, breaking into tearless sobs. Charlie opened his arms out for me, "Oh Bella I've missed you so much." I ran to his arms and we embraced. I rested my head on his shoulder and he lent his cheek against my hair, warm tears running through. The heart monitor was beeping erratically, we were both so happy. Charlie pulled me back and looked at my face, his old hand brushed against my young cheek. "So Bella, what are you?" The question finally came.

"I don't think I should tell you, you'll probably laugh again."

"Anything you say dear, I will believe you, no matter how crazy it sounds." I looked up at his face, and spoke out the words.

"I'm…we're…the Cullens I mean, we are all...vampires." I waited for the laughter. Nothing.

"Vampires, and when did you become one? You were perfectly human when you were with me." The corner of his lip lifted and I smiled back at him.

"It was after the wedding. I got pregnant and Renesmee, Renesmee is no ordinary child. She hasn't got a rare growth gene in her; she is half human, half vampire." Charlie looked at me intently on receiving this new information. "I died whilst giving birth." The heart monitor stopped, and my eyes shot to the machine. But the beeping continued and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Edward changed me to save my life, but it was what I wanted. I wanted to be with him forever."

"Trust you to fall in love with a vampire Bells." And a werewolf too for the shortest amount of time, but he didn't need to know that. He chuckled at the thought. "So he didn't kill you? Well obviously but I mean, don't vampires drink _human_ blood." His hand reached slowly towards his throat and I saw him shift away from me slightly.

"Don't worry dad," I laughed at his gesture, "Carlisle brings his family up on drinking on animal blood _only._"

We continued like this for the rest of the time we were together. We laughed at some concepts of my being as a vampire, Charlie became amused at our abilities, and I got nervous by the second as his heartbeat would momentarily skip a beat after hearing about all the near death situations near the end of my human life. When he fell asleep, I just watched over him and told myself that the journey was totally worth it, and that I had brightened up the final parts of his life with my being here.

"Charlie, gramps…the nurse is here to check your meds." I leaned over Charlie, my eyes widening in hope that he would understand no one else was supposed to know. His eyes scanned the room and focused on the nurse by his bed fixing his I.V.

He looked at me then spoke, "Erm Nurse Richardson, have you met my granddaughter Renesmee?"

"No, Renesmee, that's an unusual name."

"Yeah, my mum was quite creative; she makes a big point on me being unique." The nurse looked away and I grinned at Charlie. "By the way, what date is it today?"

"It's the thirteenth dear," Charlie spoke up, "Happy Birthday Bel-Renesmee." I looked over to Charlie and a huge smile spread across his face. I returned a smile, my white teeth showing. The nurse staggered back at the sight. I pulled my mouth shut, but still smiled. "Thanks Gramp."

The nurse eventually left us alone in the room, and I stood comfortably at the edge of the bed. I thought about what the nurse had said the night before. _A day or so left._ Hopefully his health would last past this day. I looked to his face, his eyelids too tired to last for most of the day, and they slowly closed over his eyes.

I looked up from his face and into the mirror opposite from me. My eyes were black, I hadn't fed in a few weeks, I needed to hunt. Charlie let out a grumble, and then began to snore. Would he know if I was gone? I headed to the door and stopped at the handle. He supposedly has one day left, should I miss any time with him. Could a few more days possibly hurt? I wouldn't forgive myself if I wasn't there when he passed, that I wouldn't be there to comfort him through the final moments, and tell him everything would be ok…

Suddenly from behind me, the heart machine started beeping erratically, faster and faster Charlie's heartbeat raced. I spun around and looked straight at the ECG machine. The line for the heart rate moved up and down continuously, closer together as the seconds ticked by. Each one going by slower and slower. I ran towards the bed, Charlie's eyes were rolled back into his head, I bent down to grab the alarm button, but saw the powder of metal in it's place. Great. I moved back up to my dad's side, thinking of anything that would keep him alive. I was standing frozen over his body; there was nothing I could do. I stared into his eyes, hoping that they would roll back into place; that his heart rate would slow to a normal pace.

It finally did.

I looked up to the machine if it could be true, that God would allow me to be with him for a while longer, to let me say my final goodbye.

I looked back down to his face. I was right above his head; my arms were either side of him. "Bella?" He stuttered, his eyes rolled back into place, but he searched for me even though I was there.

"I'm right here dad, don't ever do that to me again, you hear me." I felt the emotion streaming through my blood. I knew vampires couldn't cry, but it felt like poisoned tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Bella, you…you don't realize how…how much this means for you to be here." His hand reached up and held my face. "You've made my final hours better, I've not been alone." I started to shake my head in protest to what he was saying. "Dad, listen to me, don't you say your goodbyes, not now, it's not time." My eyes burned with the unshed tears.

Charlie started nodding, "It's time Bells and you know that, I'm just glad you're here."

"I had to come…I had to tell you…"

"I'm glad you did. You made the right decision in coming. I love you Bells."

"I love you too dad."

His hand slowly slid off my face and fell to the bed. The long final beep of the ECG shouting in my face that his heartbeat had stopped. That he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 Party

**Chapter 4**

The endless beep from the ECG was shouting at me, telling me he was gone. This can't happen now, he can't be dead.

Could I perform CPR? Call a nurse and try to bring him back. I placed my hands over his heart and started to press. 1..2..3..4..5…

I only needed his heart to start beating, just to keep pumping…

6..7..8..9..10..

I looked up to the machine. His body didn't have it's own control yet.

There was another thing I could do. Something that quickly crossed my mind but would mean he would be alive. Just one bite. But would it be possible?

My hand kept pounding on his heart, to try and bring him back. I heard a rib crack beneath the skin. I slowly bent down, considering my options, when a firm hand clamped against my shoulder. I turned around to see the face that I least expected, but wanted in this time of need.

Edward looked deep into my eyes, his face reflected the pain I felt that moment. I moved quickly into his arms and let him hold me in his embrace. His hands moved and wrapped it around me, holding me in hug. I buried my face into his chest and kept on sobbing. He lent his head down and kissed my hair. My arms wrapped around his waist, and held him tighter. My legs collapsed beneath me, but Edward held me up. He slowly sunk to the floor and cradled me.

"It wouldn't have been possible," he said and I looked up to him, "for him to become one of us. I'm so sorry Bella."

"I just want to go home." I whispered. Edward rubbed his arm up and down my back and answered, "Ok, let's go home." He helped me up and led me to the door. But I pulled away.

"Let me just have one more minute." He nodded and walked out the door. I walked back towards to Charlie's corpse. I placed my hand on his head, then brushed his eyes closed. I gently pulled the cover over his head. "Sleep well dad." I looked up to the table next to him and looked at a photo of me and him when I had came to live with him in Forks. I reached to the photo and held it to my chest. I turned and left.

Edward drove us home. I sat there silently, my head rested on the chair, staring aimlessly out of the window, watching the trees fly past us. Edward sat there totally focused on the road. "How are you feeling?" He asked me. In ways I guess he was fortunate he wasn't there when his parents died, wasn't at their side when they passed.

I was to sad to speak, so instead I lifted my hand and reached towards his face, then concentrated. It seemed easy now to let my shield out. Let Edward know what I was feeling. I thought about Charlie and his final words. I heard Edward let out a quiet sob. I had never really seen this side to him. But he had known Charlie personally as well, he was his father-in-law. I took my hand off his face.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I was trying to be strong for you." I turned my body to face him, feeling quite harsh on making him see that. "Erm...Bella, the others, they don't know about Charlie, Alice has set up a surprise party for you, for your birthday."

"It's alright Hun," I turned back around to stare outside the window. "You never know, it might brighten up my mood."

The journey took less than 10 minutes from there. I stepped out the door, and effortlessly closed it and walked at human pace towards the door. Edward walked beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Don't say anything Edward, not yet, I'll put on my best face, I just don't want Nessie to-"

"I understand." He lent down and kissed my cheek, and we opened the front door. We stood there waiting. The lights were off. Alice.

"Surprise!" The lights beamed on and everyone jumped out from secret hiding places from around the room. I laughed at the effort Alice had made for a party. 3 balloons were tied to a chair, next to a table with a birthday cake with 58 candles squeezed on. "Alice the cake…"

"The cake is for me." Jacob interrupted, a rumble growled from his stomach. Nessie hugged him and he bent down and kissed her. Edward let out a cough and they smiled and stopped.

"So are we gonna sing to the birthday girl?" Emmett came out from the couch and jumped on the seat. "I would have if it would have made her blush" He started laughing to himself.

"You say that every year, she'll get tired of it some time." Alice said, then turned towards me, "So, can we?"

"No," I begged, "no singing please, the balloons were perfect enough for me thanks." Alice looked disappointed, then looked into my eyes. "My God Bella, your eyes are so black, did you go hunting when you were gone?" I went to say no, then winced at remembering why I had stopped. I saw Edward nod behind me. I looked at him facing Carlisle. He hung his head and shut his eyes. It was quite obvious what he had asked. I ignored the thought and looked around, "well at least you didn't get me any presents." I smiled and saw Edward smile back.

"That's not completely true," Alice grinned. "I decided to do your closet again. But it's for future fashion styles as well." She tapped her head.

"Well Bella, what do you want to do?" Carlisle lifted his head and looked at me.

"If it's alright, I just want to go to our house, if that's alright. I'll blow out the candles first though." I smiled to Alice and she clapped her hands. Carlisle nodded once, understanding my needs.

I blew out the candles, with a large cheer erupting from behind me. I gave the cake to Jacob who dug into it without haste, Nessie feeding a piece into his mouth, and Jacob doing the same to her. I smiled at the two of them, happy that they were happy. I didn't have to bring someone's death on her now. I looked away from them to Edward standing by the back door. "Shall we?" He placed his hand out, and I placed mine in his and we left. Running through the forest, the wind blowing against our faces. We reached our little home. Esme had probably renovated more than a dozen houses for Edward and I to have for ourselves. I reached the door first and entered, heading to the mantelpiece above the fireplace we had.

"So is there anything you want to do birthday girl?" Edward hinted. I stood by the fireplace, and pulled out a picture frame from my bag, and placed it onto the mantelpiece. My fingers brushed lightly over the memorable face. "Not tonight, I just need someone to comfort me." I looked to the photo and started to sob again. Edward appeared behind me and hugged me. He lifted me up and carried me to our room, my head buried in his chest. He laid me on the bed and I curled up. He lay next to me, and wrapped his arm around me. I concentrated and let my shield out. "I don't want you hear this…but…" I turned around and Edward kissed me lightly on my lips, then pulled away and hugged me.

I carried on crying. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5 Arrangments

**Chapter 5**

I continued staring at the ceiling until I forced myself to get up. Edward was lying beside me humming my lullaby, soothing me as I tried to force the memories to a small corner in my brain. I would never forget. One of the unfortunate things of a vampire's brain. Every hurtful, upsetting memory, which could be forgotten if I was human, would stay in my memory.

I shifted myself away from Edward and headed to the closet. I picked a simple pair of jeans and a shirt and walked out not knowing exactly what one I had picked.

My mind was wondering, not focusing on the real world, drifting into unwanted memories. I made it to the door when I felt my hand being held. I turned to face Edward. "Tell me what you're thinking?" I released my shield and let him sift through… "Oh, ok. I don't want to bring this up but, you'll have to tell Ness." I nodded in agreement. "I'll break the news to her today, but not right now, just try and not focus on…on that." I couldn't bring myself to mention it. It would release my deep emotions, and I would lose control.

Edward held me against him, and I wrapped my arms around him, my head rested against his chest. He let go of me and we headed back to the main house.

We approached the house within a few minutes, and entered to see that everyone was already there. Esme looked over to us then ran towards me and held me tight in a comforting hug. Carlisle must have told her. She patted my back and whispered that they were all there for me. She let go and headed back to where she was sitting. I took the time to see what everyone was doing, try and understand what they were feeling.

Rosalie and Emmett were together on the couch watching the TV. Football. But there was no enthusiasm on his face; it was set, as was Rosalie's. I looked to the screen, I was sure that was Em's favourite team, wasn't it? I had seen him watching just a simple match and he'd be roaring at the screen. But now, nothing.

I looked to Alice; she sat on the floor, with her knees to her chest, and her head resting on them. Concentrating on the future I guess, or was she? She seemed to be rocking back and forth, ever so slightly, not enough that it was obvious. Jasper sat on the couch next to her, with his hand on her shoulder. He looked up at me, and knew that I had noticed the emotion in the room. I suddenly felt calm and relaxed, without any worry in my mind. I continued looking when I saw Jacob and Ness on the couch. They were laughing and messing about. Had they not noticed how depressed everyone seemed to be in the room? I looked over to Jasper and he nodded. He must have them feeling happy and not catching on to the sadness everyone felt. I wanted to be sad too, but another wave of happiness ran through me. I was quite grateful he was there.

"Jake, please don't think about what you two were doing last night, she is my daughter." Edward spoke up, I looked over to Jake who laughed at what he was getting at. I wrapped my shield around them both then turned to Edward. "Satisfied?" He looked down at me and smiled, "Yes, but I'd rather not let him think of that-" I pressed my finger against his lips for him to shush. He lifted my finger off his mouth and whispered to me, "I think it's best if you tell her now. She wants to go visit." I didn't want to talk about his death. My feelings were beginning to show, as Edward looked upset, not mirroring my feelings, but to see me upset. It hurt him to see me like this. "Ok, it would be nice to use Jasper though." I smiled and turned to Renesmee.

"Ness, erm, there's something I need to tell you…"

Renesmee sat curled on the couch, her head leaning against my lap. My hand stroked her hair, and wiping a tear off her face every now and then. She shifted her body and lifted her hand up to my head, "But you seemed happy yesterday." She showed my reaction to the little birthday surprise that had awaited me yesterday evening.

"I know Hun, it's just I didn't want to upset everyone. I know he was quite close to a lot of you, like Edward, Alice and Jacob, I thought that I would just keep it from you until the time was right. I hope you understand." She sniffled then wiped a wet eye. She turned to face me and gave me a hug. I rubbed her back and held her in front of me. "It'll be alright Ness, we'll get through this."

Jake had left once I told him the news. I hadn't realised he was so close. Edward said he was running around the forest for some alone time

Carlisle walked in the room with the phone in his hand, and then he placed it back on the holder. "That was the funeral directors, they were hoping to speak to you but I said you weren't here"

"What did they want?"

"Well basically they don't know that you know he died Bella. They called to inform you about his death and about some arrangements for his funeral."

"Can we go?" Renesmee asked. We all looked at her, but deep down I wondered whether we could.

"I don't know, there's a chance they might not recognise you, but if lots of close friends go, they will be expecting Bella, we don't want anyone recognise her." There would always be that case, too many people knew me when I was eighteen. I guess it's kind of obvious why we wait almost a hundred years to return to an original place.

Renesmee looked disappointed, "There's no way she can pretend you're not? Say you're my sister or something." I opened my mouth to respond but Carlisle answered.

"It would be a huge risk, but if we do the math I guess you could pass of as grandchildren." Renesmee smiled then turned to me. "Can we mum? Please." I looked up to Carlisle then back to Ness, what would be the consequences if someone found out? I looked down to Ness, her face filled with desperation. She hadn't seen him for the same amount of time I hadn't seen him. "Ok, but are you sure you want your final memory of him lying in a box?" A small lump arose in my throat, but I ignored it as I tried not to focus on it.

"I'm positive; anyway, I'm sure Jake would want to meet the pack again, and you could take it as a chance to see who lives there still…" She looked over to Carlisle and waited till he grasped the concept of what she was aiming towards. Moving home.

"Ness, Hun, why you so eager to return to Forks?" Edward spoke; he always seemed confused at Ness' love for Forks. Perhaps it was because it was her first home and was filled with memories.

"I don't know dad, I just thought it was a good place to live."

She sank back into my lap and stared ahead aimlessly. Alice skipped back into the room, "You can both go to the funeral, it's going to be fine, weather should be ok as well. I've already picked out your clothes" she bounced on the spot gleefully, "Sorry, I shouldn't exactly be happy with the clothes. Stray thought sorry." I smiled at Alice then wondered what sort of clothes she would put Ness and I in, black dresses no doubt, but Alice can be unpredictable.

I turned around to the back window as I heard the thudding of wolf feet. I watched as Jacob walked through the door. His head was bent down, not showing us his expression. Ness got up and ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. Then whispered something in his ear. He looked up to me and I looked at his face, his cheeks were wet with what I assume were tears, his face looked so sad that I was glad Ness was there to comfort him. "You're going to his funeral, isn't that like, dangerous for you, especially you Bella." I nodded in agreement but I knew it would be fine.

"Alice says it's ok, you can come too if you want. Ness said you might want to see the pack."

Jacob laughed to himself, "Yeah, I guess they would want to see who the real Alpha was." He smiled at the thought. "So when are we going?" I looked over to Carlisle, I assume he knew.

"I think it's next week, the funeral directors still have to call back." He pointed to the phone which surprisingly rang at the same moment. I bent over and picked up the phone.

"Hello."

_"Hello, this is Mr Williams, at Samuel and co funeral directors, to whom am I speaking with?"_

"This is Isabella Cullen"

_"Well Mrs Cullen I've been trying to contact you over the matter which is your father's death, and I was wondering whether I could talk to you about funeral arrangements. Is there any chance you'll be visiting Forks in the next week?"_

"Well I myself am unable to come," I turned to Ness who was still in Jacob's arms, "But my grandchildren are going to visit," Renesemee turned her head to me and smiled.

"_Oh, well all we know is that it will be next week, Friday I believe. Also, his lawyer is wishing to talk to you about the will he's left behind."_ It would be just like Charlie to leave us something.

"Ok, well thank you for everything. I'm sure his wife Sue will sort everything out for you."

_"Well ok, thanks Mrs Cullen, I'm sorry for your loss." _I put down the phone. I'm sure everyone had heard the conversation.

"What am I going to do about the will?" I couldn't go down to the lawyers myself; I would actually need someone who looked older.

Edward walked over and put his arm around my shoulder, then kissed my forehead. "We'll figure it out when the time comes. For now we'll just carry on as normal." I turned my head and kissed him softly on the lips. I lent my head against his chest and let him hold me.

Roll on Friday.


	6. Chapter 6 The Funeral

**Chapter 6**

The days had passed quickly and Thursday afternoon came. We decided to head to Forks that evening so we would be ready for the funeral come Friday. Alice had pre-packed our bags the day before. We both dreaded what she had put in for us to wear for a funeral.

I threw our bags in the boot and turned to see Edward in front of me. He wrapped his arms around my waist, "I'll miss you." I stretched up and pressed my lips against his, he moved them against mine, my hands reached up and intwined them with his hair. I pulled back, "I'm only going to be gone for 2 nights."

"Yeah but I'll be alone. I hate it when you're away from me. Are you sure you don't want me to be there?"

"I'm fine, I need to do this alone anyway. And I hate being away from you too. I'll be back though." I smiled and reached for his lips again. I reluctantly pulled back, "I'll see you later." I stroked his face then called for Renesmee. She came in with Jacob following behind. I climbed into the driver's seat, and waited whilst Ness kissed Jacob goodbye.

Carlisle entered and passed a mobile to Ness, "Just remember to not bring a lot of attention to yourselves. Call us if something happens okay?" I nodded and the three stepped away from the car. I started the engine and drove out of the garage. I watched in the rear view mirror as Edward waved to me. I smiled to myself. "What are you smiling about?" Ness asked, looking back to the house. "It's nothing."

The drive took a few hours. I weaved in and out of the traffic as if it wasn't there. We passed the 'Welcome to Forks' sign, and gently nudged Renesemee who fell asleep. Her skin was boiling hot. I checked the heating but it wasn't on. Perhaps she was coming down with a temperature. I pressed my hand against her head, the coolness waking her up.

"Ness babe, we've arrived. Are you feeling ok, you seem a little hot?" She pressed her hand against her head. "Yeah I'm ok, just a one off temperature I think." I had always hoped that the vampire side of her would mean she wouldn't catch any infections or diseases. I was wrong after I spent a few nights with her while she had some sort of flu.

She looked out the window and watched the trees passing by. "How come Jacob didn't want to come?" I asked, I would have thought he would have stayed with Ness, or come and see the pack at least. "I told him not to come; I thought it would be nice if it was just us two. We could have a girl's night or something." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Yeah that would be fun. We're at the hotel." We pulled into the hotel and checked in. We didn't book a large room or suite; even if we liked our comforts it would be best to keep it small. We didn't want attention drawn to us because of what room we ordered.

"So you can order the room service and I'll pick the film," I tossed the menu over to her; she didn't catch it but instead was holding onto her stomach. "Got stomach pains hun?" I stood up and sat next to her on her bed and rubbed her back.

"No mum, I'm ok." She moved off the bed and headed to the phone. "I'll get some pizza." She smiled and dialled room service.

We watched two films before Renesemee succumbed to sleep. I lay down on the bed next to her and placed her hand on my face. I relaxed and watched her dreams, pictures of me and the rest of our family. They were so contrasting from when she was younger. When her dreams changed to personal moments with Jake I moved her hand from my face and headed to the window. I stared deep into the forest behind our window and thought over all the times I had spent in the forest. I caught my reflection in the window and looked into my eyes. The colour was a few shades darker from the last time I had hunt. I looked over to Ness, sound asleep on the bed, opened the window and jumped out…

"Well there not that bad I guess. It could have been a lot worse." I looked at my clothes and held them up against me. Alice had given me a knee-length black skirt, and a fitting black blouse. I didn't need a coat or jacket, but I was provided one as a prop. I had black high heeled shoes, with diamond like studding near the toe and on the buckle.

Renesemee wore a simple black dress with a bow on the back, and a short black cardigan with a few sequined patterns on it.

We both stood infront of the mirror and admired what each other was wearing.

"Mum, put this on," she handed me a make-up brush, "It's just a bit of blusher, just to make you look like you have rosy cheeks. You look too pale." I smiled and applied the make-up. "Ready?"

"Honestly Ness, not really. I don't know if I can go through with this. I was there at the hospital and that itself was too much." I sat down on the bed "I don't know if I'm able to go Ness."

"Come on Mum, you're this far. Just say your final goodbyes. If it gets too much we'll leave, but we can pull through this. Come on," She tugged my hand, and pulled. "Ok seriously mum I'm not as strong as you, please get up." I smiled then stood up. I wrapped my arm around her, and we walked out the door.

The church was unusually packed. Even though it was a small church, it seemed that Charlie was a very popular man.

I assumed that a lot of the people would have been from the force Charlie had worked in, but apart from that I didn't think so many people would come to pay their respects.

I noticed Sue close to the altar. I was so happy when he decided to marry her, because I knew he wouldn't be alone anymore. I led Nessie with me and we made our way up to her. She looked so upset. Her eyes were staring into space, a crumpled tissue in her hand.

"Erm…Sue." I said my voice somewhat apologetic.

"Oh, hello. I can guess that you're Charlie's great-grand children, am I correct?" I nodded, surprised at how she had recognised us so quick. "Don't be surprised, I can see his and his daughter's features in both of you. I'm happy you came. If you don't mind me asking, isn't Bella coming?"

Renesmee looked up to me. I knew some questions of a sort would pop up about my whereabouts, but I hadn't thought of anything yet. "Erm…her husband, Edward, he got into an accident. She hasn't left his side since. She says she would like to be here but she says he needs the company." I hoped my face could help improve the lie. I'd had years of practice, but always thought I would give myself away.

"I understand. If you don't mind." She went to turn away, but I still wanted to contribute somehow.

"Erm, Sue," she stopped and turned around. Renesmee looked at me confused, "I was wondering, my Nan had made a speech sort of thing that she wanted me to say, is it ok if I have a few minutes to talk about Charlie?" She looked at me then nodded, "Of course, I'll just talk with the priest. When do you want to-"

"Whenever you can fit me in will be fine," I answered. I thanked her and we went and took our seats.

"What was that all about Mum? There's more of a chance now someone will recognise you since they'll all be focused on you!"

"Shh, keep your voice down. I feel like I have to do this for him, you may not understand but I do."

"Ok, so you go up there. When you introduce yourself who are you going to say you are, 'Bella Cullen looking better than ever.'"

"Hey, I'll think of something." My eyes scanned the room. My attention brought to something else. My nose reacting to something…

"Hey mum, look over there." I followed her line of sight to see her looking at a group of four or five tall, muscular men standing by the door. All wearing black suits, with their ties done up loosely. Their skin was dark, and I knew without a doubt where they came from. "Looks like the La Push gang have come to pay their respects."

"What, are they...wolves?"

"Come on Ness, don't act so surprised, you're married to one for God's sake."

"Yeah but, I don't think I've seen many, apart from Jake I mean, and the odd few who come to visit. It's strangely odd."

I tried to focus on what they were saying. All four were scrunching up their noses and scanning the room for something - most probably us.

"_Have you heard anything yet?" _

"_No not yet, all we know is that two vampires are visiting Forks within these few days," _said one guy who looked as though he was in charge of the pack whilst Jake wasn't here. You could hear that authority in his voice.

"_So what are we waiting for?"_

"_Some have said that these two we are not supposed to kill."_

"_What?" _said two or three of them at the same time. _"What do you mean? They're vampires aren't they?" _A couple of them nodded in agreement.

"_There's a reason there is a treaty you know. With a coven of vampires called the Cullens. They're different, and they're off bounds." _A couple of moans of disappointment rose from the group. _"You'll do as I order you to. Ok?"_

"_Yeah, but we all know you're not the real Alpha in command. That Jacob Black is still around."_

"_Exactly, he's still around. According to our sources one of these vampires is his imprint."_ A couple of gasps, and silence from shock. _"Our law forbids us to harm another mans/wolfs imprint. Obviously if something happens we might have to decide something else."_ I stopped listening to them as I heard the slow saddening music being played. I breathed in deeply and turned around.

The door opened and the priest entered, followed by 6 men, grouped in twos, supporting the coffin which held the lifeless body of my dad. The lump in my throat rose, but I couldn't force it down. I tried to focus on my breathing, to hold my tearless sobs back. I looked to Nessie who tried to keep it strong, but fell at the last hurdle as a large tear rolled down her cheek. I held her hand and whispered to her that we'll get through this.

The procession lasted a few minutes, and then the actual mass started. A few bible passages were read, and a few stories told by a friend from work, then by Sue who told us how fortunate she was to have him as a husband. Even a La Push resident told how much a friend he was to some of the people down at the reservation. It was closing to an end when the priest came up to the stand, "We do have one extra person who would like to speak on behalf of Charlie's daughter Isabella." _Bella_ I thought to myself. "Erm, would you like to come up." I stood up and made my way towards the stand.

What was I actually going to say?

I made my way up to the stand, listening to the whispers responding my attendance.

_"Wow, don't you think she looks like Bella."_

_"It's terrible that she couldn't come to her own father's funeral."_

_"She's definitely one of the vampires, she matches the description, her skin is white, do you reckon it's actually Bella, I heard she was turned."_

I ignored them and stepped up onto the stand. "Hi, for those who don't know me, my name is…Alice, and erm, on behalf of my grandmother, Bella; she wants me to say a few things.

"Charlie was a strong, independent man, and even though he was alone for a large part of his life, he cared first and foremost for his family. First, with his first love Renee, and for the past forty odd years, a bonded relationship with Sue, a close friend, and loving wife. For the first few years of my life, I would visit for a few weeks, and so my own personal bond wasn't very strong. But when I was seventeen, I was fortunate to live with him and our relationship as father and daughter grew. I was able to trust him with loads of things, including talking about my own troubles I went through. He was there for support, and I couldn't have thanked him more for being there, and not just for me, but for those who needed it. He was a great chief, a great man, a great father.' Thank you"

I managed to hold my emotions as I walked off the altar, but as soon as I passed the coffin the sobs began to start and I broke down. Nessie stood up and walked to me and hugged me. A quiet round of applause begun and I gratefully nodded to them. I sat back down and hid my face against Nessie's shoulder, sobbing quietly.

"Thank you, Alice. We shall continue with the…" The words of the priest faded away in my mind as I continued sobbing into Nessie's shoulder. I lifted my head to see the coffin being led out and the procession of people following it out of the church.

As the coffin passed, I stood up, and turned to Renesmee when she was still sat down, holding her stomach, her face pale white. "Ness are you ok?" I went to press my hand to her head when she pulled away and stood up, her hand held to her mouth. "Mum, I've got to-" she turned and went away from me. "Nessie" I shouted, but she continued on, passing the group of lads from La Push. I watched as their eyes followed Nessie out of the church. Their noses scrunching ever so slightly, enough to set them off. They whispered to each other then stalked her out of the room.

"Oh no, Renesmee."


	7. Chapter 7 Problem

**Chapter 7**

I watched as some of the boys left the church, taking off a piece of clothing-a jacket, a tie, a shoe.

The procession was still continuing passed me, the centre isle crowded with people. I turned around and left at the isle behind me, and without caring what people thought, I ran out of the side door.

Leaving the side door led me into an area not really seen from the front of the church, obscured by the forest trees that surrounded the side of the church. I wasn't sure that Renesmee had come this way, but from what I had learnt from the wolves, they wouldn't show themselves in public.

I took a deep breath in and tried to trace Nessie's scent. It was masked by the disgusting smell of wolf. They had definitely come this way. I looked down to the floor and saw different pieces of clothes scattered across the grass. I was positive they followed her this way, and they had transformed.

I sprinted into the forest, following the scent of the wolves, when I stopped at a tree. A puddle of sick was at the base. This must have been why she ran out, she had been here not too long ago. I scanned the forest and looked for her. They must have forced her deeper into the forest. I was still scanning when a scream sent my legs running.

"MUM…HELP!" I sprinted in the direction of her voice, searching for her scent. I was still running when I heard another scream. My stomach tightened as I saw the group of six wolves encircling Renesmee, enclosing her against a tree, trapping her ways of escape. She didn't have the amount of strength and speed a normal vampire had. She could run, but not very fast. She could fight, but against a pack of wolves she was helpless.

I focused on the positions of each wolf. Five were circling around her; one was creeping up infront of her. A low growl erupted from my mouth.

"Please," she pleaded, "I'm not what you think I am, I know Jacob Black." The wolves ignored her pleas and continued, the wolf still creeping towards her. It crouched low then pounced. A scream arose from Nessie's mouth, and my instincts to protect overwhelmed me.

I leapt forward over the wolf boundary, and ploughed into the wolf mid-air. Crashing into a tree behind one of the other wolves, a low whimper arose from the injured wolf. I landed infront of Renesmee, crouched low, my teeth baring, a growl escaping my mouth. "She's telling the truth." I explained, my body held tight in a crouch.

The other wolves were furious now, their mouths snapped at me, their own vicious growls warning me. One of their own was just attacked by a vampire. There was no stopping them now. They stopped circling and slowly paced towards us.

Defying my instincts, I slowly stood up and held my hands out infront of me. "My name is Bella Cullen; our family has a treaty with the wolves. There's no reason for you to harm us." One of the wolves stopped and the others stopped too. They had stopped for now. One of them turned back and ran away, but the others stayed in their positioned. He returned in his human form.

"You say you are the Cullens. What proof do you have that is stopping us from tearing your head's off right now?" Renesmee tugged on my shirt, but I ignored her.

"Look into my eyes. We're different. Well I'm different, especially to my daughter." The man looked at me confused, "It's a long story, but if you're going to attack any vampire it's me. I'm the only true vampire here. If you're going to attack me then fine," I looked to the injured wolf at the base of the tree, "I'm sorry about that, I meant no real harm. We do know Jacob Black, he's a dear friend, and also," I brought Renesmee forward, "She is his girlfriend-imprint to you."

He looked to the other wolves for some sort of clarification. I hoped that the story would help them believe us. But he spoke up again, "So let's say you just heard us in church then, and in hope used it as an excuse. We still don't know about any definite proof."

"Oh I'm so gonna get Jake to come down here and teach you-" I growled but I was interrupted by Renesmee stepping forward and speaking.

"I'll do it mum."

"Ness I'll deal with these, get back behind me." She walked forward to the man with her hand outstretched. I went to stop her but then I understood what she was doing. The wolves let out low growls, but the man lifted up his hand to stop them.

"What is it that you want to do?" The man questioned, his eyes weary.

"Just let me touch your face, it'll tell you everything you need to know. Please, just look." She held her hand out to him, and he took a step forward. "It sorts of tells you my past, what I've seen." She lifted her hand to his face and closed her eyes. She pulled back her hand after about a second. Something was wrong.

The man opened his eyes and looked confused, "I don't understand, I just saw a blur." Renesmee looked down to her hand then turned to me, "Mum, it didn't work. I don't know why but it didn't work." She looked completely worried. I walked over to her, "Try it on me." She nodded and placed her hand to my cheek. I closed my eyes and focused. The pictures weren't clear, it was blurry. The picture disappeared as she pulled her hand away. How could this be? Her power didn't work, but it had worked perfectly the night before. What could have happened that could cause her ability to stop working?

"If you don't mind we're losing our patience." I turned to the man, his face seemed angry. His pack anticipated an attack. I didn't need Edward to figure that one out.

"Something's wrong. It would have explained everything but it won't work." That was our last hope; the wolves were too stubborn to believe anything. The possibility that they would kill us was fairly probable.

"Well if you don't have any true evidence..." The man shrugged his shoulders then transformed back to a wolf, his pants shredded into little pieces, four legs landed heavily on the floor.

I pulled Renesmee close to me and hugged her. "I'm sorry." She whispered, but I knew it wasn't her fault. There was a chance we could make it out, and take one or two of the wolves down with me. But I couldn't do that to Jacob. We stepped back towards the tree, the wolves closing in on us a step at a time. I looked up to the branches of the tree. A few seconds it would take to climb it, but how long would it take for five werewolves to knock it down?

My back touched the bark of the tree, and I looked over to the wolves who were gaining more than a few foot in length with every step. I gripped hold of Ness, and whispered to her, "Hold on." She looked up at me, but I had already jumped up into the air, and landed on a branch over 35ft above the ground, just in time to see a wolf plunge into the tree in an attempt to get us. The tree shook violently.

We both held tight to the trunk of the tree, when I felt something in my jacket pocket vibrate. I pulled out my phone, and felt relieved at the name that was on the screen. I answered automatically. "Bella, is that you?" The voice of Alice rung at the other end of the phone. "Bella is everything ok, I just lost total vision of you and-"

"Alice you've got to help us. We're in a bit of a serious situation."


	8. Chapter 8 Helpless

**Chapter 8**

"Alice, we're in a bit of a serious situation." I said. I looked down to the base of the tree and saw all the wolves jumping at us, trying to catch us in the tree. Some of them rammed their shoulders to the trunk, and the tree swayed from side to side. It wouldn't last for much longer. "Alice I need you to put Edward on the phone."

As I waited for Edward, I pulled the phone from my ear and faced Renesmee. "Ness you've got to start climbing. Get as high as you can. If the tree falls jump onto another ok." She hesitated.

"What are you going to do mum?" I looked at her, not knowing exactly what I was going to do, but a plan had formed in my head. I ignored her question and helped her onto the branch above. "Climb." I said sternly. I heard a low voice and I placed the phone back to my ear.

"Bella what's the matter?" His voice was soothing, but his worry for us was unmistakable.

"Ness and I are stuck in a tree." I heard him laugh at the other end of the line.

"Why are you stuck in a tree?" His laughing continued, probably finding it amusing that two vampires can get stuck in a tree.

"We're trapped Edward. The La Push pack won't believe it's us, they're trying to kill us right now." The laughing stopped immediately, and I heard a low growl. "Edward, we need Jacob to come back to Forks, it's the only way they'll believe us."

I listened as I heard Edward running towards somewhere. He was heading to Jacob. "I'm coming to get you. Is Ness ok?"

"We're both fine, just hurry up please, both of you, the trees about to fall." I looked down to the base of the tree, one was still hitting it with his shoulder, and two of them were now jumping up to see if they can reach. I looked up and saw Ness past halfway. I started to climb when I heard the cracking of wood beneath me. "Ness get ready to jump!" I looked back down to the floor and watched as pieces of the bark started splitting away, the tree started to tilt.

"Wait till you're close to one then jump." I shouted to Renesmee, I would hate it if she fell to the ravaging wolves below. The trunk finally snapped, and the tree fell rapidly towards the floor. We both jumped to the same tree, as the previous one crashed into the floor, the noise echoing around the forest.

We grabbed branches at different levels of the tree. It swayed under our strength, but stabilised after one sway. Surely the wolves wouldn't continue with knocking down each tree until we would fall to the ground. But I spoke too soon.

Another wolf appeared from behind some of the trees, a large branch in his mouth, a cloud of smoke rising from one end. I remembered the phone was still connected and I held it up to my ear. "Edward, I've got to go. Please hurry, I love you." I put the phone down before he said anything more.

The branch in its mouth was burning. It went to the tree to the left, and set it alight. It continued setting each tree alight that was next to us, cutting off our escape. The smell of the burning trees set off my instincts to run, to move away from the fire. The smoke was rising up, black, rising into the sky above. How long before someone would notice? Report a fire.

"Mum!" Nessie shouted. I looked up to see her covering her nose and mouth. She looked to the smoke then started coughing. It was choking her, and I couldn't do anything.

The flames licked the air either side of me, reaching to burn anything in its path. The tree suddenly shuddered. The wolves were ramming it again. Each time they hit, a small piece of wood snapped from within the trunk of the tree. We we're vulnerable and helpless. This would be it.

The tree snapped, and plummeted to the ground.

* * * * * * *

The trees besides us were unavoidable, the chance this tree would hit it was likely. To their misfortune it missed, and fell between two of the burning trees. The landing wouldn't affect me, it would be like landing on a safety mat, but Nessie was still human, still fragile.

The ground approached us faster and faster, closer to the awaiting wolves beneath. I jumped from the branch and landed crouched on the ground, facing the six wolves, teeth bared, growling. The trees behind them were creating a wall of fire, the scene looked like hell, and hells own dogs to take us to where we should belong.

The crackling of the flames was drowned out by the scream of Renesmee. She had landed, but not perfectly. Something cracked. A bone. I hoped it wasn't serious, her leg at the very worse. She was more vulnerable than ever, unable to move. I turned to face the enclosing wolves. Just a few minutes I thought. A few minutes and Jake would be here to stop it. I wouldn't kill them, but I had to waste time. I had to fight.

The wolves moved into formation, slowly closing in on me. What were my chances? Six against one. Not very supportive on my behalf. The wolves snapped at me, and another growl rose from my throat. They charged.

I waited as each one bounded towards me, teeth flashing. A small, brown wolf ran too eagerly and reached me first. It lunged at my throat and I ducked, pushing my fist into the wolf as it passed over me, cracking a couple of ribs, and affecting it's breathing. It wailed and crashed into a tree. The other five were running closer. I focused on the one I had hurt before. The end one, perfect. I pounced towards the wolf and it pounced towards me. A thunderous roar erupted from the collision, and I tackled it to the ground. It lay on its back whimpering, but still snapping at me. I grabbed one of its legs in my hand and snapped it. I stood up and threw it at the other injured wolf. Surprising at how heavy they actually were. Two-more or less down- four more to go.

My attack on the wolf had left me enclosed in the wall of flames, with my only exit cornered off by four large wolves. I was trapped. "MUM!" I heard Renesmee shout. She knew I was trapped, she knew that they would come after her once they were done with me. The wolf on the far right turned around in response to the shout, and headed in her direction. I flicked a nearby rock up with my feet, caught it in my hand, and then lashed it at the wolf, hitting it straight in the head. It staggered at the force of impact, "Come get me you dog! Just me." The wolf growled and turned it's attention back towards me.

I stood at the centre of the burning ring, and watched the pack close in. The two on either side lunged at me, and I moved quickly out of the way of both. The advantage of speed on my side. But my back was bare either way I faced.

I looked at each one in turn and waited for their next attack. I heard a growl from behind me, and I turned automatically. The wolf charged at me and pounced once more. I waited for the precise moment and leapt into the air. My legs lashed out infront of me, and released a powerful kick to the jaw of the wolf. I felt the bone crushing beneath my feet. The wolf cried out in pain then plummeted down to the other two injured wolves. What a shot, I thought. If I lasted I would definitely need to tell Emmett about that kick.

I landed on the ground, my head to the floor. These wolves hadn't had much training; they were dropping down like flies.

The three remaining wolves charged at me. I was definitely incapable of taking out three at the same time. I turned and started to run in the opposite direction, and felt relieved as one lone tree stood there untouched by the menacing flames.

I ran towards the tree, and jumped to start climbing. My hands barely gripped the bark; it was as if I was just gliding along the side. The sudden shake of the tree made me stop and turn around. One of the three wolves copied my idea of climbing, and was now running up the tree beneath me, it's claws digging into the trunk of the tree, giving it the advantage of speed. There was no other option left for me to choose but return back down to the ground.

Where were Edward and Jake? I was running out of time.

I looked back down to the wolf and decided to take another wolf out of the fight. I somersaulted backwards of the tree, and in one quick movement, landed forcefully on the climbing wolf. My strength pushed it into the tree and his claws loosened off the tree. I grabbed the fur off of his back and jumped off the tree once more, pulling the helpless wolf with me.

Mid-air and I was swirling the wolf around my body, spinning faster and faster. I resisted the urge to bite them, my instincts near overpowering me, but I couldn't throw away the treaty we had. I couldn't do that to Jake. As I was spinning, I released my grip and watched the wolf fly straight into a nearby rock. The ear-splitting crack was nearly as loud as the thunderous collision earlier.

As I landed on the floor once more, I looked over to the wolf who lay unconscious against the rock. Another one down.

Where were Edward and Jake…?

As I turned around, I faced the 'leader' of the group. His teeth bearing, his body in an attack stance. All I could guess was this wolf was going to be the most experienced, and therefore the hardest to defeat, well, knock out. I slowly bent down into a crouch again, the wolf's mouth turned into what seemed to be a grin.

Without realising, a sudden force knocked me from behind, and sent me crashing into the floor infront of the leader. The second wolf had attacked me from behind.

I lay on the floor, unaware of the two incoming wolves, and slowly pulled myself. But then came the pain.

I screamed in agony as I felt the daggered teeth of the wolf dig into my stone flesh. It gouged into my muscle, nearly chipping the bone. Forty years without any pain or injury. Now, this excruciating pain was second to a vampire's transformation, getting closer as the bite continued on my leg.

The wolf released my leg. I looked down to a site of blood; flesh was missing, teeth marks stuck around the edge of the skin. I jumped up to defend myself but it was too late. Another jaw clamped onto the area between my shoulder and neck. I screamed once again.

Without much warning, I felt myself being picked up from the ground. I lashed my legs infront of me, and I tried to wrap my arms around the neck of my attacker, but his head was shaking from side to side, as if he was ready to throw me.

"MUM NO!!!" Nessie shouted from beyond some of the trees, and from the way she screamed, I knew this was it. Hell or heaven? The wolf started running towards something, and it wasn't until I heard the crackling of the flames till I knew where about in the fighting ring I was. The burning trees.

The wolf took one final swing then released his jaw. I closed my eyes and thought of the face I would want with me at that moment. His face stood there in perfectness, his crooked mouth smiling at me, but the dream changed as his expression go worried, and finally turned angry, _Bella no._ I suddenly opened my eyes and watched as I hurtled towards the consuming flames…


	9. Chapter 9 Alpha

**Chapter 9**

I continued towards the deathly flames, and knew in my mind that here was nothing to stop me now. I would leave my family forever; I could finally be reunited with my dad…

The final seconds felt like hours, as the heat increased as I got closer, I knew my final destination was enclosing.

"Bella, NO!!!" A familiar body crashed into me, his arms wrapped around my body, pushing me away from the flames. I smacked into the ground, a few feet from the flames. I looked up to see his golden eyes look upon me, his face masked in fear and hurt.

I lifted my hand up to his face, to touch his skin, to check if he was really there on top of me. "Edward?" I whispered, my mouth pulling up to the corners. He responded and crushed his lips to mine, a sense of being reunited as his lips moved in unison with mine. He pulled away and looked to my wound, a snarl rippling from his throat.

He stood up suddenly and faced the oncoming wolves. Angry that I was not being burnt by the flames at that moment. They walked slowly towards us, growls erupting from either side.

Edward pulled away from his crouch and smiled, looking over the monstrous wolves, and then I heard the howl. I continued lying on my back, my head turned to where the howl came from, and I recognised it's familiarity, it's authority. The Alpha had returned.

The six wolves whipped their heads around to the unrecognised howl. They split into two, leaving an empty pathway for the large russet wolf to gallop in, Renesmee on his back. He trotted round them stopped as he saw my bloody body on the floor, looking lifeless as usual. He whined to Edward, "No, she's fine, just a few bites." Edward glared at the wolves. Jacob's eyes followed Edward's direction of sight.

"Oh my God, mum." Renesmee jumped off Jacob's back, and limped hastily towards me. She bent down and hugged me tightly. I lifted myself up and returned the hug kissing her head. "I thought I was never going to see you again," she sobbed into my good shoulder.

"Same for me," I said, as I continued hugging her. Another pair of arms wrapped around the both of us. "And me." Edward said, kissing my hair, "I thought I was going to lose you forever…I was planning to throw myself in the flames with you…" I released my grasp and smacked him hard over the head. He rubbed his hand over the spot where I made contact, "Edward Cullen, don't you ever plan to kill yourself, ever. We've already had this conversation about a million times, but remember you still have a daughter. At least give her the dignity to have one parent instead of losing both at the same time." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Dad," Renesmee said, looking over to the seven wolves, "What are they saying?"

"Well, Jacob's furious, and not just at the fact you got hurt Ness, but at the fact they nearly killed your mother. He wants to know what happened. They're replaying the fight in their mind." He winced at the images being projected, and held me closer to him. His teeth clenched together and his muscles tightened, at the image of them biting me I presume. I turned his head to face mine; I pressed my lips against his slightly. "Calm down, I'm ok aren't I?" He looked down to my injuries and raised his eyebrow. "I mean I'm not dead."

He shuddered at the thought, and then continued translating the wolves' conversation. "My God Bella, you fought all 6 by yourself." I smiled, but his face was angry and not quite humorous. "Jacob is just going over a few things with them. Especially at how the humans are going to come and see what the fire is. We'll have to go." He stood up and placed his hand out infront, I took it and he lifted me up. I put my weight on both my legs, and then nearly fell due to the bite on my leg. Edward caught me and lifted me up again, grasping me tightly so I wouldn't fall again. His face turned angry again after looking at my leg. He sighed, "Well, I guess we're going to do this our old fashioned way Bells." He smiled and I laughed. He scooped me up into his arms-we both decided to stop the piggyback thing. He strode over to Jacob, Renesmee followed along side us. Jacob turned his head to face us. I'm sure he was terribly guilty for what had happened; I guess I would just have to persuade him not to apologise.

"Jacob, I just want to know one thing. Which one nearly killed Bella?" I interrupted before Jacob replied.

"I could tell you that Edward," he looked down at me, and I looked over to the wolves before me. I knew, not just by the way the other wolves were in formation around him, but by his evil face. "The one in the middle, the one that's almost black in colour." My eyes glared at the eyes of the wolf. The other five stepped away from him casually. Leaving him alone.

"Excuse me darling." He said, placing me back down on my feet, I leaned against Jacob for support.

"Edward what are you going to do?" He continued walking towards the lone wolf. "Stop now Edward," I carried on shouting to him.

"Sorry Bella, but sometimes revenge can be sweet. Jacob may I?" Jacob nodded a slight nod.

"Jake! What have you let him do?" I stared at him in disgust, and then looked back to Edward. He stopped infront of the wolf; it almost towered over him, like Jacob used to do. But it bowed it's head in shame.

"Yeh, you better be sorry you mutt!" He pulled his arm back and punched him in the face, the wolf whelped and staggered to the side. It shook his head, trying to shake away the pain, then faced Edward again. He knew that he couldn't do anything against the vampires whilst the alpha was standing there. Edward walked back smugly and went to pick me back up, but I held my hand out to stop him. "One sec."

I placed my leg gently back on the ground. I could see that my muscle was already repairing itself. I gently released some weight onto it. Satisfied with the amount of pain I could deal with, I limped one step. The pain was searing through my leg. I winced at the pain and Edward grabbed my hand. I shook it off, "I want to do this." I gave up on the limping and hopped gracefully to the wolf, still whining from the punch it had received to it's nose. I heard Jacob's barking laugh as he watched me attempt to hop-which I done perfectly.

I reached the wolf, and placed my leg on the floor. "These hurt you know." I stated to the wolf, pointing to my two injuries. "I hope that hurt, and I hope this really treats you as a dog." I lifted my arm back, the wolf shut it's eyes and flinched to the attack, but I moved my hand swiftly to it's nose, and flicked it, hard. "Bad dog." Edward laughed at my gesture, as did Jacob. I went to walk away but decided that it wasn't enough, so I turned and punched the wolf full force in the face, the power sent it crashing to the floor, lying limp against the grassy floor.

"Crap, have I knocked it out Jake?" He nodded his head, and carried on laughing. I hopped back to Edward who held his arms out for me. I jumped and landed gracefully in them. "Shall we?"

"Yeh, let's go home." He reached down and kissed me on my forehead, and ran away from the woods, Jacob following behind. Edward stopped in response to something Jacob thought. We turned away to see Renesmee by herself, and no huge wolf besides her. I looked around in confusion, then relaxed when I saw Jacob, fully human walking out from behind a tree. He looked over to Renesmee, and a huge smile spread across his face. He ran over to her in a few strides, placed his hands upon her cheeks and kissed her passionately. I looked away.

"Should two 16/17 year olds be kissing like that?" Edward whispered to me, his voice filled with fatherly concern. I looked back to them both and watched Renesmee wrap her arms around his body. I looked back to Edward.

"We kissed like that." I smirked at Edward and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeh, but it's weird with her being our daughter. It's bad enough that I have to see in their minds what they get up to." I looked back to the couple, who were just hugging. Jacob turned his head to me, then whispered something to Renesmee. She nodded and he pulled away from her, and faced me. "Watch out, you've got an incoming hug." Edward whispered, then placed me gently on the ground. A second later I was trapped into a hug.

I reacted to his blazing skin, as he did with my cold skin, but he continued crushing me into a hug, no doubt if I was human, my bones would be broken.

"Bella, I'm so sorry they did that, if you would have died I would never forgive myself, 'cos it's my pack, and they went against the treaty, and they bit you, and you tried not to kill them, which I'm grateful for, but still I feel terr-" I cut him off.

"Jacob, I'm telling you now, there is no need to apologise to me for what happened back there."

"But-" I hushed him

"No apologies from you. I think you will be getting apologies for a while in your head anyway. I think they're pretty sad, because they finally saw the Alpha, but you roared at them." He smiled and pulled me away. He looked to my bloody shoulder. "Don't worry Jake, they're starting to heal already. Go comfort Ness, I'll be fine." He smiled at me and pulled me away.

"Sorry." He ran back to Ness before I had a chance to hit him. He laughed and hugged Renesmee again. I felt Edward's arms wrap around my waist, his lips kissing my neck. "Ready." I nodded, and he swooped me into his arms again.

We began to run again, when a thunderous crash echoed from behind us. One of the trees had collapsed from under the intense heat, and the other trees were about to follow suit. We looked back to the burning circle to see the wolves running and limping away, except one.

"Jake, there's still one person there." He looked back to the fire and saw the unconscious wolf lying on the floor unaware what was happening. Jacob looked to Renesmee, "I have to go." She held him tight in refusal, but he pulled away. "I'll be ok, just get out of here, the fire is spreading." He kissed her on the lips briefly then ran towards the helpless wolf.

"Nessie, trust him, he'll be fine." Edward called out to her, and she nodded and turned around, her face full of worry. "Are you able to run Ness?" Edward asked, looking down to her leg.

"Yes, I can run, just slow down for me dad ok." He nodded and they both ran, with me in Edward's arms. I looked back to the fire, and saw one wolf helping another. The alpha looking after his pack.

**A/N** Hope you enjoyed reading it-please review!!! Won't update for a while because I have tonnes of revision to do, so don't kill me ok!! I'll try and write it a.s.a.p for my readers. I love it when I get reviews! Thanks


	10. Chapter 10 Explanations

**Chapter 10**

We continued running together towards the house, Edward slowing down to Renesmee's pace. The wind blew gently across my face, and blurry memories popped back into my mind of Edward carrying me around from place to place, and how nauseous I would get. I smiled to myself and compared it to my almost-perfect life.

I rested my head onto Edward's chest, and tried to relax for the journey back. The pain in my leg and shoulder continued to throb, and I forced myself to ignore the pain, it would only make Edward worry.

I closed my eyes and thought back to the forest. How my life was saved once again by my love, in the nick of time- how cliché! I assume that he would never leave me out of his sight again, since I would get into trouble the only time he's not around.

The decrease in wind speed brushing over my face meant that we were close to home. I opened my eyes to see the large white building we called home. I smiled and Edward looked down to me and smiled with me. His topaz eyes filled with joy that he had me safe and sound. I stretched my head up and kissed his cheek, as we walked onto the pathway that led to the front door.

I listened to the voices and movement from within, in response to us returning home.

"_Thank God they're home, where's Jacob? Oh God what happened to Bella?"_

"_Oh God, Edward's covered in blood is he hurt? It's not him, crap it's from Bella."_

"_Guys what happened, I just saw them in the forest and- Oh Bella, no please no." _

They were all filled with questions. All based around me. I realised their train of thoughts that they spoke to each other. I lifted my head slightly, and raised my good arm, pointing a thumbs-up to the windows.

"_Oh thank God she's ok"_

"_She's fine, she's fine, she's fine."_

"_She's not badly hurt I don't think, there's a lot of blood, I'll have to check them out…"_

"Edward, can you put me down now?" I lifted myself and he looked down at me wearily. "I'll be fine; I can hop at the least." I joked, and he set me down onto my feet on the steps before the front door. It opened suddenly and a pair of motherly arms held me.

"Oh Bella, we're all so happy you made it home, we were all so worried, are you ok?" Esme pulled away from me and looked at me up and down. "Honey, they must kill, I'll get Carlisle. Great to see you back Ness." She smiled at Ness then ran back into the house, presumably to get Carlisle.

I placed my injured leg onto the floor, and gently suppressed my weight onto it. I winced at the pain, and Edward was at my side in a flash. He went to pick me up but I pushed him away. He grabbed my refusing hand and entwined my fingers with his. I smiled at him thankfully and limped incredibly slowly into the house. I grew impatient with the speed I was travelling at, and moaned to myself. "What are you thinking about?" Edward asked me curiously.

"Just the fact at how slow I'm walking, I feel so stupid as a vampire." I laughed and Edward chuckled with me.

We eventually made our way to the front room, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper stood in different places of the room, anxiously waiting for us to enter. Edward and I walked into the room and all four heads whipped around to face us, all four mouths turning into joyful smiles, but then turning upside down, grimacing at the injuries on my leg and shoulder. "Bella what happened to you?" Alice asked worried.

"Yeah Bella you look a mess." Emmett joked, and then moaned when Rose punched him in the arm.

"It was just the La Push wolves." I started, their mouths dropped when I mentioned their name.

"Did Jacob have something to do with it?" Rosalie snarled, her hatred for the wolves had increased when Jacob had moved in, and restarted all the blonde jokes.

"No of course not, Jake saved us." Renesmee interrupted her accusation. "He's still there now." Her voice broke and started to sob. I limped over to her and held her in a hug.

"Bella what happened?" They asked again, but Esme walked in with Carlisle, "Don't torment the poor girls just yet, they've only just arrived. Bella let Carlisle look at your wounds." I nodded and made my way to the nearest couch and sat down too hastily, wincing as the back of the couch hit me behind the wound on my shoulder. My hand automatically moved to cover the wound. I felt the pressure of a few hands pushing it back down. I heard the snap of latex gloves and looked to see Carlisle putting them on his hands. "Oh Carlisle, do we really need to use them?" he nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Bella, but as a doctor it's procedure." He made his way towards me. "Ok, let's see your shoulder first."

"Carlisle, do we have to, it's a nice dress." Alice whined. "I'm already mad at her 'cos she lost the jacket." I stuck my tongue out at her and she childishly returned it.

"Well, I have to snap the strap. I don't think Bella wants to strip down infront of all of us." I would have definitely blushed if I was human, and I looked down to the floor in shame, if that idea was put forward by Alice. "Oh fine," Alice said defeated, "Cut the strap." Carlisle grabbed the scissors and cut the strap off. I was surprised it was still there, I was positive they would have snapped at least one strap.

"Alice, the dress is nearly torn to shreds anyway." I said to her, and she turned her head and looked at the different torn parts. She shrugged her shoulders and sat on the couch opposite me.

"Ok Bella, this might sting. Well I'm not sure to be honest but it is a flesh wound so just incase, I'm going to have to sterilise it and clean both wounds." He grabbed a cloth and dunked it into a small bottle of antiseptic. He brought it to my shoulder and started to clean the edges. It didn't sting, but the pressure on my shoulder sent pain through my body.

I wave of calm and relaxation washed over me, and the stinging in my body was drowned out. Carlisle continued working on my shoulder mentioning some scientific terms that I wasn't completely sure meant. I wasn't focused on anything until Renesmee walked back into the room; I hadn't realised she had left. She strode straight to the TV and switched it on. "You've got to see this," Renesmee said, and she flicked the channel to the news. "Have a look at this." She stepped away from the telly and sat next to Alice. Everyone's attention turned to the TV.

"_Hello and welcome back, our latest story today. A small forest fire has appeared in Forks, in the Olympic Peninsula. Authorities believe that due to the weather Forks receives all year round, they believe that it was started by arsonists. The fire was found just a few kilometres away from the nearby church, in which the funeral of former police chief, Charlie Swan took place today. Some are wondering whether it was some sort of attack to the mourners. Reporter Andrew Murphy is there live. Andrew what can you tell us."_

The picture changed to a young reporter sat in a helicopter, circling the forest, not too far away from the ravaging flames.

"_Well Cynthia, apart from what you've already said," _the reporter shouted from within the copter, _"the fire started sometime after noon today. Fire-fighters have told us that the fire is under control, as you can see the fire is only secluded to one area. Forensics are waiting for the fire to die down so they can process the scene, and find any evidence that can find who started the fire._

_What's stranger still, if you look down to the area the fire-fighters have controlled, you can see that there seems to be some sort of disturbance that had happened." _All the vampires' heads turned to me and Renesmee. Ness held out an accusing, pointed finger to my direction_, _and they all gazed onto me.

"Guilty." I said.

"You were in that," Esme said, her face full of worry on where we had been.

"Yeh, but it has obviously got worse after we left, there was only a few trees on fire when we were there." I pointed to the screen where the camera was pointed to the scene of disturbance, and a circle of a few charred trees, some still standing, some lying on the floor, dead and broken.

Emmett stood up, "Wow, you can see where she fought, cool, nice one Bella." He held his hand out for a high five, and I hit it enthusiastically. "You should have seen my kick; it crunched one of their jaws." He held his hand out again and I smacked it.

Renesmee shushed us, and then turned the volume up. The reporter, Andrew, continued speaking, _"…so far there has been no bodies discovered within the forest, and there have been no casualties that have been reported to hospitals, so everything is ok in terms of civilians. _

_But there is one other thing that is being discussed within the villagers of Forks. As we all know, Forks is the town which does have frequent animal attacks, so bears and other animals aren't seen as bizarre, but one fireman claims that as he was putting out the fire, he saw two wolves, bigger than cars__, running out of the flames. One was being dragged by the other. No trace was found later of any wolf presence in the area, but many residents are on the look out for oversized wolves. From what I can say, I think the fumes have got to him. This is Andrew Murphy, back to you in the studio."_

Renesmee leaned back onto the couch, and breathed a sigh of relief. From what we knew Jacob was safe.

"Hey, Ness, did you get a glimpse of the fight?" Emmett questioned and Renesmee nodded in response, "well can we see the fight?" He started to bounce enthusiastically in the chair. The faces of the others turned to her, eager to see the fight as well as Emmett.

Renesmee stuttered and turned to me. She was obviously worried about what had happened in the forest. Her power didn't work, on the wolves or me. "Just try." I said to her, and she nodded. The others looked at us in confusion.

Ness stood up and walked over to Emmett, who sat prepared on the couch, with his eyes closed. Ness placed her hand on her cheek, and shut her eyes in anticipation…

"Whoa Bella, nice kick!" Nessie breathed out another sigh of relief, then smiled, and continued replaying the fight. She repeated the fight to everyone else, and I watched and took in everyone's different reactions. Edward was the worst; his muscles were clenched the whole way through.

"You know what's peculiar?" Carlisle started, "I thought werewolves only appeared when there were vampires close. We left years ago, how is the pack still there?" No one answered, but thought about it in silence. How could the wolves have been there? It was a possibility that another pack may have moved, but not many vampires are as permanent in staying like we are. It was a mystery on how they were there.

But also, I still couldn't understand what was wrong with Ness. The day before the funeral her images are fine, the next day she's sick and her ability didn't work. What could have caused that? I thought through the possible options but nothing really seemed to fit. It was either some human disease which had a random effect on her power, or she had some emotional stress and her mind couldn't focus properly.

Carlisle finally finished checking my wounds, there was obviously no need for stitches- how could I have one anyway if the needle would break due to my skin. The muscle was already repairing itself, and I was able to limp more successfully.

Evening came, and everyone was making their way back to there rooms, and there was only Edward, Ness and I on the couch watching TV. I sat curled in Edward's lap, my head pressed to his chest, and he was humming my lullaby quietly to me.

My eyes weren't focused on the television, but on Renesmee. Her arms were wrapped around her legs, and she was rocking gently on the couch. She was obviously upset, and I know I would be too if I would have watched Edward run into a circle of flames to save one of his family. I would miss his presence, his cool arms wrapped gently around my body.

I stood up and Edward moaned in protest. I bent down and kissed his forehead, then ruffled his hair playfully. I sat besides Ness and wrapped my arms around her caringly. Like a mother normally does when her daughter is upset. I kissed the top of her head, and she turned around and sobbed into my shirt (which I got changed into earlier). "It's alright Ness, he'll be back. I bet he's on his way right now." I said soothingly, and I hoped that he would be back, because it's terrible to watch her suffer like this. She pulled away and nodded in agreement to what I said.

"If it's ok, I'm going to go to our cottage." I pulled her close for another hug and then let her stand up. Edward stood up in unison, but she turned back to me, although her eyes were still facing her dad. "Dad is it ok if Mum takes me?" He looked at her confused.

"Ness I don't think your mother will be able to run."

"No, I know that, it's just," she looked down to me, "There's something I need to speak to you about. Privately I mean." Also meaning that I am the only one who can keep it a total secret around Edward - it must be important.

Edward nodded, "I'll see you back in the house," he placed his lips against mine softly, "don't take any detours or bump into any wolves." He joked and ran out the room.

I sighed and then grabbed Nessie's hand, and led her out the back. We didn't run so the trip would take more than 15 minutes. 15 minutes of mother-daughter time…

"So Ness, what is it that you want to speak to me about?"

She had her head down, and was looking down to her hands, which she was randomly messing with to keep her from avoiding eye contact.

"I don't know, we haven't had a good chat in a while, I just thought now would be a good chance to speak." She lifted her eyes from her hand and looked at me. "I'm sorry if this hurts you in any way, but, it seems stupid in me asking this, but did Grandpa know I was different."

"Yup," I responded simply

"That I was half-vampire."

"Nope, not exactly."

"Did he know about you?" I shook my head, and ignored the memories that were creeping back into my mind of my little, well huge, confession.

"And he knew that I was definitely yours right?"

I laughed, "Of course, you even knew that. Why you asking me this?" She ignored my question and carried on.

"Was he mad that you were pregnant at a young age?"

"No, not really, I mean I was married so he accepted it more."

"But if you weren't married, would people have had bad views on a teenage-pregnancy." I tried to figure to myself where she was leading me too with the interrogation. She knew most of the answers to this anyway, I didn't understand why.

"It was possible. Why?"

"No reason." There was something and she was hiding it from me. There was a silence between us as we carried on walking through the forest. I could see the light shining from the house through the forest.

"Do you know why my power didn't work, Mum?"

"To be honest no. I'm completely baffled as you are. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well I had one, but…" she trailed off and returned to looking at her hands.

"But what Ness?" I asked impatiently.

"Nothing, it was a stupid idea, stray thought." She laughed to herself then carried on staring aimlessly at her hands.

We got closer to the house and she let out an unexpected sob. I stopped and turned to face her, tears were streaming down her face. I pulled her into a hug. She carried on crying into my shoulder. "You're positive that Jake's going to be ok mum? He would have returned by now wouldn't he?" I pulled her away so we were facing each other, and I wiped a falling tear with my hand.

"Ness hun, you're worrying to much. He'll be fine; he's probably with the pack. He'll be by your side before you know it, and I'm saying that without one piece of doubt in my heart."

"Thanks Mum, it's just…it's just that I have this weird feeling something's happened, or will happen. Jake is the closest thing I love, no offense mum,"

"None taken,"

"But I just keep worrying you know." I nodded and noticed she was shivering. I never noticed how cold it got.

"Let's carry on talking about this inside, you must be freezing." Ness smiled, but chattered her teeth simultaneously.

We entered the little cottage, and Ness automatically ran to the fireplace. She never liked the electric ones, but preferred the old traditional open ones. She struck a match and held it to the log, "It won't be weird will it, I mean after today." I shook my head and laughed. She laughed along with me, and then sat cross-legged on the floor infront of the fire.

"Did you ever feel that way, I mean with Edward not Jake."

"I think so. I think I was so worried that something might happen that I needed him by my side all the time. It sounds selfish I know but, I felt so much better, and content with the fact I knew he was alright because he was with me."

"Then you totally understand why I'm worrying about Jake."

"Of course I do, but I know Jake too, and I know he's alright, you're overreacting."

"But Mum you don't understand," her voice was slightly raised, "I'm not overreacting; I need him safe with us."

"With us. Honey I'm sure he wants to be with you too, but me."

"No mum…" she held her head in her hands, and started mumbling to herself. I looked to her, confused. "Mum, I think I know what's been the matter with me lately." She breathed in deeply, then looked up from her hands, and met my gaze.

"Ness what aren't you telling me?" I moved from the couch and knelt before her, and held her hands in mine.

"Mum…" she started, "I think I'm pregnant."

**A/N so what do you think? Please review, review, and review!!! ****Thanks again guys!!!**


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets

**Chapter 11**

"_Mum…" she started "I think I'm pregnant."_

…

…

"I…erm…" for some random reason my mind was blank.

"You're not mad at me mum, are you?"

"What? Of course not sweetie. Why would you think something like that?" I pulled her close for a hug. "Ahhh you're having a baby!" I finally screamed and held her tighter to me. "You have no idea how happy I am for you." I said, and I kept her close to me. I felt her warm tears trickling down onto my shirt.

I pulled her infront of me and looked into her face. Her eyes were welled up, and I knew she was happy for telling someone, who hadn't overreacted. A name comes into mind - Edward.

I brushed another tear that trickled down her face and pulled her close again. This was so fantastic for her and Jacob. They had been trying for so long; I had almost thought that they had given up. I had believed that as soon as her physical body froze at seventeen, then her chances of having a baby had stopped, and I had never thought of asking about it, I just expected it.

"Ness, I thought you had stopped…I didn't think you could."

"I know I thought that too. It wasn't until, well, it wasn't until I got my period a few weeks after I had frozen that I realised that me and Jake could still try, and I knew that's what he wanted. I think that eventually I will stop. I won't carry on for eternity- I couldn't bear that. It'll carry on for the human side of me. I asked Carlisle about it."

"Oh right I get it now. Even still I'm so happy." I hugged her again, but pulled her away after a thought popped into my mind. "Oh no." I gasped. Renesmee looked at me worried. "I'm going to be a Nan. It'll make me sound old!" She sighed and then we both started laughing together.

"Think of it mum, if the family line continues you could be the first ever live, great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-"

"Stop it. You won't be able to stop. You're making me feel bad." I pouted and turned away but I couldn't stop a smile breaking out across my face. "Come on sit on the couch, I have to ask questions." I pulled her by the hand and signalled for her to sit beside me.

"I think I need to ask you questions Mum, I have no idea what's going to happen."

"Ness, babe, this will be far more normal than it was with me. It's what, ¾ human, well considering Jake…But anyway there's nothing to worry about. So," starting the questions. I couldn't help it; I was like a little kid. I think I was actually bouncing in my seat. Oh my God I'm acting like Emmett. Ha, imagine that.

"How long have you known?"

"A few days, or well a few minutes. I'm not that sure you know. I just guessed."

"Well what made you figure it out?" I asked intrigued.

"Well, the usual human stuff at first. The sickness and all. I suddenly can't keep myself on munching on apples. You know yourself I don't like human food much, but I can go through more than 10 a day. Then there was the ability problem. I didn't think much of it, unless something within me altered something which stopped it from working.

Then there was that moment in the woods with the wolves." I snarled under my breath and looked to my shoulder. "Anyway, I heard Alice on the phone and she said '_I just lost total vision of you and Ness_'. I assumed it was because of all wolves and that. But later she was worrying about me, that she couldn't see me at all. I said it was nothing."

"Why didn't Alice say anything to me?" I muttered, "She knows she has to tell me what she sees concerning you." I was going to have a word with her later. I knew I shouldn't be mad at something so small, but still…

"Forget it mum, it's just then I realised that there must be something that affects her vision, a wolf perhaps, that's growing inside me." She let it trail off and waited my next question.

"Excited?"

"Yeh of course, but, I'm so nervous, and slightly scared."

"Well duh, of course you'll be." I playfully pushed her in the shoulder and she chuckled slightly. "So anyway, does Jake know anything?"

"Does Jake know anything about what?" A husky voice asked from behind us. We both turned around instantly to see the door open, and a large wet Jacob standing in the doorway. His eyes met with Renesmee's and huge smiles spread across their faces. Nessie jumped up from the couch and ran to him, his arms were out openly.

It was so sweet to see them like this. A little awkward because she was my daughter and he was my best friend, but still they were happy to be together. I remembered all the times they spent playing when she was only a child, and then when Edward walked her down the isle in our private vamp and wolf wedding we held. It was so clear that they were made for each other; and now they were having a baby. I love things like this.

"I'll just leave you two alone." I said quietly, and I walked – the leg was better to walk on – past them both hugging by the door. I pulled the door shut, but I had to see what his reaction would be. I crept to the closest window and peeked in to see Nessie leading him to take a seat on the couch.

"I'm pregnant Jake." I watched for his reaction. He sat shocked for a moment but then another smile spread across his face, showing his white teeth. Nessie smiled in response, and he held her face in his hands and kissed her on the lips.

"Ok," I said to myself turning away from the window. I turned my head to the night sky, and smiled. The stars were out glistening in their places in the evening sky, a full moon lay watching over us all with the stars. My eyesight could see far better than any other human, and I noticed in the far distance a new small glimmer appearing. A new star. I tried to remember the stories my parents told me about stars when I was little, just little myths. Such as when a person dies they take their place above us to watch over us. I smiled at the thought of Charlie up there, watching his own Bella become a grandmother, Nessie becoming a mother. It all felt right.

It was a perfect evening for the news that was being received in the small house behind me. I started to run, thinking that this was also another perfect evening to spend with Edward.

It wasn't until I was halfway there that the loudest shout came from the house behind and pulled me away from my thoughts. "OH MY GOD WE'RE HAVING A BABY!!!"

I chuckled lightly to myself, and entered our own house with a huge smile across my face. Edward looked up from a book he was reading, and then tried to figure out why I was so happy.

"I'm not going to tell you, you'll find out sooner or later." I carried on walking through to the bedroom and Edward followed pleading. "Please, I know you're covering something. I can't here Ness – or Jake now either. It gets on my nerves when you do this to me."

"Ah well, put up like everyone else." I smirked. He appeared behind me, kissing the hollow beneath my ear, following down to my neck, I nearly forgot everything. "Pretty please." He asked. I almost gave in, but I moved away from him grinning, and he looked disappointed.

"You won't get me that easily."

"Dammit. That was my last idea as well." He moaned.

"Don't worry hun, you'll find out in good time."

"Is it a surprise?"

"A big one."

**A/N: Here's another chapter for my readers. I hope you liked it. Please post me some of your ideas. I've got writers block, and I need some inspiration to fill a few chapters. **

**Please review. I love it when I get reviews- good or bad, it helps me. More reviews, the quicker the updates.**

**Thanks guys, Jaimie x (review!!!)**

**(P.S. I re read my story on the internet and noticed that I made a really huge, stupid chapter writing error and I'm soooo sorry, but it's sorted now!) **


	12. Chapter 12 News

**I think I have to do this- Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters ******

**Chapter 12**

I was pretty much daydreaming through the night, thinking about Renesmee and Jake, and the baby that was going to be brought up into the supernatural world of vampires and werewolves.

I got occasionally frustrated by Edward's annoying tapping and him staring at me, guessing what the surprise was every 10 minutes or so.

"Aw come on Bells, tell me please."

"No!" I almost shouted, "Just have a little patience. Please." I looked past him to the window, and notice the few – very few – streams of light that was appearing from the clouds. "Look," I nodded towards the window and he turned around. "They'll be getting up in a few minutes; we'll meet them at the house." I stood up and headed towards the door. Edward stayed on the bed looking at me confused.

"_They_? _Getting up? _This is a surprise from Jake and Ness?" Crap, he'll probably figure it out now if he just worked out the math. "Is it?" he urged.

"Maybe…" I said, and then walked out the room, picking up a pair of clothes that I had left on the floor, and sticking them on. Edward ran out from the room and was infront of me blocking my path. "Bella." He looked down at me with his golden eyes, I was lost by looking into them, and I opened my mouth to say it but shut it closed and moved around him.

"Not my place to say." I told him, and he continued to say something else but I pretended to lock my mouth and throw away the key. Edward's face turned to disappointment, "Fine," he gave in, "but let your shield down from them at least."

I shook my head, and grabbed his hand and headed towards the door.

We were the only ones in the living room at that moment, and we waited a few minutes before Alice ran down the stairs. "Hey, what are you guys doing up here so early?" She looked confused, then she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Alice…" Edward started, but she held up her finger to stop him. She continued looking into the future then opened her eyes, looking directly at me. "Oh my God!" she squealed, and started clapping her hands together. Before Edward 'looked' at what happened, I wrapped my shield around Alice as well.

Edward looked confused, but then he realised what happened and looked at me, staring absentmindedly around the room avoiding his contact. My eyes fell on Alice who was looking between me and Edward and then she understood.

"You didn't see what I saw did you?"  
"No," he almost growled and kept looking at me. He always had to see what Alice saw because he was worried about his family and he need to know immediately what happened.  
"Not a little bit?"  
"No."  
"Not even a tiny slither?" she brought her two fingers to emphasise how 'small'.  
"Not a glimpse."  
"Hah this is great, you'll love it, well I think you'll love it."

"It depends what his reaction is towards it," I added, "remember what he was like with me."

"Ooh yeh, but he could be different."

"With you?" Edward questioned me. I was letting to much slip, he would realise soon without Ness and Jacob.

"Erm…yeh." I answered, and he looked into a random spot, and I was guessing he was thinking about anything that had happened when he reacted to something with me. He looked back to me.

"When I proposed?" he started the guesses.  
"No, Jake and Ness are already married."  
"The whole turning-into-a-vampire thing."  
"No, why would Ness need that? Use your brain."  
"It wasn't when I left you was it?"  
"No, and stop it with the assumptions, let them tell you."

He frowned and turned away, pacing back and forth and then his head turned towards the window. I looked past him and saw through the trees the figures of Ness and Jake running towards the house; hand in hand, smiles gleaming on their faces

* * * * * *

All of us were crammed in the living room. Ness had decided it wasn't _that_ formal and important that it needed to be in the dining room, so we were all here. Edward and I were curled up on the couch; a big smile on my face and a contrasting, disappointed frown on his. Jasper and Alice was at the other end, but she continuously fidgeted and bounced, that the couch was shaking with her excitement.

Rose and Emmett sat on the loveseat and Esme and Carlisle were standing behind us, and all eyes were on Ness and Jacob, who sat in the opposite seat hand-in-hand.

"Well dear, what is it you would like to say?" Carlisle asked.

Ness smiled, looked up to Jake, as if asking whether she should say it, then returned to looking at all of us. At least a few of us were prepared.

"Jake and I," she looked back to Jacob with a huge smile on her face, "we're having a baby!" And then the squeals started.

Alice had jumped off her seat before she had even finished enclosing them both with a hug. She was still squealing and clapping her hands together happily after she pulled away. Then Rosalie ran to Renesmee - and Renesmee only, and hugged her tight. She would be thrilled to help look after another child in the family, even if it was half wolf.

I stood up from the couch and squeezed Jacob in a tight hug, all of us shouting "Congratulations". But I never heard one voice, and then I realized. And as if everyone had heard what I was thinking, everyone turned to Edward to see his reaction.

His face was blank, well almost blank. I couldn't tell what emotion he was locking up, anger or happiness or a mix of both. He had to stop with the whole overreacting situations.

"Edward?" I motioned, and his gaze broke off from what ever he was staring at, looked at me, then to Ness. We waited for his reaction to her.

…

…

"I'm so happy for you both!" he said, running over and hugging them both. Alice and I sighed in relief. "Wow, this feels weird." He said, and then looked over to me, "We're going to be grandparents!"

"Ugh, don't remind me," I shuddered, and everyone laughed in response.

"But first things first," Edward started, totally serious, his head flicking towards Carlisle and our daughter, "Don't we need to know how much will be vampire? I don't want a repeat of…" his eyes met mine then shuddered, and I guessed he was thinking of my pregnancy situation.

"I understand Edward," Carlisle asked, "I'll start straight away, if Nessie," he asked directly to her, "would you allow me to be your Doctor through this. Not just because you're related, but in concern of the baby, I'm truly fascinated at what the child will be."

"Well duh, of course you can Carlisle. I don't trust anyone else, I was about to ask you more or less the same question." He laughed slightly, and then turned to Jake.

"Jacob, do you trust me enough to look after your wife? I understand if you don't."

"No, go ahead. You have more medical experience than anyone I know. I trust you, even if your hands belong to a vampire."

We laughed together for a while, with Emmett making jokes on what the baby will look like, but it scared Nessie a little bit and I scolded him for that after.

We thought on going for a meal, but decided it was a waste of time if the only two of us would be eating, so we opened a bottle of posh champagne and poured glasses for the mother-and-father-to-be, and then celebrated with a bit of Alice orchestrated emergency fun in the main house.

**A/N. Hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry it's been taking me a while****, and this sort of his only a filler. Only one more test –Science.**

**I thank everyone who has reviewed, or who has added me to their story alert/favourite and I am truly grateful. **

**I won't go through a lot of the pregnancy, maybe the first and last month. Tell me what you think please. Good stuff is coming I promise.**

**Thanks guys – Jaimie xx**

**(review!!)**


	13. Chapter 13 Scan

**Chapter 13**

The first month was pretty hectic, full of worries and problems. Jacob was so tight – or extremely caring – that after Renesmee's first glass of champagne, he took the second glass off her and told her that alcohol was bad for the baby. She stood there in shock, her hand still in the same position as if the glass had remained.

Apart from Jacob, I think Edward was second to overreacting/worrying. He was so concerned at how much of the baby would be a vampire. Every time he mentioned it, or someone brought it up, he would glance to me; just for a fraction of a second, shudder, and then continue talking.

Besides them two, everyone else was ecstatic.

Even though we knew it would be nothing like my pregnancy, there were still the questions…

"So how are we going to approach this then? I mean, it is still part-vamp." Jake said to Carlisle.

"Well, we'll have to consider the factors and complications that Bella had when she was pregnant," Cue Edward's shudder, "and then figure out which problems could occur with Nessie. The rapid growth, the blood intake, and how the baby will be delivered as well. There are a couple of things to think over."

"Darn your stupid vamp genes," Nessie remarked sarcastically, hitting Edward lightly on the arm. We laughed for a bit, then I looked down to her stomach, where the bulge was sticking out under her shirt.

"Definitely take the speed thing into consideration." I said, and everyone's eyes looked to Renesmee's stomach, which she tried to hide with her arms being self-conscious.

"Hmm," Carlisle said to himself. Edward looked up to him and said, "It could be possible." I looked between them both missing the conversation that just occurred between Carlisle's mind and Edward. He looked at me, understanding my confusion and told me, "He was wondering whether the baby will be able to be seen under the ultra-sound scan. We're hoping it won't have that vampire-shield-thingy blocking it out, so it would be even more helpful if we can see it."

I nodded in understanding. What Carlisle could determine through looking at the scan. He would definitely learn more from mine, that's for sure.

"I wonder," Carlisle said, breaking me from my train of thought, "if we do take the speed thing into consideration, I think, just think-"

"That we'll be able to see the baby." Nessie said to herself, finishing the sentence.

"Most definitely, and it won't be as a small foetus. I assume that most of its limbs will be visible and grown."

Nessie grinned, and looked to Carlisle. Her eyes were glazed over, and she was probably filled with loads of emotions. "Can we do it now?" Renesmee asked her voice longing. "I mean, you do still have it don't you?" and she almost seemed nervous if the machine wasn't here. We all knew it would be here in anticipation for Jake and Ness's baby.

"If you want to."

Nessie's grin widened, and Jacob smiled eagerly too, and they both jumped off the couch within seconds and headed upstairs hand in hand.

Nessie lay on the bed fidgeting as well as Jacob alongside her. I decided to come in with her, just to have a look. I had never had an ultrasound scan and I thought it would be fascinating to see the baby before it was even here. Also, Nessie asked me to be with her.

Carlisle rubbed the gel like substance onto her stomach, and she flinched slightly at the cold. He placed the remote-scanner onto her stomach and rolled it gently over her stomach. All are eyes were focused on the black and white image on the screen, watching intently for Carlisle to point it out.

He stopped and left it there leaving the same view. And then we noticed it.

It was so small, but in comparison with a human baby it was relatively bigger for it's age. Carlisle's finger outlined a little shape on the screen, pointing out it's head and it's body, even it's little legs. I turned around to Jake and Ness.

Both had wide smiles across there face, tears were falling from Nessie's eyes, and Jake would kiss them.

"That's are baby." He whispered into her eyes, and her smile grew bigger.

"Can you tell what sex the baby is?" I asked, still staring at the small figure on the screen.

"No not yet. In about two weeks though I think we will. Based on the size now, I determine that your pregnancy will be 6-7 months, maybe a bit longer. The vampire characteristics will shorten the length of the pregnancy. But I am guessing your due date to be around March."

We all sat there in silence. Alice and Edward joined us and marvelled at the baby on the screen. It wasn't until after a while, Jacob pointed something unusual on the screen that surprisingly no one had noticed before.

"Carlisle, what's that?" He pointed to the screen, and a significant portion of the screen was just blank, like a void. Carlisle moved the little remote thing up to inspect further but the void was still there. He looked back and forth between the machine and the remote.

He gently smacked the machine to see if it would fix something. But the blank space was still there. "Hmm, probably nothing, I think the machine is playing up on us, need to get a new one."

We all nodded accepting the technical fault, then one by one we left the room leaving Renesmee and Jacob some alone time.

"It's so wonderful isn't it?" I said to Edward as we made our way back to our house.

"It's great. Tell me this, what would you prefer to be called – I mean only in the privacy of our house – Nan or Granma?"

"Neither." I answered immediately.

"How come?" he asked.

"I don't know, just 'Bella' will be fine. I don't want to be reminded of being a grandmother at the age of eighteen, ugh, it's mental thing." I added.

"Right." He left the conversation for a while, but then restarted the conversation. "Were you really expecting me to react badly to our daughter's news?"

"Yes." I answered again quickly.

"Well it hurts my feelings that you think that low of me," he said jokingly, "and then you were lying to me," he continued jokingly, pretending to do a fake sob. I pushed him playfully and he laughed and pushed me back. "You still have to make up for it though." He added.

"Really, and what is it I have to do Mr Cullen?" I purred into his ear.

"You'll see." And we went off running to the house.

**A/N. Thanks again for reading.**

**I was checking my traffic before and I've had over 2000 views. You can see that as bad or good but to me I'm thrilled at the fact people are reading my story.**

**I also have fans in other countries. So I thank all my readers in Mexico, Canada, Finland, Denmark, Jamaica, Trinidad, Oman, Kuwait, Sweden, Germany, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, the USA and of course my home the UK!!!**

**Review please…**


	14. Chapter 14 Early

**Chapter 14**

_5 months later…_

Renesmee's due date was approaching fast, and if Carlisle's calculations were correct, then the baby should be born on the 10th March, just over a week from now.

Her baby bump was more than the size it should have been for even a 9 month pregnancy, but the scan showed a baby that was not the total size of the bump, which confused us all. It's size had restricted the amount of movement she was capable of doing everyday, which fortunately for her, everyone served on hand and foot for her.

Jacob was totally glued to her side. Every time myself or even Edward asked to sit with her, he seemed reluctant to leave her alone. _First time parent nerves_ I would always say to myself.

We were surprised at how much the vampire side seemed to dominate, even though it was more human. Two months in and she looked so weak. She lost weight and we were worried that if she didn't get some supplements then the baby wouldn't make it. It oddly accepted the natural human food, but she still looked weak. It was then we realised what it wanted in addition to the food. Blood.

We argued over what type of blood would be best. Animal or human. Carlisle and Edward both insisted on donated human blood that Carlisle could obtain, but Nessie and I seemed to stick together and try and persuade them to let her try animal blood. Jacob refused to be part of the conversation.

Eventually Carlisle gave in, and gave her a cup of animal blood as a tester to see whether it would meet the baby's needs. To our relief it did, and within a few hours the colour returned to her cheeks, and she looked like a perfectly healthy pregnant woman.

The name was still undecided between Jacob and Nessie, but they had asked what the sex of the baby was as soon as the scan was available, and able to show.

_Flashback_

_Carlisle rubbed the jelly onto her stomach and started to roll the remote over. He had recently acquired a new machine because of the void that had appeared in her previous scan._

_We waited in anticipation for him to find the right spot, and then he stopped and pointed to the screen once again. The baby was bigger than it should have been, and we could easily make out the definable features of it. _

_Ness and Jake both lit up in delight, and were holding each others hands again._

"_Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"_

_Ness and Jake shared a quick glance with each other, and in unison, Renesmee responded "No." while Jacob equally responded "Yes." _

"_Why not?" Jacob asked._

"_Because…I want it to be a surprise." I laughed as they continued there argument, as Jacob disagreed with Nessie's excuses. _

_In the end, Nessie threw her hands in the air and said, "Fine, I give in. Tell us what the sex is please." A triumphant smile spread across Jacob's face, and they both turned to Carlisle._

"_Ok, Renesmee, Jacob. I'm proud to say, you're having a little baby…boy."_

_End Flashback._

Since the scan, all we've heard were arguments on names, and squeals from Alice when she came up with a new idea for the baby's clothes or how the room would be decorated.

We were all shocked to find that the void had reappeared on the screen during the scan. Nothing would appear, and it was clear that it wasn't due to a technical fault. I put forward that it could just be because of Nessie's body. She was half vampire, so surely there would be something that would mean for the machinery to be ineffective when working with her. Some of that part could be half her womb. The theory was agreed on, and we just thought that all there was in the void was the amniotic fluid.

"How about…Liam?" Renesmee said to Jacob.

"Erm…no, what about Craig?"

"No. What about James?"

"No!" Edward and I both shouted. She looked at us and laughed, "Oh yeh, forgot, sorry."

"I think Emmett junior is perfect." Emmett boomed from within the kitchen.

"No thanks mate," Jacob started, "If we copy your name, he might just replicate your brain, and we don't want our child to be thick." He joked. We all laughed except for Emmett who was still standing in the kitchen, his face a mixture between anger and sadness.

"Awww, we just offended the big teddy bear." I said over to him. His emotions changed, and he stood up straight.

"I'm not offended." He told us, but we all knew secretly he was.

The name arguments would continue throughout the morning, and would only stop when exhaustion overcame them both and they fell asleep on the couch.

"Well, we need to go hunting." Carlisle stated and moved towards the back door, nearly everyone following except Edward and I.

"Whoa, hold up Carlisle. You can't leave." I said to him. He stopped at the door and faced me.

"Why Bella?" he asked confused.

"Because I know something will happen, that will involve an accident, or a baby being born, and you won't be there to help. It does seem to happen a lot whilst you're not here; you can't admit that it hasn't happened before." A smile played up at his lips at what I was getting at.

"Bella, I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides, Edward will be here to sort anything that may happen ok."

I nodded, "But if something bad happens whilst you're gone you'll be in trouble." He chuckled then ran out the house, with the rest of them in tow.

Thankfully they returned while Jacob and Nessie were still asleep. No accident occurring, but I still made sure he stayed just incase Nessie needed some immediate help.

_6__th__ March_

It was now four days until the baby was due. None of us would leave the house incase of missing something important. Alice and I were adding the final touches to the baby's nursery. The walls were painted in a cute shade of baby blue, with the carpet just a shade darker than the walls. Alice had got all hyper when we mentioned to start the decorating. Within a few hours it was completely finished.

I was adjusting a photo with us all on which we had taken during a hunting trip. I took it off the wall just to wipe the frame down, when a scream pierced my ears, and in reaction, the picture dropped from my hands and smashed on the floor.

Within seconds I was downstairs, and next to Renesmee. Her hand was clutched to her stomach, and her eyes were closed and her teeth were clenched, and I knew she was in pain.

"Nessie honey, what happened?" I asked. She couldn't answer because she was in pain, she opened her eyes and they were glassy, and I knew she was holding back tears. She screamed again and hunched over, keeping hold of her stomach.

"Carlisle!!" I screamed, and he was beside me straight away. "What happened?" he asked, but Nessie still couldn't answer.

"We're not sure." Jacob said. I looked over to him and his face was probably the same as mine, filled with complete worry and fear. "One minute she says the baby is kicking, the next she is screaming in pain. What's happening?" he roared at Carlisle. He started trembling violently. We all knew what was happening so I tried pulling him away from Renesmee, towards the garden.

"No! I can't leave her." He shouted directly to me, and his tremors increasing.

"Jacob you have to go outside, you're about to transform." I said as calmly as I could, just in hope that he would respond in the same matter. I carried on pushing him, and we eventually made it outside, his tremors were decreasing slightly, and he closed his eyes in concentration, his hands balled up into fists as he tried to calm himself.

But I knew that he wouldn't be calm, because his wife was in the other room in pain. Even though he concentrated, the tremors were still big. Renesmee screamed once again, and Jacob lost it.

I was too close to him to react. Jacob transformed and I was nearby.

His giant wolf form filled the short space that was between us, his arms lashed out, and they changed into huge paws. I felt the full force of his paws crash into me, and I was thrown back against the glass wall that faced the garden.

The glass shattered on my impact and I was stopped as I collided with the dining room table, that was opposite from the window. The table collapsed and broke in half, but the force still carried me and a few pieces of the table further on into the room.

I lay on the floor in a daze, in shock after what occurred.

I looked down to see if I had any injuries, and saw my shirt with scratches tearing down the centre. I lifted my shirt to check if I was ok, but all there was were three long red lines where the scratches took place. I checked my arms and legs to see if anything else was wrong, but I was ok.

The rest of the Cullens except Carlisle ran in to assess what had happened. They could see a broken window, a broken table, me on the floor, and a huge wolf outside.

Their minds hadn't realised it was Jacob, and thought that we were being attacked. Emmett and Jasper crouched, pushing Rosalie and Alice behind them, and Edward ran infront of me, teeth bearing and growls erupting from their chests.

I pushed myself up and stood infront of Jacob. "It's ok guys, it was just Jake." Edward looked at me and recomposed himself, as did Jasper and Emmett. "Explain." Edward growled to Jacob.

"Yeh, explain why we aren't hurting you right now dog?" Rosalie snarled.

"Guys, I'm ok." I reassured them, but Edward kept glaring at Jacob. The fury left his face and he turned to the others. "It was just an accident." Edward muttered.

Renesmee screamed from the other room and Jacob whined and went to enter the house. "No Jacob. Not now." Edward said to him. He whined a bit, and then fell to the floor, his head resting on his front paws. Edward gave me a hug and a kiss, and looked at my scratches, "You don't get on very well with wolves do you." He joked and we smiled, but his smile didn't touch his eyes, and I knew he was a bit angry with Jacob. He left and it was just me and Jacob.

His eyes looked up to me, then to the broken window and desk and whined again. I knew he was apologising. He would never hurt me intentionally and he was hoping that I realised that.

"It's ok Jake," I said, sitting alongside him, "I'm not hurt, you were worrying about Renesmee, I understand." I stood back up and patted his head, then turned back into the room.

Everyone was in a circle around the couch Nessie was lying on. Edward and Carlisle were the closest. Her hand was held in Edward's. He saw me walk in and moved aside to let me replace him.

"Carlisle what's the matter?" I asked, placing her hand in mine. She suddenly squeezed it tight, her nails digging into my skin. She was suffering terribly.

"The baby has been kicking, and he's strong. Couple of broken ribs and serious bruising." When he mentioned bruising, I immediately looked down to her stomach and gasped.

Carlisle had lifted her shirt over her stomach to check over and left it uncovered. Her whole left side was black and blue, and it faded into her natural pale skin colour as it went over to the right hand side. As I was looking, a small bump rose quickly from within. Renesmee screamed again as it rose, and her hand tightened around mine.

I brushed the hair off of her face, and she smiled at the cold touch. As I pulled away she grabbed it with her other hand and placed it back on her head.

"Why has it only started now?" I asked.

"I really don't know. It didn't happen early on so I didn't expect it. His sudden kicking might be a weird sign of labour, that he's ready."

"What!" Nessie screamed, "It can't, it's just kicking, ow, and a bit strong."

"Stay still Nessie, I'm just going to set up the machine upstairs so we can check and help with your injuries ok." She nodded and Carlisle went upstairs.

"Mum it hurts so much." She whispered to me, "Ugh, why is it so painful?" she laughed slightly then winced.

"It's ok baby, just think, the pain will be worth it, in a few days you'll have something that is, well, you'll understand yourself. It's fantastic. I went through the pain and look at the beautiful creature I got to have."

"You went through the same pain?" she choked, clearly upset.

"Just a bit. Remember I was totally human, and the end result was fantastic, remember that ok. The pain won't matter when you have your son in your arms."

"Thanks Mum." She whispered. "Where's Jake?"

"He's outside. As a wolf." I added.

"A wolf? How come?"

"He'll explain later." I didn't want her to worry about Jacob if he was in pain emotionally when he saw Renesmee in pain physically.

We sat in silence for a while until Carlisle returned back downstairs. I lifted up and offered to carry her which she accepted. "One sec, let me just stand up, I feel so lazy." I laughed and then helped her up, and didn't let go, even though she steadied her balance. She stretched her arms up, then retreated them back and clutched her side, "No stretching then." I looked at her face as she tried to lighten the mood, but then her expression changed, and her eyes widened and fell to the floor.

I followed her gaze to the floor, and then I heard it too.

"Oh shit!" she looked back to me and then to Carlisle, "I think my water just broke."


	15. Chapter 15 Pain

**Chapter 15**

"_Oh shit!" she looked back to me and then to Carlisle, "my water just broke."_

She looked frantically between me and Carlisle, unsure of what would happen. I stood there quite shocked, at how unexpected it was, the baby was supposed to come three days from now, on the tenth of March

But instead the baby was coming now. Right now, on the 7th.

A smile broke across Renesmee's face, as she took into account what was happening. I returned the smile and turned to Carlisle, waiting for him to tell us what to do. He stepped forward to her and went to grab her hand, but she pulled away quickly, and clutched onto her stomach, her eyes shut tightly, and she held back a scream that wanted to escape from her lips.

I turned back to her quickly, but I was unsure what to do with the situation, my hands wavered about in the air. "Carlisle what do we do?" I shouted, but it sounded a bit harsh. I shouldn't have been like that to him because all he'll do is help.

"Carry her upstairs; I think her labour may be quicker than we might have presumed." I carefully picked her up and ran upstairs to the room where Carlisle had everything prepared. I placed her gently on the bed and took her hand. She squeezed it immediately, and tightly.

"It's ok honey, breathe, it'll be over soon, come on deep breathes." Renesmee started to focus on her breathing, and eventually she opened her eyes.

Carlisle entered after a few seconds and got everything prepped up, followed by Edward who stood on the other side of her. "Where's Jake?" she asked Edward, after noticing Jacob hadn't enter the room.

"He's still a wolf Ness, he can't calm himself down."

"Please, I want Jake here."

"Ness he can-"

"PLEASE!" she shouted, but it was a mixture of anger and pain, the pain either coming from her physically, or knowing Jacob wasn't alongside her.

Edward looked to me, as if unsure what to do. "It's ok hun," I reassured her, "I'll go get Jake now ok." I let go of her hand and turned, but stopped when I felt her grasp onto my wrist, "No mum, can you stay? Please." I looked her in the eyes, and she looked right back. Her eyes displayed her emotions, and currently she was scared.

I returned to her side and withheld her hand in mine. I mouthed 'Go get Jacob' to Edward when she wasn't looking, and he left without her realising it.

"Ok, the contractions are fairly close together, so it should be fairly quick, but, this is obviously a first so anything can happen."

I froze at what Carlisle had said, _"anything can happen."_ I knew he was just talking but it meant more and he knew it. Something could happen, and it could be absolutely _anything_. It could range from it being perfectly fine or to something worse, and that's what scared me.

She could die.

* * * * * * * * * *

Jacob eventually calmed down and made his way to the room once he was suitable. He would tremble every time she would scream in pain, and even I would tense up, and not due to Jacob's violent shakes.

It had been a few hours, and even Carlisle was confused. Her contractions were close together, however they carried on without much of a time difference.

I knew everyone was waiting impatiently outside the room, and I was positive some of them such as Edward and Rose wanted to be in the same room with her. Rosalie wanted to know whether the baby was fine every so often. If it meant for another baby in the family then she would be worried about it's health, apparently not so much for the mother, well that's what I heard from an angry Jacob after he and Rose had another argument and he decided to bring it up.

Whether I believe in it or not, I'm sure she still cares for Renesmee no matter what Jacob had said, they had a great bonding when she was younger, so if Rosalie wasn't slightly worried with my daughter then I would have to speak with her.

Edward on the other hand wanted to be the other caring parent helping her whilst she was going through it all. He could hear her thoughts, and she didn't really count on hiding her pained thoughts, because from what I could hear outside, he seemed to be pretty upset at hearing our daughter in pain normally and mentally.

In the end though, they decided to just keep Jake and I with her, since that was who she asked for.

We were counting down to her next contraction, but it came earlier than predicted and she doubled over in pain and let out another scream. She tightened her grip around my hand as she tried to relieve some of the pain. Once it was over she fell back and rested her head on the pillow.

"Jacob Black I'm going to kill you after I've had this baby, you've done this to me you evil creature." Renesmee seethed in anger, whilst Jacob's eyes widened in fear and I couldn't suppress the laugh, which was followed by a few chuckles outside.

"Nessie your 10cm, I'm just estimating this and taking it as a normal human pregnancy, so on the count of three I want you to push ok" Carlisle stated from the other end of the bed.

She nodded and got prepared for the hard part.

"3...2...1...push."

Nessie's eyes shut as she concentrated on pushing, her hand tightened around mine and Jacob's. He actually winced slightly in pain. She screamed and then collapsed back breathing heavily, beads of sweat trickling down her head.

I pressed my hand to her head to cool her down, and she smiled slightly.

"Ok Ness again, after three. 1...2…3…push."

She leaned forward again and concentrated on pushing. She let out another small scream then fell back to the bed.

"Ok Ness, you're doing really good, just one more push and it'll be over."

"No, it hurts."

"I know it hurts Nessie but come on, one more push, you can do it love." I said to her. She sat back up and squeezed my hand. "After three," She said.

"1…"

"2…"

"3, now push."

She pushed once more, and then suddenly, her small screams of pain weren't the only thing that filled the room with noise.

The smallest cry filled the room and everyone was silent, including everyone outside.

Carlisle cut the umbilical cord, "Renesmee, Jacob, I'm proud to announce that it is indeed, a baby boy." He held up the baby so we could all see. It was covered in all the nasty goo, but it was still the cutest thing. His skin was russet coloured, like Jacob's, it was as if the baby was untouched by our white, pale skin.

Carlisle called me over to assist him, and he passed me a towel. Carlisle placed the baby in the towel in my arms, and I couldn't help but stare. I took him over to a small desk and cleaned him up. He had a good head of hair for a newborn baby, it was brown and it suited him well with his skin.

I grabbed another towel and wrapped him up, leaving his head and arms sticking out. I couldn't help but smile. I was holding my grandson, and it felt, well, a bit weird, but in a good way.

"Mum, may I?" I nodded and made my way over to the bed. Nessie and Jacob were just staring at their baby within my hands. I gently placed him in his mother's arms and stepped back whilst Jake and Ness had their moment.

"Can we come in now?" Alice asked from outside, and within a second the six of them entered the room, all searching for the baby. Nessie pulled her legs together self-consciously after they all entered realising the way she was sitting.

"Ness, I used to change your diapers." Emmett said as he came round to the bed, noticing her adjusting her position.

"Yeh but we all know you made a mess of that don't we." Rosalie said and looked down over the baby.

"He's so cute."

"So you two, what is the baby going to be called?"

We all turned to her awaiting the name of the baby.

"I was thinking…Jordan." Renesmee said, her eyes meeting with Jacob's, "That's fine by me." He said, leaning down and giving her a kiss, then following down and kissing Jordan gently on the head, "Hey Jordan, it's your daddy, I'm going to love you so much, and you're going to learn amazing things." He stood back up then furrowed his brows in confusion.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"I'm just thinking, why is he so small?"

"Because he's a baby." Rosalie said in a 'duh', sarcastic tone.

"That's not what I meant blondie," he sneered at her, "Ness was pretty big, that's why we took in the whole speed growth idea, that he was bigger than a normal human, but look at him," everyone's eyes turned to Jordan who was being passed to Esme at that moment.

"He's a normal sized baby." We all considered it for a moment, and to be honest I was confused too. Jacob was indeed right, Jordan was small, and had in no way matured. His eyes were still closed and he was has normal as any other human.

And that is what confused me. Any other human. Not vampire. I took a deep breath and smelt in the new scent that filled the room. Not any trace of vampire in it, he was completely human.

"He's totally human." I said out loud, and everyone looked at me then breathed in the air. One by one they would analyse the scent, then turn to baby Jordan in disbelief.

"But how?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle said. "Not one part of him is vampire."

We all stared in silence at the baby who had baffled us all. He should have been at least a little bit like a vampire, but he hadn't even inherited his own mother's pale skin, which should have blended nicely with Jacob's darker skin.

We were interrupted by a scream.

Renesmee was hunched over again, screaming in agony. I ran to her side to hold her hand, and Jacob held the other, all of us in complete fear of what was happening, because no one knew.

She kept on screaming, and in response the baby started to scream too. "Get the baby out of here." Carlisle said whilst quickly looking over Renesmee, looking for any sign of what was causing the pain.

"Get it out!" She screamed again, her eyes shut and her face scrunched up in pain. A tear rolled down Jacob's cheek as he watched his wife suffer. He started to tremble again.

"Jasper, calm Jacob down." Edward ordered from besides me, his eyes were filled with the same worry that I was sure mine held, and eventually Jacob calmed down slightly.

"Carlisle what's happening?" I asked, but he stood there speechless, "Carlisle!!" I shouted and he shook his head, "I don't know." It was bad, because if Carlisle didn't know, nobody knew. I turned back to Nessie, and her face was wet from were the tears were continuously falling, her breathing was fast and unsteady, and her heart was beating faster and faster.

"Ahhh, it hurts, get it out of me!" she screamed again.

"Nessie, get what out of where?" Carlisle asked.

Nessie hunched over in pain again, and her hand was squeezing mine tightly, tighter than when she was giving birth. "My stomach, ahh." She screamed again, and our attention was on her stomach.

I was surprised that I hadn't noticed it before, but it was still there. Her stomach still bulged out, and from what I knew, I was sure that it decreased in size once the baby had been delivered. Carlisle ran back over to the table, and started muttering to himself, thinking of what to do.

"We'll need to take an X-Ray to know what we're taking out. Something must have punctured an organ or something I'm not sure, we'll need a scan as well but we'll have to be quick."

Carlisle motioned to Edward to set up the equipment in the other room. Nessie was still crying out in pain. I looked over to her bulge and thought over.

Carlisle had mentioned about a few broken ribs, but how could they affect her now. They would have punctured her a long time ago, and if not, the baby wasn't in her at the moment so it couldn't have caused her the pain.

Jacob was looking at Renesmee, and I knew he was hurt watching her. I looked back down to her stomach were the bulge was still sticking out. _What is the matter with you?_ I thought to myself, my eyes still looking over her stomach.

And then I saw it. Something so small it would have gone unnoticed by either Jacob or Renesmee. I looked over to Carlisle to see whether he noticed but he was setting up some surgical equipment. I returned to looking at what I saw, and kept staring to see if it would appear again and it did.

My mouth parted in shock as it slowly occurred to me what it was. A small part of her skin was lifting up, then back down again. Every time the lump thing would surface, she would scream another scream, not as in much pain as the others, but in pain still. The kick was in the centre of the bruises that had formed on her stomach. It reminded me of something, and it only clicked in my mind at what it was.

I was still staring at it in shock, and I didn't even realise Edward had entered until the bed started to move from beneath me. He was taking her to the X-Ray machine, but from what I've just discovered, that or the scan wouldn't show anything.

"Edward wait." I said, lifting my hand up signalling for him to stop.

"Bella no, we have to find out what's wrong with her." He shouted, and started to pull the bed back towards the door. I grabbed the other end of the bed and it halted. "Bella." Jacob growled this time, and he started trembling.

"I know what the matter is."

"You can't be sure."

"Yes I am. Look at her stomach, and look carefully."

All three of them looked down at her stomach, and in perfect timing the little lump rose and fell. Carlisle and Edward gasped whilst Jacob was still trying to figure it out. Renesmee was still screaming, and her hand was clutched to her stomach.

"There's another baby. She's having twins, but this one isn't human."

**A/N. I've planned this all along haha!! Cliffy I know but most of my chapters are so it's expected. But did you know this would happen…**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, another huge thanks to all my readers.**


	16. Chapter 16 Unexpected

**Chapter 16**

_All three of them looked down to her stomach, and in perfect timing the little lump rose and fell. Carlisle and Edward gasped whilst Jacob was still trying to figure it out. Renesmee was still screaming, and her hand was clutched to her stomach._

"_There's another baby. She's having twins, but this one isn't human."_

The silence that filled the room was not awkward, but it was definitely uncomfortable. Carlisle and Edward were stood in shock, and Jacob was probably even more shocked than they were.

"W-What?" Jacob stuttered. His body was shaking again, and I knew the information was a lot to deal with. None of us had expected this at all, not even our future-seeing vampire.

"She's not human Jake." I started, "Think about it, the past few months, we assumed it was part vampire. The speed of the babies' growth, the fact Nessie had to start drinking more blood than usual. Even it's strength took a toll on Ness, the bruises are proof of that." Jacob still looked at me confused, but his tremors were reducing. "Then when she gave birth to Jordan, that baby hasn't got any vampire traits. He is totally human."

"Ok, I get that he, she, whatever it is, is more vampire, but how come we didn't know." His voice rose slightly, and I was about to answer when Carlisle answered before me.

"The void." He whispered, looking at me and I nodded. "Of course how couldn't I see that?"

"What? I'm still confused."

"When I was having Nessie, we couldn't see her on the scan because of this protective casing that surrounded her. The scan couldn't pick it up. Likewise with the scans we had now, there was a random void, but now we know it was the baby Ness is carrying now."

Everyone in the room nodded in understanding, but then Nessie let out another cry, "Speaking of Nessie, I'm still in pain here!" Nessie shouted at us, and she grasped my hand again and squeezed it.

"What do we do?" Jacob asked Carlisle, and he returned to his place besides Ness.

"I'm not sure." Carlisle said, and our heads – Mine, Jacob's and Nessie's – turned quickly to Carlisle. "What!" We all screamed in unison.

"I wasn't here last time, it was Edward." We turned simultaneously back to Edward who stood there with his eyes wide. It was now all up to him, no pressure at all. I reassured myself that he had done this before with me, I couldn't remember totally as it was still a fussy human memory, but I knew nearly everyone was out hunting. Now he had more people who would do anything to help, and plus, Renesmee wasn't completely human.

Edward ran to the table and grabbed a scalpel and moved back to Nessie. His hand froze, hesitant to proceed. He looked to Jacob who nodded, then finally to me. His eyes held a slight sadness, and I could only imagine what he was remembering, and now replaying with his daughter.

"Nessie, this might hurt." She nodded but laughed to herself. She had already gone through the pain of childbirth what could possibly be worse? I smiled at her and she knew I caught on the irony.

Edward slowly placed the scalpel to her stomach, and moved it across, leaving a red trail of blood behind from where it cut through. Nessie's responding scream made him flinch and pull away the knife. The cut was large enough so he pulled back the skin to show the little protective sack the baby was in. It rose up and down as the baby moved around, eager to get out.

Edward took a deep breath then moved down to her, his teeth grazed over the protective layer, and it cut open. I leaned forward to get a closer look and watched as he placed his hand within and pulled out the unexpected child.

He quickly handed it to Carlisle while he stitched Nessie back together at vampire speed, and it was done in a few minutes.

Nessie was still breathing heavily, but now that the main reason for her pain had left, her hand released from mine slowly. Her eyes looked towards Carlisle who was still holding the baby, but his back was facing us so we couldn't see.

He slowly turned around and held the baby infront of us. "Nessie, Jacob, here's your little girl." Again, Nessie's smile reached from ear to ear, and she hugged Jacob. The baby was completely contrasting to Jordan. The main difference was their skin, and that still shocked us.

It had only been recorded twice, ever. For twins, with different coloured parents, to have each baby a different colour. So you can imagine how we felt to happen before our very eyes.

Her skin was pale white, totally contrasting to Jordan's darker skin. Her eyes were chocolate brown, and her hair was also brown, but darker than mine or Nessie's. It was also straighter, and more like Jacob's hair.

Like with Renesmee she physically looked older, and in age you wouldn't have believed that Jordan and she were twins. One child could barely open his eyes, whilst the other was fully supporting herself.

"Can I hold her?" Nessie whispered, her eyes filled with tears again.

Carlisle moved over to the side and placed the baby into her arms. She smiled at her showing rows of white teeth. She gasped in shock but then smiled in response.

"Have you got any ideas for her name?" I asked.

"No, not really, how 'bout you Jake?" she said, turning her head to him. He kissed her on the forehead, then whispered, "not a clue." We all chuckled for a bit, but were interrupted.

"I thought you've already given him a name." Alice questioned as she walked in. They mustn't have realized all the panic that just occurred in the room. She looked at all of us then finally looking at the baby girl. Her eyes moved from the baby, to Nessie's stomach, to Jacob, to outside the door. She was speechless. For once she was actually speechless, but it didn't last long as she let out a squeal and ran over to the bed.

"Jazzy get in here, you'll never believe what's happened."

In two seconds he entered the room, his eyes filled with fear and worry, mistaking Alice's tone, but when he saw her bouncing ecstatically besides the bed, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's happened?" She stepped to the side that was obscuring his view from Renesmee and gasped.

"I had twins." Nessie stated happily.

"How?" Alice rolled her eyes as if he was dumb, but we knew what he really meant. "We'll explain later, to everyone."

"Explain what to who?" boomed Emmett from the door. He looked at the baby and we waited for the reaction. "Hey, how'd the baby get up here so quick? Rose just had hold of him. He's grown too." We stared at him in total amusement at how he had not realized. The baby was different in looks, size, and is a girl. For a vampire he was totally unobservant.

Rosalie walked in with Jordan in her arms and stood next to Emmett. He looked at her and the baby and then back to Renesmee.

Rose worked it out straight away, and a hand reached up to her mouth in shock. "What? What's wrong?" Emmett asked. We waited until he made the connection. Finally, his small brain worked it out and his eyes widened. "There's two of 'em"

"Really Em, we didn't realize." I said sarcastically. The others laughed whilst he pouted.

"How did you figure out?" Rosalie asked, whilst swapping the baby she was holding with Renesmee.

"She was still in pain after Jordan was born. Bella pointed it out."

"Yeh well, she's born now, what are you going to name her?"

"We don't know." Jacob said. "We weren't exactly expecting her."

"Wait." Alice spoke out. She closed her eyes and focused on what I assumed to be the future. She reopened her eyes and smiled. "I know what the name is, well, will be." She sung.

"Me too." Edward said with a smile.

"Aw no, tell me what it is." Nessie pleaded. "Alice please." Alice shook her head and she turned to Edward. "Daddy please."

Edward looked over to Alice who was glaring at him. She mouthed 'don't' to him, but he sighed and faced Ness.

"You were going to call her Caitlin."

"You ruined it, she was going to guess." Alice said hitting him lightly on the arm. We all turned to Nessie to see what her reaction would be. She smiled and looked at the child being held in Rosalie's arms.

"It's perfect. Caitlin Isabella Black." Her eyes looked around the room and finally landed on me. My heart swelled at the sound of my name being a part of her daughters.

"I purposely left that bit out." Edward muttered.

"What do you think?" She asked. We all nodded in agreement and so the names were decided. Jordan and Caitlin Black.

* * * * * * * *

We all gathered in the living room, Nessie and Jacob went to bed with their children. My grandchildren. It was going to be a while whilst I got used to being a grandma.

We told everyone what happened and how we knew Caitlin was a vampire. Once we finished our explaining the room was silent.

"So the genes are divided separately." Edward acknowledged after fully accepting what happened. "The vampire genes and the werewolf genes separated like the colour of the skin."

"I wonder if she'll have an ability." Emmett thought aloud.

"Is that all you can think about. Whether it has some sort of power."

"Well, not exactly, but think about what it could be. Ooh, how cool would it be if Jordan had a cool power along with turning into a wolf? That would be awesome." We rolled our eyes at him but in my mind I wondered what it would be like. Whether they did have an ability, especially Jordan.

We would just have to wait and see.

**A/N. Thanks for reading. I don't know whether that was what you all expected. Next chapter I'm going to skip a few years. **

**Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Thanks to all my readers!**

**Jaimie xx **

**P.S. RIP Michael Jackson**


	17. Chapter 17 Party Crashers

**Chapter 17**

_15 years later…_

"Come on dad, it's just a party just let me go," continued Caitlin's pleads to Jacob. She had been arguing with him for about half an hour about a party that was being held by some kids at the school we were attending to. If I thought about it more though, I think her arguments with Jake had been going for a few years, ever since she stopped physically growing and looked the same age as most of us in the Cullen family.

Surprisingly our loving husbands weren't invited to the party; hence the reason Jacob was being just as stubborn about letting her go because he wouldn't be there to watch over his daughter.

"Please dad, mum will be there along with Auntie Ally, Bella and Rose." Oh yeah, there was no way I was going to be called grandma or Nan. Once they both were able to say a few words, I started encouraging them to say 'Auntie Bella' or just Bella. I guess I would leave the name with Carlisle and Esme who accepted it normally with Nessie, and so were happy to accept the names of grandparents for Caitlin and Jordan.

Both of them knew perfectly though who were their real grandparents and although it was slightly confusing to them at how it was like that, they understood it immediately from an early age.

Another problem we had in our family was Jordan. Jordan was totally human, and even though we knew in the near future during adolescence he would turn into a wolf, and we would be physically repulsed to even think of eating him, right now he still smelt like a human, and therefore food to us. There were loads of changes in the way we acted around him, but all of us were able to be close to Jordan when he would be bleeding because of restraint we had built due to numerous times he would have hurt himself.

Nessie and Jacob were great parents, and had done a great job in raising their children into the mysterious world of vampires and shape-shifting wolves. I was happy that Nessie had a child who would grow up like a normal child should, no speed growth strings attached. And, although I felt sad that I couldn't have my own daughter's childhood last as long as I would have wanted it to, that it went by too quickly, I was glad all of Jordan's childhood moments could be seen.

"Just let her go Jacob, nothing will happen I promise." Alice reassured.

Jacob breathed in a deep breath then gave in, "Fine, but you know the rules, don't socialise with anyone, especially boys, infact just stay with your mum," he turned his head to Nessie, "Look after her Ness." She rolled her eyes as if to say 'what have I been doing for the past 15 years.' Jacob then turned to me, "Look after Ness for me Bella."

Nessie playfully hit his arm whilst Jordan entered the room and slumped onto the couch in a sad mood. "How come I can't go?" He whined.

"Because this party is for the older, cooler kids in the school," Caitlin said, "and because you're too young." She said pinching his cheek.

"Am not." He argued back, "Technically you are the same age as me. You just grew faster." He muttered, and rubbed his cheek from where she pinched him.

"Anyways I think you're coming down with something, you've got a temperature." She stated and walked over to the door. Nessie ran up to him immediately and placed her hand on his forehead, and then on each cheek.

"She's right hun, I think you're ill, are you ok, do you want me to stay?"

"No I'm fine, anyway gramps is a doctor, and I think he'll be able to look after me if it gets worse." Renesmee stayed by him, unsure whether to go, but he gently pushed her towards the rest of us who were standing by the door.

"Ok fine, but call me if something happens okay."

"Yes but nothing will, so stop worrying."

She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then gave a kiss to Jacob before heading outside. Before heading out Edward gave me a searing kiss that left me in a daze standing by the door.

"What was that for?" I managed to stutter out.

"Because I love you," he said matter-of-factly, "and also because like Jacob said, there'll be lads there and I don't want them going after my wife, so that was a reminder of who you belong to." He said with a smirk, but the hints of jealousy were there. Did he not realise I would never look at another man the way I do with Edward.

"Like I'll ever forget." I said, and gave him another kiss on the lips before heading to Rosalie's newly acquired red BMW. Don't these people know of any variation to have with there cars?

"But you never know, I might just tease them a little bit." I called out and I was sure I heard him growl. "Just joking, love you." I jumped in the backseat next to Renesmee, who was alongside Caitlin, with Alice and Rose in the front.

"So, is this party going to be good as all the humans are making it sound or will it be rubbish." Rosalie asked Alice after about 10 minutes of fast driving, and we were close to our destination. Alice's eyes glazed over as she looked into the future, but when she refocused she had a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure…I…I can't see anything, it's all fussy."

"Are you sure it's not because of Nessie and Caitlin, they mess up with your head don't they?"

"Yeh, but it's not them, it's the type of fussy I normally get when Jacob is involved or any wolves for that matter, or when, you know, someone dies."

"Great, I bet you dad is going to ruin the party for us." Caitlin muttered, considering the first option over the second.

We arrived at the house where the party was being held a few minutes later. Music was blasting out into the street, cars were lazily parked all around the house, and there were a few kids already that were stumbling around drunk outside.

"Caitlin, you are not allowed to have any of the alcohol they have in there," Caitlin was about to object but I gave her a look to say not to argue with your mother, "Do you understand Caitlin?" Nessie said, and Caitlin nodded, disappointed that she couldn't have a bit.

She looked up to me and I winked at her and turned to Renesmee.

"Same for you Ness, I don't want you drinking any alcohol in there." I said, a smile crept on Caitlin's face as she knew what I was doing.

"What! That's stupid, I'm 55, and Caitlin is only 15."

"And, I'm not bothered about the age, frankly I don't think the people in there are taking into consideration their age, and you do look eighteen not fifty-five. You're still half-human Ness; I don't want to bring you back to Jake drunk. You're not having any."

"Bu-" I held up my hand to stop her.

"That's final."

"But mum, that's so unfair; I'm just looking after my daughter."

"Oh, so am I."

"You know it's so eerie to watch three generations of the same family argue with each other while they all look the same age." Alice said at the end of our argument. We all turned our heads to glare at her, and she put up her hands in defence.

After we stopped arguing we all got out of the car. Alice had bought us our dresses earlier in the week after 'seeing' the party being held, and since we hadn't been at a proper party in ages, not counting any birthdays we had in our family, we should let Alice pick out what to wear (as per usual) because we girls hadn't had a party without our men for a long time.

"_Whoa dude, you invited the Cullen chicks to this. Nice."_ One lad said to another which was followed by a high-five from inside the house.

"_Yeah, and I also didn't invite their boyfriends either." _This was followed by another high-five.

We walked to the front door and it was opened for us before we even got there, and we were greeted by a lad with jet black hair and brown eyes, John, the organiser of this party. Once inside the music was even louder than I thought, but I wasn't completely sure with my enhanced hearing.

The five of us went to the main room were it had been transformed into a makeshift dance floor. Caitlin looked around and saw a group of girls she normally hung out with at school. Nessie found a few of her friends leaving Rosalie, Alice and I standing in the middle of a room.

It was different now with Nessie and Caitlin, because they could socialise more and make friends more easily than the rest of us. It was better in some ways to blend in because we didn't seem that much like outcasts, well except Rose, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Edward and me. We still liked to sit together at lunch, and occasionally Ness, Jake, Jordan and Caitlin would join us. I guess it would be easier not to make friends anyway, because the process of moving to a different school wouldn't be bothered by any ties to friends we had there.

"Ugh, I could have done so much better than this." Alice said, whilst looking around the room, clearly disgusted at John's attempt to make a suitable party.

It seemed that the party was taking forever. We decided to have a dance after a while, and ended up having a laugh. We turned down numerous guys who just wouldn't give up asking us for a dance, and one guy even made an attempt to drug Rosalie by spiking her drink.

Some time halfway through the party, a group of college kids came in to crash the party. John's face was priceless when they walked in, he must have got on the wrong side of them before this party as he was scared and nervous when they entered the house. He didn't say anything; just let them waltz about like they owned the place.

When they entered I warned Nessie about the guys that had entered, just so she was able to be on the lookout if they done anything inappropriate towards our family.

And it so happened that they approached Rose, Alice and I first when we standing in the corner of the room, standing there holding cups full of a drink we wouldn't drink, and just watched people make a fool of themselves while they were drunk. There were only three of them, and they staggered towards us, clearly drunk.

"Since you're the most decent out of the girls here," the one in the middle slurred, "how 'bout you and me have a dance eh?" He said winking at me, then making an attempt to grab Alice's hand.

"Ugh, I have no intention of dancing with any of you losers." She said, dodging his hand and then stepping around him. I followed her moving past the three lads, and giving them a glare telling them to not even bother asking me. They all turned hopefully to Rose who just held up her hand, "I wouldn't waste a breath with any of you, now, you're in my way." She said, and went to move past them when one of their hands came out and slapped her on her backside.

She froze and they were lucky they couldn't see the anger that was crossing her face. Alice and I were close to laughing at the unfortunate positions they were now in, with an angry vampire. Rosalie turned slowly to face the three men, who were laughing at their butt-slapping gesture. I'm sure she would've wanted to take more actions against him, and I'm sure she would have if we weren't in a crowded place, but she settled with dumping the contents of her drink all over the one who hit her.

Everyone in the room stopped to see what the commotion was all about when they heard loads of people laughing at the college guy covered in lemonade. Alice and I walked back up to Rosalie who was still glaring daggers at the guy who slapped her.

"You bitc-" he started, but was silenced when Alice and I poured our drinks over him, then the three of us turned on our heels and headed out the room.

"This is why I hate going to parties without Emmett." Rosalie whispered, and Alice and I agreed. As we headed through to a different room, people were staring at us as we made our way. Nessie came up to us, her face amused but slightly worried.

"Mu- Bella, what just happened?" She asked, looking past us into the other room.

"We emptied our drinks on some assholes that got on our nerves." I said proudly, whilst Alice and Rose chuckled next to me.

"Yeh, I see why he's wet. I can't believe you done that. But do you know who they were?"

"Assholes from college." Rosalie answered.

"They're from out of town, but from what I heard, the tall one, Chris I think his name is, threatened John about something. They are like, the guys you're not supposed to mess with."

"Honey, as if they can hurt us." Alice said, putting her arm around her shoulder, "let's just enjoy the rest of the party."

And so we avoided the three idiots for the rest of the evening. Renesmee stayed with us for the rest of the party, partly because she wanted to, but partly because she didn't want to be asked by the three morons without some back up. We hadn't seen Caitlin for most of the night, only seeing her occasionally walk past, and when she asked us why a guy was soaked.

"Can we head home now, I'm pretty tired, and I'm sure Caitlin is too." Nessie said, followed by a yawn and resting her head against my shoulder.

"Of course hun, we wouldn't want the guys to get worried over us." I joked, and stood up from the seats we found, we couldn't be bothered with the party anymore. "You go find Caitlin and we will wait by the car for you."

The three of us headed out the house, saying a quiet thanks to John for inviting us, and left the house towards the car. Rosalie and Alice got in the car, whilst I leaned against the back door waiting for Ness and Caitlin. Eventually the front door opened and I stood up straight to let them in. Ness stood at the door looking around, "Caitlin's not in the car with you is she?" She asked. I shook my head and walked up to her, where she started to shake from sobs. I hugged her as she started to cry on my shoulder.

"Ness honey, what's wrong?"

"Caitlin, I…I…I can't find her…s..s..she's not in the house." She stuttered, pulling away from my hug and looking around frantically.

"Shh, it's ok, did you look properly?" She nodded, tears rolling down her face, "Are you positive she's not in the house or the garden?" She nodded again and hugged me again. I turned my head to Rose and Alice who were looking at me in the car confused. There was a chance they heard our conversation but it was more likely that they didn't, and were worried why Nessie was crying.

"Check your phone, as she left you a message or anything? Have you tried calling her?" I asked, trying to keep calm and not let worried emotions take over and make me look weak infront of my daughter.

"Yes I've done all that." She sobbed, but pulling out her mobile to double check. She pressed one of the keys and held it to her ear. I listened in carefully, but instead she reached Caitlin's voicemail. "She answers her phone all the time." She said, waving the phone in the air then shoving it back into her bag.

Alice had now joined us and she took in Renesmee's state and looked straight back at me worried. "What's happened? Where's Caitlin?"

Nessie took in a shaky breath but then started to cry again so I pulled her into another hug and spoke for her. "We can't find Caitlin; she's not here at the party. She's checked everywhere but we can't find her."

Alice gasped, "Does Edward or Jacob know?" She asked.

"No!" Nessie shouted, "Please, don't tell Jake, not yet, he'll kill me." She said whilst crying against my chest again. I rubbed her back soothingly, "I'm a terrible mother for losing my child." She muttered.

I pulled her back to face me but she was looking at the ground. "Hey, don't you dare say that, you are a brilliant mother; do not get yourself down over this. We'll find her and all of us can go back home. Caitlin is at a rebellious stage, she's most likely staying at a friend's house."

"And if not." She whispered, her eyes looking up to meet mine.

I didn't want to admit that there was a chance she could be in more danger, especially since Renesmee was already worrying about it, I didn't want to confirm any assumptions that she could be thinking at that moment.

"To be honest Ness, there is the slightest chance she isn't." She let out another sob, "but Caitlin is a tough girl, she'll be able to handle anything. Now come on, we'll talk more in the car, you must be freezing."

Nessie looked down at her bare arms finally registering the temperature outside and she shivered. I led her into the car, Alice got back into the passenger seat, and I climbed in the backseat, with Renesmee leaning against me. Alice quickly explained what was happening to Rosalie and she was instantly concerned. Rosalie was close to Caitlin and Jordan, and was helping out whenever she could when they were younger.

"Alice, are you able to see what she is doing?" I asked.

"I'm not sure; it'll be hard because she's a hybrid. But maybe if I try and look at anyone who may be with her." She said as she was rubbing her temples. She stopped suddenly and was staring aimlessly out of the window, and we all knew she was having a vision. We just hoped it was of Caitlin's whereabouts.

"Alice what do you see?" I asked.

Alice was still silent, but from the expression on her face I could tell that it wasn't good. Finally she refocused and she turned in her seat to face me and Ness a bit more.

"What did you see Alice?" I almost growled, because I knew what she was going to say wouldn't be good, and I was getting distressed.

"Not much, I just kept getting glimpses, but I know who she's with, well I think." She paused to take in an unnecessary breath, and looked between me and Rose. "Remember the college guys we pissed off."

* * * * * * * * * *

We had decided to split up because it would be quicker to find her. Alice's vision didn't give us much on a location but that it was most probably in an alley. Alice took Renesmee back home to inform the guys and Esme. It was better that they were in the know, but they would probably join the search once they heard.

They had pulled away a few minutes ago, and Alice said she would drive slower than usual to give us a head start in looking for her, because we would probably have better control than what Edward, or Emmett or any of the guys, especially Jacob being it was his daughter who was missing. Then again, depending on what had happened by the time we find her, I'm sure Rose and I wouldn't have much control.

We split up following two different scents. We believed the group may have split up, and half have no idea what the other half is doing. Caitlin's scent was mixed with the two, but I took the stronger one whilst Rosalie took the other, just incase her scent had been masked by something.

It was really early morning so I knew barely anyone would be awake, so I kept to the darker parts of the streets and followed the mixed scent at vampire speed. They had made quite a distance so they must have left earlier on in the party, which unfortunately gave them more time alone. A growl rumbled up through my throat and I ran faster, finally getting myself to a dark part of the town we were living in. I stopped running and tried to listen for anything in the immediate area.

It was silent and I tried to focus more clearly, and then I heard the sound of a muffled scream. My legs started to sprint beneath me to the sound, my eyes scanning each dark street or alleyway. I stopped again when the screams seemed louder. I looked down one more alleyway and nearly crouched down into a killing position right on the spot.

Caitlin was pushed up against the wall, and you could tell she was trying to fight them off; her added vampire strength gave her a better advantage. But unfortunately, the weight of the two strong men working against her made her almost as helpless as any other human.

One of the men I recognised as the one who spoke up to us earlier, Chris I think. He was taller and slightly more stockier than the, the other happened to be the guy who we drenched in lemonade. Perfect.

From what I could see they weren't actually doing anything, but struggling against what they thought to be a human, who was a bit stronger than other women they had seen. Both men were trying to keep her still but she kept fighting, her legs and arms thrashing out in an attempt to hit one of them. Her right leg made contact with the guy who had been soaked with lemonade, and I could hear the crack of his ribs from the other end of the alleyway.

He whimpered and stumbled slightly, but remained his grasp on Caitlin. "You little bitch!" roared the man, and he swung his fist and punched her face, then shaking his hand continuously from what I presume was the skin on rock contact.

He ignored the pain and punched her again in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain and fall forward clutching her stomach, trying to control her breathing.

I couldn't stop myself, and a terrifying growl erupted from my chest and out of my mouth, my body was already slightly crouched so I was ready to attack. The alleyway was more like a dead end – for them anyway. To one side was a very high brick wall, with nothing to use as leverage to climb up, the other end, well it was me.

The two men stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Because it was so dark, I couldn't exactly see the expressions they held on their faces, but I don't need Jasper to know that they were scared, even if it wasn't because of me but at the fact they got caught.

"Bella." Caitlin gasped.

"Don't worry baby it's me." I said, trying to keep the venom from my voice to show how much I actually wanted to kill them.

The taller one started chuckling, and I saw his body turn to face Caitlin, "Do you think big sis is going to save you? Ha, that'll be fun to watch, hey Matt who do you think'll win, me or the vulnerable sister." _Change that to deadly _I thought_._ He started laughing harder this time and he turned to, who I guess now is Matt expecting an answer.

"I don't know dude, I don't think we should mess with her." He said.

"Look," I growled, "I'll give you one chance, and one chance only for you to leave this alley and leave her alone. If you leave I promise I won't kill you, but you can walk away unharmed." I threatened.

The two men still had a firm hold on Caitlin, and she was struggling herself from tiredness. Matt stepped back from Chris and turned to face me, his face unsure with my threat. I stepped gracefully to the side to give him room to walk by if he were to walk away.

"Matt, don't be a chicken man, let's just get them both, come on, don't leave me here to fend for myself."

Matt started to step away from him, "I'm sorry man, I just can't take this with you, I think you better run." His steps had reached him a few feet away from me and walked past me cautiously. "I'm sorry." He muttered, and then sprinted away.

I turned my head slowly back to the remaining guy who was now having difficulty holding Caitlin. I stalked towards him, my movements quiet as if I was stalking my prey; however this one knew I was coming. He looked at me one more time and I saw an evil smirk pass across his face.

He suddenly pulled Caitlin from the wall, his arm pressed tightly around her chest to stop her from moving her arms, and pressing her body against his, his other hand holding a gun that I had not seen from my distance afar.

I wasn't sure how to play this, fully pretend that the gun could hurt me, so that if he did get away – and I was certainly hoping that wouldn't be the case – he wouldn't have to explain how he came across a bulletproof woman.

But even if I pretend, or just ignore the harmless weapon, what would happen if he shot Caitlin? Vampires need to be ripped apart and burnt to die, but hybrids, could they die like any other human. I had seen Nessie catch flues and so had Caitlin, so that fact always worried me, and when I had been with Renesmee, her body seemed just as fragile as any other humans. Except she healed quicker. We had never tested how far Nessie's and Caitlin's immortal abilities could stretch, because of that fear that we could lose them.

So what do I do? Chance it, and hope he shoots me and not her.

"Stand back or I'll shoot." He threatened, pushing the gun into her temple. Her eyes started to well up with tears that were on the verge of spilling over.

"Caitlin it will be ok. I'll get us out of this." I said, ignoring the threat from the man. "Your mum is waiting for you at home, she's so worried, but it will be ok because you'll get out of this."

"Shut up!" The man shouted, "Don't take another step otherwise I'll shoot."

"You lay one more of your filthy fingers on her then you'll be surprised if you ever leave this alleyway. Now give her to me otherwise I _will_ take her off you." I growled, but he just laughed, and my lip curled up baring my teeth and his smile soon faded.

He redirected his gun and aimed directly at me; taking shot after shot after shot, each shot was echoed with Caitlin's scream, terrified at who the gun was being aimed at. Each bullet that was shot just bounced off my marble skin leaving no marks. After noticing I was still standing unwounded, he pushed Caitlin forcefully towards me and redirected his gun, the barrel facing Caitlin's chest as she turned around to face him.

The trigger was pulled back and was followed by a bloodcurdling scream…

I stood in shock as Caitlin was staring down at the him; her eyes pitch black and covering her whole eye. Her fists were clenched and her gaze was fixed upon the man infront of her. He fell onto his knees and dropped the gun, his hands clutching to his head, his eyes shut tightly and his mouth open as he screamed in pain.

His hands clawed at his head and his body writhed in pain. The blood was running through his veins faster and faster, his heartbeat increasing by the second.

Then something strange occurred, his face that was clenched in pain started to disintegrate slowly. It was as if his skin was just powder being swept away with the wind. Different sized holes appeared on his face as more of his body seemed to crumble.

His screams were the only things we could hear, and each one that came from his mouth represented how much pain he was in. He continued writhing and his body seemed to disintegrate faster. I turned to Caitlin who was still in the same position as before, her eyes showing the anger and hate that she must have felt towards this man, but she felt no remorse for this dying person before us.

"Caitlin, stop what ever you're doing, you're killing him." He was probably too far gone now to be saved even if she stopped, but I didn't want Caitlin to feel pain for killing another human being. We were all taught to live in a way so we could live and socialise with the humans, and not kill them. If Caitlin were to kill him now then she would hate herself for doing so, so I would have to put a stop to it. Even if I wanted the guy to die.

"Caitlin stop now!" I ordered.

She slowly lifted her clenched fist so it was higher than it previously was. She turned her head slightly to me, but keeping her gaze on the suffering man. "Fine." She said, but it wasn't in defeat. She opened her left hand and flicked her wrist, and orange coloured spark emanating from her hand and then shot out towards the man.

His final scream filled the alleyway as his body gave one last shake and then his body seemed to explode into tiny particles that floated and disappeared into the night air. No trace of a body was left on the ground, not even a pile of dust, but just the gun that lay on the ground to where his body had previously been.

Caitlin's eyes returned back to their original colour and she relaxed her stance. She looked down at the spot were the man had died. Her hand flew up to her mouth in shock and her cheeks were becoming drenched with tears. Her body shook with sobs and her legs collapsed beneath her. Sitting on the floor she brought her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around herself.

I moved from where I was standing and sat down besides her and gave her a comforting hug. "What have I done Bella? I've just killed someone." She whispered, and turned her body and hugged me back as she started to sob uncontrollably into my dress.

* * *

**So basically you've just been introduced to Caitlin's power. I'll go into more detail and I know it's not some sort of mixture of E/B/Rsmee/Jacob but I wanted a destructive power.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading and I would really appreciate it if you could review please. Thank you!**

**Jaimie xx**


	18. Chapter 18 Transformation

**Chapter 18**

_Previously_

"_What have I done Bella? I've just killed someone." She whispered, and turned her body and hugged me back as she started to sob uncontrollably into my dress. I didn't know what to do_; I was in utter, complete shock.

Caitlin had an ability and it was extremely dangerous, even worse at the fact she only just discovered it, and had no true control over using it and not using it. Anyone could be an awaiting victim at this time if she had no control over such a harmful power.

"Shh, Caitlin, just calm down ok, we have to get you back to the house. We can figure things out more clearly there." Carlisle would be the best person to speak to about all of these, and it would help if Jasper was able to calm her down without her breaking down crying again.

Caitlin continued crying against my dress but she stood up slowly, her arms securely wrapped around me for support.

"Are you able to run?" I asked. I knew already that she was probably too weak to run, but I asked anyway just incase she needed help of some sort. She shook her head and grasped tightly onto me as I picked her up and sprinted back to the house.

Alice and Nessie must have arrived back a while ago, leaving plenty of time for them to explain the absence of Rosalie, Caitlin and me, and even if they didn't, I was sure that they wouldn't have been able to hide it from Edward. Nessie's emotional nature would give her away I was sure of that. She would be worrying over her daughter, and so it would be clear to anyone that something was wrong.

However they wouldn't be expected to receive the upcoming dilemma that I was about to show to the family. All they knew was that Caitlin was kidnapped by the college guys and that Rose and I had went to find her. All of them would be relieved to see that she was ok, and I am positive that at least Jacob would want to apply some sort of punishment on the two men. It was going to be difficult to explain that one of them was completely destroyed leaving nothing behind to even think a body had been there. Not even the gun, which I quickly destroyed; wouldn't want that to turn up in the wrong hands.

The huge building appeared before me after a couple of minutes, and I slowed my pace down as I reached for the door. Still holding Caitlin, I opened the door and walked into the living room. I expected to see everyone, but instead there was only Carlisle and Esme, standing nervously at the other side of the room. Rosalie had arrived before me and was pacing anxiously besides the couch, where Alice sat holding Nessie who was silently crying.

All there heads turned to me as I entered and a look of relief passed everyone's faces. Renesmee jumped up straight away and ran towards us. I set Caitlin down, keeping my hands placed on her shoulder as she steadied herself. Nessie ran up to her and hugged her. Caitlin started to break down again as Nessie soothed her and was telling her she was ok, a few tears running down both their cheeks.

A few minutes later she pulled away from Caitlin and hugged me, whispering thanks to me and then taking Caitlin back to the couch, where she leaned on Nessie's lap. Her head turned to face me, "What happened?"

I looked over to Caitlin who was still crying. They were probably wondering why she was so upset, and they all knew that something bad had happened. I watched as each of their expressions changed to anger as they imagined what they must have done to make her like this. Oh what a shock they are in for. Caitlin's eyes reached mine and she nodded her head, allowing me to tell the story.

I took a breath and sat down next to Alice. "Where are the others?" I asked first.

"They've gone hunting, Jacob's gone too. Jordan's asleep. He doesn't know what's been happening." Alice said.

"Well, I think we should wait for them. It's bad but it's not what you think." Confusion was shown on there faces, "I'll explain it all when they come back. Can we call them?" I asked, and I saw Alice already picking up the phone and dialling.

* * * * * * * * * *

We had waited for about ten minutes in silence waiting for the others to get back. We decided to wake Jordan up since he had the right to know, so he was sitting besides Nessie confused and worried. Caitlin was lying down with her head on Nessie's lap, her body showing no sort of emotion, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

The back door to the house opened and the guys all walked into the room with worried looks on their faces. None of them knew what had happened tonight so it would be worse to tell them everything from the beginning. I decided to stretch my shield over to Caitlin. It was best if the terrifying images she had in her head were kept there and not displayed to Edward.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, looking only at Renesmee and his children, taking in Caitlin's state and moving over towards them. "What happened?" He asked a bit harsher.

"Ok, so at the party a group of college lads came in uninvited and caused a bit of trouble. We decided to just stick together for the rest of the party so they wouldn't come near us. I think we all assumed that Caitlin was with her friends." I paused and saw Alice and Rosalie nod slowly. They didn't know what had happened after the party as well, so they were just as nervous as the others.

"In the end we decided to go home, but Nessie couldn't find Caitlin. After searching the house and then a vision from Alice, we believed that the college guys took her." Jacob tensed and his body shook slightly.

"They tricked me." Caitlin whispered from where she was sitting, it was almost inaudible. Her eyes were still looking off at nothing in particular in the room. "They said that a bunch of us from the party were going to go outside and play some silly games in the wood. I asked if any of you would be there and he answered yes straight away. I thought I might as well have a bit of fun so I followed them. They said they were playing hide and seek or something. I thought it was pretty lame but I went and hid anyway for a laugh." She shut her eyes tightly but continued telling us the story. "The next thing I know I was grabbed by the lad that told me to go with him, and then dragged away."

"Why didn't you fight him off? You're strong enough." Jacob said, his fists clenched.

"There were two of them." I answered for him remembering the guy who had ran away from me, and Jacob's muscles tensed more.

"Three of them." Rosalie corrected. "I caught up with the other guy after following the trail and he was so scared he just told me everything. He had scampered off after realising he didn't want to be a part of it, but he helped the other two kidnap her."

Nessie pulled Caitlin closer to her and Jacob shook again. Nessie placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down the tremors.

"Can you carry on Bella?" Caitlin asked. I nodded and reached out to hold her hand to comfort her.

"Rose and I split up, I took one set of scents, and Rose took the other. I reached some streets and it led to various alleys." Edward's eyes flashed with anger as he must have remembered my own personal encounter. Jacob took in Edward's emotion and it seemed to make him even angrier.

"I got there in time. I think." I said looking up to Caitlin. She nodded gratefully and then I continued. "I'm not going into details but I'm guessing you know what their intentions were?" I asked rhetorically and everyone tensed up.

"Like I said, I got there in time. I reasoned with one of them and he surrendered and ran off. The other one stayed and tried to threaten me, bargaining with me to clear off otherwise he would hurt Caitlin. He had pulled out a gun and put it to her head. I think I scared him because he turned the gun onto me."

Edward drew in a ragged breath and I followed his gaze to where it landed on my dress. There were a few holes in the dress where the bullets had entered. "He shot you." He growled.

"Yes." His fists clenched and it was lucky Caitlin killed him because I'm sure Edward would have hunted him down, even if it was over a small thing that didn't harm me at all.

"Anyway, he got freaked out at the fact I wasn't injured and he pushed Caitlin towards me and shot. But then something happened, and Caitlin doesn't know how she's done it exactly but, to put it to you basically, she has a power, but before you all go happy that she has a power," I looked purposefully over to Emmett, "it's extremely powerful, and dangerous."

There was silence as they took into account this information. "But isn't this sort of a good thing." Jordan asked from besides her.

"No it's not!" Caitlin screeched, causing Jordan to jump. "It's not a good thing at all." She buried her head into her hands and started to cry again.

"Bella, tell us what happened?" Jacob asked frantically.

"After he shot at her, well, she used her power."

"Which is…?" Emmett asked curiously.

"I'm not sure. To put into the simplest way possible she made him crumble at first into tiny pieces, literally. She didn't mean to and I know it wasn't intentional but after, she…well she kind of…" I stuttered, not able to say it myself.

"I killed him." Caitlin said, and everyone's faces turned into shock.

"Serves him right the little bast-"

"Shut up dad. Did you just hear me correctly? I just killed another human being. Even if he did try and do that to me, I don't think he had a right to die, and I killed him." She shouted, standing up from the couch to glare at Jacob. She then turned away from him and stormed up the stairs, leaving the rest of us to process the information.

"What happened next?" Edward said quietly.

"Well the body sort of exploded so there was nothing left, but a few seconds later she just broke down on the spot. I mean when she was actually doing it, it looked like she wanted him to suffer and die, but then she snapped out of it and just regretted it immediately." Silence followed until in was interrupted by another question.

"But what's the big deal exactly?" Emmett said and we all stared at him incredulously, "I mean most of us have killed people before apart from the two goody-goodies over there," he said pointing at me and Carlisle, "and obviously you four," he said relating to Nessie and Jacob, "I mean why is it so different. It was self defence, she'll get over it right?"

"You see Emmett a lot of your kills were to satiate your thirst," Carlisle said, and Jacob tensed as he said this, being reminded that most of the Cullens had killed someone. "But with Caitlin it was more of a decision, for us it's instinct. From what I'm guessing it was fuelled by anger, and so it made it as intentional as any other murder."

"I think it affects her more because we're brought up to not kill humans as well." Alice said and Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"I just don't understand her power though." Carlisle pondered, "Nessie's was created as a mixture of Bella's and Edward's power. What you have described just seems almost random." He said, leaving the room in silence as the room thought over why Caitlin's power wasn't some sort of adaptation of one of ours. The room continued until Jordan broke the silence.

"So what's going to happen now?" Jordan asked.

"We have to move." Carlisle stated with a sigh. "We'll leave two days from now. Not too early to perhaps arouse suspicion, but gives enough time to tell the school and the hospital."

"So we have to move." Jordan said sadly. "I was really settling in here." He said angrily and ran up to his room.

"Ok, we might as well start packing up the stuff now. We'll talk about bigger things such as cars and that tomorrow." He glanced down at his watch, "well later on today." He then walked away with Esme, and Rosalie and Emmett left followed later by Alice and Jasper.

"Thank you Bella." Jacob said from the silence. "I am really glad you were there tonight." He came and hugged me and I patted him on his back.

"Don't worry Jake, but I think you should be with her. She's really upset right now."

He nodded, "I know, it's just I was so mad. I was imagining the worst."

"I'm surprised you kept your calm."

"Oh no, I'm going for a run in a minute to release my anger. Care to join me Edward?"

"Yes definitely. I'm still mad at the fact he shot you." I rolled my eyes as he got off the couch and headed outside with Jacob.

"I guess that leaves you and me to pack Ness."

"Yeah I guess so." She whispered. She stood up and hugged me. "Thanks again mum." She said.

"It's ok, now do you want to be with Caitlin?"

"No. I think she wants some time alone." She said sadly, but she put a smile on her face, "Come on, let's go pack."

* * * * * * * * * *

"I'm confused." Emmett said.

After a couple of hours, Caitlin was able to talk to us about the incident without getting upset. The questions immediately started about her ability, although trying to avoid what the outcome of that power had led to. Emmett had jumped at his chance to find out more about the gift.

"Explain it to me again Cait."

"Look I'm not sure Em, I guess at first I used my mind, but then I think I used my hands."

"Like what?"

"I can't remember exactly. Maybe like this or something." She turned her hand slightly in demonstration but Emmett frowned in disappointment.

"Can you remember what your emotional state was?" Emmett asked.

"Anger. I was definitely angry." She answered immediatley. A grin appeared on his face and he turned his body slightly to the door.

"Hey Jasper could you do me a favour?" He called out.

"Emmett don't." I warned.

"Bella's right," Carlisle said, briefly entering the room, "Caitlin hasn't got full control over her ability. We don't know what destruction it could cause; she could even harm us if we are not careful."

Emmett slumped down in the chair sulking like the big kid he was. We all knew that he was desperate to see Caitlin's power. After we had both helped describe what had happened with as much as detail as possible, Emmett had not stopped harassing Caitlin. She herself didn't notice Emmett's main intention in actually 'seeing' the power, not hearing about it.

"Ok ok, but what did you do with your hands again?" He asked.

"Ugh, I don't know Emmett." She said frustrated, with her voice rising.

Another mischievous grin appeared on his face, he must have known he was getting a reaction out of her. "Emmett don't even think about it." I scolded, again realising his intentions, but he ignored my warning and continued. Times like this when I wish Rosalie was by him to put him in place.

He leaned forward slowly, "Can you please show me one more time?" He asked, and this blew it.

She stood up so she was looking down at him, "I DON'T KNOW!" She shouted, and she shook her arms out frantically. At the moment her arm was shook infront of her, her wrist flicked and a familiar orange spark emanated from her palm and was shooting towards Emmett.

Instinctively I looked around frantically to do something about it. There was only us three in the room, and I was too far away to push him out the way without it hitting me. Whilst I was busy thinking of a solution, something small and square like flew through the air and met in time with the orange spark.

The object exploded and turned into particles right infront of Emmett's face. He gulped and turned to where the object came from, I myself turned my head to see who just saved Emmett's life.

Alice stood at the door relieved. "I saw Emmett explode into a million pieces so I gathered I knew what the cause was." She said whilst glancing over to Caitlin who was standing there shocked and looking at her hand. "Lucky I have good aim." She joked. Emmett nodded in agreement, whilst remaining his focus on the spot where the object had exploded infront of him.

"What did you throw?"

"A pillow." Alice answered, "and you are welcome." She said to Emmett before leaving the room.

Emmett was still frozen on his seat. He swallowed nervously and looked upto Caitlin. "Yeah, I'm not going to get on the wrong side of you." He said, and then walked out of the room with plenty of space between himself and Caitlin.

She watched Emmett's retreating figure, back to her hands and then fell down onto the couch, burying her head in her hands.

"Honey, are you ok?" I asked whilst making my way over and sitting down besides her on the couch. I put a comforting arm around her and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"No." She mumbled, and moving her head out of her hands to show her face slightly wet from a tear falling down her cheek. "I've just nearly killed Emmett. I was so close for him turning into tiny pieces. I have no control of this, this thing that I've just discovered. I'm a total risk to anyone who is close to me when I'm angry. What's to say I don't accidently kill my own mum because of a tantrum? Or Jordan because we have another brother-sister fight? Or dad because he won't let me go to another party? I am really dangerous to be around all of you. It'll probably be best if I just leave so that you are all safe."

"What? No! Listen Caitlin-"

"No please Bella, I've had this power for a couple of hours and already I've killed one person, and nearly killed my own Uncle. It would be best if I left for everyone's sake."

"No it wouldn't, and you are not thinking this through. None of us are bothered about this, and it is certainly not a burden on any of us. I'm sure anyone in this family would risk their life for you. Sure Emmett was pretty freaked out by what just happened, but he was warned beforehand so you could just say it was his own fault."

"Yeah but-"

"But nothing, maybe you just need to practise. Learn how to control it so that you can use it at your own command. There's nothing stopping you from doing that here. Outside maybe, but here nonetheless."

"But there's still that chance I could harm someone."

"Well we will sort it out. We can have Jasper around more just incase things do get out of hand, but I promise you they won't. Now promise me you won't think about moving out."

"I promise. Thanks Bella."

"Don't worry about it."

"Ok, but don't tell mum that I said anything, she'll probably flip on me if she heard I wanted to leave."

"Alright, but if you do have any problems it would be best to talk to her about it rather than me okay?" She gave me a quick hug and then we both went back to packing.

* * * * * * * * *

We were all loading last minute things into the various cars before we left later that day. From the moment I had that chat with Caitlin, she has been outside and lined up various bottles, cans and other objects to use as target practise. She hasn't used her power again and this frustrated her. Not because she couldn't use it at her own will, but because she had no true control over her ability, and in her eyes it still made her a risk to everyone.

Jordan had been moping in his room since Carlisle told everyone we had to move. That plus some jealousy perhaps at the fact Caitlin as a power and he doesn't. He only allowed Nessie and Jacob up into his room; he never came down for anything to eat. He just stayed inside and packed.

Apparently, his fever that we thought he might have had the night of the party had progressed, and he had a temperature that was running extremely high and he felt like his body was aching. A few of us suspected what was happening, it was inevitable anyway. He was living in a house full of vampires, with the gene running through his blood; it was just a matter of time before the transformation would fully progress. A few of us guessed that this was the time before he would change. Jacob agreed with us, and spent even more time around Jordan so he would be there when it did happen.

We were loading various remaining boxes into the cars before we were going to head off to our new destination. Larger things such as Edward's piano were going to be delivered. Edward's musical abilities had interested Jordan into the musical world, and at an early age wanted desperately to learn the guitar.

That Christmas, he was treated with his first acoustic guitar. Any spare minute of free time he had he would use it practising various chords and techniques. During the first week of February, he was already playing his first song. Obviously not an advanced piece, but still the speed at which he learnt was impressive, a clear talent that Jordan has in music.

On his thirteenth birthday, our family surprised him with a limited edition gold topped Gibson Les Paul. He was ecstatic at the gift. He tuned the guitar immediately and replayed songs that he had learnt to play over the past years. He even played duets with Edward on occasion, and I remember him trying to compose his own piece. From what we assumed, his Gibson was his most prized possession.

I hadn't seen him load the guitar into any of the cars so I assumed he still had it with him. It was weird because no music was heard playing from his room, and that is what he would usually do if he locked himself away, but in his case currently, he must have been so unwell that he couldn't even do the thing he loved.

"What's taking them so long?" Nessie whined. Jordan and Caitlin had still not finished their packing, and insisted they done it without the need of inhuman speed. Most of the Cullens had already left, leaving myself, Nessie, Caitlin and Jordan.

I offered to stay so I could drive them all back quickly. Edward also offered to stay but I told him to go ahead with the others, as did Jacob, whom however seemed to be more reluctant about leaving Jordan. It was just a matter of time before he would turn into a wolf.

"Caitlin. Jordan. Hurry up, we need to go." Renesmee shouted.

"Hold up a minute mum, Jordan has still got a few more things." Caitlin replied frustrated. She was told to help him seeing as though he complained he was too sick, and also she could help more with a few heavy objects.

"Well if you would just put the things in the right boxes like I told you to we would be gone by now." I heard Jordan tell Caitlin from upstairs, not talking directly to me and Nessie. "How hard is it to just put something in a box?"

The sound of something hit the floor upstairs. "Well why don't you do it yourself then?" Caitlin exclaimed.

"You idiot, that's got fragile things in!" Jordan shouted. Caitlin must have dropped a box on the floor purposefully. "Pick it up and make sure nothings broken."

"Do it yourself. I'm not helping you anymore if I can't do anything right!"

"Well you don't. Why didn't you just put the things I wanted in the right boxes? I had it all organised so it would be easier when I unpack. But nooo, you had to argue with my decisions"

"Yeh but it was lame. You could just stick some things in a box, seal it and then it would be done, without having it all perfect and organised. Mine aren't, and guess what? I've finished!"

"So what if I want to be a bit organised. You should have just listened to me like I asked. But you can't even to that right."

"Well if I can't even listen right I'll just go downstairs and wait with mum and Bella."

"Caitlin, you will help your brother." Nessie called out.

"But mum he's getting on my nerves. Tell him to just let me pack my own way!"

"I'm getting on your nerves? You're getting on mine!" Jordan shouted at Caitlin.

"You two stop arguing and hurry up, we have to get going. Caitlin, just do what your brother asks, and Jordan, stop annoying your sister."

There was some muttering in response and then there was some movement. Jordan was telling Caitlin where to put certain objects and Caitlin seemed to comply. A few minutes passed until Jordan shouted at Caitlin.

"Don't touch my guitar!" Jordan shouted.

"What? We have to pack that as well you know!"

"I'll carry it down myself."

"Oh, you can carry a guitar around but you can't put a couple of things in a box!"

"It's different."

"How?!"

"It just is!"

"I don't see what's so special about it; it's just a stupid guitar." I heard Caitlin mutter to herself; however Jordan seemed to hear it.

"What did you just say? This is a limited edition guitar, a Les Paul, how is it not special. And it is not stupid; I'd like to see you play something."

"Oh I would, except no one is allowed to touch your precious guitar." Caitlin exclaimed. There was silence until Caitlin said, "Are you being serious?" Mine and Nessie's eyes widened at what we assumed was Jordan offering his guitar. Caitlin was right when she said no one was allowed to touch it, only Edward occasionally held his guitar to help tune or help with any difficult techniques. I think it was the first time ever he had given it to another person, especially his sister.

"I've got to see this." Nessie whispered and left my side by the car to walk inside the house. I followed her and we quietly watched from outside Jordan's room. They mustn't have realise we were there.

Jordan had managed to stand up and was holding his guitar out carefully towards Caitlin. Her eyes were wide as mine and Nessie's were before. She must have been as shocked.

"Go on." Jordan pressed, "Let's see if you can even hold the guitar correctly, never mind playing a song."

Caitlin scowled and put her hand forward and took the guitar out of his hand. He glared at her when she nearly wrenched it out, and not being overly careful in holding the guitar.

She held the guitar in an awkward position; one hand was gripped far down on the neck, the body dangling without complete support. Caitlin had the strength to hold it up like that without straining, but Jordan forgot that for a moment and stepped forward.

"No Caitlin, you're going to drop it!" She rolled her eyes but he continued, "Put the strap on." He ordered, holding the strap out infront of her face. She grabbed it and put it over her head whilst Jordan held the guitar.

I almost laughed at how low the guitar was on her because of the strap. Caitlin looked older than Jordan, however Jordan was taller than her. He had been having the rapid growth spurts and grew taller than her in no time.

"How the hell am I supposed to play this?" Caitlin asked whilst looking down to the guitar which was dangling at her thighs.

"Adjust the strap." Jordan said irritated.

She looked at the strap and tugged on a part of it. She tugged on the part that made the strap loosen and the guitar dropped slightly. Jordan's eyes widened in terror but Caitlin had hold of it.

"Give me a break Jord, it's not as though it would break if I dropped it."

Jordan relaxed slightly, "Just leave the strap, it's adjusted to my height, just play something quickly. I don't like you abusing my guitar."

She rolled her eyes again but fixed her arm to strum, and then stopped. "Do you have one of those egg shaped thingies that I use to play?"

"A plectrum." He corrected, "It's at the top of the neck there." He pointed to were it was interlaced with the strings. She pulled it out, and strummed the guitar. She placed her fingers on her left hand in random positions up and down the neck whilst continuously strumming. Jordan had connected the guitar quickly to his amp and the music – well definitely not music but just sound – blared out. She finished after a while and looked up to Jordan with a smile. Jordan however had his hands covering his ears.

"That was not a song, not even music. You just physically abused my guitar."

"It was a song."

"No it wasn't, it was just noise."

"Yes it was. I just composed one on the spot then. It's called Caitlin's song. Looks like I proved you wrong."

She smiled smugly at him while he just looked angry. She lifted the strap back over her head and held the guitar out. Jordan stepped forward to take it from her, but instead she ignored him and threw it onto the bed a few feet away from her. Instead of staying on, it bounced off and onto the other side.

Jordan walked over to the other side of the bed and picked up the guitar and inspected it for any damage. He placed it on the guitar stand and turned to Caitlin.

"Why did you just throw the guitar?" Jordan said through clenched teeth, his face fixed in anger. His whole body was tense as I looked at him, his fists were clenched.

"Oh for God's sake Jordan you're overreacting, it's not like I broke your stupid guitar."

Jordan's body shook slightly.

I turned to my side to tell Nessie to stop her son before anything happened, but when I turned she wasn't there. I was surprised I didn't hear her move. I listened carefully and heard her walking down the stairs and dialling on her phone. "Jake it's me. I need you to get home quickly, it's Jordan…" her conversation continued but faded as she moved outside of the house. She must have seen Jordan's tremor as well.

"So I might be overreacting, but you don't just throw around other people's guitars Caitlin, other people know to not do that. Oh I forgot, you don't act like everyone else do you? You can't do anything right at all! You can't listen properly or even follow simple orders. You get on everybody's nerves because you can't even keep yourself safe at something as simple as a party."

He moved forward again so he was almost in her face, which was upset at what he was taking out on her. The argument had changed from playing the guitar to something completely different. His expression never changed, his anger was just being fuelled, and if something wasn't done the outcome of his anger would be extremely dangerous, i.e. the confined space he would be in if he transformed into a wolf, (which I presumed would happen), the half-human who could be injured if he transformed, and on a small chance, the vampire that was watching the argument instead of stopping it, could be in trouble if a scared wolf happened to catch the scent of his naturally born enemy and let his instincts take over.

I stood up and entered the room just as Jordan said to Caitlin, "You've ruined a life here so we have to move again. You killed a human being Caitlin, you killed someone on purpose and nothing will bring him back, you ruined someone's life!"

"Jordan Black apologise to her right now."

He took a few steps away from her but said harshly, "Why? It's all true."

I was about to tell him off again when something on the other side of me stopped me. Caitlin looked furious, tears ran down her cheeks and her eyes were black. Her stance was so familiar that I was surprised that I didn't hear Jordan fall down in pain and start screaming. Her eyes were black again like the first time, but unlike the incident with Emmett.

Jordan's face fell and was suddenly scared. He froze on the spot and couldn't move his eyes away from Caitlin's dark ones.

One of Caitlin's clenched fists opened and a small orange ball appeared and was hovering in her palm, small flicks from the orange orb connected with her own skin but leaving no damage, like an electric charge making contact with another conductive source.

Jordan took a step towards me, afraid of the threat that was his sister. I was scared as well. I had seen the outcome of this orange spark twice now, the first being the most devastating. I knew what would happen if it connected with something, and I didn't even know if she could make it disappear without even leaving the palm of her hand.

Jordan was still infront of Caitlin. His feet were making small steps towards me without making Caitlin notice. "Caitlin," I said calmly, my eyes not moving away from the orange ball at her hand, "Stop this, you don't want to harm anyone."

Caitlin's black eyes bored into Jordan's terrified ones and he was shaking, but not from anger but from fear.

"I bet you regret those things now huh?" Caitlin asked Jordan, her voice unnaturally calm given the situation that she was threatening her own brother, and she knew the power she had. Jordan nodded slowly.

"If I'm so different then what does that make you. You're just a tiny little human being. You're boringly human. You probably won't even become a wolf that's how normal you are." She mocked.

I had never heard the two of them tell each other such horrible things. Never. They had to be lying to get the other one aggravated, to get some sort of reaction out of the other. Or perhaps that Jordan meant it in an evil brotherly way, something a brother might say when they have an argument with their other siblings. But Caitlin had never spoken to Jordan in this way before. The evil look her dark eyes suddenly possess when they cover ever part of her eye could be fuelling this side to her that might make her say things that she would never mean to say.

Jordan tensed beside me, and if it wasn't for the threatening power she was using against him, I was sure there would be a fight between the two.

Caitlin kept her gaze with Jordan but her arm extended out so quickly Jordan's human eyes wouldn't have seen it, her hand flicked out sending the orange spark out of her hand.

I moved forward immediately and reached for Jordan, and pulled him next to me in what I was hoping was the safety from Caitlin's deathly spark. He fell at the floor by my feet and I looked up to see what her next target would be seeing as Jordan was in one piece rather than a million next to me. I was surprised to see Caitlin with a look of achievement on her face, smiling happily.

I followed her gaze to the opposite side of the room, and down into the now empty guitar stand. That won't be good. It was clear that she had never actually intended to harm her brother, but instead his possession that he valued the most. I could faintly see gold particles floating in the air nearby where his guitar once stood.

Caitlin looked back to Jordan and said, "Maybe in your free time now you can make some friends rather than Les Paul."

Jordan looked at her in confusion, his body though still tense from her comments before. He turned his head slowly and then his fists clenched on the floor. His muscles in his face tensed and it looked like his own eyes had turned dark in anger. "What have you done to my guitar?" He growled through clenched teeth, he lifted himself up and faced Caitlin, a murderous glare fixed upon his face.

Caitlin's eye colour had returned to normal but her stance was still hostile, like she was prepared for a fight.

"I didn't touch your guitar, in all honesty _I_ never done anything but made a decision."

"Which was what?" Jordan asked through his clenched teeth.

"To destroy your guitar." She answered simply.

Jordan went to lunge for Caitlin but I stepped in the way, "Jordan stop it right now, you too Caitlin. Nessie get up here now."

The room was filled with tension. Jordan was trying to get past me but couldn't, whilst Caitlin stood with her arms crossed, and smiling at the fact she was taunting him. Her expression seemed to make Jordan angrier and I had to hold him to stop him from fighting with his sister. That's when then the shudders started.

"Let him go Bella, let him have a swing, he won't have a chance against me, after all he is human."

Jordan growled again and struggled hopelessly against my grip. Another shudder rippled through his body. This time it was more visible and recognition filled Caitlin's eyes as she realised what was happening. Jordan continued to tremble in my arms, his body shaking violently and uncontrollably. Caitlin took a step back, her usual self seemed to be present and not the power-controlling one who angered her brother. Jordan continued to shake, and I knew within a few seconds he would turn into a wolf.

His anger towards Caitlin was still there, so if I let go to give him room to transform he would charge immediately for Caitlin. His body would then be close to Caitlin, a transformation close to her would insure an injury. She was half-human after all. Jacob had never lost control around Nessie so we didn't know what a wolf transformation would do to a hybrid.

I thought back to before and whilst Nessie was pregnant. The fight in the woods that nearly cost my life, my wounds sustained by the wolves had healed completely, although they had done a lot of damage towards my tough skin. Then I thought back to the day before she gave birth, and Jacob had transformed with me too close to him. The force sent me through a window and crashing our dining room table.

I looked up to Caitlin who seemed more fragile now then I thought was possible. Could she somehow die if Jordan transformed close to her? And let's just say he doesn't transform near her, but then we have an angry and confused wolf, whose instincts would probably be to attack me, but his thoughts may still be focused on Caitlin. What happens then? I wasn't sure if Jacob was here yet because we need him to be there for Jordan. Sure enough Jordan eventually knew what would happen to him, but he would be shocked for the first time it would happen, and he would need his dad to help guide him through it.

"Caitlin leave now, and go tell Ness that we need Jacob now." I ordered. She looked back at Jordan sadly and ran out of the room. Once she left Jordan let out a cry of pain.

"Arghh, what's happening to me?" He screamed, "It hurts everywhere." I released my grip on him and he fell to the floor, still shaking. I made my way slowly to the door of the bedroom.

"I'm sorry Jordan, you're going to change." He looked at me and nodded in acceptance. I turned out of the room to the hallway where Nessie was running to me, "What's happening?" She answered frantically, trying to push past me and into the room. I held onto her whilst keeping her away from looking into the room, she wouldn't want to see him suffer.

"He's changing Ness, there's nothing we can do until Jake comes. Is he on his way?" She nodded and tried to look around me but I wouldn't let her. We were interrupted by the sound of clothes ripping and various things crashing to the floor. I pulled Nessie's hand to lead her down the hallway. There was growling and whimpering at the same time. He was scared and trying to follow his instincts at the same time.

Caitlin met us by the door, a sad look on her face; I pulled her with us outside to wait for Jacob to arrive.

"Why didn't you let me help him?" Renesmee asked looking up to the window which was Jordan's room.

"He needs Jacob right now Ness, when he comes then you can help." She nodded, I'm sure she didn't want to agree with me but she knew it would be best to wait for Jacob.

We all looked up to the window as a howl echoed through the air.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Thanks Jaimie **


	19. Chapter 19 Young Wolf

**Chapter 19**

_Previously…_

"_He's changing Ness, there's nothing we can do until Jake comes. Is he on his way?" She nodded and tried to look around me but I wouldn't let her. We were interrupted by the sound of clothes ripping and various things crashing to the floor. I pulled Nessie's hand to lead her down the hallway. There was growling and whimpering at the same time. He was scared and trying to follow his instincts at the same time._

_Caitlin met us by the door, a sad look on her face; I pulled her with us outside to wait for Jacob to arrive._

"_Why didn't you let me help him?" Renesmee asked looking up to the window which was Jordan's room._

"_He needs Jacob right now Ness, when he comes then you can help." She nodded, I'm sure she didn't want to agree with me but she knew it would be best to wait for Jacob._

_We all looked up to the window as a howl echoed through the air._

We couldn't define Jordan's wolf figure as we looked up to the window. He continued to howl, each one desperate and scared. Of course he expected it to happen, but still for it to actually occur unexpected would scare you. He didn't know how to fully control his transformation, so until Jacob returned he would remain a wolf. An oversized wolf which was currently trapped inside a bedroom, where the space provided was allowing only the smallest of movements. If he got too scared I wouldn't be surprised if he started knocking the walls down.

"Do you reckon he can hear us?" Caitlin whispered from besides me. All traces of the power controlling alter-ego side of her fully gone.

"Yes, he is just like your dad with all the wolf aspects…I think, so yes he can hear us." Nessie answered, her eyes not looking away from the window, where you could see the slightest amount of movement happening from within.

"I feel horrible for doing this to him." She whispered again, her eyes representing the sadness she felt towards Jordan, "it is my fault for setting him off prematurely."

Nessie moved from were she was standing to wrap an arm around Caitlin. "Don't take the blame for this hun, it was inevitable, just a matter of time before he would have transformed." Another howl echoed through the air and she turned to me, her eyes brimming with unshed tears, "please let me go see him mum, he's so scared." Her eyes were pleading with me to let her to comfort her son.

I was tempted to just let her go to him, he would obviously recognise Ness, and the chances if him actually harming her were slim. However he was still a young wolf, he might not know how to not follow his instincts. Like I said the chances were slim, but I couldn't take the chance with Nessie right now, even if it was with my own family. As much as I didn't like to watch my daughter suffer with the pain of watching her own son scared with what was happening to him, I knew it was best to just wait for Jacob to arrive. It couldn't be long now and even if he wasn't actually here, he would still be able to reach him via his mind as he got closer.

"I'm sorry I can't Ness, not yet. I can't let you go up to him, but if you want just talk to him out here. I'm sure he can hear you. It won't be long before Jake arrives."

She nodded her head, slightly disappointed that she couldn't go upstairs to comfort her son, but resided to what I said and made her way closer to the house, stopping beneath the window that was Jordan's bedroom. "Jordan I don't know if you can hear me, can you do something that shows you are listening?" We waited for an answer of some sorts to come from the room. A small yelp responded and Renesmee took that as a response to her question.

"Don't worry baby, dad will be here soon. Just try and stay calm, mummy's here." She spoke calmly but I could see she just wanted to comfort her baby; even if he was a 15 year old boy.

"Tell him I'm sorry." Caitlin said to her, "Tell him I'm sorry for setting him off and that I'll somehow buy another guitar for him."

"Caitlin says she's sorry Jordan, and also use her offer to your advantage." She joked. They continued with a conversation when my pocket started to vibrate telling me I had a call. I checked the name quickly before answering the call.

"Hi love, do you know were Jacob is?" Edward's voice responded on the other end, his breathing slightly quicker than usual so I assumed he was running.

"Jacob's close, I'm with him right now. Is everything okay? How is Jordan?"

"Everything's fine. We're all outside waiting for you; Ness is speaking to him now. He was scared but I think she's calming him down a little. Can you hear him through Jacob's mind yet?"

"Yes, we heard him a few kilometres back. Jacob is talking to him as well. I can see the house now we won't be long, I'll see you in a few seconds. Love you."

I ended the call and a few seconds later the two of them stepped out from the trees. Jacob bounded over to Nessie and Caitlin who were still underneath the window talking to Jordan, until they saw him and both hugged him.

"Are you all okay?" Edward asked after giving me a hug, and then moving to Renesmee and Caitlin.

"We're fine dad, just a little shaken up that's all." Edward nodded and turned to Jacob who must have said something in his mind.

"If you can fit." He answered simply, and I was confused until I saw him walk up to the front door and compare his size to the width of the door frame. Jacob's huge body was too big to fit inside the door, but he ignored that and broke through part of the wall to fit inside. We listened to his paws walk through the house until they stopped.

"He's outside the room now." Edward said, taking my hand in his as we waited.

"Can you tell us what's going on?" Nessie asked, her eyes never leaving the window above us.

"Basically Jacob's trying to get him into some sort of control so he can phase back. He isn't as scared anymore about the whole transformation, but just that he is scared about what would happen if he harmed anyone accidently. And Caitlin," Caitlin looked up from the ground to meet Edward's eyes. "he has told me to tell you that he has forgiven you about the whole wolf thing…" he paused as he listened to Jordan and then smiled, "…not so much for the guitar." Caitlin smiled slightly to herself, as she must have known that Jordan wasn't completely mad.

After a few minutes of us all waiting patiently for Jacob to finish helping Jordan, Edward let out a sigh of relief and ran his hands through his hair. "He's done it; he's coming back done now. But he wants to keep a distance. He feels that as he is still young his instincts might take over whilst being close to us."

I stepped back and tugged on Edward's hand for him to follow me. "We might as well make it easier for him. He should be ok with Nessie and Caitlin." He nodded and we walked a couple of meters further away from where we were originally standing.

Jacob appeared at the door first in human form and walked quickly to Renesmee to give her a proper hug. He moved away from her and we all looked towards the door as we heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He peered around the broken doorway stepped out nervously. On the step he breathed in taking in the new scents. His nose scrunched up immediately and he looked over to Edward and I.

"Man, you two stink. I feel sorry for you dad, you've lasted this long with this smell. How did you do it?" He said lifting up the mood, any traces of being nervous weren't shown in his voice. He must have been confident that he would be ok.

I took a breath in and was repulsed at the new wolf smell that I breathed in. Jordan's own personal scent was mixed with the horrible odour the wolves had. "We could say the same about you Jordan. Now we have to get used to another stench." I joked.

"Well get used to it _Grandma_ 'cos I'm not leaving." He teased and I scowled at him playfully and he started to laugh. He knew how much I hated being called that.

Renesmee ran up to him then and engulfed him in a hug, even when Jordan towered over her by a foot or so. A smile was spread across her face, partly because she knew he was ok, and partly because of what Jordan just stated just then; even if it was in the middle of a sentence teasing me.

He pulled away from Nessie and looked over to Caitlin who was looking down at her feet to avoid looking at Jordan. She looked up slowly and the two if them stood awkwardly opposite each other.

After a few seconds he opened his arms out and Caitlin walked up to him and they gave each other a hug. "I'm sorry." Caitlin whispered.

"S'okay, besides," he pulled away from the hug to look at her, "I can fight with you properly now." He said with a grin and Caitlin pushed him lightly on his chest.

"So you don't mind?" Caitlin asked.

"No, it's awesome. I mean it is a bit irritating to have people in your head and see anything you see and then comment on it. Dad's already shouted at me for fighting with you." Jacob just shrugged and Jordan continued talking, "I can't wait to have a proper go at it though, without being trapped in my bedroom. Also I can sort of take part in some of the activities you lot do without being a possible injury threat."

"Don't let your Uncle Emmett hear that otherwise you won't have any time to rest after the wrestling matches he'll do." I mentioned.

"That will be so fun; I've been dying to fight with him! Once I have this phasing thing sorted I'm going to ask for a match."

"Oh don't worry Jord," Edward spoke from beside me, "Everyone was there when Nessie called. I wouldn't be surprised if he is outlining an area behind the house as we speak."

"We better head to the new house now." Nessie said realising the time. Jordan smiled but looked at the car and back to me and tensed slightly.

Edward, understanding his reason for tensing, spoke to him, "Jordan, if you're worried about being too close to us right now it's fine and we understand, just remember you'll be filled in a house full of us when we get home."

"Don't worry Jordan, you won't hurt us. We all know you can do it, if something happens I'll pull over." I said. Jordan looked slightly nervous but nodded and made his way to the cars. He walked passed me and I fully took in his height. "That's if you can fit." I stated and he laughed. Over the week he had locked himself away he must have grown so much, his sudden phasing aiding to the growth spurt.

Jordan and Renesmee climbed into the back seat and Caitlin sat in the passenger seat. Edward and Jacob were going to run back, but stay relatively close to the edge of the woods that follow the road. I climbed in the car and started the ignition, "You're stinking up my car." I joked, and he smiled and adapted to my scent in the small confines of the car. "Well let's go." I said, and pulled out of our old driveway, and headed towards our new home.

**Thanks for reading, please review!!**

**Jaimie x**


	20. Chapter 20 The Start of Things to Come

**AN: I'm changing the POV in this chapter, and it is starting from Chapter 18, after Caitlin killed the guy. I think this POV will help people know what this character is feeling through that time.**

**Chapter 20**

**Jordan's POV**

_2 days earlier…_

"We have to move." Carlisle stated with a sigh. "We'll leave two days from now. Not too early to perhaps arouse suspicion, but gives enough time to tell the school and the hospital."

"So we have to move." I said sadly. "I was really settling in here." I said angrily and ran up to my room. I made sure to make as much noise to show my annoyance. I slammed the door shut and fell onto my bed looking up to the ceiling.

I understood the constant re-locating we had to do because of everyone keeping the secret but it did get on my nerves to move from one place to another every couple of years. I must have lived in around five different cities in the US; each time I had to forget any friends that I made and move on.

It was different for the others because they weren't as social as me, people would only really hang around myself, Caitlin and mum and dad. I tried to fit in the best I could without being tied to any rumours about how weird our family were, and try and prove them wrong and show we were some-what normal.

I lay there on the bed in silence and I listened to what was going on downstairs. They continued talking about moving but my attention was brought to the sound of sobbing from the room next door. This had really affected Caitlin and I was sitting here sulking about moving.

I felt really bad then, so I decided to see if I could cheer her up. She probably didn't want to see anyone but I might as well say something, she most likely heard my little reaction before.

I left my room and walked the few steps to Caitlin's room were her door was closed. I knocked quietly but she heard me and a muffled "Go away" came from inside. I ignored her and opened the door slowly, she was lying face down on the bed with her arms underneath her head crying.

"It's just me." I said walking further into the room, she lifted her head up to me, her face was stained were tears had run down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" I asked walking closer to the bed.

"No, why would you care anyway? Apparently you're more bothered about moving." She said and tucked her head back under her arms.

"I do care Caitlin, you're my sister. I'm just a little bit mad for having to move again."

"Well I'm sorry to force this onto you Jordan, I wish I hadn't killed that man so you could be perfectly happy here." I stood there silently feeling incredibly bad for making her feel worse about herself, and making myself look slightly selfish. "Just go." She whispered and I left the room not saying a word until I reached the door and turned back to her, "I'm sorry." I said, and walked back into my own room.

I collapsed back onto my bed and thought back over what happened before I decided to just start packing early. I lifted myself up and started to organize my things so they would be easier to pack. I got bored quickly and ended up lying back down onto my bed, my guitar not even tempting me.

The bed was so comfortable and it helped relieve some pain I didn't know I was feeling within my muscles. I relaxed and thought about the events that were to follow. Caitlin had a power, and although I hadn't seen what it could do, from Bella's description it sounded pretty bad. If it wasn't for what the power was, I would be happy that she was able to get a power, even if it took fifteen years to manifest.

I loved the talents our family had, from the premonitions Aunty Alice has, to the strength Uncle Em has. It all amazed me, and for Caitlin to have an ability was great.

I admit that I am slightly upset at the fact I was human. Nearly everyone around me had a power, and the other closest human I knew was my own dad, but he could turn into a wolf. I was boring and living with an amazing family.

Dad had explained to me about the whole wolf concept, and I even took a trip with him down to La Push for the occasional bonfire they would have. The pack was still growing, and they had to be reminded that dad was the true leader of our pack, even though he wasn't there, and once I transformed, I could take over as Alpha of the pack if I wanted to. That sounded so cool.

The Elders knew of our relation to the Cullen's so during the bonfire they would also explain of the times wolf and vampire helped each other in the times of trouble and that there were good vampires out there. It was interesting to hear all the past stories of the 'red-eyed' cold ones, as they now call them due to our relationship with the Cullens. Dad also told me that they had to be specifically remembered as the 'red-eyed' vamps because of an incident that happened between my mum and Bella a few months before I was born. They didn't believe they were who they said they were and didn't relate the topaz eyes with the 'good' vampires.

The other members of the pack would be wary about the 'good' vamps, but once they saw dad and me, they completely believed the stories, and made double checks when hunting down vampires.

It was slightly unsettling to be in the same area as some of the people that tried to kill members of my family, but they had apologised, and I did find it slightly funny that they got beat by one vampire.

But apart from that I found it confusing that there were wolves in the first place. Dad explained to me that when it was happening with him it was mainly because the Cullens had been living in the area and affected the gene that lived within them. If our family had not been in Forks for over twenty years or so, how was it possible that there were wolves?

Dad knew this as well, but he didn't dwell on it much and I didn't dwell on it that much either. I was excited at the fact I could change earlier because I spent everyday with vampires so that surely meant I would transform soon. Sixteen or seventeen was the average age I think, and I was already fifteen with no transformation whatsoever.

I frowned in disappointment in the realisation that I may never become a wolf. The gene may have somehow skipped me completely, or some part of my vampire side – if I truly had any – affected the transformation process completely meaning I couldn't do it at all. I would stay as a human for the rest of my life, while everyone else had immortality and enjoyed their lives with their different powers. I was jealous at my family and the life they were all able to have. I couldn't even have an arm wrestle with someone incase I lost, and my arm could be crushed on the surface we were playing on.

Although I loved my family more than anything, my life sucked.

* * * * * * * * *

The next day I just stayed in my room. Grandma came up to offer me breakfast but I refused it. After last night I was feeling terrible, my body was aching, and I was still slightly angry that we would have to move. I mean even if we did leave quickly it would create some suspicion if we just got up and left.

I wasn't aware of the time until my mum knocked on the door informing me that I should come down to have lunch. I couldn't be bothered, so I just asked her to bring it up to me so I can have it in my own room. A minute later she came back up with a plate of sandwiches and some cardboard boxes to put my things in.

"Honey, are you okay?" She asked whilst sitting down next to me on the bed. "You seem a little bit upset."

"I'm ok." I answered unemotionally and looked down to the plate that she had set next to me. I pushed it away from me and turned onto my side on the bed. "I'm not that hungry."

"Jordan you have to eat," she scolded, "you haven't had any breakfast and you didn't eat much last night at dinner, you need your energy."

"I'm fine. I promise I'll eat something when I get hungry." She looked at me warily and I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine," I repeated, "now can you go…please." Mum reluctantly stood up, but bent down to kiss me on the forehead. When her lips made contact with my skin I noticed they were unusually colder than what they normally were. She apparently discovered something too, as her lips were replaced with her hand pressing against my skin.

"You're really burning up." She said, whilst touching my cheeks, "I'm going to get Carlisle." She turned to leave but I called out to stop her.

"No!" She stopped and turned around to face me, "look I'm fine." I got up to show I was alright, "I'm just cooped up in here and I've got a bit warm, that's all." Again she looked wary but she nodded and went to walk out the door, when a small blur ran past and nearly knocked mum over.

"Sorry Ness," Alice called, but her voice was getting more distant as she carried on running, "Emmett…Caitlin…" My ears could no longer hear her but mum obviously could, and her face changed to worry as she ran out of the room to go downstairs and see whatever it was that was happening.

I rolled over again and sighed. They all rush to Caitlin's help but ignore me because I don't mean anything.

* * * * * * * * *

It was moving day, and I still hadn't completely packed. During the previous day, I had avoided everyone but mum and dad. I wanted to pack, but I didn't have the energy. Some of my boxes were done, but they were filled with simple things that were done in a few minutes. Bella and Edward and some of the others offered to help me but I didn't want to be around all the talented people, I could bear with my family.

Eventually, I had to give in seeing as some of them were getting impatient to move, with me – the slow human – keeping them behind. I didn't want anyone to help me still, so I settled with Caitlin. At least she was a bit worse on the emotional state than I was.

I had laid all my things in accordance with some sort of category, so they would be easier to find when I was unpacking. "Caitlin, put my guitar books in with my other books and CD's." I told her. I was currently lying on my bed ordering Caitlin to put the right things in the right boxes.

"Why can't I put it in there, there's some room at the top so I could stick the books in and then that box would be done." She answered, holding some of the guitar books in her hand.

"Just do it please." I asked nicely, so she shrugged her shoulders and threw the books in with the other books.

Everyone else had left except for me, Caitlin, mum and Bella. I knew if we didn't hurry up Bella would just come in here and pack everything with her 'super' speed.

"Caitlin. Jordan. Hurry up, we need to go." Mum shouted from outside. I know we were taking ages, but I was in serious pain, I could barely lift myself off of my bed, and mum was right about me being ill. I had some sort of fever and right now I hated it.

"Hold up a minute mum, Jordan has still got a few more things." Caitlin replied frustrated, whilst placing a couple more things in another wrong box.

"Well if you would just put the things in the right boxes like I told you to we would be gone by now. How hard is it to just put something in a box?"

Caitlin was lifting a box to take it downstairs but when she heard me say that she threw it down onto the floor in front of me, and I was positive I heard something smash.

"Well why don't you do it yourself then?" Caitlin exclaimed, pointing to the various open boxes around the room. I ignored her and was currently looking down onto the box she had thrown down, and recognised it as having some fragile things.

"You idiot, that's got fragile things in! Pick it up and make sure nothing's broken." I shouted.

"Do it yourself. I'm not helping you anymore if I can't do anything right!"

"Well you don't. Why didn't you just put the things I wanted in the right boxes? I had it all organised so it would be easier when I unpack. But nooo, you had to argue with my decisions"

"Yeah but it was lame. You could just stick some things in a box, seal it and then it would be done, without having it all perfect and organised. Mine aren't, and guess what? I've finished!"

"So what if I want to be a bit organised. You should have just listened to me like I asked. But you can't even to that right."

"Well if I can't even listen right I'll just go downstairs and wait with mum and Bella."

"Caitlin, you will help your brother." Mum called out.

"But mum he's getting on my nerves. Tell him to just let me pack my own way!" She shouted, her head turned towards the window.

"I'm getting on your nerves? You're getting on mine!" I shouted at her.

"You two stop arguing and hurry up, we have to get going. Caitlin, just do what your brother asks, and Jordan, stop annoying your sister."

"Just do it Caitlin, I want to go." I muttered and lay back on the bed, with my back leaning against the headboard. She didn't respond, but complied and started putting different things into different boxes as she made her way around the room. I didn't bother telling her to do it properly otherwise she would probably argue with me again.

She crossed the room and headed towards my guitar that was standing up on it's stand. I got up quickly ignoring my body's protests and stood up towards the guitar. She noticed and with a smile continued reaching for it.

"Don't touch my guitar!"

"What? We have to pack that as well you know!" She answered smartly.

"I'll carry it down myself."

"Oh, you can carry a guitar around but you can't put a couple of things in a box!"

"It's different."

"How?!"

"It just is!"

"I don't see what's so special about it; it's just a stupid guitar." She muttered as she turned away from the guitar and walked to the other side of the room. I don't think she meant for me to hear it, but I heard all of it.

"What did you just say? This is a limited edition guitar, a Les Paul, how is it not special. And it is not stupid; I'd like to see you play something."

"Oh I would, except no one is allowed to touch your precious guitar." Caitlin exclaimed. I didn't like the tone she was talking to me with, so I went against what I usually do and picked up my guitar. Caitlin turned around after not hearing a response, and her eyes widened as she saw me unwillingly offer my guitar to her. It was hard, very hard to give it up.

"Are you being serious?" She asked. Everyone knew I didn't let anybody touch my guitar, it was too precious to me, and it may sound stupid as it is an inanimate object, but this was my most prized possession…ever.

"Go on." I pressed, "Let's see if you can even hold the guitar correctly, never mind playing a song."

Caitlin scowled and put her hand forward and took the guitar out of my hand. I glared at her when she nearly wrenched it out, and not being overly careful in holding the guitar.

I winced as she held the guitar in an awkward position; one hand was gripped far down on the neck, the body dangling without complete support. The way she was holding it looked like she was holding something infectious, not a guitar, so I stepped forward before she could drop it.

"No Caitlin, you're going to drop it!" She rolled her eyes but I continued, "Put the strap on." I ordered, holding the strap out infront of her face. She grabbed it and put it over her head whilst I held the guitar carefully. The strap was not adjusted to her height so it dangled low on her.

"How the hell am I supposed to play this?" Caitlin asked whilst looking down to the guitar which was dangling past her thighs.

"Adjust the strap." I said irritated.

She looked at the strap and tugged on a part of it. I immediately noticed she was about to pull on the wrong part, but before I could mention it, she tugged on the part that made the strap loosen and the guitar dropped slightly. My eyes widened in terror as I watched the guitar fall, but I felt slightly relieved to see Caitlin still have hold of it.

"Give me a break Jord, it's not as though it would break if I dropped it."

"Just leave the strap, it's adjusted to my height, just play something quickly. I don't like you abusing my guitar."

She rolled her eyes again but fixed her arm to strum, and then stopped. "Do you have one of those egg shaped thingies that I use to play?"

"A plectrum." I corrected, "It's at the top of the neck there." I pointed to were I normally put my plectrums; interlaced with the strings at the top of the neck. I went over to plug in the guitar to the amp as she pulled it out roughly and strummed the guitar, placing her hands in random positions creating non-existent chords with her left hand. The sound that was coming out of the amp hurt my ears, and I moved my hands to protect them. It was definitely not music she was playing, never mind a tune!

Thankfully, she finished and looked up at me with a smile on her face. I carefully freed my ears to the welcoming sound of silence that filled the room.

"That was not a song, not even music. You just physically abused my guitar."

"It was a song."

"No it wasn't, it was just noise."

"Yes it was. I just composed one on the spot then. It's called… 'Caitlin's song'. Looks like I proved you wrong."

She smiled smugly at me, and I couldn't help but be angry with her. She was still proud with her achievement and she didn't do much to hide it. She lifted the guitar over her head, so I stepped forward to take it from her but she ignored me and turned to the bed a few feet away from her.

I watched in shock as she threw – _threw _– my guitar onto the bed, and if that wasn't enough, the force she had used sent the guitar bouncing off of the bed, and onto the floor on the other side. My jaw was most likely on the ground my mouth was so far open in shock.

I managed to close my mouth, and said through clenched teeth, "Why did you just throw the guitar?" I was really angry now, my breathing had changed and my body was tense, my fists clenched at my sides.

"Oh for God's sake Jordan you're overreacting, it's not like I broke your stupid guitar."

My anger continued building, and I my body shook involuntarily from the anger. I must be really close to hitting her that my body was reacting towards it.

"So I might be overreacting, but you don't just throw around other people's things Caitlin, other people know to not do that. Oh I forgot, you don't act like everyone else do you? You can't do anything right at all! You can't listen properly or even follow simple orders. You get on everybody's nerves because you can't even keep yourself safe at something as simple as a party."

I took a step forward as I was intimidating her, and I knew it was having an effect. She was visibly upset, and I was elated that someone like me, a _human_, had caused this reaction out of someone who was part vampire. This new feeling just fuelled me to continue my attack, my anger never subsiding.

"You've ruined a life here so we have to move again. You killed a human being Caitlin, you killed someone on purpose and nothing will bring him back, you ruined someone's life! You're a murderer." I said cruelly.

"Jordan Black apologise to her right now." Bella said as she stepped into the room, I didn't even hear her come up the stairs. Her tone told me not to argue or disagree with her so I stepped back away from her. But this new feeling never went away, and I wanted to get as much out of it as I could.

"Why? It's all true."

Bella opened her mouth to scold me again, I was sure, but she turned her head to Caitlin as she was about to speak. I myself turned and looked at Caitlin who I didn't really pay attention to completely once Bella entered the room.

Her body was tense and the expression she had on her face made me slightly scared. Tears were running down her cheeks, but her previously brown eyes had darkened, and were now completely black. Her fists were clenched at her sides and I was suddenly even more fearful of my sister. I stopped stepping backwards, my body completely frozen from a new fear. I had never seen her like this before and I didn't want to see it again.

My eyes were glued to her darks ones, but they moved to her fist when I saw she unclenched one of them, revealing an orange coloured, orb-shaped thing in the palm of her hand. Sparks flew out of the orb and connected with her hand, but from what I could see it didn't harm her, but from what I knew it would totally destroy whatever was in it's path.

I took a nerving step towards Bella, who I knew would probably be safe to be close to and hopefully Caitlin wouldn't try to hit me if I was close to Bella. I continued making small steps towards Bella, afraid that any large ones would make her release the death orb.

"Caitlin," Bella said calmly, "Stop this, you don't want to harm anyone."

Caitlin's black eyes bored into my own terrified ones and I was now shaking with fear.

"I bet you regret those things now huh?" She said unnaturally calmly, ignoring Bella's previous plea. I nodded slowly, my body still tense from fear that I forced myself to nod to make her happy.

"If I'm so different then what does that make you. You're just a tiny little human being. You're boringly human. You probably won't even become a wolf that's how normal you are." She mocked.

I tensed besides Bella at what she said, and before I could comment, Caitlin done something at high speed my eyes missed it. I looked carefully and realised that the orange spark was no longer in her hand and I was suddenly afraid if it was heading towards me, and my life would be coming to an end.

Bella pulled me quickly next to her to avoid the spark from making contact with me, and I fell to the floor I was pulled so quickly. I looked down to my hands to see if I was still alive and released a breath knowing I was still alive.

I looked up to Caitlin expecting to see her upset that she didn't hit her target, or that she prepared herself to aim for me again, but instead she was smiling at something. I sat there confused as what she was smiling so happily about, when she said to me, "Maybe in your free time now you can make some friends rather than Les Paul." I was still confused. But realisation dawned within my mind, and once she said 'Les Paul' I didn't want to see if my assumption would be correct, but I turned my head slowly towards the guitar stand were my guitar stood, or rather, it had been there a few seconds ago. I turned back to Caitlin who had a look of achievement on her face and then I realised she purposely aimed for my guitar.

The muscles in my body and face tensed again, "What have you done to my guitar?" I growled through clenched teeth, lifting myself up and facing Caitlin, a murderous glare fixed upon my face.

"I didn't touch your guitar, in all honesty _I_ never done anything but made a decision."

"Which was what?" I asked, my teeth still clenched in anger.

"To destroy your guitar." She answered simply.

My resolve weakened and I lunged for her, forgetting that she was stronger than me, but I didn't get far when a pair of cold, strong arms stopped me from getting close to her. "Jordan stop it right now, you too Caitlin. Nessie get up here now."

I tried to free myself from Bella's grip to reach Caitlin. She was standing there, taunting me with her arms crossed and a smile still on her lips. Her smug expression just made me angrier, and more determined to wipe that grin from her face. I continued struggling against Bella, the anger building up inside me, threatening to overflow.

I shuddered involuntarily again like earlier, and I knew these shakes were related to my emotions.

"Let him go Bella, let him have a swing, he won't have a chance against me, after all he is human."

An animalistic growl ripped through my throat, surprising me, but still urging me on to struggle in Bella's arms, even though it was a hopeless attempt. Another tremor rippled through my body more visibly, and I saw Caitlin's mood change as she watched me try and attack her.

She started stepping away from me as my body shook more violently and uncontrollably, that I was now scared at what was happening to me.

"Caitlin, leave now, and go tell Ness that we need Jacob now." Bella ordered, and Caitlin left the room quickly. My body was aching and still shaking, I cry of pain left my lips.

"Arghh, what's happening to me?" I screamed as Bella released her grip on me and I fell to the floor, "It hurts everywhere." My muscles were killing me all over, my body was changing somehow and I didn't understand what was happening to me.

Bella started backing towards the door and I was even more afraid now that someone as strong as Bella was scared of something, she knew what was happening to me. "I'm sorry Jordan, you're going to change."

I lay on the floor in shock, but nodded in acceptance. It was finally happening to me, right now.

I heard my mum wondering what was happening and all I wanted was for her to comfort me and tell me everything would be alright, that the pain would go. I let out another cry of pain and curled my body into a ball to relieve the pain somehow.

My body shook one final time before I felt my body changing. My body grew larger and bulkier, more muscles building up on my arms and legs. My eyesight became clearer; I could hear the sounds of my mother wanting to be with me, I could smell individual scents, so much stronger from my original sense of smell. My clothes ripped from my body and my body knocked over some of the boxes in close proximately sending the objects scattering across the floor.

New sounds were emerging from my new mouth, I was growling. I was afraid of these new things and suddenly I whimpered; it was as though I was representing my feelings. I started breathing through my nose and the scent that filled my senses had me on high-alert. My body wanted to attack something impulsively, but something in my mind told me that it was most likely Bella, so I fought to not follow my instincts.

Everything dad had told me about the history of the wolves and the transforming aspect came rushing back to me.

I had learnt that the transformation starts around sixteen, and also depends on whether there are vampires within the region you are living in. That's why I always thought there might be something wrong with me, as I live with vampires on a daily business.

Even though I was positive it would never happen to me, my father still focused on me, and believed that it would happen. Something he had said came to my mind in that moment.

_Jordan__, you will eventually change, but there may be a chance I might not be there to help you. If this ever happens make sure you remember this- at first you may be scared, angry, and filled with loads of emotions, but control yourself, will yourself to calm down. The key to transforming back is to be calm and in control of the situation…_

I took a calming breath but that just filled me with the scent that wanted me to attack. I shut my eyes as I concentrated on calming myself down, focusing on individual muscles and relaxing them one by one until I believed I was in control. _Now just transform back._

I didn't know what to do. I tried asking my brain to turn back, or re-calming myself again, but it didn't work. My breathing picked up pace again as I panicked over the situation. _Be calm Jordan._ I controlled my breathing again as I realised what Bella had mentioned before. Dad was coming to help me. But he wasn't here yet so I had to do this alone…for now.

"Do you reckon he can hear us?" I surprisingly heard Caitlin's voice as I was positive she whispered it. She sounded like she had calmed down herself – well that makes one of us.

"Yes, he is just like your dad with all the wolf aspects…I think, so yes he can hear us." Mum replied. I started edging my way towards the small window that was in my room. My body was too big though to get past everything, so I adjusted myself to get a better glimpse out of the window.

I couldn't see everyone, but I saw Bella just besides mum who was looking at the window. I was looking straight back at her, but I wondered whether she could actually see me.

"I feel horrible for doing this to him. It is my fault for setting him off prematurely." She was apologising, blaming it on herself. I adjusted my head and saw that she was standing on the other side of Bella. She looked so sad, and I just wanted to speak and tell her that it was my fault for getting her worked up. But I couldn't. Not yet.

"Don't take the blame for this hun, it was inevitable, just a matter of time before he would have transformed." Mum believed in me too, huh, guess I was the only one.

_Jordan__, I'm surprised you didn't believe in yourself._

I jumped, startled by the voice I heard, that I howled in response.

"Please let me go see him mum, he's so scared." I looked back out to the window to see mum speaking back to Bella. I didn't want to make her upset; I wanted to show her that I was fine.

_Jordan, listen to me, don't worry about her, focus on yourself._

I jumped again startled. The voice was inside my head, that I was sure. It sounded familiar, yet I didn't know how it was inside my head.

_What the hell is going on? _I mentally asked myself, and I felt quite stupid. It could have been my inner conscience talking to me for all I knew.

_No, it's not your inner conscience Jordan. It's me son. _I immediately realised the voice was my father's, and I felt stupid again for not remembering earlier that the members of the pack can talk to each other telepathically.

_Dad?_ Even in my head I sounded really scared.

_That's right Jord it's me._

_Where are you?_

_We're not that far. Edward is with me. Are you okay?_

_Sorta. Dad, I can't transform back. I tried, I really tried but I couldn't, and I'm scared I'm going to hurt someone because of it…_

_Jordan, you will not hurt anyone, you understand._

I nodded and then realised he couldn't see me, but somehow he knew.

_Just keep trying, and if you really can't then don't panic because we're not that far away._

"I'm sorry I can't Ness, not yet. I can't let you go up to him, but if you want just talk to him out here. I'm sure he can hear you. It won't be long before Jake arrives." I heard Bella say, and I remembered they were still outside.

_What's happened with everyone else?_

_There all outside. Bella won't let anybody up here just incase._

_Up there? Are you in your room?_

_Yeah. _My mind seemed to reply what happened in my room when dad interrupted me.

_We'll talk about that later._

"Jordan I don't know if you can hear me, can you do something that shows you are listening?" Mum's question pulled me out of my conversation with dad, and I quickly thought of a way to respond. I wanted to talk to her, respond to her normally, but instead I settled for a little yelp.

"Don't worry baby, dad will be here soon. Just try and stay calm, mummy's here." Tears started to form in my eyes from my mother's words, and I was grateful that she was comforting me the best way she could, and although I would have preferred a big hug, I was happy that she was looking after her child.

"Tell him I'm sorry. Tell him I'm sorry for setting him off and that I'll somehow buy another guitar for him."

_Guitar? Guess you both need to tell us what happened._

_Not now dad, anyway, can you hear them?_

_In a way you are thinking about what they are saying, and because we can hear each others thoughts, I can basically hear what they are saying. Edward too._

"Caitlin says she's sorry Jordan, and also, use her offer to your advantage." Mum joked, and I certainly plan on doing that now she's mentioned it.

I heard someone's phone go off, and then I realised it was Bella with someone that was most likely Edward. I heard him mention that he was near the house and I was suddenly nervous incase this didn't work.

_Don't worry about it Jordan._

I listened carefully as the sound of two feet and four paws came into the front yard. My heart was beating hard within my chest and my breathing quickened again.

_Is it okay if I can go inside? _I heard dad ask, and I was confused as to why he was asking me if he can go inside the house. But then I heard Edward say, "If you can fit." And I realised he was talking to him.

_Damn, I can't fit inside. I'll just have to barge through. The house doesn't really belong to us now anyways._

After that I heard a loud crash from downstairs, and then the soft padding of paws up the stairs.

_You really broke down the door?_

_Had to didn't I. Didn't want you jumping out of the window._

I looked to the door as I heard is footsteps stop outside. The large russet coloured wolf stood outside my room door, and as I looked into the caring eyes of my father, I felt more comforted at knowing he was here, and that he was helping me through this.

_Okay Jord, let's give it a shot. I want you to remember it's not so easy the first time, and I want to congratulate you on doing so well by yourself. Other members would have freaked out, but you kept your calm. I'm proud of you._

I was elated at his words, and I had new found courage and determination to do this for him.

_So what should I do first?_

_Calm down, but try and let your natural instincts take over._

I suddenly stiffened, remembering that Bella, and now Edward were outside. If I let my instincts take over, would I want to attack them.

_Nothing will happen Jordan, you care too much. Anyways you'll never get past me. _He joked and I believed what he said.

I closed my eyes and relaxed, focusing on turning back. I tried to block everything out as I calmed myself down, when I heard Edward explaining to the others what was happening. I reopened my eyes and remembering what was said earlier, I said to Edward mentally, _Edward, if you can hear me, can you please tell Caitlin that she is forgiven about the situation, and she shouldn't worry over it. But then again I am pretty upset over the guitar so I will be taking her up on her offer._

Edward relayed what I had said to Caitlin, and knowing that was out of the way I refocused on the task in hand. I closed my eyes, allowing my body to relax, and my mind to follow my instincts. My breathing was slow and calm, and my heart beat was beating at an even pace within my chest. Eventually, my heart beat became even slower, and my breathing was also at a slower pace.

I opened my eyes, and watched as my body transformed back into human form, my senses still heightened from the experience but my body completely normal. I instinctively checked to see if I still had paws or a tail and then smiled to myself. I was able to do it.

I watched dad step away from the doorway for a few seconds before he reappeared with his trousers on, suddenly being reminded that I was naked. I turned around and found a picked a pair of trousers that I had left on the floor. Picking them up I put them on whilst saying, "You make it look easy." He just smiled and opened his arms for me to hug him. I stepped over to him and hugged him.

"Come on," he said whilst pulling away, "let's go." He walked away but I stopped again worried. I might have been worrying too much over the situation, but I was still worried I would be unable to control myself and perhaps attack someone. Dad noticed the change and he looked back to me, "Jordan, I promise you everything will be ok." I nodded in response, but I mentally asked Edward if I could have some space just incase something might happen.

I followed dad down the stairs, and he walked out, what should have been, the front door. I stepped out timidly and walked out into the yard, stopping on the front step and taking in a breath of fresh air. All the new smells were so different to me, yet pleasant. I recognised the smells from the different plants and I could even smell my father's own scent. I continued until I smelt a sickly-sweet smell and I almost tensed in preparation for some sort of attack.

I relaxed again knowing nothing would happen, and my nose scrunched up in reaction to the smell. I looked over to Bella and Edward who were standing a few meters further back than the others, but the scent was still extremely strong from were I was standing.

"Man, you two stink. I feel sorry for you dad, you've lasted this long with this smell. How did you do it?" I said, no longer worrying over any 'what ifs', but lifting the mood and allowing myself to enjoy the situation rather than hate it.

"We could say the same about you Jordan. Now we have to get used to another stench." Bella responded, her nose scrunching up slightly as well.

"Well get used to it _Grandma" _I teased, knowing she hated being called that "'cos I'm not leaving."

After I said that I was hugged by my mum. I was so happy to be comforted by her that it made me feel so wanted, and all my assumptions of them caring for Caitlin more than me went out of the window as I knew she cared for us both equally and by a huge amount also.

After a while I pulled away and looked over to where Caitlin was standing. She wasn't looking at me, but focusing on a stone that she was kicking with her shoe. She looked up to me as if she knew I was looking at her, and the air was filled with tension as we both looked at each and individually thought back to what happened.

But she had apologised, and I had forgiven, so there was no reason for us to ignore each other. I opened my arms out and she stepped forward and hugged me. "I'm sorry." She whispered to me, again.

"S'okay, besides," I pulled away from her as she looked at me as a huge grin appeared on my face, I can fight with you properly now." She pushed me lightly on the chest in a playful manner then looked at me seriously.

"So you don't mind?"

I couldn't believe she was still blaming herself, so I answered with the truth, in hopes that it would make her feel better.

"No, it's awesome. I mean it is a bit irritating to have people in your head and see anything you see and then comment on it. Dad's already shouted at me for fighting with you. I can't wait to have a proper go at it though, without being trapped in my bedroom. Also I can sort of take part in some of the activities you lot do without being a possible injury threat."

"Don't let your Uncle Emmett hear that otherwise you won't have any time to rest after the wrestling matches he'll do." Bella mentioned with a smile on her face.

"That will be so fun; I've been dying to fight with him! Once I have this phasing thing sorted I'm going to ask for a match."

"Oh don't worry Jord, everyone was there when Nessie called. I wouldn't be surprised if he is outlining an area behind the house as we speak." Edward said from besides Bella.

"We better head to the new house now." Mum said, and I was now excited to get back to the new house, as it would be the start of a new life. I smiled and then looked over to the car in which we were going to drive in, and then my body tensed in fear again as I knew Bella would be the driver. Sure, outside I could handle it, but in the small confines of a car, with people I could hurt, I'm not so sure.

"Jordan, if you're worried about being too close to us right now it's fine and we understand, just remember you'll be filled in a house full of us when we get home." Edward said to me understanding my dilemma, but he was right. If I can't handle this now, what am I going to do in a house full of them? I can't exactly live outside until I get myself sorted.

"Don't worry Jordan, you won't hurt us. We all know you can do it, if something happens I'll pull over." Bella said, believing that I was capable of doing it, even if it was simple.

I nodded and made my way towards the cars, taking in a breath as I walked past Bella to see how my reactions would be, and was happy to find I was ok.

"That's if you can fit." She said, looking up at me and referring to my size, and as I was looking down to Bella, just realised how tall I had grew.

I climbed into the back seat of the car with mum, and I watched as dad transformed back into a wolf and ran off into the woods with Edward. I couldn't wait till I was able to run at their sides.

"You're stinking up my car." Bella said looking at me through the rear-view mirror and I laughed, content with the lightened mood, and able to get used to everyone' scent.

The drive wasn't too long to the new house. I do admit that Bella's driving had affected the time in which we arrived, but I had time to sleep off the events of the day in the car. It wasn't until I heard the ignition being turned off and doors closing that I realised we had arrived.

I stepped out of the car and stretched, amazed at how my muscles felt different, at how much stronger I seemed to be. I helped carry some of the boxes, and smiled as I carried about three boxes full of heavy things. I did strain a bit but I had never been able to do anything like this when I was completely human, and as I stepped through the door and was welcomed with six new scents, and six pairs of golden eyes, I was happy to be home, and I looked forward to what was to come with my new discovery.

**AN: Next chap will also be Jordan's POV**

**Please review**

**Jaimie x**


	21. Chapter 21 What should I do?

**Chapter 21**

**Jordan's POV**

Emmett kept bouncing on the spot excitingly in the garden, shaking his arms and legs and rolling his neck in preparation. I was walking slowly from one edge of the garden to the other, my eyes focused on Emmett's ones.

"Come on Jordan," Emmett taunted, "bring it."

I turned back around and started walking again in the opposite direction.

This was pathetic, I had been doing this for ages, trying to make myself in the right state of mind in order to transform. I wasn't angry, so I was trying to transform more naturally, controllably, and when I wanted to. In this case so I could wrestle Emmett.

When I had arrived in the house I at first thought it would be awkward, and uncomfortable, all of them looking at me differently because I had transformed, but none of them were like that. Instead Esme had walked straight to me and hugged me, even though my skin felt like it was on fire, and according to the others I stunk.

Even Rosalie came up to me and gave me a hug. I thought she had some sort of distaste with us wolves, but I guess now I know it's mainly dad.

After I helped unpack my stuff, Emmett was insistent that we had a game in the back yard. At first I was unsure. I wasn't capable of transforming at my own command, and plus would I control my natural instincts when put face to face with a vampire, and actually fight.

That was what I was worried about, and I think that is why subconsciously I couldn't transform at this moment.

"Seriously Jordan I'm ageing here." Emmett joked.

I stopped pacing and faced him. Believing I was ready, Emmett crouched down and prepared for an 'attack'.

"Go easy on him." Mum said worried and I rolled my eyes. Everyone had come outside to see me transform, well that's what I think. I think perhaps they want to see Emmett get beaten too.

"Just relax Jordan, let your natural instincts take over." Dad helped. _But that's what I'm afraid of doing._ I thought.

"Ooh yeah," Emmett encouraged, "Lose control, follow your instincts, all that. Imagine I'm a bad evil vampire."

I was still unsure, but seeing as Emmett was alright with it, and plus he was so massive and bulky I probably wouldn't beat him, I started jogging and then sprinting across the lawn and towards Emmett.

_Follow your instincts. Follow your instincts…_

The blood was running through my veins faster, and my heart thumped harder. My muscles weren't straining, but felt as if they could expand and work better, for my whole body to improve, but it was waiting for me to allow it. _Follow your instincts._

I took another breath and the strong scent of vampire filled my nose, the urge to expand my body grew as the natural reflex to this smell was causing my body to change.

_Follow your instincts._ I guess now as I charged towards Emmett it seemed pretty simple, just to will my body to change, allow it to transform. So I did.

I pushed harder on my legs and brought my arms to the floor, my hands turning into paws on contact with the ground. I felt my face change into the face of the wolf, my body transforming into the larger more powerful creature.

I watched from my improved eyesight as Emmett slowly stood up and looked at me with his eyes wide and his mouth partly open. I could faintly hear the gasps of the other members of my family as they saw me transform before their eyes.

My distance between Emmett and I decreased, and it was as though Emmett had just realised a large wolf was charging towards him as he crouched down again and prepared to defend himself. Knowing a big guy like Emmett was getting ready to defend himself made me pretty happy with myself.

I growled and snapped at him as I got closer, to see if I got more of a reaction from him. His eyes widened a bit as I finally reached him. I wasn't going to bite him remembering what a bite done to a them. Mum had shown me the bites Bella had received before we were born, and they looked pretty painful.

I had intended to shoulder barge him to the floor, but by the time I had gotten to where Emmett was, he was no longer there, but instead there was an empty space. I stumbled a bit as my target was no longer there, but I composed myself and turned around to see Emmett were I had been standing before with a smirk on his face.

I crouched lower and prepared to pounce but Emmett quickly dashed to different parts of the garden. I was amazed as I watched him move at his unnatural speed, yet still follow him round as if he was moving at a normal pace a human could see.

Once he stopped I immediately sprinted towards him, my paws were digging into the ground and pulling up the earth with each step I made. Emmett noticed me charging and started to run around me. I thought this guy wanted to wrestle not have a run around.

I heard Edward laugh from the sidelines so he must have heard what I said. "Jord I think Emmett is actually scared for once."

"Am not." Emmett responded, and I turned quickly to where I heard the sound of his voice, but narrowly missed him by a few centimetres.

This continued for a while, but eventually the next time I got close to reaching him, I just settled to sticking my paw out in front of him. I smiled when I felt him make contact with my leg, his footing faltered and I watched as he tripped and crashed into the ground next to me.

He lay down on the floor face up. I moved quickly over to him and placed my paw over his chest so he wouldn't get back up. I flashed him a wolfy grin and said in my mind, _does this mean I win?_

"Emmett, do you give up?" Edward asked with the hint of a smile in his voice. Emmett scowled at him then looked back up at me, lifted up his head and then whispered "Beginners luck." I nodded my head in sarcastic agreement and lifted my paw off of him so he could stand up. He brushed any dirt from his clothes and then made his way back to everyone, "I, uh, I let him win." He said to the others.

"Sure you did Em," Bella quickly said, "Was it the same with me and that arm wrestle?" She asked innocently and Emmett scowled again.

The others started laughing at Emmett's misfortune and I even heard my own barking laugh over the others. I looked up to the family who were all looking at me now in amazement. I looked passed them to the glass window (which we seem to have at the back wall of nearly every house) and stared into the reflection of myself.

I saw eleven bodies facing away from the window, beyond them, a large wolf stood within the garden. Its fur was long and blowing gently in the breeze of the wind. A brownish, russet coloured patch started at the top of its head, moving to his ears which were perked up, and moving to the brown patch on its back, and then continuing on the top part of its tail. The rest of its body gradually changed from the russet colour, to an arctic white which covered the rest of its body.

I was amazed to know that the creature staring back at me through the reflection of the window was infact me. Powerful, large, dangerous, and in dire need of a haircut.

* * * * * *

This was so cool.

Being a wolf was awesome.

I guess now, running freely in the forest, the wind whipping my face, and blowing my newly cut fur, I can't see why anyone didn't want this to happen to them. For most of my life this is what I looked forward to, this new sense of freedom, the new improvements to the performance of my body. For me all I could see was the good points of being a wolf, I don't think any bad ones crossed my mind.

I wanted to personally have a look in the forest that surrounded our home. Mum was a bit concerned about me running alone, but I tried to enforce the fact that I was no longer human, and I was perfectly capable of protecting myself. Well, I still didn't know how to kill a vampire, so I was looking forward to that lesson, whilst also secretly hoping I wouldn't run into any on my little trip.

It was different to see the forest now from this perspective, from the way I could smell and distinguish the various smells from the earth and the flowers, to watching creatures – which would usually only be slightly wary in the presence of a human – scamper off in fear.

All this just made me feel better. In comparison to the harsh words Caitlin said to me earlier about me being plain and human, watching these animals scared of me just made me forget those words and enjoy the new abilities I had.

I couldn't wait to try them all out, well the ones that would relate to me fighting, but the speed was already an exhilarating rush and I was loving it. Plus the fact it was close to freezing temperature outside and it wasn't affecting me at all made me enjoy the aspects of being a wolf even more.

I guess now if I think about whether I would have preferred having the vampire gene over the wolf gene, then I think I'd say no. Not because I had only tried one side, but because the aspects were relatively similar. I mean we both had incredible speed, and on the odd occasion I've even heard we can outrun them. We both have strength; even though theirs is slightly better we are still strong. We can both live for eternity – as long as we keep transforming. The only thing I think I could be slightly jealous of is the fact various vampires are able to have an ability. I knew it wouldn't happen to me, but I couldn't help my mind wander to what it would be like if I was able to have a power, if part of a vampire gene remained in my system and allowed me to have a power…

I shook my head at my stupidity. As if that would ever happen to me, it would be impossible.

I was re-circling the house, a favour Carlisle allowed me to do. To create a bit of an invisible border line of my scent to provide a warning to anyone who enters our 'territory'. It would be gone over again by dad or some of the vamps to seal it a bit more. Just to provide others with a stronger warning of how many people lived there.

I had completed the cycle and was going around again when I heard a voice in my head. Not my subconscious but rather my dad. His voice was quite stern and I was worried that I may perhaps be in trouble.

_Jordan, I want you to come home right now please._

I followed right away, something in my mind also making me obey those orders. I turned off my previous route and sprinted back into the direction of the house, reaching the house within a minute or so and saw dad standing in the garden waiting for me after transforming back. I stopped quickly behind a tree and transformed back into human form and putting on a pair of shorts.

I walked across the garden and dad motioned for me to go inside. "Your mother and I want a word with you."

I swallowed nervously and followed him into the house.

* * * * * *

I was now sitting on the sofa, Caitlin sitting next to me, our parents sitting on the sofa opposite us. Both of us had our heads down avoiding our parents' eyes as we knew what this conversation would bring.

It was silent for a while until dad broke the silence. "You know why we want to talk to you."

Caitlin and I both shared a quick glance at each other then looked back up. "Is it the possibility of me getting a new guitar?" I asked hopefully, causing Caitlin to snicker from besides me.

"We need to talk about your behaviour, especially from this afternoon."

Caitlin and I both sighed as mum continued, "You shouldn't be arguing the way you are. Almost every conversation between the two of you leads to fighting, and today was a perfect example of how out of hand these things get."

"The both of you are extremely lucky," dad continued, "you were both in danger of harming each other today, and I don't think either of you realised how much of a risk you brought to each other."

"It wasn't exactly my fault." I muttered, but dad heard me and quickly answered, "Of course, you didn't know you were going to change today Jordan, however the fact is you were both fighting, and I presume you will continue to do so in the future, but you both have to realise now how much power you both have."

Caitlin and I shared another glance at each other and then both looked down again. I guess we both are as dangerous to the other. Caitlin with her ability and vampire-like qualities, and me with my new found strength and wolf properties.

"So this is a warning to the two of you. You both can cause serious harm to the other, and even worse you could even harm someone else. There's no point in me asking you not to fight as I know it's a lost cause, but I want you to promise me you won't hurt each other, and to apologise again."

We both were about to protest but mum held up her hand to stop and do as she said.

"I promise." Caitlin said and mum looked over to me and I answered a quick, "Me too."

"And…" she hinted.

"I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you." I started, looking over to Caitlin.

"I'm sorry again for destroying your guitar, and I'm also sorry for saying what I said. I guess you're not completely boring."

"Completely boring?"

"Yeah, I guess your fight with Uncle Em, and the fact you're now a wolf boosted your coolness by a bit." She said as she stood up and left the room giving me no time to defend myself. Mum soon followed leaving me and dad alone in the room.

It was a comfortable silence for a while, and all I could think about was what would my transformation do to my dad, and the current pack, which I assumed was still around. Seeing as now was a good time to ask, I broke the silence with an almost inaudible question.

"What's going to happen to you now?" I asked, looking up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well now 'cause I've changed, what'll happen with you? I mean, it's not like you can't stop doing what you do can you? And what about the pack?"

"Jordan," he started, leaning forward so he rested his elbows on his knees, "I know you understand I can't stop transforming. If I do I'll start ageing and as much as I don't want to become an old man, I would very much like as much time as I can with your mother.

"As you know I occasionally visit the pack down in La Push, even though we have every right to just move down there ourselves and I could lead the pack constantly, however we've chosen to stay with this family because the bonds within this family are as strong as the bonds in the wolf pack, and allow us to live the way we do. Well except the bond between me and blondie, that's not very strong at all."

I snickered as he continued, "This family loves you and your sister a lot Jordan, and will support you in any, well in most decisions that you want to make. There are more than ten people living in this family, yet as much as it would probably hurt them, if someone wanted to leave and continue their family somewhere else then they would most likely support them.

"This applies to you also Jordan. This transformation has provided you with the choice to return to the pack, and claim your place as Alpha as that is what role has been given to you." He looked me up and down briefly before he added, "Give it a few more years though, I don't think you've grown up enough yet."

He smiled at me and I returned it, "Think about it Jord, it's your decision now." He said as he got up and walked out the room, pausing briefly at the door, "But don't misinterpret it as us wanting to kick you out, that most definitely won't occur till a couple of years." He left the room leaving me alone with my thoughts.

It most certainly was an important decision to make.

* * * * * * *

Stay and live the rest of my life with my family, or leave and join the pack back up in La Push. That was the decision I was given regarding what I was going to do for the rest of my life. I guess at first I thought it would be pretty simple to decide, however once I was alone, I started thinking of different reasons why I shouldn't do that particular choice.

Firstly when considering moving to live with the rest of the pack, I thought that would be my better option. Live my life a bit more, become Alpha of the pack, kill a bunch of vampires, it sounded pretty cool. But then my mind wandered to the downsides of moving.

At first I thought about the fact I would imprint on someone sometime in the future, and I thought of that as an advantage to moving; I would be able to see the girl I am meant to spend the rest of my life with, and share a love that I've seen my dad share with mum.

However then I remembered that mum was half-vampire half-human. Dad was able to imprint on her because she was part human, yet live for eternity with her. But me, what would be the possible chance that I could meet another hybrid who I imprint on. It's not very likely, so that means I would probably imprint on a human. Again that didn't seem so bad, but it was the concept of dying that was scary to me.

Surely if I found the love of my life I would want to grow old with her. And if she died then would I want to spend the rest of my life living without her? Would I actually want to die? Would I want to do that to the family? I mean, I don't know how much I mean all of them but I think some of them would be pretty distraught if they found out I died. Whether it's because of old age or if I happen to die fighting, either way I don't want them to be upset.

So that would lead me onto possibly staying here, but did I honestly want to spend the rest of my life here, moving from one place to another, just us twelve, for the rest of eternity. Would I want to waste a chance in being a part of something that I was born to take a part in?

Back and forth my decision went, and I was totally confused with what I was going to decide.

So I just thought I'd leave it for a while, give myself more time to make my decision. That was why instead of focusing my attention on my decision; I was relaxing in my room watching the television. Well, I was trying to watch TV, but it wasn't holding my attention that much, I couldn't even tell you the score.

I was watching the different players tackling each other when the television seemed to shake infront of me. I continued watching in confusion when it shook again. I leaned forward on the bed to take a closer look when it shook another time.

I climbed off the bed whilst keeping my eyes fixed on the television which shook another time. This time however, I saw that it wasn't the TV itself, but rather the wall behind it. Looking carefully, I could see small movements in the wall caused by something in the next room; Caitlin's room.

I quickly ran out of my door and down the hall to Caitlin's room where I quickly opened the door without knocking.

A flash of orange shot passed the left hand side of my face. I froze on the spot knowing exactly what it was. I turned slowly to see Caitlin looking at something else in the room and not caring at what just nearly happened.

"You know you just nearly hit me?" I told her, and she turned around quickly realising I was in the room. Suddenly she started bouncing on the spot and had this happy look on her face.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" I asked, but she ignored me and seemed to get even more excited.

"I figured it out." She said happily. I still must have had a blank expression on my face as she rolled her eyes and continued, "My power, I figured out how to use it."

I had a quick scan of the room and saw very small piles of dust in random places around the room. "I guess I can see that." I said stepping into the room thinking it was now safe.

"Come here and watch." She said but I stayed still, still doubting her ability. "Just stand behind me." I walked up and stood behind her, my height allowing me to still see what she was doing.

She lifted up her arm, and had it bent at the elbow slightly. Her fist was clenched, but she quickly opened it, revealing a small orb. On closer look, it was indeed just hovering slightly above her palm.

"Cool huh?" She said and I nodded still looking at the orb. She done a quick scan of the room and then stopped and smiled, apparently finding her new target. I looked in the direction she was looking in and saw a small teddy sitting on a shelf.

"Didn't you used to love that bear?" I asked, but it was too late, as she extended her arm and doing an extra movement with her hand, releasing the orb and sending it into the air. Teddy was no more.

"Guess not." I muttered as Caitlin turned back around happily. "Looks like your aiming got better." I said, motioning to the empty place on the shelf where there was a small pile of teddy dust.

Her happy expression suddenly changed and she looked more serious. "Who said I was ever bad at aiming?" She asked and I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Let's see, in all the times I've used my powers I've been able to hit the target; first it was a man." Although she was trying to be serious, (whilst I was also hoping she was messing around with me) when she brought that up I could still see that it upset her. "What else? Oh yeah, then there was Emmett."

I was about to interrupt and tell her that she infact hit a pillow but she held her hand up to stop me, "It was going straight for him, you know it." I didn't answer but she continued. "Then I hit your guitar, then just recently I managed to hit half of the objects in my room, the last one being the teddy. Now I shall ask again, am I bad at aiming?"

I was silent for a while until I said, "Just your vampire reflexes I guess." She huffed but I continued, "Do you want to really test out your aiming?" I said with an idea forming in my head.

Ten minutes later and the two of us were out in the back, standing at opposite ends of the garden facing each other. Besides me, I had a basket full of various objects that I found around the house that I thought Esme wouldn't mind if they got destroyed. Caitlin was standing opposite me with her fist clenched and focused on the objects in the basket.

I put my hand in and grabbed the first object, "Ready?" I asked and Caitlin nodded and concentrated on what I was going to throw. I had managed to grab an empty can, so I don't think anyone would be bothered about its loss. I juggled it in my hands and then threw it as hard as I could up into the air.

Caitlin's eyes watched the can as it soared through the air, estimating the best time to aim for it. A second later she threw out her arm and an orange spark soon followed the can through the air. Caitlin watched in anticipation as it grew closer and closer to the can, and soon it made impact, leaving particles of dust floating back in the air.

"Whoo! I told you so! You cannot deny that was a great shot."

"Yeah I guess it was." I muttered as I picked the next object from the basket. "Ready again?"

"Yes, bring it." She said as she shook her hands and waited for me to throw the next item.

This little target practice continued for I don't know how long, but as I threw a plate in the air, Emmett stepped out of the house and headed towards us.

"Hey what are you guys up to?" He asked as Caitlin managed to hit the plate, again.

"Caitlin's practising how to use her power." I answered for her. On the mention of her power Emmett took a feared look over at Caitlin, and then stepped back warily.

"Yeah, I'll leave you to do that." He said. Carlisle stepped out then followed by Esme and the others, and Emmett continued, "Oh, we're all going hunting right now."

"All of you, even dad?" I asked.

"Yup, you up for it little wolf." He teased.

"No way, I am not ready for _that _yet; I think I'll stick to my normal, human food thanks."

Emmett snickered at me and then turned to Caitlin, "How about you Cay? Up for a little hunting?"

"Sure." She answered. Emmett then darted off into the woods, and he was soon followed by Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, Edward and Bella, then Caitlin, dad transformed half-way across the garden and then sprinted into the woods just leaving me and Mum.

"Be careful." She said caringly, giving me a kiss on my forehead, "We'll be back soon." And with that she was off as well leaving me alone in the garden.

Finding nothing of interest to keep me occupied in the garden, I just decided to go inside and relax. Maybe play on our new Playstation, and maybe eating a very large sandwich; I was starving.

I walked in and shut the back door, and made my way to the front room where our plasma TV was, and where the playstation was connected. I put in the newest version of 'Call of Duty' and laid back in the sofa and waited for the game to load.

I must have spent over an hour or so on the game, however even though I had intended for it to relax me, this stupid game was getting on my nerves. I was playing online matches but on several occasions I would just get worked up over a match, or if the stupid person on the screen wouldn't do as I had controlled it to do.

I knew that now it wouldn't take much for me to get angry over something, and something little for me to lose control. So on those several occasions that I got mad at the screen, I would start to tremor because of it, and therefore I had to pause and calm myself down. But the game was pretty addicting, it was hard to stop.

Like now, on the current game I was playing, there was a sniper who kept killing me, and I was getting mad at the fact I kept dying every five seconds. I had managed to avoid him and was creeping up behind him ready to kill him, when somehow he must have realised I was there as he quickly turned around and started shooting at the character. I pressed the button on the controller to attack back but it didn't respond and I died, consequently losing the match for our team.

I was fuming. This stupid game, with the non-working controller, to the stupid guy on the screen was just building up and in a fit of anger I threw the controller pad away from me.

At the same time I through the pad away, a tingling feeling coursed through my hand and it was as though I felt something leave my hand. It was then that I saw a flash of orange. The same, similar orange spark that I had seen just recently shooting out of Caitlin's hand.

I watched shocked, scared, and frozen in my seat as the pad first smashed the screen of the television, but was then followed by the orange spark that I presumed had come from my hand; that or Caitlin was standing behind me playing a mean joke.

It was like slow motion, as it followed in the same direction as the pad and hitting the screen. It was a bit like déjà vu as I watched the television react the same way it did with Caitlin.

The television exploded into tiny pieces, not the size of dust like with Caitlin's ability, but rather into little chunk like pieces. As I watched in horror at what I was doing, I didn't expect the added effects that spark had which differed from Caitlin's.

I had expected it to just crumble to dust, however as the pieces of the television went into different directions, each piece was suddenly covered with an orange flame. The flame burnt the pieces of the television and sent the particles of black ash to float back down to the floor.

My body was frozen in shock as I stared upon what remained. Black ash was scattered in various places around one central place where the television previously stood, small wisps of smoke were rising slowly from the ash.

My arm was still outstretched in the same position it was moments before. Slowly, I turned my palm face up and brought it closer to my face. My eyes were unblinking as I looked at my unmarked flesh on my hand. I looked up from my hand to the empty space infront of me. Back and forth I looked, still unbelieving that I had just destroyed our television, or did I just set it on fire?

I shut my eyes and hoped that if I opened them it was actually a dream.

_Please let it be a dream. I fell asleep whilst playing, I didn't destroy our TV with an ability which we all believed I wouldn't have. I am human, I am human, this is a dream._

I opened one eye carefully hoping to see the plasma in all its glory, but I got nervous again as I looked at the same scene infront of me.

I stood up and starting pacing anxiously infront of the couch. What was I going to do when they all returned? I could clean up the ash, but then it's not like they wouldn't notice a big, empty space where the TV had been. I run my hands through my hair and gripped onto them distressed.

As soon as I decided to clean up my mess and deal with the others, I heard the back door close.

"Jordan?" I heard dad call, followed by a number of footsteps as they made there way through the house. I looked nervously back to the pile of ash, and stood infront of as much as I could and tried to put a smile on my face.

"Yeah I'm here." I shouted back, then realising my mistake knowing I was leading them to the front room. I was about to step out of the room when Emmett stepped in, followed by the others. I straightened up and smiled at them.

"Hey." I greeted, but even I could hear the shakiness in my own voice. I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye raise an eyebrow as he could probably feel how nervous and scared I was. He shared a glance at Edward who looked to me. Damn._ Don't think about it. Don't think about it, la la lala la. Stupid gifted vampires._

Bella and Alice seemed to catch on their partners confusing expressions as they looked at me. I gulped nervously as they all looked at me.

"Jordan…" Edward said, and I fully knew what he was going to say, so without thinking I blurted out, "I didn't do it." As a reflex, again, realising my mistake as they didn't know what I had done.

There was a gasp from besides me, and I guess Emmett had figured it out. I looked at him and he just pointed at a point behind me with his mouth open. I looked back at the others who were looking between his strange expression and me.

"What's going on Jordan?" Mum asked and I hesitated wondering how to explain it.

"What's that I can smell?" I heard Alice say, and she wrinkled her nose. I watched the others as they all seemed to smell what I assumed was the burnt television.

I sighed and they looked back to me. "Look, I didn't mean to do it." I said as I stepped out of the way and they all looked at what I was hiding, followed by gasps. They all looked back to me, and I wrung my hands together as I opened my mouth to speak again. "There's something I need to tell you."

* * * * * * *

"… the next thing I know is the television is up in flames and I didn't have time to stop it." I finished.

"So, so you done this?" Rosalie asked incredulously.

"Yeah, sorry." I apologised. "I didn't mean it. It just sort of happened."

"So you have a power like Caitlin's?" Bella asked and I just nodded, "But yours burns?" And I nodded again.

"This is fascinating." Carlisle said, as he looked down upon the piles of ash.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course." He said turning back around and facing everyone. "Since Caitlin discovered her power I was interested in the way her power worked. It's nothing like you would expect it to be, infact you could say it was pretty random.

"I had a very small theory on how it may have been possible, and I think with the added information about Jordan's power it might just work."

"Well what is it?" Mum asked.

"Okay, imagine that whilst you were pregnant you passed down the gene to have an ability to both Caitlin and Jordan."

"Both of them?" She clarified.

"Yes, but instead of their own power being based on genetics, it was altered due to the nature of both Caitlin and Jordan.

"Caitlin, part-vampire, was in the same womb as Jordan, who was destined to be a wolf. Think of how unnatural it is for naturally-born enemies, to be growing inside the same place. Trying to share the same things that their mother as provided them…"

"So, what?" I asked, "We were given our powers to…use against each other?"

"Kind of," Carlisle continued, "maybe not to use against each other, but rather use against your enemies."

"I'm confused." I muttered.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't."

"Ok, so I would use mine against the likes of you guys," I said nodding towards everyone, "And Caitlin would use hers against me?"

"More or less, yes. Both your powers have different properties, and were most likely designed to kill the opposite, whilst maybe protecting your kind. Actually I don't think that would work with Jordan's but with Caitlin's yes."

"So what are you saying? That if I had managed to kill Emmett the other day, he wouldn't have actually died?" Caitlin asked.

"No, remember with us vampires, we have the ability to build ourselves back together. You need to burn us to completely kill us. If you would have exploded Emmett into tiny pieces, he would most likely just build himself up again. It would take a while but he wouldn't be dead.

"But Jordan on the other hand, would kill the likes of us instantly. He would be tearing us apart and killing us at the same time. He would be the ultimate vampire killer."

All eyes turned to me at that moment. As all of them looked at me, not in fear of me, but in amazement at my ability, a decision that I had been thinking over was quickly decided in an instant, and I knew it was the right decision to make.

"I'm going to go down to La Push." I said. A look of confusion crossed their faces, most likely at the randomness of my statement, but I had my reasons.

"What?" Mum said shocked. I saw my dad's expression change as he started to know what I was getting at.

"I want to move down to La Push so I am able to be with a pack, if there is one. It's not the family that is making me want to go, it's just I've been thinking of this decision ever since I transformed, and I guess now with my power it just helps seal the deal."

"Honey, we won't love you any less just because you have a power."

"It's not that, it's the fact I could hurt you, hurt any of you. But the worse thing is, is that I could kill you all by accident, and I don't want that.

"I love you all but it's better for me, and also your safety if I moved away from here. I could even use my power against other vampires."

I could see that mum was getting upset over my decision, "Are you sure this is what you want?" She asked. Not arguing over my decision just helped me understand she loved me enough to allow me to do my own decisions.

"Positive." I answered. I looked around the room again and saw that everyone seemed to be slightly upset about my decision, not in a bad way, but probably at the fact I would leave them.

"I guess I'll go get my stuff." I said quietly and stood up to leave the room.

"Wait you're not leaving now." Mum said standing up and wiping a tear that had rolled down her cheek, "You don't have to go right away."

"It's best if I do."

"No, Jacob tell him." She turned to dad, but I saw in his eyes that although this was going to hurt him, he was also going to support my decision either way.

"Let him go." He whispered.

I watched as mum looked back to me but didn't say anymore.

I left the room and ran quickly upstairs to my room. I was lucky that I hadn't unpacked much. I put all my things back in the boxes or in a suitcase. I felt a presence in the room behind me and I saw Caitlin helping me pack up.

"I'm only helping you so I can get you out of here faster." She said, trying to keep a straight face, but she smiled and I knew she was joking. We packed in silence and soon all my things were downstairs ready to go. It was just us two in my, well I could say old bedroom.

"Are you really sure about this? I mean it is pretty soon." She whispered.

"I'm sure." I said and I faced her. I noticed she had a tear falling down her face.

"Are you crying?" I asked teasing her.

"No." She said quickly wiping away the tear that had fallen.

"Come here." I said, and she turned around to face me and I hugged her.

"I'll actually miss you." She muffled into my shoulder.

"Yeah me too, who else am I going to tease. Oh and I expect my new guitar to be sent to me please."

She laughed and pulled away. "Sure thing."

I gave her another quick hug and then made my way downstairs, and out the house.

Everyone was there waiting for me, and as I passed each person I received a hug. I finally reached mum and dad. I could see mum holding back her tears.

"It's not like you'll never see me again." I said as I loaded my suitcase into the car. Dad was going to drive me up there. I didn't want to get a flight, I could do with the time to say bye to dad, or for him to at least tell me extra rules.

"So, a mother is allowed to get upset when her son leaves home and especially when he's only fifteen." She joked and then hugged me. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Be careful, and call us, often."

"I will." I promised and made my way to the car where dad was already.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She called out quickly as I shut the door and put on my seatbelt.

"You'll never leave if you do." I joked as I responded her. Dad turned on the ignition and everybody started waving and saying goodbye. I actually choked up and nearly cried, but I knew this was the decision to make and I was doing the right thing.

As we pulled out the drive I took one last look back and saw everyone still there watching me leave. Bella and Edward were comforting mum, and everyone was holding their partner, with Caitlin standing close to mum waving me off as well.

"Excited?" Dad said and I turned away from the house and looked at my dad.

"Definitely."

* * *

**AN: Ok first I want to apologise with the long update. ****Anyways I'll try my best, next chap will go back to Bella's POV.**

**Secondly, I know I am getting hits for this story, but can you please review. You can say anything, or ask anything, or just tell me your thoughts on the chapter, so please, please review! **

**The next chapter is done, but if I can get 70 reviews then I will update XD  
As a bit of persuasion, here's a sneak peak into next chapter...**

_Alice had frozen mid-step and was staring ahead as she had another vision, but her face turned to one of horror and she gasped as she saw whatever was going to occur in the future. "They're coming back." She whispered, still watching the vision that was unfolding before her eyes, "The Volturi are coming back."_

**Yup, the Volturi are coming back. Why? It's in the next chap...**

**Thanks**

**Jaimie x**


	22. Chapter 22 PopUp Vampire

**Chapter 22**

**Bella's POV**

It had been a month since Jordan decided to leave us and live with the pack up in La Push, and we would all be lying if we said we didn't miss his presence in the house.

That day when we returned from hunting, to find our television burned down to the ground leaving nothing but ash, and a nervous Jordan after recently discovering a new power, well I don't think any of us really expected any of it, especially for him to leave so suddenly.

Ever since Jordan transformed that first day, Nessie was starting to slowly accept the concept of him leaving. As much as she didn't want him to, she knew that it would always be a possibility.

But Ness, and probably the rest of us, thought we would be waiting a few more years for him to make his decision. So when he sat down infront of us and told us that he had a power, which in comparison is more dangerous than Caitlin's, it was like he needed no extra thought, that he was moving and that was final.

Still, the idea of him having a power was still a shock, but also fascinating to us. Who knew that a werewolf was able to have supernatural powers? Carlisle's still amazed with it, and believes his theory on the genetics which caused him to have the power seems the most reasonable answer.

A few days after he left, Jordan called us (as promised) and started to say how great the pack life was. It was good to know that he wasn't being left out because he was different to the other wolves, and this acceptance by them just helped ease Nessie's worries.

Even Jacob was surprised to see some of the pack still living in La Push. No one from his original pack was there to his disappointment. He knew that they were still out there and even change to reconnect with their wolf side every so often, but most of them had managed to imprint and grow old with their loved ones; even Leah Clearwater decided to settle down in the end.

From what Jacob knew about the reason the pack was still there, was there were a couple of Nomad vampires who seemed to almost constantly visit the small town of Forks – apparently to see a coven of vampires who were spoken about a lot - i.e. us. Their constant reappearances caused the gene in some of the La Push residents to change, hence the reason why the wolves were present now, and also a few years ago when I went to Charlie's funeral.

When Jordan called us, he would tell us of this one vampire who showed up more often that the rest. The usual red-eyed, human eating vampire, however they could never manage to catch her. He explained to us that she had some sort of ability of being undetected, like they never realised she was there, couldn't smell her scent, and that she was purposefully using it against them. That she was fully aware of what she was doing to them.

This of course caused Nessie to worry, thinking that Jordan was too young to be dealing with this sort of thing and he was incapable of defending himself against what she assumed was an experienced vampire.

He would just remind her that he had his vampire-destroying power.

Jordan hadn't told us yet if he had used his power against someone else yet. He hadn't specifically tried it when he was in his wolf form, and he was worried that he wouldn't be able to use it unless he was in human form. When he would call every week, he would usually tell us about anything that happened, or if he had used his power yet.

Jordan had promised to call again and Nessie and Jacob were anticipating his call. We usually all sat in and spoke over the loud speaker so we could say hi, but eventually we let him talk privately to Ness or Jacob.

"The phone will ring in 17 seconds." Alice called out and we all went into the front room. Emmett was already there playing on a brand new games console, on a new, bigger plasma television. I guess he got something out of Jordan's power.

As predicted the phone rang and Ness pressed the answer button and put it on loud speaker.

"Hey honey,"

"_Hey mum, let me guess, Alice knew I was calling?"_

"To the second." Alice responded happily.

We all said hi then and Nessie started the conversation.

"So how are things up there?" Ness asked.

"_The usual, __but is it always this exhausting? I'm tired all the time."_

"Comes with the job." Jacob said to him, "Why, have you been patrolling a lot?"

"_Yeah, the pop-up vampire has been coming in and out of town recently, and we've been really close to catching her, but she always slips out of our grasp."_

"Why do you call her the 'pop-up' vampire?" Caitlin asked him slightly amused.

"_Because that's all she does, she pops up when we least expect it. Not like she is there one minute and the next she's not, it's more like a trick of the mind. Like you are aware of her but don't really pay much attention to it, you just keep on going and ignore her. Eventually it doesn't work and we can see her, but only for a second as she disappears again."_

"So do you think she has an ability?" Nessie asked.

"_Think it, we know it. She pulls it on us all the time.__ She just hasn't used it to her advantage."_

"Wonder why that is?" Jacob thought to himself, and Nessie hit him in the arm, "Don't think of things like that?" Nessie scolded, "I'm glad she hasn't."

"_Mum, she's been doing this since I've been here, I don't think she will be attacking. She keeps her distance, it's just like she's watching, waiting."_

"Well that's strange." Caitlin said and some of us nodded our heads in agreement, "Have you used your power yet?" She asked enthusiastically, changing the subject.

"_Oh yeah, that's another reason why I wanted to call you all. It was just yesterday to be honest, but we were all busy I didn't have a chance to call."_

"Well what happened then? Give us the details." Emmett called, turning his attention away from the game and to the phone.

"_It was just another patrol really, and we caught onto a new scent. Half of the pack decided to follow it, but the other half, including me were told to transform back and go home. I transformed back and was walking back through the forest when I smelt its scent.__ He was so close, but it was mixed with another scent, and I realised it was blood. _

"_When I found him he was snacking on some unsuspecting hiker who must have got lost in the woods. The poor guy was long dead but he heard me approach and saw me. I guess I just acted on impulse instead of thinking things through."_

Jordan sighed and then continued "_I know I should have transformed as I would have been safer, but I just had this flash of anger and the urge to just kill was so great, that as he was charging for me I just swung out my hand." _Jordan paused and the whole room was silent as we listened intently on the story.

We heard Jordan take a breath on the other line and he continued, _"The same thing happened to him with the TV. The orange flash, and then suddenly the flames and the dust. I didn't actually believe I had killed him until I realised he was no longer charging at me._

"_After that the guys were a lot more trusting in me, that I wasn't just a fifteen year old boy who was incontrollable as I had recently transformed, it was like I gained more respect from them. I think they thought because I had a vampire family that I was incapable of destroying another one of your kind."_

"Well we're happy that you're alright, but be extra careful next time. Remember Alice can't see what's happening with you so we're trusting you to look after yourself." Nessie told him, and I took a quick glance over to Alice who was staring off into space. She must be having another vision.

"_Will do mum, speak to you soon, bye."_

We all said bye to him, but Alice suddenly came back from her vision and called out for Jordan.

"_What's the matter Alice?"_

"This vampire you were talking about before, does she happen to have jet black hair that ends at her shoulders, looks to be somewhere in her twenties, usual white pale skin and blood red eyes, and does she normally wear black clothes with the odd cloak sometimes?"

"_Yeah that pretty much describes her. How did you know what she looks like?"_

"I just had a vision about her." She said perplexed.

"_Huh, that's strange. Was there anything that we can use to find her?"_

"No, sorry Jordan, it was still a bit fuzzy. But I'm confident she won't be troubling you again."

"_Kay thanks Alice. Bye again everyone."_

There was a second round of goodbyes and then the line went dead as he put the phone down. We all turned to Alice then who still had a confused look on her face.

"Why is she leaving?" Edward asked, already seeing the vision Alice just recently saw.

"Why? What was it?" I asked, wondering why Alice got confused over a vision. If it was of someone random then she would usually ignore it.

Alice turned around so she was speaking to everybody. "Basically, all it showed was this girl in the woods, the 'pop-up' vampire as Jordan says, but she was remembering what happened yesterday with Jordan. She had this smirk on her face and suddenly made the decision to leave the place after seeing everything that she needed to see."

"Which was?" Emmett asked encouraging her to continue.

"I'm not sure. It could be Jordan or it could be about the vampire he killed. It could even be about the hiker or none of them at all."

"But she's leaving because of one of those things?" I said and Alice nodded.

"But Alice there's still something you're worrying over." Jasper told her as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and said, "I just can't help shake this feeling that there is more to the vision. It wouldn't be important if I hadn't seen it. I mean I just happen to see her, and she's leaving. I have this feeling that whatever her decision is in relation to, I think it is partially about us. She was watching Jordan after all."

"Maybe it is just one of your random visions." I said in an attempt to ease her worries, "It could just be that she is no longer going to be terrorising Jordan and the pack." I added hopefully.

"Perhaps Bella is right." Carlisle told her, "Don't worry yourself over something small like that. If you have another vision that's still about her, then tell us okay?" Alice nodded, "For the time being, Esme and I need to go out to the shops." Alice's eyes suddenly lit up at the prospect of shopping, "Just for supplies Alice, nothing else. Call us if anything happens." With that he and Esme left the house leaving the nine of us in the room. We heard the car leave the driveway and everybody went back to what they were doing before Jordan called.

Emmett clapped his hands together and stood up from the couch, "Games finished." He stated, and then rubbed his stomach, "I'm going to get me some bear, anyone want to come with us?" He asked and looked around the room.

The burn in the back of my throat wasn't so bad so I passed on this hunt, I could last for a few more days. Edward must have had the same idea as he stayed with me on the couch, and put one arm around me and held my own with his other. Nessie and Caitlin shook their heads but Alice stood up, "I'll go, I need the distraction from that vision." She said, offering her hand out to Jasper who had stood up also, took it and went to leave the room.

But as Jasper grabbed Alice's hand, her expression changed once again and as she was walking her eyes were wide as she watched another vision. But suddenly Alice just froze mid-step and was staring ahead as she had the vision. Edward's hand tightened around my own as he saw what she was seeing.

Her face turned to one of horror and she gasped as she saw whatever was going to occur in the future. "They're coming back." She whispered, still watching the vision that was unfolding before her eyes, "The Volturi are coming back."

Everyone suddenly froze when Alice muttered those words, and the happy mood that was previously here from Jordan's talk quickly evaporated into one of fear; well that was what I was certainly feeling. Each time we met with the Volturi, the vampire royalty from hell, it always ended with some threat of their next visit, or a warning on how we live our lives. Never has it been just a normal visit, and from looking at the panic on Alice's face, this was not going to be purely a social visit.

Yet I couldn't think of anything that we had done wrong. No humans knew of our secret. The last person anybody told about us being vampires was me to my dying father, but that was just over fifteen years ago and I don't think they even knew about that.

Our killings were inconspicuous, and they were of animals anyway so it wasn't like there had been a dramatic drop in the number of deers in a certain region, and none of us had lost control when being around a human as none of us have drank human blood for a very long time.

If they weren't the reasons for there visit, and they were the main rules, then what did they want? Was it something that they considered as a threat and wanted it sorted out, like our coven size or the fact we have a partnership with the wolves? Did they want to try and separate some of us, persuade us to join the guard?

I felt Edward squeeze my hand in comfort, probably in understanding of what I was currently thinking of at that moment. I leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder as he placed his other arm around me and started to rub it affectionately up and down my other arm, even though I knew this was probably worrying him as well.

"Alice what can you see?" Jasper asked worried, who was still facing her, his arms either side of her, but she wasn't looking back into his eyes but rather looking forward, her eyes wide as she continued to watch the scene that was unfolding before her eyes.

"The woman." Alice said, "The vampire who was in La Push, she's part of the Volturi."

My eyes widened and I heard Nessie gasp in shock, knowing that this vampire had been watching Jordan for just under a month, and being a part of one of the biggest threats to our family.

"She was sent here, to keep watch on us, all of us. She knows about Caitlin's power, and that Jordan's a wolf. She followed him to La Push, she saw him use his power and then went back to tell the others.

"They see him as a threat. Aro, Caius and Marcus, they want him dead, as well as Caitlin." Alice stated, "They're going to come here-" She suddenly froze and I saw her eyes flicker to me briefly as she went from the vision back to the present.

"Bella shield me." She ordered abruptly and I was about to ask why but she cut me off, "Do it quickly." She pleaded, so I extended my shield and wrapped it around Alice, looking to Edward knowing he was the reason why I was ordered to shield her.

Edward was suddenly concerned, but slightly irritated not being able to see the vision like he normally can. I kept the shield around Alice, whose expression had changed and she looked more than panicked, she was extremely distressed at what she was seeing and not even Jasper's soothing affects could calm her down.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the half-cliffhanger...again. Want to know what happens in the next chap, for example why Alice wants to hide the vision...stuff like that. Well the next chap is complete, so if I can possibly get more reviews then the next chap will be up quickly.**

**Heres another sneak peek  
**_"You didn't just see their decision did you?" I guessed, and she shook her head.  
__"It's not their intention to get us involved, but their hoping that because we're family that we will fight."  
__I wasn't surprised at that. Ever since the incident with Nessie all those years ago, the Volturi were sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for some sort of excuse to see us; either to persuade some of us to join, or ultimately to kill us all.  
__Knowing that the Volturi were returning to Forks to try and find Jordan and kill him, there was no doubt that we would defend him, even though this time around there was a high chance that it wouldn't be ended with a discussion._

**Thanks again,**

**Jaimie x**


	23. Chapter 23 Personal News

**Chapter 23**

After trying to calm her down, which Jasper managed to successfully do after a while, we left her so that we could give her some space so we wouldn't hassle her about what we saw. That was a few hours ago, it wasn't normal for her to react so much over a vision, so I decided to see if Alice needed any help.

Alice was sitting on the couch rocking back and forth whilst Jasper sat next to her rubbing calming circles on her back. No one else was in the room so I walked in and sat in the opposite chair facing them.

After Alice first saw the vision, and I stopped Edward seeing what Alice saw in the vision, it became terrible to watch Alice as she saw whatever terrible future that was laid out for us.

The vision had really disturbed Alice, and if her mind wasn't distracted then that was what she would start thinking of all over again, and she would go into this state of shock. She would sometimes pull her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them as she rocked. She either tucked her head in or would stare aimlessly into the space ahead, which she was doing right now.

"Alice, are you okay?" I asked her, just to see if I was able to get a response. She refocused and turned to Jasper and whispered to him, "Can I just have a minute with Bella?" He nodded and gave her a quick kiss before standing up and leaving. I hadn't realised before but it seemed he must have been trying to keep things calm as the feeling suddenly left the room with him.

I stood up and sat where Jasper was sitting previously. "Alice what's wrong?" I asked worried and in a flash she was in my arms hugging me.

"You've got to promise me you won't tell Edward."

"Alice what's the matter?"

"Please Bella." She pleaded as she pulled back and I nodded tentatively. She took a deep breath in and then turned to face me completely but kept her eyes looking down at her hands, which she wrung together nervously.

"Before, when I had the vision I asked you to shield the vision from Edward." I nodded my head as she continued, "It's just that what I saw in the vision…it was so terrible Bella." She looked up at me and her face was so distressed I worried about what she saw that made her like this.

"You didn't just see their decision did you?" I guessed, and she shook her head.

"It's not their intention to get us involved, but their hoping that because we're family that we will fight."

I wasn't surprised at that. Ever since the incident with Nessie all those years ago, the Volturi were sitting on the edge of their seats waiting for some sort of excuse to see us; either to persuade some of us to join, or ultimately to kill us all.

Knowing that the Volturi were returning to Forks to try and find Jordan and kill him, there was no doubt that we would defend him, even though this time around there was a high chance that it wouldn't be ended with a discussion.

Alice took another breath in as she went to continue telling me what she saw, but I held my hand out to stop her, "Alice if it's too upsetting you don't have to tell me." I assured her.

"No, I have to. And you're the only person who can help me keep it a secret."

"Alice, if it's that bad that you need to keep it a secret, surely the others would need to know-"

"But Bella this part of the vision only relates to you!" She cut me off and I was sure I looked confused as she carried on, "There's a reason I'm only telling you, and why I asked you to shield it away from Edward."

"Alice, I still don't get-"

"Let me tell you what I saw." She interrupted, so I nodded and let her tell me.

"We're all in a field, there's all of us, the wolves, the Denali's, and some more helping us. The Volturi are there like last time, except there's no audience, no wives; they're pretty sure they don't need an approval to attack. Their guard has grown in size, but I'm not sure what powers they all have, but I am guessing if Aro has got them by his side they must be pretty powerful.

"It all happens pretty quickly; there's no discussion, no defending on our side to try and avoid the inevitable fight." She stopped telling me what was happening and turned and looked me straight in the eye, "Bella I'm telling you this because I think you have a right to know, and I'm sorry if I scare you, but you're a sister to me, my best friend and I just wouldn't feel right if I didn't tell you."

"Alice tell me what happens, you're worrying me." I said as I held her hand for reassurance.

Her chest heaved as she suddenly started to dry sob, so I pulled her to me for a hug, rubbing up and down her back in comfort. Her head was buried against my shoulder; her head leaned to the side as she whispered words I never expected her to say.

"You're going to die Bella." She cried as she continued to sob against my shoulder, and my body froze in shock at the words that she spoke.

"There's a chance it might not happen," she tried to reassure me, "but I'm so worried Bella, I can't help but think of the worst."

I tried to tell her that I would be okay, and that I would protect myself, but I was at a loss for words. When you think you can live forever, you never actually think of the possibility of yourself dying. You can't really comprehend it; couldn't think of it happening to anyone around you.

Alice pulled back and could probably see my shocked face. "I've scared you now haven't I? I'm sorry; I shouldn't have told you what I saw…"

Through her apologies I managed to find my voice and interrupted her.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me." She looked doubtful so I continued, "You said yourself it might not happen, so hold onto that. If we know this will happen then you will know, and I will know what to look out for when the Volturi come. Can you tell me what happens exactly?" I asked, a little bit curious on how I was going to die.

Alice shook her head, "I can't. I've probably upset you enough with what I just said."

"Please Alice," she shook her head again, "please just tell me what happens in the vision." I pleaded. Alice looked at me softly, most likely hearing the desperation in my voice, and opened her mouth to tell me what she saw.

"Alright, we're in a clearing and-"

"Honey I'm home!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house, cutting off Alice and preventing her from telling me what she saw.

Emmett walked into the front room, but when he saw us he must have seen the worry on our faces as he immediately became concerned.

"Is everything alright? You want me to go get Jasper or Eddie?"

"No it's alright Emm." I answered, putting a smile on my face to avoid any further questioning and took a quick glance to Alice who had also masked her previous expression. "Where are they anyway?" I asked noticing they hadn't followed Emmett into the room.

"Oh I just arrived early. The others will be back in a min. Oh and Alice, why's Jasper standing outside by himself?"

Alice smiled and stood up to get Jasper from outside, as Emmett left the room. Once I was sure he was out of hearing distance, I grabbed Alice's arm to get her to stop. She turned around and faced me, wondering why I stopped her.

"You have to tell everyone." I whispered to her.

"What?! I can't do that, it's bad enough that I know you're going to die…"

"Alice-"

"…but imagine me trying to tell that to everyone else. To Edward, to Nessie and Jacob, imagine how devastated they would be Bella."

"Alice you've got to at least tell them about what happens at the fight, or at least when it will be and who will be there."

"I can't Bella-"

"Leave the bit about me out of it then." I reasoned, "I'll shield you so that Edward won't know."

She was quiet for a bit and then said, "You won't tell Edward?"

I shook my head in response. It would be more appropriate if I told him, but I couldn't do that to Edward, I couldn't put him through the distress and pain, knowing that in a few weeks I'll be dead. There's no doubt that he would try and prevent me from going, but then that would just leave everyone else vulnerable against the Volturi, and I had to at least keep them safe.

I didn't want him to look at me in the following weeks and see the pain he is feeling reflected through his eyes. Not to mention, Edward being Edward will most likely form some sort of suicidal plan. He's done it before so I won't doubt that he could do it again, and even succeed.

It hurt just to even think of Edward no longer being here, and there's my other reason why I won't tell him, and also hope that he would just carry on living his life, at least for Nessie.

Nessie. I can't imagine what she might feel. When I grew up, yes I was with my parents, even if it was at staggered times, but once I was changed I no longer saw them. However my love for them didn't disappear overnight, and it hurt me when they both died. Firstly Charlie, with me by his side, and then a few years later Renee died. I was fastly approaching the time where soon everyone I knew would be dead. First my family, and soon it would be all of my previous friends.

But with Nessie, we've been together for years, and not only is she my daughter, but she is also a friend, and even at times it's like we're sisters rather than mother and daughter. If you suddenly found out your mother, or your sister was going to die, then surely you would be upset.

I didn't want to hurt my family in this way. I'll keep it between Alice and I, and if worse comes to worse then I will die at the clearing, and it would be a shock. I don't even know if anyone else is dying. I've been the first person Alice has told; who knows what will happen on that day.

"Alright then," Alice agreed, breaking me from my thoughts, "I'll tell them later, when everyone gets back."

"Thanks Alice." I said, and she nodded and left the room to go get Jasper.

But as soon as she left the room and I was alone, a huge sense of dread overwhelmed me, as though the impact of what Alice just told me truly hit me – hard and fast, like a powerful punch to my stomach.

I hadn't realised the rest of the family had returned home, it was only when I saw Edward walk through the living room door, his eyes a lightened gold from the fresh hunt, his hair windswept, and his mouth turned into a lopsided grin as he saw me, that I was now scared. It was like I had not recovered from the previous punch, and it now hit me again ten times harder. This pain I was feeling, was possibly knowing I would never see Edward again, that these were possibly my last ever moments with him before I … well before the Volturi come.

I ran quickly across the room at vampire speed and hugged him tightly, holding him close to me and breathing in his scent. I didn't want to move from this place; a place where I was perfectly content staying, a place of comfort and safety, a place which I didn't want to let go.

* * * * * * *

It didn't take too long before Alice had told everyone she needed to speak to us all altogether about the vision. We weren't all excited to hear what she said exactly, me especially after knowing my own personal information, but I was sure we were all curious about what happened, and what made her go into such a state of shock.

Everyone was back in the front room again, sitting where we were once before, however Alice was stood up with Jasper by her side to help calm her, and Carlisle and Esme were sitting where they where previously.

Alice gave a quick look to me as a signal, so I extended my shield and wrapped it around her, giving her a small nod, unnoticeable by anyone else to show I had done it.

"Alright." She sighed, and I saw Jasper holding her hand to help control her emotions, and similarly to just comfort her. "Basically you know the start of the vision. The vampire who has been visiting down in La Push went there to spy on Jordan, most likely knowing he was related to us, on behalf of the Volturi."

"I'm still surprised we didn't know about this sooner," Esme said, shaking her head, "I mean Jordan said this vampire had been visiting Forks for years, since before your father died Bella."

"He did say she had this power of being undetected. That's perhaps why I didn't see her before, because the Volturi knew of my ability and had someone who could be hidden from me." Alice said, and she quickly looked down, "I could have prevented this." She muttered to herself. I was about to quickly tell her off for thinking that but it looked like Jasper had the same idea.

"Hey," he whispered to her, lifting her head up so she was looking at him, "this wasn't your fault. No one could have seen this coming, even a psychic like you." He said, smiling to her. She leant up to him and kissed him briefly before facing back to us and continuing with the story.

"She returned to Italy and retold Aro, Caius and Marcus of what she saw. She also claimed that she knew Caitlin had a gift as well, and that both of them had equally destructive powers.

"They're thinking of blackmailing us. Aro was so interested by the sounds of their powers that he immediately imagined them in black cloaks standing by his side." Alice quickly looked to the side and to Nessie, Jacob and Caitlin. All of them looked equally upset, and I could understand why Nessie was getting upset over this news. She was basically being told her children were going to be murdered.

"Are you ok with me to continue?" Alice asked them, and they all nodded.

"So Aro wanted them to join the guard, but then he remembered Jordan wasn't a vampire, and that just brought on a whole new argument of how much of a threat Jordan and Caitlin could do to them. The Volturi don't like any threats towards them, and they all decided to return to Forks and kill Jordan.

"They are hoping that we will defend him, and the Volturi would love it if we stood up against them as it would give them a perfectly good reason to kill us all, to them we would be committing treason."

She paused knowing she was now telling them the part they didn't know about.

"I saw the fight." She started, and I could hear the collective gasps around the room, "It's not like last time, there's no way of getting out of it, ultimately it will end in a fight."

"How long will it be till they come here?" Carlisle asked.

"Two weeks, I think." She said, and I quickly realised she had just told me my death sentence. Two weeks and I would probably die, leave everybody that I know and love.

"But nobody dies right?" I heard Rosalie ask, "I mean you haven't seen anyone die have you? Not from our coven at least?" Everyone turned to Alice then to wait for her answer, immediately concerned to know if anyone would possibly die.

I saw as Alice looked knowingly to me briefly and sadly, but looked away quickly so no one would suspect anything, but I knew the meaning behind her look, and it was because even if the others may not know it, Alice and I would know that I was going to be the one that dies on the clearing.

To ease the others worries, she shook her head. Everyone took a sigh of relief, and it hurt me to think that everyone here thinks their loved ones, their family would be safe, yet Alice and I knew different.

"I haven't seen anything like that. But after a while the vision goes blurry because the wolves get involved, so there's no way of being sure."

The room fell into silence then as we considered the prospect of anyone else in the room dying. My hand automatically squeezed Edward's hand, and in understanding he squeezed mine back.

"So," Emmett said breaking the silence, "what are we going to do?" He, as well as most of us turned to Carlisle, knowing it was more likely that he would have some sort of solution.

"Firstly," He said after thinking for a few minutes, "We need to inform Jordan and the wolves, tell them that an attack is imminent and that most of them are likely targets, so they'll need to be prepared for a fight.

"Secondly, we're going to have to ask for help once again." Carlisle sighed, "There's a high chance the numbers will be less from last time around. Many didn't really want to really confront the Volturi, never mind fight with them. I am sure we can get some of our closer friends, Alice already saw the Denali's with us. Perhaps some of the Amazon coven, and I'm positive Stefan and Vladimir from the Romanian coven would want to have the revenge on the Volturi that they didn't have last time. We'll just have to see who agrees.

"Also, I think it would be better if we moved to our house back at Forks. We won't have a big announcement of our move, just incase things go bad with the Volturi. We'll just go there so it's closer to the wolf pack, and Jordan.

"And, I also know that most of you can defend yourselves pretty well, but I think it would be best if everyone knew how to fight, and be able to defend ourselves against such strong opponents." He turned his head to the side to look at Jasper, "Jasper, I know your fighting knowledge can perhaps only relate to the newborns, but I think it would be highly valuable if you taught us everything you know to help us all improve. We only have two weeks so I think it would be best if we start immediately. Do you mind Jasper?"

"Not at all." Jasper answered, "I think it's understandable that Bella," he looked over to me then, "might need a lot more in practise, especially using her shield at the same time, it might be a bit difficult to focus on both. And of course with Nessie and Caitlin being half-"

"Caitlin won't be there." Renesmee interrupted quickly, and Caitlin quickly answered back.

"What?!"

"Neither you, nor your brother will be there. It's for your best protection. They want you both dead the most, so the better option would be to keep you out of it."

"The better option!" Caitlin said back angrily, "How is keeping us out of it the better option. Jordan and I could help so much by being there, think of how much easier it would be with half the Volturi in pieces on the floor without the fight even properly starting."

"Caitlin, as soon as they will see you they will attack us. They'll do everything they can to get to you, most likely destroying us all and then leaving you both helpless, or the Volturi might be so heartless that they decide to kill you both before our eyes, and I couldn't bear the pain to watch my children die!"

Caitlin remained silent after Nessie shouted at her. "Our decision is final," Nessie said a lot calmer, holding Jacob's hand within her own. Caitlin glared at the two of them and then ran out of the room and to her bedroom, the door slamming shut behind her.

She sighed and looked around the room, "You understand our decision don't you?" She asked carefully, somewhat afraid incase we thought she made the wrong choice.

"I guess from a parents perspective what you both did was right." Carlisle said, "But don't you think Caitlin has a point too?"

Nessie nodded, "I guess I should speak to her, she's probably mad at me now, mad at us both." She said turning her head slightly to Jacob.

"I'll call Jordan and the pack, tell them what's happening." Jacob said as he stood up, "I'll kind of leave the part out about them wanting to kill him." He added and then grabbed the phone and left the room.

"Well I guess we start getting prepared for it huh?" Emmett said, and it was weird to notice how he wasn't as worked up and excited over the fight as I thought he would usually be. I guess this particular fight is having an effect on us all.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah..so there's a chance Bella could die...and Alice can't see much that happens after that...Caitlin and Jordan aren't allowed to fight...and Emmetts not happy about a fight ... pretty bad this chap huh. I just hope you are all optimistic and want to carry on reading to see what happens :D**

**Thanks for reading, and please review XD**

**Important: I am now revising for my exams for as much time as I possibly can, as I have them in a few weeks, so I hope you can understand why updates might not be as often due to the fact I might not be able to write as often either, so I'm sorry about that.**

**Anyways, thanks again.**

**Jaimie x**


	24. Chapter 24 Conditions

**Chapter 24**

The few hours after the information Alice gave to everybody were tense. Now that everybody knew the Volturi were returning with the possible intention of killing us all, in just two weeks, left us all considering possibilities that we shouldn't even think about. Things that brought us pain just by thinking about them.

I was positive everyone in this room was thinking of how this fight may affect this family in the long term. I know I was certainly thinking about it. Knowing that if any single member of this family was killed on that day… it hurt just to even think about it, the emotional pain would last for the rest of eternity, for the rest of us, and especially to whoever that person's mate was.

That's why I'm worrying over Edward.

Even though Alice believes it's uncertain, and that the future can change, the possibility of my death is still hanging over my head. If, and I pray to whatever God there is out there, if Edward can survive the battle, if Alice's vision is true, and I…die, I'm already thinking of what this will do to Edward.

Hopefully he wouldn't kill himself. He's had enough warnings from me to know better. He might have to deal with the pitying thoughts of the others in his head, struggle with an unbearable emotional pain, and ultimately live the rest of eternity upset.

Well I know I most certainly would be feeling those things if Edward died, except hearing the pitying thoughts. If I love him as much as he loves me, then surely what I am thinking is a possibility. As well, what would it do to Renesmee if she sees her father upset all the time? The repercussions could go on and on, and that's for any single member of this family.

Would the rest of the coven split? Or would they stick together, and live for the rest of eternity knowing that they still have each other?

Although I was sure everyone was thinking about it, no one was voicing their opinions out loud. I had put my shield around Edward so he wouldn't have to deal with all these different thoughts.

Carlisle had left earlier and had already started to call up the various covens we had met all those years ago, and Jasper said that we should start training tomorrow evening, since for the rest of today and the start of tomorrow we would be preparing to move back to Forks. That way we could also train with the wolf pack.

Jacob had quickly told Jordan what was happening, sparing the details on why exactly the Volturi were coming back. The poor thing had to deal with the fact the Volturi were coming back to Forks to kill his family, whilst apparently dealing with some angry members of the wolf pack who believed that this was endangering not just the pack, but also the humans in the area. He didn't even know if the current Alpha was going to agree and let the pack fight alongside us in another partnership. Fortunately though, he decided to help us, and once again I feel so grateful that they were risking their lives, not to particularly save us, but to be so brave and fight such skilled vampires to protect their land and their people.

We were hoping that the other covens would agree as well. If our numbers are too small, and if Alice is right about the Volturi numbers, then the chances of a win would be extremely slim. Carlisle had told us that they would get back in touch quickly, taking into account that this was more likely to turn out into a fight rather than a discussion.

Caitlin was still pretty pissed, to say the least, about the fact she wasn't allowed to be at the clearing that day. I guess if the situation related to Renesmee, like the previous time except there was no way to prove she was innocent, and that the Volturi had it out to kill her, then I would probably act in the same way as Nessie is doing now and protect my daughter. Hell, if I could get Edward out of there then that would be even better but I know that's a dead end.

Edward. I'm still battling between myself about just letting him know about Alice's vision. It was likely he would manage to catch a glimpse of her thoughts some time within the week, and to also lie to him was hard enough. I think I simply didn't want to hurt him.

If the roles were reversed and it was him in danger, and I found out he would die, then a part of me will be looking out for him every second of that fight, my concentration and my thoughts would constantly be on him, and whether he was alright, or if he had survived a fight.

I didn't want to jeopardize his own safety by focusing on me, when I would want him to protect himself and to just get out of this fight safe and unharmed.

That was why I thought it was best to just not tell him, not tell anybody but keep it between Alice and myself. Who, I still wanted to talk about over what exactly happens to me in her vision.

People had silently left the room, and it was only myself, Edward, Alice and Jasper. They both also stood up to leave the room, and Alice looked over to me briefly, and I tried to quickly convey to her with my eyes that I still wanted to speak to her. She nodded her head slightly, so I knew she understood.

Edward pulled me closer to him and I snuggled into his side, breathing in his scent, and just relaxing in this moment between us, because I knew that I didn't have much time left to savour it.

* * *

"Alright have we got our things?" Jasper asked, bearing in mind 'our things' only consisted of a few clothes to last us over the next two weeks.

"Yup, we're all set to go." Emmett said enthusiastically, and I was quite grateful that Emmett was being so optimistic, because it helped lift my mood so much more, "I call shotgun!" he shouted, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I don't get why I have to go." Caitlin said as she walked out of the house carrying a relatively large bag over to one of the cars, lifting it and throwing it into the back of the car. "If I'm not going to be there then I might as well stay here."

"No chance," Renesmee said, "Because that'll leave you unprotected with no one to be there in case something happens."

"Come on! If anyone is unprotected it will be all of you when me and Jordan aren't there to help you!"

"Caitlin, we've just had this discussion, we're not going to risk your lives for the benefit of ours."

"But it's ridiculous, think of the scenarios where I could help you just like that." She said, with a quick snap of her fingers.

"Caitlin…"

"No, hear me out; I'll give you some examples. Let's say Emmett is surrounded by five vampires and he's struggling, everyone else is occupied and no one can help him. Then about five seconds later Emmett is safe with just piles of dust around him."

"Caitlin…"

"Or let's just say its Bella, she's keeping you all safe from all the mental attacks, she is suddenly attacked and no one can help her in time. She dies, then you all die, but no, Jordan and I could kill whoever it is in a second."

"Caitlin it's not happening!"

"But can't you see just how beneficial it would be?" She asked, her voice more calm, and talking to all of us now, "Just think about it, think of who we could save if we were there. Please."

Nessie and Jacob looked at each other as they had a quick, silent conversation between them. For a minute I thought they were going to let her, but Nessie turned back to Caitlin, her eyes glassy from unshed tears, "We don't want to risk losing you." She whispered, "I'm sorry Caitlin."

Caitlin looked like she was about to argue back again, but instead she just shook her head and climbed into the back of the car without saying another word.

Renesmee turned into Jacob and hugged him, and I felt really bad knowing what this was doing to her, to them both, to decide what is best for the safety of their children, even if it does turn them against you in the end, but you still do it knowing it's for the best.

I looked over to Jasper to see if he could help out. He looked over to me, understood what I was silently asking and nodded his head, whilst a soothing wave of calm relaxed me, and relaxed the rest of us.

"Is everyone ready?" Carlisle asked us. Jacob and Nessie pulled apart and nodded to him, and we all got into the cars. Carlisle's new black Jaguar, Edward's Audi R8 and Rosalie's Mercedes, knowing there wasn't really a point in taking all of the cars.

It didn't take too long before we were driving past the 'Welcome to Forks' sign. I pushed aside the previous memories I had of recently visiting here and focused on the good times we had, and on what was to come within the next two weeks.

The driveway was almost impossible to make out due to the overgrown branches weaving in and out of each other, blocking the entrance that used to be there. Emmett climbed out of his car and quickly torn down the branches so that the cars would be able to drive through. He didn't bother climbing back in, but sprinted off down the driveway and towards our old home.

And the word 'old' was what could describe it perfectly. The obvious sign of abandonment was clear on this house.

Plants had grown up the walls, providing the house with a green coating. The glass windows that covered most of the buildings walls were either filthy, or had managed to break. I didn't want to think of what nature had done to the inside of the place.

"Wow, you all used to live here?" Caitlin said, "If it didn't look such a mess I would have said its fab." She joked, causing us to smile at her.

"It was a nice place, did you know this was your mum's first home?" I said, and she shook her head.

"Yes, well we can spare her the details of all the human things I had to do which you all found funny." Renesmee cut in, glaring specifically at Emmett, who looked thoughtful for a minute, and then started laughing to himself over a past memory.

"You brought it up." I said to Nessie, nodding over to Emmett who looked over to her and started another round of laughter.

She muttered something under her breath and then quickly realised something else and quickly brightened up and turned to Jacob. "Can we go see Jordan now?"

"Don't worry; he'll be here in a few minutes." Alice said, tapping her head.

"But I thought-"

"Our future has just gone all fuzzy." She explained, and took her bag out of the boot of the car and made her way inside. "God this place is a mess." I heard her call out from inside.

I took a quick look around and noticed everyone was staying outside, most likely waiting for Jordan, except for Alice, so I used this as my opportunity to speak to her.

When no one was looking I quickly sprinted inside, and understood immediately why she thought this place was a mess. As well as leaves that had managed to get inside and cover the floor, moss, or some other sort of green plant was growing on the floor, due to the lack of cleaning the house has had for over fifty years.

Alice was making her way up the stairs so I quickly followed her, "Alice." I half-whispered, half-spoke.

"Yes Bella." She asked happily, appearing infront of me at the top of the stairs on the second level.

"Can you tell me now, please?" I asked, and Alice knew what it was about, and her happy mood disappeared instantly.

"_Now_?" She whined, walking down the hallway to Alice's and Jasper's previous room.

"Yes now. Please Alice I really need to know."

"You know curiosity killed the cat." She said quickly avoiding what I asked.

"Yes, but I'm going to get killed anyway so I might as well."

Alice stopped and turned around sharply causing me to stop abruptly, her expression a mixture between angry and sad. "Bella, I don't want you to say something like that again. Do you hear me?"

I nodded.

"Even if the others don't know what'll happen we'll protect you, we'll protect each other. Now don't start accepting your death. It's not going to happen."

"But Alice, your vision…"

"Ignore it. For once I would actually say bet against it, because it's not going to happen."

"Fine, but will you still tell me what you saw?"

Alice paused, and I noticed we had made it to her old bedroom. The rooms upstairs didn't look as bad as the rest of the house. Alice put her bag down onto a relatively clean spot of floor, and turned to me.

"Okay." She agreed, and I quickly hugged her in thanks. "But if you don't like what I tell you…" She warned.

"Then it was simply my own fault."

"And is it alright if you don't interrupt with any questions? Not until I've finished."

I nodded. She breathed in an unnecessary breath of air, a human trait they took on to help calm themselves down.

"We are all in the clearing; from the looks of things we have a suitable amount of people on our side. You've been placed near the back of all of us…"

"What?" I quickly interrupted, "Why am I at the back of the line? I …" Alice raised her eyebrow at me, "Oh yeah, sorry. Carry on."

"You've been placed at the back for your own safety." She answered anyway. "For the Volturi to use their best two guards, they have to get rid of you. With you alive, they're helpless. That is why, I'm assuming, you're at the back; because the Volturi would have to go through a lot of people to get to you.

"We try to work something out with them anyway. They bargain that they won't fight, and in return they want some people to join the Volturi. Obviously we disagree to that and they find no other choice but to kill us; especially because we were hiding, and defending the two people they were here to kill.

"I guess it was their plan to start off with…" She said, and she took another shaky breath. "Sorry Bella. It's just… I keep seeing people die, and… it's just hard to tell-"

"It's okay Alice, I understand. Just take your time okay."

She nodded and continued with what she was saying, "I think it was their main plan to start out with, that's why I saw it first because they had made the decision to go forward with that plan.

"Basically, a group of them, maybe six or seven, charge forward unexpectedly and jump over most of us and land towards the back. The few people on our side, who try to stop them, fail, and even though some of them are occupied, it still leaves a couple of them to get … to you.

"In the split-second it takes for everyone else to realise, the rest of the Volturi attack. We try but no one can get to you, it's like the other purpose for the second attack was to stop people getting to you.

"You try your hardest, but because there are so many onto you it doesn't take long before the last four or five of them have managed to kill you, and before I know it, a fire's been lighted, and they…they throw your body in."

She started to shake her head as though she was trying to clear away the image from her mind, "It get's all blurry then, the wolves must be entering then."

"You mean the wolves weren't there in the first place?"

"No, I think it was maybe a plan, you know, make the Volturi think they have the upper hand or something by thinking the wolves they had last saw had died off or something, then surprise them when they least expect it."

Alice looked up at me and gave me another hug, and I knew she needed to be comforted, especially as she had most likely saw most of her family getting killed. I hugged her back, and I heard her whisper into my shoulder, "There's got to be something we can do."

I pulled her back and looked her in the eye, "Maybe there is Alice, what isn't there in that vision, that you think could help save everyone?"

"Erm…the wolves don't come in until after…after you've died."

"Okay, so we try and persuade them that they have to be there from the very start, not hanging back. Anything else?"

"There is one thing, they'd be very useful, but I think it would be hard to persuade some people to let us do it."

Apprehension dawned on me as I understand where she was going with this. There was someone we needed to talk to.

* * *

"No way, it's not happening." Renesmee said shaking her head after Alice and I just asked her our opinion on actually letting both Caitlin and Jordan to be at the clearing. "I thought you were with me on this anyway!" She exclaimed.

"We were," I reasoned, "but taking into account what could happen at the clearing, and what Caitlin said before, don't you think it would be a bit better to let them be there?"

"Yes of course I know it would be better. I'm not stupid; I know how powerful they both are."

"Then what's the harm with using them."

"Because I feel like I am doing just that. _Using them_. It's selfish and I'm putting them both into a dangerous situation. Jacob and I would be so worried during the whole thing."

I looked over to Alice knowing that this was likely to be a dead end. But she was conveying a different message.

_Just tell them_, her eyes plead, and I shook my head in disagreement behind Renesmee's back.

Alice's vision was not something I was going to use as a bargaining chip to get my own way.

I didn't want to push Renesmee too much with her decision and I didn't want to force it out of her. It wasn't a decision to be taken lightly. I stood up from the chair I was sitting in and faced Nessie.

"If you really honestly think that it would be better to leave them out of it, then we'll respect your decision." I said, turning quickly to Alice to make sure she wouldn't object, "But really think this through Nessie. I understand completely your perspective of things. As a mother, I would try my best to protect you, and if it wasn't for you inheriting my stubbornness, then I would be telling you to stay out of the fight as well.

"But we both believe you should take this into consideration, we think they could be really useful."

She stayed silent but she nodded her head.

"And I don't want you to think we're being selfish though either, but against the Volturi we're going to need all the help we can get."

"Bella's right." Alice joined in, "I've seen the Volturi's numbers. If we can't get enough people to agree then we're all going to be in serious trouble."

Nessie remained silent, looking as though she was considering her options.

"Is it alright if I have a little longer to decide? I need to speak with Jake too."

"Just take your time Ness; it doesn't have to be made right now."

She nodded her head and then left the room.

"Why didn't you just tell her?" Alice whispered to me.

I turned around to face her, "I can't just tell her I'm going to die! That would just be selfish and inconsiderate of her feelings."

"I understand that Bella, but maybe by saying that there's a chance you're going to die…" She paused briefly, "Never mind, Jordan's coming in."

"Alice! Bella!" I heard coming from behind me, so I turned around and done a double-take on what I saw.

Jordan was standing in the doorway to the room, but he looked so different from when I last remembered him.

Since he has been away he must have had another growth spurt because he looked like he was taller than 6ft. He had cut his dark, black hair into a shorter crop like Jacob has. He didn't look like a fifteen year old boy, but rather someone who was in their late-teens, and who worked out everyday.

He quickly strode across the room, reaching me first as I was closer, and enveloped me in a hug, his skin burning my own on contact. He jumped back and shivered, "Man, I keep forgetting that you guys are super cold. Okay Alice be prepared, you're turn." He moved away from me and had to bend down to hug Alice properly.

"So what's life like in the wolf-pack?" I asked, sitting down on one of the couches with my legs crossed beneath me.

"It's amazing. Once they get over the fact I'm related to vampires, they're all pretty nice guys." He suddenly started laughing, "You should have been there when they found that out, one of the lad's, Ian, he completely fell off his seat and…and his food…" he started laughing again, but he didn't get to finish as Jasper walked in then, making his way over to Alice and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"The wolves say they're ready." He said to the both of us, and Jordan turned around in his seat.

"We're doing this now?" He asked, his earlier cheerful mood dissipating into the air as he figured out what he was talking about, "But I thought you just got here?"

"We did." Jasper said sighing, "But we need to get this started as quickly as possible."

"The earlier we prepare the higher the chance we'll have more survivors." Alice finished off.

Jordan flinched when Alice said 'survivors' and I assumed he wasn't as used to considering death as we were.

"You know some of them don't want to fight." Jordan said, "Since they don't know you, and the fact you're all vampires, it's kinda hard to persuade them."

"Do you know how many will be there tonight?" Jasper asked.

"I'm guessing all of them. Some might just go as protection or because they're curious."

"How many of them are there anyway?"

"Not that many." he admitted, "There weren't enough vampires to stay in a single place for a long period of time. Because that pop-up vamp we had been chasing kept re-appearing, it managed to affect the gene, just not in a lot of us."

"It's going to be more difficult than we thought." Jasper thought aloud, looking at both me and Alice.

"We might as well give them a try, right? As long as we have some numbers on our side it'll give us some hope." I said, trying to lift the mood.

"Of course." Jasper agreed nodding his head. "Everyone has made their way to the clearing. Edward's waiting outside for you Bella."

I nodded to him and made my way out of the house, Edward was standing in the middle of the pathway and he smiled to me as I stepped out.

"So not enough numbers then?" He said hearing what we said inside, as we started to walk together towards the edge of the forest.

"No, not for the wolves. Do you think it might make this harder? The fight I mean."

"No, I don't think so. But then again anything could happen."

* * *

I'm assuming when Jasper said everyone, he meant our side, because we were the only ones standing in the clearing at that moment. The wolves hadn't shown up yet.

Edward was translating Jacob's and Jordan's thoughts for us when necessary, as they were standing in their wolf forms, perhaps just to ease the other packs worries or for some other reason.

"Jacob says they're on the way, about two minutes from here."

"How much of us do they know about Jacob?" Carlisle asked, his eyes searching in the trees to see if he could see the wolves.

"Just from a few memories they've seen from Jordan," Edward translated, "and of course they know from treaty."

Edward concentrated for a moment, and then his fists clenched at his sides. I held my hand in his and his hand relaxed slightly.

"Apparently there are a one or two wolves that were there the time after Charlie's funeral." I knew now why Edward was suddenly angry.

"Of course they know now." Edward answered bitterly to a thought in either Jacob's or Jordan's head and I saw them flinch just the tiniest bit at the tone of Edward's voice, "The point is they should have already known before they attacked."

He paused for a bit while one of them spoke to him through their mind, "I know…I'm sorry I reacted like that to you. I guess I'm still not exactly over it." He said, and his hand tightened around my own. I moved my hand gently up and down his arm to help calm him, and he relaxed under my touch.

"They're here." He suddenly stated, and all our heads turned to the general direction of where the wolves were appearing from.

It didn't take long before the first wolf emerged from the woods and entered the clearing, soon followed by others. The one who entered first was a dark grey, close to black, and he was just smaller than Jacob and Jordan, Jacob being the largest wolf out of all of them. He was flanked by two brown wolves, one a shade darker than the other.

Jacob stepped forward from our line and towards the wolves, in what I assumed was some sort of greeting for them.

"Jacob's just explaining some things." Edward whispered to me, his head bent close to my ear even though I could hear each word perfectly. "He's telling them about me, well about my gift, and how we are planning things out."

I nodded my head as he turned his own to look at Carlisle. "Carlisle, Jacob says you should speak now."

Carlisle moved forward as Jacob stepped back. His posture showed a more relaxed stance, a clear way he meant no harm, just as a reminder incase they didn't believe Jacob and couldn't trust us vampires. It reminded me of another time like this, although the images are blurry and hard to define. Just before the attack with the newborns and we made our alliance with the previous pack then. The image was being played out almost exactly.

"Firstly I apologise for what this upcoming fight will do for your pack and I am quite honoured that you agreed to help us."

"It wasn't an easy decision to make," Edward translated, "but bearing in mind it risked one of own, and the family of our own, then we knew we would help protect them."

"Well thank you. Now on more pressing matters…" Carlisle paused and he made a few more steps towards them, but they did not move. "…this fight will not be like the ones you've taken part in around the boundaries of La Push and Forks. These vampires are very old, therefore they are very wise and very skilled, and so they will be much more difficult to defeat.

"For us to have a chance in succeeding, then we have to work together. Even though it will be quite difficult seeing as we don't know each other very well, I propose that we should come here every night until the Volturi arrive. Although I don't doubt your own abilities, I still think it would be best if you come here and at least take in some advice."

"Alright then, but if these Volturi are so skilled, then what are our chances of surviving?" Edward asked, and I saw Carlisle bow his head.

"Right now, not very high." For such a compassionate man it must be hard to even confirm it aloud. "We don't have the numbers, and if what we've seen is right, then we'll be greatly outnumbered at this moment."

"And you know this because of the future-seeing vampire." Edward translated again.

"Yes we do. Alice has seen the fight, that is why we know the date and other details."

There was a pause as Edward listened in on what they were saying to him. "They've seen some of Jacob's memories and they want us to be sure we are protected against the Volturi's more skilled guards."

"Well you don't have to worry. My daughter Bella, as you may have seen, still has the ability which leaves some of the Volturi's main guards to be useless. These two members are extremely dangerous if their power is unleashed on you, and can leave you completely defenceless. But for that we are protected. If other vampires do support us, there are others, who also have abilities, who would be valuable to us if there are more skilled vampires on the Volturi's side."

There seemed to be a small rumbling through the wolves, and I realised it was like a growl of disapproval. I guess they didn't like the fact there would be even more vampires on our side.

"They didn't think there would be more. They're wondering if they expect you to believe that the wolves would be able to trust these newer vampires, knowing nothing about them and that they themselves would be outnumbered."

"I assure you there won't be a problem. The last time the other vampires on our side got along well with the pack, you don't have to worry about anything just because you're a different pack." He waited for a bit incase Edward said anything more and then said, "Is there any questions before we get started?"

"Nope, they can't think of any right now." Edward answered, "You're good to go."

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked, stepping aside to let Jasper stand upfront.

"Before we actually start with the training, I thought it would be good to create a brief plan of how we are going to face the Volturi once the day comes. Things like defensive and attacking techniques. Overall, a simple decision could either save someone's life, or destroy it."

He let the message sink in before he spoke again. "I know not everyone is here who could be here, but I think something simple like a formation would be simple to start out with. If we're spaced too far apart, it will give one of the Volturi an easier chance of attacking. Closer together and they might rethink their decision incase they worry about being outnumbered. Even though it's quite simple, I don't know how comfortable you would be with some of our kind being close to you, so you can see why we might want to get this sorted."

"I want Bella near the back." Edward spoke from next to me and I simultaneously rolled my eyes at his over-protective nature, whilst worry slightly knowing this was a part of Alice's vision.

"Don't be stupid Edward; let me be closer to the front with the rest of you."

"Perhaps Edward is right Bella." Jasper said and I looked to him, "We know the Volturi would want to get to you because you're ruining their best weapons. If they saw a mass number of people infront of you then perhaps they would reconsider going for you straight away. It would give us time to attack Jane and Alec."

Knowing I wouldn't be able to argue with the decision I just nodded my head in agreement. "We could put some extra people around you, for extra protection incase the worst happens."

"I'm not a baby," I answered, my tone harsher than what I had meant it to be, "you don't have to risk other peoples lives for the sake of mine."

"Alright then, forget I said it." He smiled at me and I knew he forgot about the tone of my voice with him.

As Jasper continued to talk to the wolf pack, I extended my shield do Edward would be able to hear my thoughts.

_You shouldn't have done that, placing me at the back of everyone._

I didn't want to be angry with him, but I didn't want to be useless at the back while everyone else could get easily hurt.

Edward bent his head closer to mine and spoke low enough so only the two of us could hear.

"I just want to protect you."

_And how am I supposed to protect yo__u._

"Bella…"

_I want to protect Nessie as well. She said she's going to go, so she's more vulnerable than everyone else._

He didn't answer, but instead he wrapped his hand within my own, tracing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb. "We'll see what happens." He finally said.

I let that slip but then something else quickly popped into my head.

_Do you agree with me on this?_ I quickly thought, thinking of something that I wanted to happen which related to the formation. He nodded his head and I knew he was with me.

"Okay then," I said, and I spoke up so everyone could hear me, "I don't want Nessie to be there either. At the very least she can be a last form of defence if things progress too far."

I immediately saw Nessie's huff of protest and start to turn around so she could argue her side, but before she could say anything Edward was defending our decision.

"You're not physically strong enough to fight someone as strong as those in the Volturi."

"We know you want to be there, but we want to do our best to protect you. The Volturi won't let up on you because you're different." I continued.

She was silent as she thought about what we were saying.

"Jacob?" Edward asked, and he lifted his large wolf head to look at Edward, "You have as much a say in this as we do?" I squeezed Edward's hand glad that Jacob was being apart of the decision-making. It was surprising how things had progressed from Edward originally snapping at Jacob because he found out that things had moved more romantically between Ness and Jake, to Edward allowing Jacob to help decide what would be best for his wife and her safety.

Edward listened carefully to what Jacob was thinking. After a few seconds Jacob whined and nudged Ness with his snout, and Ness immediately knew what his decision was.

"Come on Jake, please." She pleaded, and even though I didn't know what they were saying through there silent conversation, I knew if Jacob was in his human form, then I'm sure it would be a lot like mine and Edward's discussion just a moment before.

I had momentarily forgotten that we had an audience whilst we had our small family conversation. Everyone was looking intently at us, the wolves especially. I guess it must be hard for the newer ones to grasp that we were father, mother and daughter.

"Alright then," Jasper said, "We know that Bella will be the Volturi's primary target as her gift will be able to shield us from Jane's and Alec's ability, and also stops Chelsea from separating us. If we are able to form some sort of defensive circle around her, then as well as protecting her so in turn she can protect us, it might separate some of the Volturi, giving us a stronger attack."

"The wolves want to know what their part in the formation would be."

"Well the last time the wolves were around the outside. You could do that or be mixed up with us." Jasper offered.

The wolves didn't respond straight away, and it seemed as though they were thinking of another plan and explaining it to Edward.

"It could work." Edward said quietly, having his one-way conversation with one of the wolves, I presumed it was Jake though.

"It would be like with the newborns, the element of surprise."

"Dad," Nessie cut in, "could you please just let us in with what you're both saying?"

He smiled at her and told us what the wolves thought.

"The Volturi don't know anything about the wolves, and perhaps, well we're hoping that the Volturi are naïve enough to not take much into consideration with the shape-shifters and that they won't know that some have lasted without ageing and that others have appeared after all these years. They might just think they're dead and won't expect them.

"What the wolves are proposing is that they won't be there at the clearing when the day comes."

"Well that works out perfectly for them not to fight." Rosalie added bitterly and Edward turned to her.

"They are still going to fight, however they won't be in the Volturi's line of sight. They'll hide away within the forest until they appear. If they go unnoticed they could attack them from behind, closing them down into a circle so that some of them have to move into our lines just so they aren't trapped. They would be singled out and easier to attack."

"So the wolves won't be there when the Volturi first arrive?" Jasper confirmed.

Edward shook his head and I quickly turned to Alice. She knew immediately what my expression was saying. This was one of the things we had to make sure wouldn't happen so that more people could survive.

Just as I was about to argue against the wolves, I saw Alice's hand just lift slightly, a motion for me to stop what I was doing. I looked over to her confused, but she simply mouthed the words 'I'll explain later'.

"Alice," Carlisle asked, making her turn back to the front, "can you see if it'll work?"

She closed her eyes as she searched through the future. Eventually she opened them, "I can't really tell. The wolves are too involved for me to see clearly. Maybe if I move away later the images might be clearer."

I wasn't sure if she was lying or not. From her earlier vision it was clear that this idea wouldn't help much. There were more casualties there than if the wolves stayed and were in clear sight.

But then again I didn't know if she had seen another vision. Perhaps that was why she didn't want me to say anything. Does this idea actually work? Does it affect my death?

Either way, if it means more survivors on our side then I won't argue against it.

"Alright," Jasper continued, "The wolves will be in the surrounding area hidden behind the trees. Depending on the direction of the wind it might affect your position.

"Bella would be protected at the back, with perhaps four or five of us just in a loose circle around her. Defensively, we could protect her if they get too close, but it won't be so much so she feels useless." He looked at me then to check and I nodded to him.

"Renesmee, Jordan and Caitlin will stay in La Push for safety…"

Before Jasper even finished the sentence, there was an eruption of growls from the wolves side, even Jordan seemed to object to what Jasper had said.

Caitlin stepped forward from her place behind all of us, looking between Nessie's uneasy expression to Jordan, who even in his wolf form you could tell he was shocked and angry.

"You never told him?" Caitlin asked her, and then looked to Jacob. "Don't they even know?"

"The wolves want to know why Jordan is not going to be at the fight when he clearly has an advantage over the Volturi," Edward interrupted, "and Jordan is saying more or less the same thing, except he knows Caitlin knows something he doesn't." He quickly added.

Nessie looked overwhelmed. She was torn between doing what was best for her children to putting them at risk but likely to help win the fight. Plus the fact it was all being brought up immediately at this moment, with the wolf pack present, and not in the comfort of our home where she could have discussed it more privately.

Instead of letting Nessie explain it in her own time, Caitlin walked up to Jordan and explained it anyway.

"They're not letting us fight, Mum and Dad! They think it's a safety risk!" Without the need for Edward to translate Jordan's thoughts, it was like Caitlin understood what he said anyway.

"I know, I said that to them! How can we be in trouble? I don't think they understand how much help we can provide."

"That's not true Caitlin and you know it." Nessie interrupted, moving forward to Caitlin and Jordan.

Jordan started to walk away towards the line of the forest and Nessie started to follow him, worried she may have upset him too much.

"He's just going to change; he'll be back in a second." Edward explained, and she stopped following him and turned back to Caitlin.

"You know why we can't let you be there." She reasoned, her voice calmer.

"Why _can't_ you let us be there?" Came another voice, and Jordan emerged from the line of trees in his pants. The expression on his face showed us that he wasn't happy with what he discovered. "What does everyone know that I don't?"

I'm sure most of us bowed our heads down to avoid Jordan's stare. None of us told him why the Volturi were returning, and bearing in mind Caitlin knew, I guess it was only fair that Jordan should have been told too.

"I know you're not telling me something, I could tell dad was trying to avoid thinking of something."

It looked like Nessie was too upset to answer her son, but eventually Carlisle stepped forward.

"Alice saw a vision of the vampire you have been chasing go to the Volturi, she was working for them, as a spy you could say.

"She knew about you and your sister's abilities, and how much of a threat they would be to the Volturi. They don't want any risks, and so want to eliminate those who pose a threat."

Jordan stayed still has he processed this information, but it didn't take long for him to speak.

"So they're actually coming for us? To kill me and Caitlin?"

Carlisle simply nodded.

"So that's why we can't be there? Because it makes it easier for them to kill us?"

He nodded again.

"Theoretically, wouldn't it make it easier for us to kill them?" he asked, sounding hopeful.

Carlisle didn't move and I heard Nessie sigh. There was a rumbling from the wolves in agreement with Jordan.

"Jordan, please understand where I'm coming from. I just want you safe." Nessie pleaded.

"Don't you want everyone else to be safe as well?" He asked, watching Nessie's expression.

She looked around to all of us, her gaze longer as she looked at Edward and I, and at Jacob. She looked down and breathed in deeply. "Of course I do." She whispered.

From the way the corners of Jordan's lips seemed to lift into a small smile showed that he knew he was close to getting Nessie to change her mind.

"Then please let us be there, you know how much safer it would be. Please mum."

Nessie looked at Jacob, and I watched as he moved his head up and down slightly. She turned back to Jordan and Caitlin, who seemed unaware of their parent's exchange, but rather were focused on Nessie's expression.

Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears as she fought with herself to make the right decision. She took another look at the rest of us and turned back to her children.

"Okay." She whispered, and the responding smiles from Caitlin and Jordan just showed they heard it perfectly. "But I want one condition." She added, and their smiles faltered a bit.

She looked to Jacob who nodded after a silent conversation between them. Caitlin and Jordan looked slightly worried as they watched them both this time.

"We don't want you to be there at the very start." She turned to the rest of us more as she explained. "If the two of them are there then wouldn't there be a higher chance of the Volturi attacking quicker. It could give us a chance to try and persuade them to stop."

"Nessie honey," Alice said, "I've seen it, they're not going to change their minds, no matter how hard we try."

"But we thought that last time didn't we, and look what happened."

My mind quickly reeled back to our last encounter with the Volturi, and how close we were to a fight. If it wasn't for Alice and Jasper finding Nahuel, who knows how many of us would have actually survived.

"We were lucky last time. It will be almost impossible to change their mind. They're here to kill us all."

"But the fact is if their not there at the very start… Alice, are you okay?"

We all turned quickly to Alice who had a faraway look in her eyes; another vision.

"Honey, what can you see?" Jasper asked.

"There's a better outcome," she started, still staring straight ahead, "With them not there it buys the wolves some time to get into position, and it does actually stall them for a while. Overall it looks like we'll have more survivors with them there."

Once she finished she was brought back to the present, and looked at everyone except for me. There must be something she's still hiding from me.

"Hold up what was that?" Edward asked. He looked too confused to be worried, as he stared at a sudden wide-eyed Alice. She masked it up quickly and looked pointedly at me. I quickly extended my shield so that he hopefully wouldn't see anything more.

I saw Edward huff in exasperation as he couldn't see what Alice could see.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Alice quickly lied, but I don't think anyone else knew she was lying except for myself.

"So things are looking good then?" Jasper asked optimistically.

"So far..." She answered.

"Well since we've sorted those things out would anyone else like to add anything?" He asked, more specifically to the wolves.

"They want to know if it would be best to leave out the younger wolves, since these vampires are so skilled." Edward translated for them.

"For their safety, I think that would be best. But that means we'll have fewer numbers on our side."

I thought about what it would mean if we had fewer numbers on our side. In an obvious way it meant that we had more of a risk of getting killed than we previously had. If it just ends up with our coven and the few wolves, we won't stand a chance. I guess we were lucky last time because our witnesses were hoping to walk away, but it won't be probable in this case.

"Since that is settled for now, I think it would be best to start a little bit of training. We'll start with a bit of group work, show you how to deal with the pressure. Emmett would you like to go first?"

Emmett moved to the front enthusiastically, excited for a little bit of a fight.

Everyone turned their attention to Emmett, who was up against Jasper, Carlisle, Edward and Jacob, the only wolf who would voluntarily take part.

Alice was standing by herself, so I made my way over to her to ask what she saw earlier.

She saw me making my way over to her, and as if she knew what I was about to talk to her about, she moved back away from everyone else so it was less likely for them to hear us.

"What happened to keeping the wolves there from the start?" I asked immediately.

"The vision changed." She explained, "For some reason it doesn't look like you're going to die so quickly."

I sighed and bowed my head. "So it still looks like I'm going to die."

"I'm so sorry Bella," Alice said sincerely, "if it comes down to a fight then as well as Jordan and Caitlin, they want you dead just as much. With the wolves and the other two there, it just seems to delay it."

"No, I understand. At least we tried right." I said lightly.

"I'm still so sorry Bella. I thought this would be enough but…"

"It's okay Ally, don't you worry. I'll try my best alright?"

She nodded her head

"Alice, Bella, join in," Jasper called out, pulling us out of our conversation, "Emmett's doing _too_ well."

We both looked over to Emmett, who surprisingly, was doing pretty well with three vampires and a wolf already against him.

Whenever one of them jumped on him, he managed to shake them off and defend himself, and he just avoided Jacob's attacks.

We quickly joined in, circling around Emmett and trying to 'attack' him when his defence was down.

Eventually, the numbers on our side managed to defeat Emmett, who ended up lying down on the floor, pretty disappointed that he lost.

Jasper explained that it would be best for all of us to try some of that group attack, just so we would be prepared incase we were outnumbered.

"The sun's going to rise soon, we'll have to go." Carlisle told us, and then he turned to the other wolves. "Thank you for cooperating with us, we'll continue practising the same time each night."

There was a murmur amongst the wolves and one by one they each turned back into the forest, leaving us alone in the clearing.

With one training session already over, the fight just seemed so much more closer than it did a few days ago, whether it was because I was aware of the fact I was going to die might be a part of it.

However right now, I just think the days are passing by too quickly.

* * *

**A/N: So my exams are over :D and I managed to finally finish this chapter and get it posted. With my summer starting earlier, hopefully it means I can write more and update more often.**

**On another note, saw Eclipse on Sunday and it was amazing! Seeing it again on Friday with mates. Won't say anything though incase people haven't seen it.**

**Please review :) !**

**Jaimie x**


	25. Chapter 25 Reunions

**Chapter 2****5**

"Seven." Edward called out.

I huffed and stopped what I was doing. "Come on Ness, choose a harder number, he could have guessed that." I said, annoyed at the outcome of what was happening.

"Come on Bella, give it another try." Jasper encouraged me as Emmett, Carlisle, and Rosalie moved away from me and back to their 'starting positions'.

A week had passed since our first training session with the wolves. During that time we had managed to gain more vampires for our side. The Denali clan came as promised, albeit with a bit of difficulty. As much as they wouldn't like to be in the presence of the Volturi after what they did to their sister, Irina, I'm positive that they would like to have their revenge.

The Romanian duo, Stefan and Vladimir arrived eagerly. Once they were told that we were up against the Volturi…again, they accepted eagerly and arrived just a few days after we had called them.

As more people arrived earlier, the easier it helped us to train with them and for the wolves to trust them. Jacob's previous memories of last time helped them cooperate with us more though.

After our first session, our training mainly consisted of some group work, special defensive techniques, and then finally, when the wolves returned to La Push, Jasper focused on helping me improve my ability.

Well it wasn't necessarily for it to be improved, just worked upon so I could keep using it, even when under attack.

He usually had Renesmee standing to one side. I was to shield her mind so Edward couldn't read her thoughts. Then, maybe two or three others go against me, and I would see how long I could cope without removing my shield from Nessie.

Unfortunately, my very first time I tried this, Edward could read Nessie's thoughts almost instantly, and I was only one-on-one with Emmett.

With practise, I managed to keep hold of my shield for longer and longer. However, each time Edward would eventually hear Nessie's thoughts, and a small amount of hope within me died with each go.

Occasionally I tried it with Kate. As her power was more of a threat, I was hoping it would help motivate me more to keep my shield up. But like with Edward, I failed each time.

As the week passed, I managed to successfully shield one person whilst under attack without fault. So Jasper wanted to see how I faired against more opponents.

Like now, I was to try and defend myself against Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie (Edward still didn't like seeing me as a 'target' so he didn't go against me). With these group attacks, I varied between losing focus and dropping my shield, or focusing _too _much on my shield and I 'lose' the fight.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked.

I extended my shield around Nessie and nodded my head to the three of them.

At once, they all started to charge at me.

When I first went against Emmett, well, to be honest I was quite scared. I had always seen him as a big softy, so when he first charged at me, it was scary to see that side of him; and he was only messing around.

I focused on Emmett as he reached me first, and dodged his first few attacks quite easily, and checking to see the shield was still in place. Rosalie and Carlisle quickly joined in, attacking me from my sides. I defended a few attacks, but in turn I still managed to get hit.

I lasted for a few minutes, and I still knew my shield was still covering Nessie.

Rosalie attacked to my right, and I quickly dodged her, manoeuvring myself so I was behind her. With a swift kick to behind her legs, and a push, she fell to the floor. I crouched down quickly, and 'pretended' that I had snapped her head off.

By pretending, it in ways created a more lifelike situation. It showed that as well as protecting everyone else, I could also attack and defend, successfully killing someone without losing focus. It also meant I had to face fewer opponents whilst practising, makes it easier for me.

Rosalie knew she was out as soon as she hit the floor, but suddenly I was knocked from behind. Whilst against Rosalie, I forgot that I had turned my back against Emmett and Carlisle. As soon as I was hit I knew that I had made a vital mistake.

I was knocked to the floor, and within a second, Emmett was trying to get a firm grasp on me.

For training purposes, we decided that it would help if whilst training, that only one person goes for the kill. That was why Carlisle wasn't helping Emmett. Obviously at the real thing, as many people can go to kill one person as they wish. But for now I think it was just another technique to see if we could escape a situation like this.

Emmett's strength was a difficulty for me. I couldn't get out of his hold, and also avoid some of his smaller attacks on me. I focused on what he was doing, and pushed myself harder on getting out, when suddenly I heard him.

"Four million, six hundred and fifty-seven thousand, three hundred and twelve…" Edward said, "…point five."

I huffed and before I even realised it, Emmett's hands were at my neck.

"Bam! You're dead." He said cheerfully, glad he had won the fight.

Unfortunately for me however, I heard it as 'bam! Everyone else is dead'. I knew Emmett didn't intentionally want to dampen my spirits, but that's all I could think about when this happened. I looked to the day of the fight, and what my failures today would do to affect then.

Emmett jumped up and I reluctantly pulled myself from the ground, cleaning some of the dirt that had got on my clothes. I looked up to everyone, and I could tell they saw the disappointment on my own face. I was disappointed that I couldn't do this right. I had less than a week left to sort it out, otherwise everyone would die on that day, and it would be because of me.

"Do you want to give it another go?" Jasper asked, unsure of what my reaction would be.

"No, I'm exhausted. I'll try again tomorrow." I said, hating the fact that actually using my shield like this and putting so much effort in using it had an affect on me, and I would be mentally exhausted by the end of it.

Jasper nodded in understanding, and telling all the vampires who had stayed, along with our own coven, that they could head back since we were finished. I trudged away from the centre of the clearing and towards the edge of the forest, not even bothering to run this short distance. I didn't meet any of the other vampires' gazes as well. I know some of them were alright with me, but I could tell that there were an odd few who were getting worried at my failures, worried that my power wouldn't work when it needed to.

There was a sudden breeze beside me, and then I heard another set of footsteps walking along with me. I could tell immediately that it was Edward, and my thoughts were confirmed when I felt his hand hold my own. I sighed and stopped walking, so I could turn to face him.

Without even reading my mind and knowing what I was thinking about, he stepped forward and hugged me, comforting me in a way only he could do. I wrapped my arms around him and leant my head against his chest.

"I'm so worried that I'm going to screw this up." I whispered, peeking my head out from his chest and looking over the field. Nessie and Jake were messing around, and Caitlin and Jordan were going against Emmett, their laughter being carried by the wind. Having fun and being a family. I didn't want to ruin that.

"You shouldn't be taking so much of the pressure." He said back quietly, his hand moving up and down my back.

"I can deal with the pressure." I replied, "It's just knowing that each time I fail, then it could possibly mean another one of their lives lost." I nodded towards where they were still messing around, and felt an uncomfortable feeling in my chest as I thought about if anyone died.

"You're getting better." Edward reassured, "That final time you lasted for almost 10 minutes."

"Ten minutes isn't going to help if the fight lasts longer than that." I said unhappily.

He moved me so that he was still holding me, but he could look into my eyes. "That's not the point, the point is you're getting better, and I have no doubts that when that day comes, and you're walking around with our family _after_ the fight, you'll know that you helped save them all. You don't need to doubt yourself."

His eyes held my own as he spoke, and once he finished, I leaned up and pressed my lips softly to his. It was short, but I hoped it showed what I was feeling after what he said.

"Let's head back." He whispered when he leaned back, and I held his hand as we ran back through the forest towards our house.

We slowed to a walk as we made our way to the back door, and as we got closer we heard voices from inside that were familiar, but I was sure they weren't here before.

We entered the house and made our way towards where I could hear the voices. There was maybe two or three of them, and they were talking to the Cullens.

I stepped into the room and saw two tall figures dressed wildly in animal skins. Immediately, I knew who the two vampires were.

They seemed to hear us when we entered, and they turned around from their animated conversation with Alice to look at us. They smiled at us and walked over to greet us.

"Zafrina, Senna, hey!"

The Amazonian duo came over to greet us, saying hello and hugging us both.

"Where's Kachiri?" Edward asked after Senna hugged him.

"She's outside talking to Carlisle." Zafrina answered, "She'll be coming in soon."

"It's so great that you came." I said to them both happily. Their presence as witnesses for Renesmee had been wonderful, and I was glad that they didn't turn their backs from us just because there was more of a chance the Volturi would turn this into a fight.

"Well we wouldn't have left you." Zafrina said, and then was quickly interrupted by a squeal from behind me.

"Zafrina!"

Zafrina looked over my shoulder and I saw her eyes widen for a split-second before she smiled.

"Renesmee!" She called out as she moved to hug her, and then she stepped back and looked at her from head to toe, obviously taking in the difference from when she last saw her. "Wow look how grown up you are, and so beautiful." Ness blushed from her compliment, but hey, it was true. "Looks like that Nahuel kid was right, finally stopped growing."

"Yeah, ages ago actually. There's so much I have to show you." She exclaimed, and I remembered back to when she was younger, and how fascinated Ness was with Zafrina's gift, how close the two of them were.

"Of course, but first," she said, and she turned her body so that she was facing all of us, "what's the main reason why were here?"

"I mean it's not that we're complaining," Senna added, "it's just…"

"…What happened this time that have caused the Volturi to want to kill you all again?" Finished Kachiri as she stepped into the room infront of Carlisle.

Nessie opened her mouth to answer when we heard four voices, talking loudly as they came in through the back door.

"You totally cheated!" Emmett boomed as I heard his footsteps through the house. "If you wouldn't have distracted me by blowing up that rock I would have won hands down."

"Excuses, excuses." I heard Caitlin call to him.

"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that Em." Jordan said as well, as they all rounded the corner, along with Jacob, and stopped when they saw we had visitors.

"Hey guys!" Emmett said enthusiastically as he moved to greet them in an Emmett-group-hug.

Jacob nodded to them, and they were surprised that he hadn't aged either, but they must have quickly connected it to being a wolf as they didn't question him.

Caitlin and Jordan stayed by the door. When they first see the vampires that we previously knew, especially the ones with the blood-red eyes, they become slightly shy and just a bit wary.

The Amazon coven noticed them standing by the door, but I could see in their expressions that they were confused on whether they were related, changed, or was a friend from the pack.

Nessie seemed to notice their confusion. She moved over to Jacob, leaning into him and holding his hand within her own. "Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, I'd like to introduce you to Caitlin and Jordan…" She said smiling, "…my children."

All three of their heads turned to look at Caitlin and Jordan.

"But…how?" Zafrina asked. I could see how they were still confused. A lot of them were when they realised they were related, yet so different. Their different skin tones; Caitlin's white porcelain complexion compared to Jordan's darker, earthier skin tone. Apart from the fact both hearts were beating, I'm sure they could make out the vampire characteristics with Caitlin, that weren't present with Jordan.

"It's a very long, complicated story." Nessie explained. I noticed some of the other vampires in the room got up to leave, already hearing this story.

"Basically, to sum it up, they're half and half. One's part vampire, the other's part shape shifter."

The three of them nodded their heads at the same time as they started to understand.

"Wait a minute," Senna quickly added, "so what, the Volturi want to kill you because of your children? They don't look like there's anything that the Volturi see as a threat" She asked sceptically.

"Not exactly." Jacob answered.

"We both have abilities." Caitlin explained for them as she stepped forward. Jordan followed her since he was part of the explanation too.

"Both of you?" They asked surprised, especially towards Jordan. "Again, how?"

"It's a genetics thing." Jordan answered simply.

"Well what can you do?" Zafrina asked.

"We can…sort of…blow things up." Caitlin said timidly, awaiting the usual reaction to when they found out about their power.

"Sort of!" Emmett snorted, "They can turn anything to dust, vampires included." He said, and then he shuddered at a memory in which I'm sure was the one from a few weeks ago.

"Really? You've actually done this to a vampire?"

"Not exactly…" Caitlin said, glancing over to Emmett.

"Well I have." Jordan stated, but then he looked to the three vampires infront of him. "I mean, he was killing someone so I had to." He clarified, stepping back a little.

"Their powers are extremely dangerous, especially Jordan's." Carlisle added.

"But wait, I thought they both had the same power." Kachiri asked, looking between the two of them.

"It is…" Jordan assured, "…except mine has a little bit of a difference to it."

They all looked at him expectantly and he sighed, "I burn them as well."

"You can see how Jordan's is more dangerous to us." Carlisle explained to the three now shocked, and slightly confused faces.

"Again, it's all to do with genetics and the whole vampire versus werewolf past, like mum said, it's complicated."

"Wow," Zafrina said after a while, "that's a lot to take in."

"So this is why the Volturi are returning, because they see your abilities as a threat." Senna stated, and everyone in the room nodded.

"I understand now why we can't be witness for anything. The Volturi won't stand down will they?" Zafrina said.

Carlisle shook his head sullenly, "We're going to try our best to avoid a fight, however after last time, I'm sure that the Volturi will be glad that there is a suitable reason for them to wage war against us."

"Well it doesn't change anything Carlisle; we will still stand by your family." Zafrina said strongly, and Senna and Kachiri nodded in agreement besides her.

"Thank you, we're all grateful."

"Sooo…" Zafrina started, "…can we see it?" She asked, nodding towards Caitlin and Jordan.

Jordan shrugged. "Sure, but we have to go outside, I don't think Esme likes it when I burn the stuff in her house."

"Like a certain television you owe me." Emmett reminded, looking to Jordan.

"Sure sure, in time." He said rolling his eyes behind Emmett's turned back. "Come on."

The three of them followed Caitlin and Jordan out towards the back garden. I followed behind, actually curious to what Jordan's power actually looked like since I hadn't even seen it. The first time he used it he decided to head to La Push so he wouldn't risk anyone's safety, and since we've been back I haven't seen him use it. Not even at training.

"How about we make this interesting?" Jordan suggested to Caitlin as they stepped onto grass.

"What were you thinking?"

"How about a little bet?"

"Okay, what are we betting for?"

Jordan stayed thoughtful for a minute, and then he clapped his hands together and pointed at Caitlin. "You have to buy me my new guitar today, and get it so it's super-quick delivery." He challenged.

Caitlin considered it for a moment, "Alright then, but if I win then you have to be my slave until the fight."

"Come on you two, you'll end up arguing."

"Too late Ness," Emmett boomed from besides me, "the bet has been made, no backing out." He smirked at Caitlin and Jordan, and then moved quickly to Jasper. "Care to make things interesting?"

Jasper smirked but stayed facing the front. "Twenty on Caitlin."

Caitlin smiled at her place and turned it into a grin when she faced Jordan.

"Anyone else?" Emmett asked. "Alice?" He said, creeping to her with a persuading smile on his face.

"No point, I can't see anything." She huffed unhappily, and Emmett moved away with the same expression, probably hoping to use Alice's vision as leverage.

"I'll bet ten on Jordan." Edward said, nodding to Jordan, and then looking down to me.

"Well I'll say ten on Caitlin." I said going against him, and we shook hands between each other. I was pretty confident with this. Caitlin has had her power for longer than Jordan, so I'm guessing she would have more control over it, unlike with Jordan. Even if he did use it a few times whilst he's been in La Push, I've seen Caitlin use hers about four or five times, and she had perfect aiming. Guess being part vampire might help edge this bet more to my side.

Soon, vampires were betting either side of me, and the ones who had left the room earlier had now returned to make a bet and see how this turned out.

"Alright then, so how are we going to do this?" Jordan asked.

Emmett stepped forward with a basket with something inside. I hadn't realised he had gone to get it. He placed it down on the floor by his feet and I could see what was in it. CD's?

"Hey they're mine." Edward objected.

"Shh Eddie, I'm trying to create a game here."

Edward scowled at him and I wrapped an arm around his waist, hiding the smile that was threatening to break out over Emmett's antics.

"Anyways you can replace them. It's not like they're well known anyway, I mean…" he bent down and picked up a CD from the basket and looked at it, "…who the hell are these guys? I've never even heard of them."

Edward growled and I had to stop myself from laughing at the two of them. "Maybe because you need to educate your taste in music."

"Whatever, besides, you've got all of this on that iPod Bella gave you, so no worries." He finished cheerfully and then turned back to Caitlin and Jordan.

"Okay, you will both stand side by side, backs to me. I'll stand behind you so you can't see when I'm about to throw. Using Edward's random CD's, I will throw them and the first one to destroy it gets a point. First to ten wins. Deal?"

"Deal." Caitlin and Jordan both said, moving into position infront of Emmett.

Emmett picked up one of the CD's, "Say goodbye to Edward." He teased in a baby voice, and waved his hand with the CD in. Edward just ignored him.

"Powers at the ready." He called out.

Caitlin and Jordan both looked at each other evilly and competitively, before they each faced the front and opened their hands. Both had the same orange orb hovering over their palms, and their arms twitched in preparation to let loose.

Emmett didn't give them a signal, instead he stepped back a few steps and then stepped back into them to give him more power for the throw.

The small square CD case zoomed over Caitlin's and Jordan's heads, and I watched with fascination as they concentrated on the direction, the speed it was flying at, and then almost instantaneously, pulled back their arms and released the small sparks.

Each spark looked identical, and I knew if they got closer together or hit at the same time it would be difficult to distinguish which spark was which.

The spark on the left reached the CD first, and within a second it turned into a pile of dust, causing the other one to go straight through and continue in the air.

"One nil to Caitlin." Emmett called out, pulling out another CD, and preparing to throw it.

Caitlin took the lead for a while, winning three points without Jordan winning one, but then Jordan hit his first one and he started to catch up.

You could see the difference in Jordan's gift, even from our places on the ground. Once Jordan's spark made contact with the CD, it would break into pieces, and then a soft orange glow would appear before a small wisp of smoke floated in the air, showing that it had burned to ash.

It continued with neither team getting a lead of more than two points, without the other one catching up, and before we knew it, it was nine-all.

The spectators were tense, myself included, bearing in mind there was money to gain with this final point.

"Game point." Emmett whispered to the two competitors. "What will it be? A new shiny guitar or enslavement for a week."

"Just get on with it Emmett, I want to win my twenty bucks." Jasper called out, smiling encouragingly to Caitlin.

"Hey, you're disheartening the other team by saying that." He exclaimed, pointing to Jordan.

Jasper just smiled at him whilst Jordan just asked for the CD to be thrown.

Emmett tossed it between his hands before he finally threw it into the air.

Everyone held their breath as the two sparks headed towards the CD on a destructive collision course. Both were going at the same speed, and both angling towards the case at the same time.

"It's going to be a close one." Emmett said, but all our eyes were on the orange flashes, as they got closer and closer to the CD.

Then the CD exploded, but the orange flashes were so close together, that there was a chance they may have crossed over when the other one continued through the sky.

"Who won?" I heard myself whisper as everyone continued to look at the sky.

"Wait for it."

We all waited, and then a soft orange glow appeared, so small that it would have been undetectable to anyone else, that along with the small wisp of smoke, clear signs to show that Jordan won.

Jordan cheered, and was quickly scooped up by Emmett who hugged him enthusiastically. He put him down and then danced his way to Jasper, a huge grin on his face. "Pay up loser." He smirked, as he held out his hand for the money.

There were a few murmurs as people exchanged money around me, and I sighed when I turned to Edward who had his crooked grin in place. I grabbed the ten dollar bill from my pocket and placed it into his waiting hand.

"I'll be looking forward to having my new Gibson Les Paul with me soon." Jordan teased Caitlin as they made their way towards us. Caitlin wasn't really bothered about the fact she lost, just accepted it gracefully.

"That was amazing." Zafrina exclaimed to the two of them as they reached us all, "You two are exceptionally talented. But one question. I thought your abilities were shaped according to what your parents abilities were like, you know, like Nessie."

"Again, genetics, vamps versus wolves, it's all very complicated."

...

After the little bet had taken place, I couldn't help but think about how much fun we were having as a family. With the day of the fight looming, most of the happiness was clouded by the dark and unhappy reminders of the Volturi and what they planned to do.

We had less than a week left, and with all the training that was going on with the wolves, and the various vampires that were returning - which recently included Carlisle's friends from the Irish coven, who had arrived an hour or so after the bet – I couldn't help but want this time to be with family.

Not that I didn't like the others, but just knowing what was going to happen in a few days time, it just made me want time with _our _family. And with the possible chance of me dying on that day, but without anyone apart from Alice actually knowing this, I wanted to say my goodbyes to each of them, but without making it too obvious.

I knew it would be harder for different people, such as Ness, Jacob, Edward…

I was still conflicted on just telling Edward the truth. What he, and most of the vampires and wolves believed, that with so many talented vampires (and wolf) on our side, this fight was in the bag, so to say. They thought it would be easy, and we wouldn't have to do much. Yet Alice and I knew better, and I knew without a doubt that I needed to say some sort of goodbye to Edward, whether I die on that field or not.

"You look troubled, what's wrong?" Edward asked from besides me, as I was curled up into his side as we sat on the couch.

I looked up to see him looking down on me, slightly troubled that he couldn't hear what I was thinking.

"Just thinking about a few things, mainly the fight." I sighed, "Nothing to worry about." I assured him.

He nodded and bent down to kiss my hair as I leaned into him more.

Emmett walked in and sat in the chair opposite us, sulking. I playfully pouted, "Aww, what's the matter with Emmett?"

"I lost my money back to Jasper in another bet, and no one wants to come hunting with me. Rosalie can't be bothered and Alice and Jasper are doing…_stuff_."

"Emmett?"

"Yeah." He answered unhappily, and I could feel the smile forming on my lips as I spoke to him.

"Do you want me to go hunting with you?"

"Yes, finally." He said exasperated. "Thank you, can we go now?" He asked eagerly, jumping from his seat and pulling me away from Edward. "Eddie do you want to come?"

He scowled at his nickname, but Emmett just smiled brightly. "Alright then, just me and Bella." He pulled my arm so that we were making our way outside. Once at the door he broke into a sprint in which I followed, slightly behind as his strength kept him a few paces ahead.

As we were running, just Emmett and I, I thought about what I had wanted to do, and I guess now would be a good time. Even if it was a week away, I knew the best way for me to do it was doing it like this, having fun, doing something we enjoy.

"Hey Em?" I called out, "Want to make this hunt a little bit more interesting?"

"I always want to make a hunt more interesting, what's the bet?"

I smiled as I ran, "See who can get the most carnivorous animals."

"Sorted. Wager?"

"Loser has to eat the human food in the fridge, and earn bragging rights." I could hear the disgust in my own voice just considering eating that stuff.

"Deal, meet up here in two hours."

I looked down to my watch, "Okay, see you in two hours." I said, and then took off in the opposite direction, eager to find myself some lions or bears.

...

Emmett was taking a while to get back to our starting position, and I was starting to suspect that he was going to cheat. It was Emmett after all; he'd do anything to win a game, or a bet. But right now I was fairly confident with my numbers, hopefully it would beat Emmett. I didn't want to eat that human food. Ugh.

I heard some heavy footsteps and I turned to see Emmett running back to me, his eyes as brightly gold as I'm sure mine were. I pushed myself off the tree I was leaning against and walked slowly to him.

"Afraid you're going to be eating dirt Bella?" He teased.

"Oh no, I'm pretty sure all that food will be for you." I smirked back at him, "You go first."

"Alright. I got two bears, a lion and two little bobcats to finish off. So five altogether."

I swallowed. "Five. Wow." I said, bringing a little bit of worry to my voice. Emmett noticed this and smiled to himself. In reality, even though we could run exceptionally fast, it took a while to catch onto the scent of an animal and then track it down to kill.

"So what did you get?" He asked smiling, almost as if he knew he was going to win.

"Well let's see. Bearing in mind you stole that bear from me."

"Too slow Belly-bean. Got to act faster. Now what did you get?"

I sighed. "A bear, two bobcats…oh well that's three."

His smile widened even further and just when he was about to celebrate I quickly added, "Oh wait, I forgot to add the lions." Purposely forgot more like it. Emmett's face faltered slightly. "There was that male, and the three lionesses from his pride. That gives me another four…do you want to do the math Emmett?" I asked innocently.

His face fell altogether and he scowled at me as I started to laugh at him.

"Wow it feels good to win. I haven't beaten you in anything since those arm wrestles all those years ago."

"I did eventually beat you though." He reminded, and I couldn't help but smile at him.

He really was the perfect brother. As much as I loved Jasper, he was more calm and collected, unlike Emmett who was more outgoing and…mad. He almost always brightens up the mood when you're with him, and you can't help but laugh at the things he gets up to, even if he does tease me over my love life.

I went over to him and quickly held him in a hug. His big arms wrapped around me and this was another thing I loved. His big build may intimidate others, but times like these it just showed him how much of a teddy bear he is, rather than a grizzly bear that others may see.

"What's this for?" He asked.

I sighed, remembering why I had this sudden amount of emotion for my brother. He may not realise it, but this would be part of my goodbye to him.

"I'm just happy that I have an oaf of a brother like you."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Good because I don't think there's any other complimentary word to describe you."

"Oh, I can think of a few." He teased and I shoved him playfully.

"Thank you Emmett." I said to him as I hugged him again, knowing I couldn't outright say goodbye without him asking a question.

"No problem Bells." He replied holding me tighter, "Come on, I have a fridge of dirt at home that I've got to endure."

I laughed and then started to run back to the house, only taking a few minutes before we arrived.

Edward was waiting at the door for me, and he pulled me into a kiss as I arrived at the door. "Hey Love."

"Hey." I smiled.

His eyebrows furrowed as he listened to something I couldn't hear, likely to be someone's thoughts.

"It was just a talk I had with Emmett." I explained, guessing what he was hearing.

"Yeah, she admitted her underlying love for me…" Emmett said as he walked past us, "…so at least now you'll know she'll be fully satisfied." He finished with a wiggle of his eyebrows, and then jumped back so he avoided Edward's swipe.

I sighed shaking my head to him to just leave it. "Rosalie?" I called out.

"I got it." She called back before I heard the unmistakeable sound of Rosalie smacking Emmett at the back of his head.

Edward looked back down to me, "We were about to head to the clearing again for some more training. Jasper wants to change some things, especially now that we have the Irish and Amazonian covens with us."

I nodded my head, but I knew I wasn't looking forward to letting myself down.

We both turned to run when I heard a knock on the front door of the house.

"You go." I told Edward, "I'll answer the door."

He leant down to give me a quick kiss before he turned and ran across the garden and into the forest.

I quickly ran to the door and opened it, my nose immediately scrunching up from the unexpected smell I received when I opened the door. It was no vampire, yet the pungent smell of a werewolf smelt familiar to me as I stared at the tall man standing at the doorway. He looked to be in his mid-thirties, yet although this person had aged, there was something recognisable about him.

"Wow, my egos crushed seeing you all young Bella." He said in a deep voice, but I now knew who he was.

"Seth?"

He smiled at me and I looked at him up and down. He looked so different from the young teenage boy I knew all those years ago.

"I heard you were having a bit of trouble, thought I'd offer you my services."

"How did you hear?"

He shrugged. "Friend of a friend of a friend who lives in La Push. Thought I could come down and help, haven't seen you lot for years."

"Thank you Seth, come on in."

I stepped aside so he could walk in, and I had to tilt my neck up pretty high he had grown so tall.

"So when did you decide to stop phasing?" I asked, as I took in his build.

"About twenty years ago." He answered, ducking his head under the doorframe so he could get into the living room. "We were planning on moving away from the reservation. Leah had had enough of pack life, and wanted to see if she wasn't completely frozen, if you know what I mean."

I nodded, knowing that Leah was worried that she wouldn't be able to have children, bearing in mind her body couldn't change due to being a shape shifter.

"Anyways I still wanted to grow up with my sister, so I stopped too. Leah managed to imprint on someone, which was pretty surprising but I guess we pretty much broke every myth our history claimed so it wasn't such a shock." He sighed then, and there was a change in his tone. "I asked her to come, but she can't."

"Oh, alright."

"It's not that she doesn't want to," He quickly defended, "it's just she literally can't."

Seth must have seen the confusion on my face. "It was another thing I was going to tell you. Leah's pregnant; I'm going to be an Uncle." He said proudly.

"That's fantastic Seth."

"Yeah, it is pretty cool."

"But do you have anyone Seth?"

"Oh that's right I forgot." He said, hitting the heel of his hand to his forehead, "I really am keeping you guys out of the loop aren't I. I'm married, and I have two kids."

"Seth that's wonderful."

"It was a good thing I had stopped phasing, because when we met we were both in our twenties so it was pretty lucky."

I quickly frowned at something. "Seth, do they know that you're here?"

"Well yeah, of course. I just figured it would be something like last time, so no biggy."

"Seth you shouldn't have left your family." I said shaking my head, feeling bad that he didn't know how much danger he has just put himself in.

"It's alright; I wanted to help you guys out."

"I know Seth, but this is far more dangerous. It won't be fair if your family lose you."

"How bad is this Bella?" He asked, his voice taking a more serious tone.

"Very. There's going to be casualties. We would completely understand if you want to back out and stay with your family."

He started to shake his head. "No, I'm staying, and if you remember, you're my step-sister, Jacob is a pack brother. You're my family too."

He smiled at me and I couldn't help smile back. "Come on, we're all training out in a clearing not to far from here. You can say hi to everyone, oh and there are two people you need to meet." I said, making my way back through the house to the back door.

"I haven't seen anyone in ages. Oh and Bella." I stopped walking and looked at him, and he had a sad expression on his face. "I'm sorry about Charlie. Leah and I felt really bad that we couldn't make it to the funeral, but we couldn't risk it because we had barely aged. He really helped our mum pull things together after she lost dad, but I'm glad she had him."

"I'm glad too." I said back, and we started to walk again.

"You know I was worried I wouldn't phase when I found out about this fight. My wife knew about me of course, I kind of forgot I hadn't told the kids. I tried to phase in our back garden, and it gave them one hell of a fright when they saw a big wolf in the garden, screaming bloody murder." He chuckled at the memory, "Then it took me the next couple of hours to convince them it was me, and then another load to convince them I could shape shift. They thought it was pretty cool though to have there dad as a werewolf."

"What are they like?"

"Crazy." He joked. "A boy and a girl, four and six. They're called Harry and Rachael."

"That's sweet."

"Sometimes they are, but crazy as hell still." He answered back smiling as he most probably thought about his children.

"Seth, are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely." He said, peeling of his shirt and I averted my eyes from him.

"Bark or something when you've phased." I said as I turned around to give him some privacy to take his clothes off.

Eventually I heard a bark, and turned around to see Seth in his sandy-wolf form, a lot bigger from the last time I had seen him. Perhaps just a bit smaller than Jake. I noticed he has his pants tied to his back leg as well, so he must be thinking of changing back when we get to the clearing.

"Just follow me." I told him as I took off running, and I could hear his heavy padded steps behind me.

Just as we were about to break through the trees into the clearing, Seth barked from behind me, so I slowed down and turned around to see what he wanted.

He wasn't behind me, and I couldn't see him, but then he stepped out from behind a tree in his human form with his pants on, and then jogged quickly to my side before we started walking again.

"You know you could have stayed as a wolf. Jacob and Jordan do."

"Jordan?"

"Oh, right. You'll see in a minute."

We both walked into the clearing; most of the vampires were caught up in group attacks as practise, and the wolves were to concentrated on their fighting techniques to see us get closer.

Edward was the first to notice, smiling to me before looking to Seth, confused at first, but then recognition filled his face and he smiled and nodded to Seth before making his way over to us.

"Seth, it's been a while." He said in greeting, and I noticed over Edward's shoulder that Jacob's wolf head perked up at hearing Seth's name.

"Yes it has, but when I heard you guys were in trouble I thought I could give you a hand."

"Anyone else from the old pack?" He asked, and I turned to him as well, quite interested if anyone else would be coming back. Quil, Embry, Jared, Paul maybe? Even though some had imprinted and would have likely to have grown with their loved ones, I wondered if they would come back.

But instead Seth shook his, and his face turned quite sad. "There's only really Leah and I who are still relatively young, and still able to be strong when we transform. Most of the others are pretty old right now; even Sam and Emily are a strong, elderly couple."

Even though it was sad to hear my old friends growing old and living their life, knowing that they were living it with their loved ones, and hearing that Sam and Emily were still alive and happy also, it made me smile.

"Seth is that really you?" A voice called out, and Seth looked over Edward's shoulder to see Jacob jogging towards him in human form and with his pants on; Jordan, Caitlin and Nessie were following him.

"My ego is wounded once again now seeing that Jake looks younger than me." Seth whispered to me and I snickered. "Jacob!" He called back, moving so he could greet Jake.

"How's it been man, I haven't seen you in…god I can't even remember."

"Well you kept moving about, and so did we for a bit so I guess we could never really visit at a suitable time. Sorry about that by the way."

"Hey, it's no problem; it's just great to see you." He patted his arm and Nessie, Caitlin and Jordan reached us then.

"Hey Seth." Nessie said as she went forward to hug him.

"Ness! Glad you recognise me even though I've grown old."

She scoffed. "You're not old, you've barely changed. Oh, there's someone I'd like to introduce you to Seth." She motioned for Caitlin and Jordan to step forward. "Seth, these are my children, Caitlin and Jordan. Seth used to be in the first pack with your dad."

They both shook his hands, but the confusion was evident on his face.

"Can you both shape shift?"

Caitlin shook her head. "I can't, but he can." She said nodding to Jordan.

"That's strange, Leah could shift, why can't…"

"It's not like that Seth." Nessie cut in. "It's just the vampire genes and the werewolf genes have been split into each child."

"Oh alright, like the skin tone, I get it now. I'm kind of glad my two don't have to deal with all this wolf stuff anyway, so you vampires keep away." He warned in a teasing tone.

"Kids?" Jacob asked. "You imprinted then?"

Seth nodded. "There's a lot I've got to speak to you all about. I feel stupid that I haven't visited more often."

"We'll talk later, but we have to fill you in on what's happening, the fight's in less than a week and we've been training every night, so it's best if you know as much as possible quickly." Jacob said, leading Seth to the large group infront of us as we followed. The Cullen's had known Seth had arrived, and nodded to him in greeting as he moved forward.

"Oh damn!" I heard Seth call out infront of us. "I'm physically older than Carlisle! Forget it, my ego is now a tiny little thing on the floor."

We all broke into laughter, and as much as I, and I'm sure most of us were enjoying reunions such as this, the dark part in my mind had to remind me that there would be a fight with tragic consequences. How many of our friends will we be reunited with in the end?


	26. Chapter 26 Is this the end?

**Chapter**** 26**

"These designs are absolutely amazing Esme." I admired, as I looked upon the various sheets that were strewn over a working table, full of pictures and sketches of Esme's ideas for when she liked to take part in designing.

"These are just a few simple things I've come up with dear." She said as she wrote on another piece of paper, moving at vampire speed to get the words down quicker, and yet they came out in Esme's neat handwriting. "The companies very rarely come to me for help, yet they still try to get me to provide some ideas. With the Volturi coming in a few days, well…" she paused and a hurt expression covered her face, "…if anyone is unable to make it…" she took a calming breath in and then continued to work, "…well I don't know if I would be up to completing them. I might not even be here to finish them anyway."

She placed the pencil down and rested her chin on her hands, looking ahead into the opposite wall. The expression on her face was one I had rarely seen, but seen nonetheless. It looked like any second now she would break down into tearless sobs.

I quickly moved from my place on the other side of her desk, to standing next to her and comforting her. She placed her hand on the arm that I had wrapped around her.

"Oh Bella you don't have to worry about me." She soothed as she patted my arm.

I felt like I needed to offer some comforting words to her to help lift her mood, yet even I couldn't think of anything positive to say, and I was sure Esme knew the same thing.

I guess I could understand her position though just a bit better than the others. I was a mother, and Esme, even though not biologically related, was a mother to the rest of the Cullens. I knew that feeling when I worried over if my child would die; the pain I felt wasn't like anything else. Yet Renesmee wasn't taking part in this fight and I was grateful that there was a chance she could continue to live. But Esme however, she knew that all her children would be fighting that day and there was a chance her children might not survive.

I held her tighter, ironically taking the motherly role when comforting her. Kind of reminded me of times when I had to look after Renee.

"You know that we all love you though, and I'm so thankful that I have you as a mother-in-law, and ever since my mother passed I've seen you more as my own mother, and you're so compassionate and caring, so even if something happens that day, just know that we love you and we're all grateful to have you."

When I finished I felt Esme shake once from what I assumed was a sob and she stood up from the chair to hug me properly.

"Thank you." She whispered to me, "And I want you to know you've been a wonderful daughter, and I'm glad you came into our lives." She gave me another squeeze and then pulled away and sat back down behind her desk and looking over the sheets again. "There are a few more finalizations you can help me with if you want to stay?" She asked turning to me and I was happy to see that most of the sadness behind her eyes were gone.

"Oh and I just realized that someone's going to have to go shopping again, since Emmett ate all the food in the fridge." She said with a pointed look at me but I could see the smile forming at her lips. She thought it was funny to watch Emmett eat all that food as much as I did.

"I'll do it!" A bell-like voice called from the doorway and I saw Alice standing there with a smile on her face.

"She meant grocery shopping Alice." I tried to explain, even though she most likely heard Esme's sentence.

"I know, but you never know what you may see along the way." She smiled. "I'll go grab some money."

"Wait, I'll come with you." I called out as Alice went to turn away, but she suddenly stopped and turned to face me with her mouth hanging slightly open.

"Did I just hear you correctly?" She asked and I smiled to myself knowing with our vampire hearing and recollection, hearing what I said would have been easy. She huffed. "I can't believe that _now_ is when you volunteer to come shopping with me." She whined and stepped forward pointing an accusing finger at me. "Of all the time we had, the years before us, you _want_ to come shopping right now." She said with disbelief.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Yes, unless you don't like this new volunteering side of me, and I'll just say no and you can persuade me until you have to drag me away kicking and screami-"

"No!" She shouted out before I could finish and quickly dragged me out of the room before I could protest. "Oh." She stopped for a moment. "Let me just grab something." She said and in a flash she was gone and then reappeared with four black bin bags.

"Taking out the garbage?" I teased.

"Nope." She said as she threw the four bags into the trunk of her car. "I've decided to make a few donations." We both opened the car doors and climbed in, and Alice started the car and we drove away from the house.

"Donations? You, are donating to charity?"

"Yup. Clothes." She looked at me and probably saw my shocked expression. It was not often that Alice gave away clothes. Instead she keeps the ones she thinks will come back into fashion in later years. "Don't be surprised Bella. I don't always buy; I like to give back as well. And plus, I had my reasons."

"Like what?" I asked her suspiciously.

Her expression saddened briefly and I knew the reason why she was donating the clothes, and felt bad for asking.

"I know that by doing this, I'm in ways accepting what's going to happen." She said sadly. "But I thought I might as well give back some of the clothes from the each of us, you know, just incase."

"Well you should have just emptied the rest of my closet." I said lightly, but Alice, with her eyes still focused on the road, started hitting me with her right hand. "Hey! Stop!" I protested as she kept batting at me with her hand.

"You've – got – to – stop – saying – that." She said, each word punctuated with a hit of her hand. "I don't like accepting that particular part of the vision, don't like believing it." She thankfully stopped hitting me and returned her hand to the steering wheel.

"Alice I don't get this. You have seemed to accept there's a chance everyone else will die." I said with a gesture to the back of the car where the bags of clothes were. "Yet whenever I mention my death, you get all defensive and hit me."

"Like you said Bella, there's a _chance_ the others won't make it, but with you…" She shook her head. "…you're the only death that I've seen, which seems to be definite. Even with the changes we all made at training, I some how know you're not going to make it. Even when Jasper included Zafrina, things changed for the better, but something happens that still gets you killed."

I was surprised at the last part of her sentence. When the Amazonian coven arrived, we decided to alter the plans a little differently, especially as we had Zafrina. Instead of a group of people defending me, I would have a few less, and also have Zafrina by my side, and who would project a black image so anyone who got too close would be helpless. Just like last time.

"And also I don't like how you seem to carry on as if everything was normal and you're not going to die in three days."

I winced at her words but she didn't notice. "In fairness, I've got to act as if everything was normal; I don't want everyone to know that I'm a definite goner that day. But it still affects me, still hurts knowing I might not see anyone again, you, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Jake, Em and Jazz, that I won't ever see my husband or my daughter again, and how it will affect them. I've been trying to say goodbye to everyone, but made it discreet so that they didn't _know_ I was saying goodbye."

She looked upset that she had said what she said, and looked quite regretful. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you about what was going to happen that day."

I noticed that she had stopped driving and that we were parked at the closest mall. I didn't even know how long it had been when she stopped driving.

"I'm glad you told me." I reassured. "Otherwise I wouldn't have been able to say my own personal goodbyes to everyone."

She looked thoughtful for a minute and then spoke. "Is that what you were doing when you had that Trivia game with Jazz over American War history?"

I shrugged. It wasn't my best idea but I knew it was something that Jasper liked, even if I lost the game terribly.

"I wondered why you done that, it seemed so random. Although Jazz did suspect something was wrong, said your emotions kept changing." I nodded. "And with Esme just before and helping Rosalie with the cars yesterday?"

I nodded again. "Also when I went to the hospital before we came to Forks with Carlisle, and a few days ago with Em." I added.

"When he had to eat the human food?" I nodded. "Ha, that was priceless." We laughed as we both remembered how Emmett was like before _and _after the food.

"Yeah, it wasn't nice to see him bring it back up again though." I said and we both started laughing again, until the laughing calmed down and it was silent in Alice's car.

"Have you spoken to Edward yet?" She asked gently, breaking the silence and ending the light atmosphere that we had a few minutes before.

I shook my head. "I don't know what I'm going to say, it'll be too hard." I whispered.

She didn't say anything else and I was thankful she didn't offer any help or anything. I shifted in my seat to face her.

"Alice, I just need you to know that you've been an amazing sister to me and-"

"No, no, no, I don't want to hear it." She said, shaking her head and getting out of the car. I quickly followed behind.

"But Alice-"

"Nope." She declined as she kept walking ahead of me. "If this is the reason why you wanted to come shopping with me – shoot, the clothes." She turned back quickly and ran to the car to get the clothes out the trunk. "We are here to shop and donate, no goodbyes, and no sad thoughts of the fight, we are here to have fun, okay?"

"Alright." I agreed reluctantly, and I took two of the bags off her so it wouldn't look suspicious. "But just so you know, I am thankful."

She looked over her shoulder to me and I saw her nod, understanding all the feelings I wanted to say out loud to my sister and best friend.

"Now these charity stores better be grateful because they are about to get some _really_ great donations."

…

"I did try to explain to her that if she's donating clothes, then there's no need to buy new ones. But once Alice has her mind set on something, _and_ there's a sale on, it's pretty hard to stop her." I explained to Carlisle when he asked why Alice came in with more bags than she left with.

"They're not for all of us." Alice argued with a pointed look at me as she quickly whizzed upstairs to drop some bags off and then returned holding the groceries and taking them into the kitchen. "Not everyone is fighting."

"I don't think they'll fit in that tiny shirt you bought." I reminded.

"Alright, I admit that one was for me, but I had reasons." She smiled innocently as she returned from the kitchen. "Where's everyone else?" She asked, and I noticed that it was just us three in the house.

"They've left early. They thought it would be best to get the extra hours in. Just head up there whenever you're ready." He nodded to us and then left out of the back door.

After we put the food in the fridge and Alice had put the new clothes in one of the closets, we both headed out and towards the field where we were practicing.

"Do you know what we're doing tonight?" I asked Alice as we ran.

"I think we're finalizing everything, ending up the training tonight."

"Tonight?" I asked shocked, thinking of all the time I've spent practicing with my ability. "Why?"

Alice sighed. "I think it's better if we have our last day with our loved ones."

"Yeah, I guess it is." I said, and we didn't say anymore as we continued to run to the clearing, and once we arrived, it seemed like they hadn't started yet.

Once they knew Alice and I had arrived, they immediately started with practicing, dividing us into some groups to practice various things, how to avoid attacks, defend yourself etcetera… With it being the last session as well, it seemed like emotions between everyone had intensified, everyone wanted to get things right bearing in mind there would be no room for mistakes the day after tomorrow.

Time passed quickly, and it was soon time for the wolves to go, so Carlisle called us all together so we could go over everything that was happening. Even though it was embedded in our memory, there was more of a chance the wolves could forget something, so it was helpful for it to be refreshed in their minds.

"Alright, we'll get into our positions about twenty minutes before the time Alice predicted they would pass through Forks, and hopefully stop them from going any further. Once they have stopped, the wolves will move into there positions behind the Volturi. Alice also said the direction of the wind will be in favour of you, so you won't get caught.

"We'll try our best to delay them, maybe stop them altogether, but we know that's a slim possibility.

"Nessie, you'll be at the very back, just to show your face to the Volturi, but as soon as they fight starts, you will run back to where Caitlin and Jordan will be located, and tell them to come back. And as agreed by Bella, Edward and Jake, you'll continue back to La Push where the younger wolves will also be."

Carlisle looked over to Edward and I to check if that was correct, and we nodded.

"The rest of us know our positions in the field. Zafrina and the others who have been told will guard Bella at the back. Hopefully Zafrina's ability will be able to hold off the attackers until we deal with Alec, Jane and Chelsea. Then it should be easier to deal with the rest of them. You know who those three are," He said to the wolves, "they'll be our primary targets."

"The fight can move pretty quickly, remember that if you can, try and have two of us against one of them, and if Caitlin and Jordan arrive pretty soon then we are to defend those two, and hopefully it will allow us to defeat the Volturi once and for all."

There was a small cheer from Stefan and Vladimir that caused some of us to chuckle.

"I guess that's all there is to say." He said looking around to check there wasn't anything else that someone wanted to bring up. "Get some rest, and we'll see you all on Thursday. Thank you once again for agreeing to help us." He nodded to them and they all left.

"Bella, you up for giving your ability one last shot?"

I looked over to the wolves who were leaving and to the other vampires with us, and my family.

"Sure."

I went through the basic stuff first, one-on-ones that seemed to go alright, and I lasted even longer when faced by a large group, even though Jasper explained that if that happened, then someone else would come over quickly to help me.

I even tried a different activity, where I had to keep different people underneath my shield which were placed in different spots, but not letting any of the 'attackers' accidently under. It was hard the first time I tried, being able to manoeuvre my shield around particular people and avoiding others, and it was much harder once someone came to 'attack' me, but with practice I was able to get it relatively under control.

"Well done love." Edward congratulated me once we finished, "You done great, you'll be fine tomorrow." He encouraged and kissed the top of my head.

"Hopefully." I said back as we headed to the house.

….

When you have eternity on your hands, it may seem like the life you're living is going slowly, and that because you have so much time on your hands there's no need to rush it. Well then I hate the fact things have opposites, because right now we didn't have all the time in our hands and it was going past far too fast.

As much as I wanted to spend time with Nessie and Jake, Caitlin and Jordan, they needed to sleep so they were rested for the battle. So whilst we stayed with the others, I was fully aware of the time ticking away at the back of mind.

I mean what would you do if you knew you only had one day left with your loved ones. Would you try and do something fun? Take your mind of what is going to happen. Or would you just want to be in the company of them, no matter what you're going to do?

I could see the reluctance in their eyes when we told them they had to sleep. I don't think they wanted to sleep as much as we wanted them to, but we knew it would be for the better once they did.

For that evening and most of the morning, we, along with the other vampires that had agreed to help us, just sat together and talked.

No one spoke of the next day, or brought up any tactics, many were just reminiscing on past memories or just talking about things in general. It took our minds off things, well, I think it did anyway.

We were shocked to see Nessie and Jacob come down the stairs at five o'clock in the morning, followed by a sleepy Caitlin and Jordan, insisting they start the day now.

"We're going down to the beach in La Push." Nessie stated to Edward and I when we walked up to them. "You, Dad, Jacob and the kids. We can watch the sunrise and then think of something to do."

"Sure, it sounds great." Edward smiled.

"I was thinking we can do something later on with everyone else so they don't feel left out," Nessie whispered. "but I just want right now to be _our_ family, if you get me?"

We both nodded. "We understand." I said.

"Alright then, so can we go now?"

"Yes, do we need anything?"

Nessie shook her head. "Just yourselves." She then held Jacob's hand and walked out the door, followed by Caitlin and Jordan.

"We'll be back before noon." Edward told Carlisle before taking my hand and leading me out the door. Nessie, Jacob and the kids were already buckled in the Jeep, so we climbed in and we set forward to La Push beach.

We found a nice spot on a cliff overlooking the beach and the ocean, and could see the pink tinges of light across the horizon to the west. Nessie was snuggled up into Jacob, and Caitlin and Jordan were both throwing stones into the ocean, to see who could throw it the furthest, and I was leaning against Edward, his arm wrapped around me; comfortingly, protectively.

We watched the sunrise silently, perfectly content with each other's presence. For the hours during the sunrise, I wouldn't be surprised if they had pretty much forgotten what was going to happen. And that was a good thing, and for me it was a great way to spend what could be the last day with my family. Having fun. Putting away the dread and fear and just focus on the good things.

We didn't move when the sunlight hit our skin and reflected off of it like diamonds. No humans were close to see us, but it was nice not to even care about the little things like that.

"It still freaks me out to see you all glittery like that." Jacob said from besides us.

Nessie hit him in the arm. "Hey! I do that as well you know."

"Yeah but you're not as sparkly as those two over there. Especially with Edward, looks a bit too feminine."

"Jacob," Edward started, "you may be my son-in-law…but I can still punch you." He smiled at Jacob and he just remained silent whilst Ness and I laughed at the two of them.

Edward then sighed and glanced down to his watch. "We'll have to head back soon." He said.

The sadness fell immediately on Nessie's face and if I could, then I would just stay with her for the rest of the day. But even Ness knew that it wasn't fair on the others who may want some time with us.

She nodded and placed her hand in Jake's as he helped lift her up. Caitlin and Jordan were walking back from the edge of the cliff, "We heading home already?"

Jacob packed the blanket into his backpack, "Yes, we promised the others we'll be back around noon."

"Alright then." Caitlin agreed without argument. Any other time it would be surprising, but given the circumstances, it made total sense.

We packed the things in the jeep and we set off back home.

"What are we going to do when we get back?" Caitlin asked whilst staring out the window.

"Hope it's something fun." Jordan said, "I know the fights tomorrow but there's no point spending what could be your last night all doom and gloom."

"Well we might just leave the decision to your Uncle Emmett then."

.

.

"Karaoke!"

"Emmett come on, be reasonable."

"What's wrong with karaoke? It'll be fun, and we can all laugh at Edward's dreadful singing." Emmett laughed and Edward just rolled his eyes.

"I'm doin' a duet with Uncle Em first." Jordan shouted and Emmett cheered and bumped fists with him.

"Fine then, we'll do this, but not for too long though."

Emmett cheered again and ran to set it up whilst everyone else started talking between themselves.

I felt Edward lean down to my ear, "Shall we skip the mind-destroying voice that belongs to Emmett?"

I looked over to everyone, Alice catching my eye as she raised her eyebrow at me.

I nodded, and he held my hand as we both sneaked out the back door and ran into the forest.

An idea suddenly popped into my mind and I quickly pulled Edward into a different direction, knowing the perfect place that I wanted to be this evening.

He must have recognised the direction we were going as he was running along besides me rather than being pulled into the direction.

We both slowed down to a walk once we reached the opening, he held his hand in mine as we both stepped through the forest line and into the meadow; our meadow. It made sense that we should be here on the final night together; a closing of sorts for me.

It seemed like forever since we had been here, and further time when I was human. A memory that I was desperate to hold on to, even if it was a little bit fuzzy around the edges.

"Good idea." Edward stated, as we both walked towards the centre.

The sun was setting, but the weather had changed so that there was a large amount of cloud covering the sky so you could barely see the warm red and pink light across the sky. Guess we wouldn't be able to see the stars tonight either.

"Thanks, disappointed about the sky though, kind of hoping the great Forks weather would work in our favour tonight."

Edward pulled me down besides him on the ground. "I'm not bothered about the weather, why would I be looking at the sky when you're by my side." He said softly, leaning in to kiss me.

"Hmm, when did you get so cheesy?" I joked.

Edward shrugged and smiled, before leaning in and kissing me again.

I pulled back and sighed against his lips. "I know you probably don't want to talk about this," I whispered, "but I need you to promise me something."

"Anything." He answered back as he pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Tomorrow," I started, "if something happens to either of us," my mind quickly flashed to what may or will happen in Alice's vision, "we need to promise that if one of us…you know," I said, ignoring the pain in my chest of thinking Edward dead, "then the other must stay alive. No selfishness, just stay alive for Nessie's sake."

Edward's expression was hard to read.

"Agreed?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Of course." He swallowed and then shook his head at something. "Yes alright." His hand then came up and cupped my face, his thumb grazing over my cheek.

"You do know though," he said, his voice completely full with emotion, "that I would never be able to live my life the same, to know that you wouldn't be in my life on a permanent basis."

My hand lifted up and I placed it upon his own which was resting against my cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you." Edward replied, and he leaned forward to reclaim my lips.

…

We stayed in the meadow till the early hours of the morning, before the sun had even started to rise. We both wanted to be home to be with our family. We did feel a little bit bad that we ran out on what might have been an entertaining night with Emmett and a microphone.

We ran in a comfortable silence back to the house, yet I felt that the suspense and tension was already starting to surround and close in on me.

I couldn't tell Edward about what I knew of Alice's vision. It may have been our final night together, and I didn't want to ruin it by telling him that it was highly probable that I may die today.

When we returned back, everyone was up except those that needed to sleep.

"Hmm…returning very early morning, still in last nights clothes…have a nice night you two?" Emmett cheekily asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Hmm…no one in the same room as you, silence within the house…did we save ourselves after you destroyed everyone's eardrums with your singing?" I retorted.

"As if, vampire's eardrums can't burst." He smiled

I nodded my head, "That's my point."

His smile quickly disappeared and I laughed at him as the others started to come down the stairs and into the room.

"We need the others to be down here by 10, and then we need to tell the wolves to wait at their starting positions by 12, so that when the Volturi come, we'll all be in position." Alice said when she entered the room, and just like that, reality came crashing down on us.

After Alice spoke everyone was silent. It was as though it had just hit us all that we would be fighting the Volturi today.

Edward's arm went around my waist and pulled me to him, and I noticed others were doing similar actions.

"How long do we have?" Someone asked.

"About seven, maybe eight hours." Alice said sadly.

We all stayed silent. I don't even think Jasper could have changed the mood for us.

"What do you think we should do?" Someone else asked, in a quiet voice.

"I suppose we could have a little bit of time to hunt. Only search in the immediate area, that way we'll have fresh strength for the battle, and be close to the area if we are needed."

Carlisle looked at each of us individually, and sensed no objection with anybody.

"Alright then, I guess we all go hunt."

…

12:26pm.

Everyone was in position.

Alice told us a few seconds ago that the Volturi were close by, and Edward translated from a nearby Jacob that the wolves were moving into position behind them.

I felt that I was too far away from Edward. I wanted to be by his side. Not confined, no matter how important I may be for everyone.

Renesmee was standing next to me, holding my hand. She said she would move once the Volturi pass the forest lining.

Caitlin and Jordan were about two miles back for safety. If the worst came to happen, they were close enough for Ness to run to them and tell them to help, or to tell them to run away.

No one wanted that to be the last resort.

Edward turned his head and looked over his shoulder to me, mouthed the words 'I love you' and then nodded his head.

That was the signal that they were really close by so that Edward could read their mind. I quickly extended my shield covering everyone, and it wasn't long before I could feel the sharp stabs attacking my shield, by none other than Jane.

"They've started." I whispered, looking up to where I could see the attacks. Obviously no one else could see it, but they could tell from my expression what I meant.

"Aro wouldn't attack without talking first, we have some time." Carlisle said from besides Edward, yet I could still hear him.

I knew that if my heart was human, it would be beating so hard in my chest, and my palms would be sweating from nervousness.

_You're going to die Bella._

Alice's voice echoed in my mind and I automatically held Ness closer to me.

"Mum, are you alright?" She whispered, turning her head slightly to see me. And right there I saw the little girl who was sitting on Jacob's back all those years ago.

"I'm fine." I said back, restraining my voice from breaking. "Step back, they'll be here soon."

"I'm staying with you still the last minute."

I opened my mouth to argue, but it was comforting to have her by my side.

"They're here." Edward stated, and we all looked up to see the Volturi guard walk past the trees, lead by Aro, with Caius and Marcus besides him, and then flanked by their minions from hell. Jane and Alec of course.

And the cloaks just kept on coming. A few of us gasped at the increase in their numbers. Alice was right, yet it seemed like we may have underestimated how many they would bring.

There was someone behind Alec that seemed familiar to me, yet I didn't know how. A girl, with shoulder-length black hair. The way she was walking was like she didn't want to bring attention to herself. Did she not want to be here or was she just trying to be undetected…

…_the pop-up vampire has been coming in and out of town recently…_

…_the woman, the vampire who was in La Push, she's part of the Volturi._

Now I remembered who she was.

"My, my, my," Aro said as he clapped his hands together, "I thought we would see you here. It's been such a long time hasn't it my friends." He said as the Volturi stopped walking. Looking over them now, it seemed like they outnumbered us at least 2 to 1.

"We know why you're here Aro, and I'm sorry but we can't let you do it." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, my good friend, we do not wish to harm you, we would just like to seek what we came here for."

Nessie growled behind me.

Aro looked past Carlisle and spotted her.

"My dear Renesmee look how much you've grown, yet how young you still look. I guess we made the correct decision after all."

"Don't talk to her." Edward growled.

Caius stepped forward in reaction but Aro lifted a hand to keep him back.

"Surely there is some way to avoid all of this." Carlisle explained.

…_We try to work something out with them anyway…_

The words flashed in my mind, from when Alice told me about the fight.

"We want nothing more than to avoid all this." Aro smiled, "Now, where are the two young ones who we would like to meet. I hear they have quite interesting abilities."

Nessie growled from besides me again and then recognition filled his eyes and he clapped his hands together again.

"Of course, how did I not figure this out? Young Renesmee is a mother, how fantastic…But wait, one of your children…" He was thoughtful as he remembered something, and then his face turned into one of slight disgust. "The thought of a vampire and a child of the moon."

Marcus flinched and stepped besides Aro and leant to his ear, but we still heard him. "Surely this changes things Aro, mixing breeds, who knows what dangers will surface."

Aro lifted his hand up to quiet him and he stepped back a little.

"Surely Aro, is there no way we can avoid this bloodshed. They're children, they mean no harm."

Aro was silent as he thought, and then something flashed behind his eyes.

"You know," he started, glancing between Edward, Alice and myself, "we can always promise safety along the ranks of the Volturi. Your gifts would be highly valuable…"

…_In return they want some people to join the Volturi…_

"…and no one will be hurt today." He smiled.

"No chance." Carlisle declined immediately, "I am not splitting up my family."

Disappointment wavered on his face, and then he looked to those who weren't in the Cullen clan. "And to the rest of you, would anyone like to be a part of our group, where I promise, your lives will be spared." His eyes flickered to everyone, and no one stepped forward.

"Caius, Marcus," He called out, "let us consult.", and turned around to speak with his two partners.

"This is it," I whispered to Nessie, "go now. Wait behind the trees till they give the order, then run to Jordan and Caitlin, and tell them to come." I faced her and noticed a tear fall down her cheek. "I love you." I whispered to her as I gave her a hug.

"Love you too." She whispered back before quickly pulling away and running to the trees.

I took in a staggered breath in and prayed, prayed that that wasn't my last moment with my daughter.

It didn't take long for them to come to a decision. Aro stepped forward and the other two fell in place behind them. I watched as Jane smirked.

"Due to the fact you won't surrender, and you are hiding what we believe to be highly dangerous beings, we have no choice but to sentence you all to death."

And then it started.

All at once I felt multiple hits on my shield right above where I was.

"You're set Bella; no one will be getting close to you." Zafrina whispered from besides me.

Before our group began to charge, a number of the Volturi, behind the second line ran forward and leaped.

…_A group of them, maybe six or seven, charge forward unexpectedly and jump over most of us and land towards the back…_

A few closer ones try to jump up and reach them, one person manages to take hold of their legs and pull them down, however the rest of them all land close to the circle protecting me.

The people around me have no other choice but to attack the ones that are close by, Zafrina included.

I saw as Edward was starting to turn around, perhaps to get to me, when the second wave attacked.

_...It's __like the other purpose for the second attack was to stop people getting to you..._

The front line of our group was suddenly attacked, everyone was caught up in a battle of there own, whilst others quickly ran to help them.

I wanted to help; I desperately wanted to fight by someone's side.

A Volturi member suddenly dropped to the floor besides me; blinded by what I assumed was Zafrina's ability, where she quickly finished him off and threw his limbs somewhere.

A fire had already been started near the centre of the field, but I didn't want to think who may be in there, but there was a fair few that I certainly hoped would be there already.

There was growling and the sound of ripping all around me, when I heard a growl extremely close by.

I turned quickly, expecting to see a nearby fight, but instead there were two lone guards staring at me with their eyes wild and their teeth bared.

No one else was close, everyone was fighting.

_I__t still leaves a couple of them to get … to you._

_

* * *

_

**AN - So here's another chapter, and I am sad to say that this story will probably end within maybe 2/3 more chapters. **

** I apologise for updates being slow; last year it was GCSE's, this year it's A-levels, and then soon after that it'll be University so I just ask that you bear with me, I will try and update as quick as I can, so I thank you for being patient with me :)**

** Hope everyone had a nice Christmas, and best wishes for the New Year.**

** Thanks for reading, please review :)**

** Jaimie xx**


	27. Chapter 27 Negotiation

**Chapter**** 27**

_**Previously…**_

_There was growling and the sound of ripping all around me, when I heard a growl extremely close by._

_I turned quickly, expecting to see a nearby fight, but instead there were two lone guards staring at me with their eyes wild and their teeth bared. _

_No one else was close, everyone was fighting._

It still leaves a couple of them to get … to you.

I was unprotected, and I knew no one would be able to help me in time.

It was a man and a woman. Two faces that I had never seen within the Volturi, so I had to assume they were new. But how new? New as in created a couple of years ago? Or new, as in created a few months ago?

Their eyes were red and bloodthirsty, only trained on me. Their legs were already crouched, preparing to pounce.

I steadied my stance on the ground, preparing for the first attack, and hopefully, after the training, deal with it and avoid being, well according to Alice's vision, killed.

They growled and snapped their teeth at me and I growled back, not looking anywhere else but the two infront of me as they circled. Within a second they pounced, and I heard someone shout my name in the background.

The female reached me first, but since she was a bit lighter I managed to dodge her quickly, pushing my hands out to hit her and knock her to the side. My guess was she was a little bit inexperienced.

I managed to turn my head quickly in time for the male to reach me, and I was able to protect myself from him going to bite my neck. However the force in which he was travelling knocked me to the floor, with his weight on top of me, and his strength far stronger than my own.

My hands were free so I was able to hit his hands away, and stop him from ripping my limbs apart.

But his strength was too much. Whilst trying to hit him, he quickly moved his hand and grabbed my wrists, his hand squeezing so hard that it felt like they were about to break off. I screamed in pain, and was too weak to stop him from slowly pinning my arms either side of my head. He couldn't bite me though as I either head butted him or tried to make a bite of my own, so he didn't try it.

His eyes flickered upwards above my head and I tilted back to see the woman I had dodged just moments before walking towards me.

I struggled beneath his grasp, but he just laughed. Probably felt like he was going to get a promotion within the Volturi ranks for taking out their main threat.

_I just hope Jordan burns your ass._

The other girl was getting closer, and was bending down with her arms outstretched towards my head.

For the last few moments, I closed my eyes and apologised. I said sorry to God for failing my family, for being reckless at such an early stage in the fight, and now I feel like I've doomed everyone. Alec and Jane wouldn't be dead already, they would be sitting back at the sidelines waiting until our defensive wall comes down.

_Which has been staying up pretty well whilst I was under attack. I guess that's a good point._

I was glad it would be done with quickly. Surely decapitation would mean no painful suffering for a measurable amount of time.

But for one tiny moment, I was scared of dying. Escaping death with my immortality meant I didn't really think of it becoming a problem. But now, within seconds of it happening, I was considering all different possibilities. Heaven or Hell? Complete blackness? Reincarnation? Who knows? Maybe ghosts are real as well.

I hoped I could be some sort of a ghost because in that moment I didn't want to leave my family. I wanted to be with my daughter and her children. Be with my best friend Jake. Continue the rest of eternity with Edward as my soul mate.

I would miss them all.

I kept my eyes closed whilst I felt her reaching closer to my neck. I didn't want them to watch the life pass out my eyes. I didn't want those murderous faces to be the last things I saw.

So I waited for the end.

.

.

But it didn't come.

Lying on the ground, I could feel the vibrations along the floor and into my body. A continuous thumping, like something was running.

And then I heard it. The growling, the biting, the ripping.

But it wasn't from my body.

I opened my eyes in time to see a large sandy wolf jump and knock down the girl, clamping his jaws along her neck and severing her head.

In the total surprise and shock of what these creatures were, I used Seth's distraction to free my arms, manage to lift myself up and reverse the tables, with the man helpless on the floor. Before he could react to my attack, I grabbed his head and twisted.

_Wow…I've just killed someone._

_If there's a Lord out there…don't punish me for not feeling sorry._

I quickly stood up, holding the man's lifeless head in my hands, and quickly threw it into a nearby fire, along with the rest of his body.

When I turned around, I felt a little bit of hope spark within me.

It seemed like the tables had indeed turned, as now with the wolves making their surprising entrance, the shock of the newer Volturi members seemed to be their demise as the distraction quickly lead to their death. And now it seemed like everyone was fighting, no one was sitting on the sidelines.

"Bella!" Someone called out, and I quickly turned and crouched in defence, but I heard them call out again and I recognised their voice.

"Edward?" I looked to see if he was in trouble, but instead I spotted him running to me, dodging the nearby attacks and fights, and ran straight to me, enveloping me in a tight hug, in which I thought he would never let go.

He pulled back and his hand was tracing my face. "Oh Bella, I saw, and I'm so sorry love, I tried to get to you, but they stopped us and there was nothing we could do, and then I saw you again…" He pulled me into another hug and was kissing the top of my head, "…I thought I was about to lose you." He pulled back again and had both his hands cupping my face. "I'm not leaving your side now, I'll protect you." He said with fierce determination, and with that he leant down and gave me a searing kiss.

"Edward," I interrupted remembering where we were, "…the fight." I whispered. He pulled back reluctantly, but he never let go of me.

"Thanks Seth." He quickly called out to someone behind me, and I turned to see Seth helping Jacob finish off another Volturi member.

"Thank you Seth." I said to him sincerely.

"He said you're welcome." Edward replied for me.

He turned around then and we both kept a look out for anyone coming close or who needed our help.

"Alec? Jane?" I asked.

He growled. "They're still alive. Don't want to risk being killed in action right now. I can hear them, but can't get a fix on their location. But I know Chelsea's dead. Rose and Alice sorted her out."

I nodded, not that he could see it, but I think he knew I did it.

"Watch out." He suddenly warned, and pushed me to the side a bit as another unknown guard charged towards us, but Edward quickly tackled him to the ground. He avoided the swipes and other manoeuvres his opponent was making as he had him pinned to the ground.

I quickly ran towards them and knelt by the man's head, grabbing his arms at the right moment and pulled backwards. He screamed in pain, but Edward quickly silenced him by biting his neck, and making it drop to the floor, where he picked it up but couldn't see a fire that was in range so he just tossed it to the side as he started to separate the other limbs.

When we finished we stepped back again and kept watch for anyone close by. But for me, I couldn't help but take in fully the scene before me.

There were three fires now, all sending smoke to the sky, and the sickly scent of the burning bodies filled the air. From each part of the field, it looked like the upper hand in each fight changed constantly. I couldn't tell who was winning or who was losing, and what was worse was I couldn't individually spot anyone out. It was all chaos in a blur, and it scared me not to know who may be alive, and who may already be dead.

My heart pained in my chest where I could already see one or two wolves lifeless on the ground, and immediately felt sorry for them and their families.

My eyes darted around the field to try and see if I could spot our family.

I noticed Tanya and Kate working together against two others, and I watched as Kate managed to get a hold on one of them and they quickly dropped to the floor. To their left Emmett was circling Felix. His clothes were already torn and ripped, whereas Felix's cloak seemed like a thread hadn't even been pulled. Jasper had just joined Alice and Rose on the other side of the field as they struggled with a male vampire.

"Edward we've got to help."

I could tell from his expression that he looked completely unsure. "We can't risk it. Not until Alec and Jane are dead."

I huffed, but continued to focus on arranging my shield around the right people. I didn't want to make a mistake and let Jane under it accidently.

"How long till Jordan and Caitlin get here?"

He shook his head. "I'm not sure, I can't hear them yet. It could still be a few minutes."

Numbers were going down, and in all the madness I couldn't tell who was dying, all I could see was larger unfilled spaces in the field.

I turned around again to check we were ok, when I spotted something at the far edge of the field. Two of the Volturi I think, based on their attire. I focused on them more and noticed it was Demetri and the black-haired girl from Alice's vision.

They were passing open chances against people on our side. Not that I was complaining, but why were they doing that? They were staying along the edge, but moving upwards into our direction.

"Edward, look to your right?" His head turned slightly where he seemed to have spotted the two, and a crease formed between his eyebrows.

"Are they running away?" I asked, watching as he focused on something, and then his eyes suddenly widened.

"They're going after Caitlin and Jordan. Aro knew they wouldn't be here, but he had an idea that if a war was going to happen, then we wouldn't fight without our best weapons. They're using Demetri to track them down, and the girl, Jenny I think her name is, she's just being used so that no one notices them, that's her gift, to go by unnoticed. It mustn't affect you since your mind is shielded. I don't think they realise all of us can still notice them though, they're just so absorbed with their own battles they just can't take notice of them. "

The two of them continued to run, and I knew within a couple of seconds they would be passing through the forest line behind us, and going to intercept Caitlin and Jordan.

"Edward we need to stop them!"

"No, you can't fight them."

"Then you go! You're the fastest, and no one else is noticing, you have to go now!"

He turned around and looked at me. "Promise me you'll stay here."

"Promise." I said, and he quickly sped in the direction of the two of them.

I held my breath as he got closer to them, and then just before they got past the trees, Edward managed to tackle Demetri and bring him to the ground.

As I watched him, my nerves were a wreck as I watched him fight the two vampires, whilst Jane's sharp attacking stabs resumed over my head.

"Stupid bitch." I muttered in annoyance at Jane, hoping she would just give up already.

I occasionally glanced over my shoulder to make sure no one was coming up behind me, but continued to watch Edward with bated breath.

"Come on." I whispered as I watched Demetri dodge one of Edward's attacks and placed a punch at his ribs hoping it would knock him down. I flinched, and looked around them hoping someone would notice and help him, but instead I saw someone else heading straight for them.

Emmett must have been separated from Felix or…well something happened, and now Felix was making his way towards the fight.

"Please, someone notice." I whispered. Edward had his back to Felix, and so I don't think he knew that he was coming up behind him. Demetri and Jenny had him completely distracted of Felix, and solely focused on the two of them.

As much as I didn't want to think about it, I knew with Felix, a 6ft bodyguard, helping Demetri and the other girl, Edward wasn't going to stand a chance.

"Edward!" I called out, trying to warn him, but he didn't notice. "Edward!" I tried again as Felix continued to get closer and closer, but he mustn't have heard me again and was continuing to fight.

Was it the overall noise? Was he completely focused on what he was doing and what he was listening to in his _mind _that he couldn't hear what was happening outside_?_

_In his mind…_

I looked around in vain for someone close who could maybe quickly relay the message onto Edward, but it was no use and I was running out of time.

I looked at the decreasing distance between Felix and Edward and made my decision. A stupid, completely reckless decision, however it was based on my love for Edward, and that I needed to protect him, as much as he protected me over the years.

I focused and quickly extended my inner shield so it wasn't protecting my mind and quickly shouted in the depths of my mind, _Edward! Behind you!_

In that second I prayed he could hear my voice over the others, and when I saw a slight bit of confusion on his face, and then he made a low jump to the left just as Felix reached them and ended up colliding with the other two, I knew he heard me.

But I didn't snap my shield back in time.

I felt the pain before I even realised what was happening to me. Within a second I was down on the floor, and my whole body was burning in pain. Horrible, torturous pain, it was everywhere in my body.

It felt like every single cell in my body was being attacked, stabbed and then burned individually, the searing pain wouldn't go away.

The few seconds felt like hours, and I just wanted it over with in any way.

And then my shield snapped back to place over my mind.

The pain stopped, but it was like it had weakened me and I couldn't pick myself off of the floor.

I tried to roll my body to the side, but I was stopped when I saw a small figure in a jet black cloak, about two feet away from me. I knew immediately who it was. Jane.

Beyond her, I could see in the background a small white fog slithering across the ground. Was that from Alec?

Now Jane was looking down on me, her face set in her evil smirk as she laughed to herself. Then her face changed and she growled before lunging for my throat.

I managed to pull some strength back and lift my hands up in time to grab her wrists, but the force of her lunge sent us rolling on the floor, both of us trying to attack the other. Her size made it difficult for me to attack, as she easily dodged or escaped my grasps.

There was growling and hitting, but unfortunately Jane's skill and experience won, and I was pinned to the floor with no way of escaping. Her hands had moved to either side of my face immediately and she was just about to twist when I suddenly saw an orange flash, and then she screamed in pain.

Her grasp on my face let go straight away as she grabbed her head, clenching her eyes shut as she fought the pain.

In her weakened state I pushed her off of me and she fell to the floor as she started to disintegrate before my eyes.

A part of me was happy to see such an evil person die this way, her comeuppance for inflicting so much pain onto other people.

Her eyes weren't angry when she looked back to me, and her expression was more childlike, and it reminded me of the fact that she was just a teenage girl, and that this life shouldn't have happened for her. But before I could feel any sort of sympathy, she finally crumbled to dust on the floor.

"And good riddance." I heard someone comment from next to me, and I turned to see Caitlin walk up besides me. She turned her head to me and said, "Told you it was a good idea for me to be here."

"Thank you Caitlin." I smiled to her and gave her a quick hug, but I quickly pulled back remembering something. I looked over towards the edges of the field to notice Alec's fog was no longer there.

"Where's Alec?" I asked confused.

"Oh, Jordan's sorted him out." She said whilst looking at a spot on the field. I followed her line of sight and indeed saw Jordan, well, in his wolf form, tearing at Alec.

"And he didn't use his power because…"

"Oh, he told me on the way here, he didn't want to risk hitting anyone else. It's not like we have a homing device on it, it just moves in that direction, so one lucky dodge for one bad vampire could mean an unlucky death for a good vampire, know what I mean?"

I nodded, and looked down to the pile of Jane dust at our feet, and was slightly glad Caitlin was accurate. "See if you can go and get Benjamin and see if he can somehow blow that dust into a fire."

She nodded at me and ran off in search of Ben, sending orange flashes here and there to try and help the others.

It mustn't have been long now till the end. With Caitlin and Jordan now here, it gave us the upper hand, and I could feel like we were going to beat the Volturi.

I stepped back away from the main action, knowing I had had enough last minute saves for one fight.

Whilst moving to the side I looked desperately for Edward, as I didn't know how that fight had ended. I looked from left to right, trying to spot his bronze hair amongst the crowd but I couldn't see him. I couldn't see Demetri or Felix either.

_Please God no…please tell me he's alright._

I was about to start panicking when somebody grabbed my wrist, so I turned around quickly to attack but I stopped when I saw two golden eyes staring back down at me. His face was dirty and his bronze hair was a mess, yet I was just happy that Edward was standing infront of me.

"Thank God you're alright." I said as I quickly hugged him, but he pulled back and held me at arms length.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked angrily.

"What?"

"Just before, when I was against Demetri and Jenny. Someone shouted to me in my mind to watch my back, just as Felix was running up behind me."

I remained quiet knowing where this was going. It wasn't like I could defend and say I was alright; Jane managed to take advantage of my unprotected mind.

"Did you not already know that I can recognise people's voices Bella? Did you not know that I could pick yours out from a million people talking at the same time?" He shook me gently in his hands as he said, "Why did you remove your shield Bella? When you knew Alec and Jane were still alive, why did you do it?" His eyes searched my own for an answer. He wasn't angry, just upset.

"I had to help you, you hadn't noticed…"

"Yes I hadn't noticed, but I would never have wanted to put yourself in risk like that."

"It was only for like two seconds, I didn't think anything would happen."

"But something did happen Bella. I could…I could hear what was happening, I could pretty much feel what Jane was doing to you, why didn't you think of your safety?"

"Because I was thinking about yours!"

"Bella, I would have been fine…"

"Really?"

"Yes, but doing something risky that would get yourself killed, I wouldn't be able to survive without you."

"And what? You think I wouldn't feel the exact same way if it was the other way around and you got yourself killed because I never done anything to try and stop it? I don't care that Jane managed to hurt me; the point is you're okay, and I'm okay, so we shouldn't be at each other like this because-"

"Bella shh one second."

My mouth was hanging open. "What? No Edward listen-"

"Shhh, please." He asked, and I watched as he seemed to concentrate on something, but not here, in his mind I think.

He focused on the thoughts for a few more seconds before he quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards some part of the field.

"Edward, what's happening?"

"It's Carlisle and Aro, they're negotiating something." He answered, half focused on what the thoughts were saying, half getting us wherever we were going safely.

"Do you know what?"

He shook his head, "Carlisle initiated it, I think it has something to stopping this."

We finally made it to Carlisle and Aro, who were circling each other. Aro's expression was murderous, complete anger, whilst Carlisle's was the total opposite, his expression was calmer, a face that I assumed would help whatever he was negotiating for.

When we got there, Aro's head turned to us and he bared his teeth, growling at us. Edward and I both growled back in retaliation, preparing to attack incase anything happened, but Carlisle lifted his hand up to stop us so we stood up from our crouched positions.

Carlisle turned back to Aro, and Aro's blood-red eyes pulled away from us and back to Carlisle.

"Aro, please, you've got to consider what I've just said. Let us have a mutual understanding and part ways. The Volturi are still needed to keep control of the more dangerous vampires, the ones that _need_ to be punished."

"You've killed almost all of my guard." Aro growled, his eyes flickering to Edward and I.

"We've had losses ourselves Aro. You can replace your guard…"

"Not all of them." He added, probably in reference to the abilities some of them possessed, not the actual people.

"…but we've lost friends, even family…" I looked up to Edward to see if anyone we knew had died, but he didn't respond. Who had we lost?

"…but Aro, we can't have any more bloodshed, call off your guard."

We waited for Aro to respond, but he said nothing.

"You know I'm right Aro, you've lost your guard due to a stupid, paranoid suspicion. You should have known we wouldn't do anything about in the first place. You know me Aro; we are not the type of family to do that. You might be able to save some people if you leave now."

Aro remained silent as he thought over what Carlisle had said. His eyes glanced to the fights surrounding us, the fires, to Edward and I, and then finally to Carlisle.

The anger seemed to leave his face as he nodded and he slowly withdrew from his crouched stance. "I will be contacting you in the near future Carlisle, to re-affirm some things."

Carlisle nodded to him in agreement and then Aro turned away.

"Tell the others to stop fighting and that the Volturi will be retreating on orders from Aro. If any Volturi member refuses to leave then we shall kill them in return." Carlisle ordered the two of us, but it seemed a few had already received the message as some were following Aro back to the lining of the forest where they disappeared behind the thick trees.

Within a few seconds, the remaining Volturi members were running away from their fights and scattering into the forest, and unfortunately, as the black cloaks started to leave the field, you could really take notice of how much our numbers had decreased.

I guess there's always a part of you that would automatically assume that everyone will be OK after it all, that no one would die, that you wouldn't lose anyone that you loved. Who of us were still alive? And who were the poor souls who passed?

I took a quick scan of the field, trying to recognise anyone. There was no time for celebrating the Volturi's retreat until we knew who had survived, and who had been killed.

A breath I had been holding rushed out when I spotted Alice's spiky hair from across the field, who was standing next to Rosalie. Jasper was alive also, along with Emmett, but something seemed different about him.

I easily spotted the russet colour of Jacob's wolf, who was helping picking up body parts and taking them to the fire with Jordan by his side.

Suddenly, Emmett went running in the direction of Jordan and Jacob, shouting something at them.

"Stop! Stop! Drop the piece!" Emmett reached the two of them, who just had a look of utter confusion. But then I noticed why he seemed different.

Emmett's right arm was missing.

"Ok everybody stop what you're doing, and leave all arms where they are. So that means no throwing them into fires or anything else, as I am positive it is around here somewhere. If you spot a good-looking, muscularly arm, then chances are it is probably mine."

I laughed to myself at Emmett, because only he would act this way when he was missing a body part.

Edward walked up besides me, but he had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Jacob wants us to bring the fallen wolves back to La Push. He says that they shouldn't be burnt along with those who killed them, but rather they should each have their own burial."

I nodded my head in agreement. "They all deserve one."

My heart pained in my chest as I thought of all the young lads who had given their lives to help protect one of their own, and all of our family. As I looked across the field, and saw the bodies lying lifeless on the floor; some had not transformed back and were still wolves, others were just young boys lying on the grass.

I could feel the uncomfortable feeling of the prickling in my eyes where, if I was human, I would be in tears right now.

I took a deep breath to just calm me down, and made my way to one of the wolves, because Jacob was right, they didn't deserve to be rested with those who murdered them.

Caitlin was walking infront of me, scanning the floor for what I assumed was Emmett's arm. "Caitlin?" I called, and she quickly ran over to me and hugged me.

"I'm glad you're ok Bella."

"Me too Hun, now could you run back and fetch your mum for me please? Tell her it's alright to come back now. Oh and watch out incase there's anyone who might try something. Take Jordan just incase."

"Will do." Caitlin nodded and ran off in the direction where I think Ness was. I needed to see her because about three times, I was so close to not seeing my baby ever again. I needed to hold her close and know that she was there in my arms, and that everything was alright.

Well, almost alright.

As Caitlin moved from infront of me, I caught a glimpse of the colour of a wolf's fur, lying motionless on the ground. It was sandy.

My heart sank as I made my way over to the wolf, hoping that it wasn't who I thought it would be, yet there was another part that already knew.

I knelt down next to the head of the wolf, and although it was an animal's face, I knew it was who I hoped it wouldn't be.

Seth.

I took a deep calming breath as I felt the prickling return behind my eyes, as I stroked the fur on his head. His eyes were closed, and he looked so peaceful.

It was only a while ago when I was thanking him for saving my life; his face had a wolfish grin, as he was enjoying what he was doing. Now, he just looked like he was in a deep slumber, but never going to wake up.

He's never going to see his family again. His children won't ever see their father again, his wife will never return home to her husband, Leah will never see her brother again.

Should I have turned him away the day he knocked on our door? Insisted that he goes home and stays with his family, rather than try and protect mine?

I had to move past any guilt, and just hope he died an honourable death, and hopefully took down a few of those Volturi bastards with him.

I heard someone walking behind me, and then they sat down next to me on the floor. Edward wrapped his arm around me as I leaned against his shoulder and cried quietly as I remembered Seth from the first time I met him all those years ago.

"Come on," Edward said as he slowly stood up, pulling me up with him, "we'll find someone else to carry him."

He guided me into a different direction, and I felt bad just leaving him there, but I know he'll receive a decent funeral; I'll make sure he gets one.

Jacob was making his way towards us. He had transformed back and now he was wearing his shorts. He looked at the expression on my face, and he immediately tried to look over my shoulder.

"Who were you just with?" Jake asked worried.

My voice was quiet when I answered; I was so upset I could barely speak. Who knows what I'll be like with others?

"It's Seth." I said, and my heart pained more when I saw Jacob's face sadden, and then he ran past us and to Seth's body. He crouched down and I could see from where we were standing the emotional pain he was in. His head leaned on his fist and his eyes were closed, his other hand was clenched.

I turned back around so I could give him some privacy.

"Bella!" Someone shouted out, and I looked up to see Alice running towards me. I managed to get my arm from around Edward's waist before Alice ploughed into me with a hug, her arms wrapped tightly around my neck, I wouldn't be surprised if her feet were dangling from the floor.

"You're not dead! I'm so happy that I was wrong, but I was so worried because it all began playing out exactly as it did in the vision and I panicked, and then you were by yourself with those two guards, but we couldn't help you because we were attacked, and then the wolves came and I couldn't see so I didn't know if you were alive, but then I saw you two kissing at the end of the field, and although I was extremely relieved, I have to say that you couldn't have picked a better chance to kiss her but in the middle of a battle Edward, no offense, and then I saw the fog from Alec's power, and I panicked again wondering if they had killed you, because there wouldn't have been any other reason to try because he knows it doesn't work with your shield, so I wasn't sure until I saw you just now and I'm so happy. I told you that you could have betted against me!"

I took a second to absorb all of it in.

"You mean you already knew it would have happened?" Edward asked, his recovery time for Alice's rants clearly much quicker than mine.

"Not now Edward, it isn't the time or the place, I'll tell you some other time." She responded, and then she quickly ran off. Edward turned to me.

"What she said." I quickly told him before he asked anything, and continued walking as I saw Caitlin and Jordan come out of the lining of trees, followed by Ness.

Her eyes seemed to scan the field looking for something, and then she landed on us and a huge smile broke across her face and she ran towards us. My arms were already open by the time she reached us, and managed to get both Edward and I in a hug.

I held her tight next to me, kissing the top of her head, so happy to know that she was in my arms.

"I'm so happy you're both alright." She said, her voice muffled from having her head tucked in to us. She lifted her head back, "Where's Jacob?"

Edward nodded his head in the direction of where he was behind us, but I remembered exactly why he was there.

"Don't go over there just yet," I mentioned quietly, and her mouth opened and I knew she was going to ask why so I just said it anyway, "Seth's dead."

Ness gasped and her hand came to her mouth. "Not Seth Clearwater Seth?"

I nodded, and she peered around me and a soft sob escaped her as she saw the sandy wolf lying on the floor. "We're just giving him some space."

I could see the desperation in Renesmee to just run over to him. Just being here was bad enough, watching the fights, wondering if everyone would make it; I can't imagine what it must have felt like to Ness.

Jacob stands up from his crouched position, and wipes his face. Must have been crying. He turns around and notices Nessie, and his face beams into an instantaneous smile. I go to nudge Ness forward to go to him, but something else makes me grab her shirt and stop her from going any closer.

Jacob hasn't noticed yet, neither has anyone else. The wind is blowing in the wrong direction for them to notice. Only myself, and now Edward had realised.

Edward pulls Nessie behind him and we try desperately to get Jacob to take notice.

Just behind a tree at the edge of the forest, was a shadow of someone. It had to be one of the Volturi as everyone on our side was in the middle of the field.

It all happened pretty quickly from there.

The shadow was actually Felix. Had Edward not defeated him earlier, or had he managed to get away from him? It doesn't matter what happened before, the point was that he quickly emerged from the trees, and charged towards Jacob.

Nessie screamed from behind us, and Edward and I tried to run forward and try to intercept him before he reached Jacob, but it was too late.

From Nessie's scream, he seemed to realise something was wrong and had started to turn around, not fully understanding how big the problem was. But before he could act against it, Felix had reached him.

Jacob was knocked to the ground from the force of the vampires weight, Felix's strength far outmatching Jacob's whilst he was human, and I'm guessing that's why Felix chose an easy target.

Jacob didn't have a chance to process what had happened, and therefore was unable to transform, leaving him far more vulnerable on the floor.

Felix was lying on top of him, Jacob only just managing to keep him at bay but he was clearly struggling. And then Felix suddenly took hold of one of his arms and sunk his teeth into his flesh, just as Edward got to them, and tackled Felix to the floor.

I reached Felix shortly after and together we pulled him apart, the anger within me for what he done and fear for Jacob just gave me renewed strength, and he barely put up a fight, before long his body parts were lying in different places.

As soon as I finished I turned back around quickly to Jacob, and the sight before me was like a huge stab to the chest.

Jacob was clenching his teeth, his muscles tight from what I must assume was an unbearable pain, but he wasn't crying out, as Renesmee must have ran over to him whilst we dealt with Felix, and she was holding Jacob, supporting his head on her thighs, his hand held within hers, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Caitlin and Jordan were only a few feet away, motionless as they stood and watched their parents together, their expressions completely heartbreaking.

"It'll be okay Jake, don't worry, we'll sort something out." Ness consoled him, but from the look on his face, I don't think he even heard her; he must have been concentrating on not showing her how much pain he was in.

Ness looked up to the both of us, her eyes filled with water, her cheeks wet with flowing tears. "Tell me there's something we can do. Tell me we can do something." She cried out to us.

Most of our family, the other covens and the remaining wolves were now surrounding us, but kept their distance.

Esme and Carlisle had come closer. Carlisle walked over to us, whilst Esme went to Jordan and Caitlin, to try and shield them from seeing their father dying, and their mother suffering emotionally.

I couldn't get the words to come out of my mouth. To see Ness in so much pain as she watched Jacob, it hurt me in a way I had never felt before. I didn't want to see her upset. But I knew there was nothing we could do for Jacob. It was poison to him; he wasn't going to make it. And it killed me to just even think that.

As she watched my reaction a sob escaped her as she looked down to Jacob, before looking back up to Carlisle.

"Please Carlisle, there's got to be something we can do." She begged.

You could tell from Carlisle's expression that he didn't want to tell her what we all knew.

She looked back down to Jacob and used her hand to just brush some of his hair back, and although he was in pain, he smiled up to her and managed, with the little strength he had in him, to hold her hand.

"Mum, Dad, please." She cried again, looking up to us, her distraught expression killing me inside.

Her tear-filled eyes moved from my face and slowly back down to Jacob, but her eyes lingered on me for a second, at my arm, and then her eyes widened slightly and it was as though an idea had came to her.

"We have time, it'll work." She whispered to herself, "Hang on baby, I'm going to save you." She said to Jacob whilst we were all confused.

I could see the urge in Carlisle to explain that unfortunately, there was nothing we could do. But she turned to him quickly.

"We have some time, just suck the venom out." She stated.

"What?"

"Come on, we only have a while left, just suck out the venom, like with what happened to mum…" That explained why the idea popped to her. The scar on my arm from all that time ago, when Edward saved my life by drinking out the venom from my blood.

"Ness, Hun, that was under different circumstances, Jake's a werewolf, his blood is different. Even if one of us tried, we wouldn't be able to bear it, it would be too late."

The desperation and determination was clear in her eyes.

"Well what if I do it?"

"Renesmee think about it-"

"I have thought about it! His blood won't taste bad to me and I can't harm him. Please, I can't let him go without at least trying." She pleaded to us all.

Carlisle finally nodded and there was a spark within me, within all of us I think, hoping that there was a way Jacob could be saved.

I wrapped my arm around Edward and we held our hands tightly as we watched Nessie say something to Jacob and then she started to lean down.

A vampire's bite to a werewolf. Poison to their blood.

Could Jacob be saved?

I hope with all my heart that he could.

* * *

**AN - Sooo, this is the penultimate chapter, only the epilogue left :-( I tried to post this earlier but there was a problem with fanfiction. Anyways I'll do my best to get it up soon**

**-Please Review :-)**

**Thanks, Jaimie xxxxxx**


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**A few days later…**_

It was snowing at the graveyard. The floor was covered in a thick blanket of snow, and there was a light layer on the gravestone before me. As I knelt down in front of it, I dusted off the snow that had gathered in the indents of the stone, where the words were written.

I looked at the name upon it and felt the twinge of sadness inside me every time I came here and knelt in the same place.

_Charles Swan_

I placed my hand against the smooth stone and smiled. How happy he would be if he had seen Renesmee and her children. I was glad that I felt no guilt when I came here, glad that he knew my secret, that I could see him one last time without thinking I had left and not looked back at the home I had here in Forks.

How long had it been? Almost 20 years since that day in the hospital. So much had happened since then, with Caitlin and Jordan, the Volturi.

I turned my head around and had a look at the rest of the family that were standing by the cars. Renesmee had her arms around Jacob, who, although he was still recovering from what happened, looked perfectly content with where he was.

On that field a few days ago, I feel bad in saying this, but I'm pretty sure we all thought Jacob was going to die right there in Nessie's arms. No wolf had ever recovered from a vampire bite. Instead of changing their body, its poison to their blood, a slow death that we didn't think there was a way to counter-act it.

And then there was Nessie, so determined, her love for Jacob not letting her give up, she came up with something that seemed so obvious, yet didn't seem possible for a werewolf.

By the time Nessie had stopped we didn't know if it had worked. Jacob wasn't moving, Nessie was in tears, as were Jordan and Caitlin, us vampires were on the verge of crying, Edward had his arm around me to stop me from falling apart as I watched my best friend die.

Ness was trying to check for any sign of life, a pulse or anything, but I think she was in such a state she wasn't able to recognise anything.

Carlisle had come forward to check for her, and the amount of hope that was inside me, just that Jacob was alive, was overwhelming.

And then there was a sigh. At first we weren't sure if it was an 'I'm sorry' sigh, but then we saw the hint of a smile on Carlisle's lips and we knew it was a sigh of relief.

Poor Jacob couldn't move for a while though, was subjected to the couch for a few days. Had Rosalie on her last nerve when he kept asking her to get him stuff. It was fortunate that she loved Ness otherwise Jake would have been in that couch a lot longer.

We started to pack what we had brought here to Forks, but we thought it would be best to leave as soon as Jacob was at least feeling better to walk.

He tried to get up as quick as possible though, as soon as he heard about Seth's burial on the reservation.

Carlisle forced him to go in a wheelchair if he wanted to recover properly, and although he was a bit moody at first, he was just grateful he was able to get out.

They couldn't have a proper funeral for Seth since he was still in his wolf form, so they had a cremation for him on an isolated part of the beach where no one would see.

Seth's family, his wife and his children had come up to La Push as well. Apart from the initial interest they had in all us supernatural beings in one place, as soon as they saw the large wooden coffin that some young lads from the reservation had made, just to cover the body, they fell apart.

We were surprised when an old, weary woman turned up at the beach, but Jake and the rest of us managed to recognise Leah Clearwater pretty easily. We decided to leave the catch up till after the funeral.

The service was beautiful, but it was sad to remember that young boy who had helped be all those years ago, and when protecting our family again, as a man, he died for it.

After the service, and catching up with Leah, Jake held a meeting of sorts with those in the pack. I wasn't sure what it was about, but Nessie told me that he was officially giving up his title as Alpha male. He had told her that as much as he enjoyed it, it was time to pass it on to someone else.

Jordan was pretty pleased with this turn of events, but was disappointed to hear Jake wanted him to wait a few more years before he took on the responsibility of Alpha. And, like before, to Ness's dislike, Jordan wanted to remain with the pack.

Jordan had decided to visit the graveyard with us before we departed from Forks. This was just a last stop I asked if we could make.

It felt nice when a few of them asked for some time with Charlie, mainly Alice, Jacob, Ness and Edward. Caitlin and Jordan just wanted to know something more about their great-grandfather.

Rosalie and Emmett, along with Carlisle and Esme, had left a few minutes earlier so they could get on the road and head back earlier.

Aro had gotten back in touch with Carlisle not even two days after the fight. For all of us, and the losses we suffered, he wasn't someone we wanted to be negotiating with at that moment. Basically, he and Carlisle came to a proper agreement, that the Volturi will no longer bother our family if we keep the Volturi informed about anything happening at least once a month, except if, we actually break one of the real rules, and not a made up one that Aro's created just to protect his back.

Fortunately, after the Jacob-scare, and a thorough search of the field, Emmett found what he believes is his arm, and with the miracle of the regeneration of vampires, managed to reattach it to his body. He does complain a few times saying he thinks this arm is less muscularly, and that he's picked up the wrong arm. Although disgusting at the thought, we told him that it was his arm.

I smiled to myself over Emmett's stupidity; I looked back to the stone in front of me and placed the flowers down on the floor, a small bouquet that Esme had made. In this weather I didn't expect them to survive long, but it was the gesture that counted. I'm sure there are, or will be, stories about someone leaving flowers on this gravestone. Who knows, people might talk about a strange visitor who comes every couple of years or so.

I stood back up and brushed off the snow on my legs and looked down on the stone. "Miss you dad." I whispered before I turned back around and headed back to everyone. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way to the cars.

"You alright love?" He asked, as per usual whenever I visited here.

"I'm fine." I answered back as we got into the car.

Whilst in the car, driving back home, I just realised just how strong the ties were within our family. We've been put through hell so many times, things that would rip any normal family or coven apart. But with us, we were different, we were stronger, and no matter what was thrown at us, we would just hit it straight back and there would be no doubt in any of our minds that there was a threat that could pull us apart, even if it was as big as a full blown war with the Volturi, nothing was going to break our ties.

-The end-

* * *

**AN: So this is the end :( Thanks to all those who read, alerted, favourited and reviewed this story, all was appreciated.**

**I've got a new story in the making, it's completley different from this one, but I'm going to finish writing it before I post anything, so I hope you stick with me :-)**

**Thanks again, one last review?**

**Jaimie xxx**


End file.
